El enemigo más poderoso
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: La guerra contra el Vanden Reich ya llevaba un año de haber acabado, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero ahora un nuevo enemigo aparece en la Sociedad de Almas. Uno diferente, uno ante el cual todos los poderes de Ichigo resultan inútiles. Para poder derrotarlo, primero debe aceptar algo dentro de si mismo... Ichiruki
1. Prologo

**EL ENEMIGO MAS PODEROSO**

**PROLOGO**

La guerra contra el Vander Reich ya llevaba un año de haber terminado. El caos y el terror que reinaron en la Sociedad de Almas ya había desaparecido, aunque sus habitantes aún cargaban con la pérdida de sus seres queridos. No era un dolor que se fuera pronto, tal vez jamás se iría, pero debían aceptarlo y continuar sus vidas.

En esa batalla se perdieron muchas vidas. Hubo mucho dolor. Algunas amistades sufrieron muchos daños, pero demostraron que sus lazos no eran tan débiles como para ser destruidos y a pesar de todo seguían siendo tan amigos como antes. Las amistades viejas se reforzaron aún más y sentimientos que eran desconocidos para algunos, se hicieron presentes en los momentos de desesperación.

El Seireitei ya estaba reparado por completo, gracias a los enormes esfuerzos del Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo y de los múltiples y extraños inventos de Kisuke Urahara, que por cierto despertaban una extraña mezcla de envidia y excitación en el líder del escuadrón encargado de la reparación del Seireitei, el capitán Kurotsuchi.

El Rukongai en cambio, aún no estaba completamente reparado. Si bien no sufrió mayores daños, puesto que la invasión Quincy se concentró principalmente en el Seireitei, algunos distritos del Rukongai quedaron parcialmente destruidos. La Cámara de los 46 dio preferencia a la reconstrucción del Seireitei, por lo que a los habitantes de los distritos dañados Rukongai sólo les quedaba esperar por la ayuda de los shinigamis.

A las 9 de la mañana en los pasillos del sexto escuadrón, una pequeña shinigami de cabello negro y ojos violetas, caminaba rápidamente llevando en sus brazos un enorme paquete envuelto en una tela violeta. Sonreía alegremente y sus mejillas lucían rosadas.

- ¡Buenos días teniente Kuchiki! – saludó enérgicamente un shinigami haciendo una reverencia.

- Buenos días – respondió ella, disimulando su cara de felicidad por un momento.

Cuando el hombre desapareció, Rukia volvió a adquirir su semblante feliz. Le gustaría comenzar a saltar por los pasillos, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. "_Un teniente no puede actuar de esa forma Kuchiki Rukia" _se dijo para sí misma.

- Buenos días teniente Kuchiki – volvieron a saludarla, haciendo otra reverencia.

- Buenos días – saludó ella tranquilamente, mientras seguía caminando.

- Muy buenos días teniente – la saludó una adorable chica de cabello violeta que acababa de salir de una habitación – ¿cuándo volvió del mundo real? – preguntó – ¡he oído que es muy divertido! quisiera poder ir… – dijo entusiasmada y agitando los brazos.

- ¡Cierra el pico Saeki! – le gritó un hombre a su lado dándole un coscorrón– mis disculpas teniente Kuchiki, esta mocosa no sabe controlar su lengua.

Una gotita se formó en la cabeza de Rukia, quien nerviosa comenzó a agitar su mano para indicar que no había problema.

- Por cierto – dijo mientras observaba el chichón que crecía en la cabeza de la chica – ¿el capitán Kuchiki está en su oficina? – les preguntó.

- ¡Así es! – volvió a gritar el hombre haciendo que la cabeza de Rukia se ladeara un poco – ¡el capitán está en su oficina terminando los informes junto al teniente Abarai! ¡al parecer tienen mucho trabajo atrasado!

- Perfecto – dijo – gracias.

- ¿Necesita que la acompañe? – preguntó el hombre, esta vez sin gritar – puedo llevar eso por usted, se ve algo pesado – añadió refiriéndose al paquete que cargaba Rukia.

- No, no, estoy bien, gracias – dijo algo avergonzada.

- No es molestia – insistió el hombre – ¡por favor permita que la acompañe! – gritó.

- ¡Aahh! ¡no es justo! yo también quiero acompañar a la teniente a la oficina del capitán – protestó la chica.

- ¡Cállate! – le gruñó – ¡la oficina del capitán no es lugar para mocosas como tú!

- ¡Lo que pasa es que quieres estar solo con la teniente! ¡viejo sucio! ¡te acusaré con el capitán! – lo amenazó.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir y a darse golpes mientras más gotitas aparecían en la cabeza de Rukia. Esos dos le recordaban a Kiyone y Sentarou, los tercer oficiales de su división. Se alejó silenciosamente de la escena mientras sonreía.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y la pequeña figura de una mujer apareció ante un estresado y ojeroso Renji que escribía y escribía sin parar desde la noche anterior.

- Nii-sama – dijo Rukia haciendo una leve reverencia – acabo de llegar del mundo real.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Byakuya levantando la vista para ver a Rukia durante un segundo.

- Sin problemas – respondió ella sonriente – la primera misión oficial de Ichigo resultó muy fácil.

- Ya veo – dijo él, volviendo a concentrarse en escribir.

- Con permiso, ahora me retiro a mi división, debo presentar mi informe al capitán Ukitake – dijo haciendo otra reverencia.

- ¿Qué es lo que dejaste afuera? – preguntó Renji – ese paquete morado.

- Na-¡nada que te importe! – le respondió avergonzada y molesta - Nii-sama, con permiso – dijo para desaparecer tras la puerta.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Renji confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza, y abrió la puerta para ver como la silueta de Rukia desaparecía tras un pasillo.

- Renji – la voz fría de Byakuya resonó en la habitación, haciendo que el aludido volteara robóticamente – si no terminas tu papeleo en ½ hora más, le pediré a la capitana Unohana que te aplique una inyección letal – dijo seriamente mientras seguía escribiendo.

El pelirrojo no lo pensó dos veces y se sentó a escribir a la velocidad de la luz.

Luego de presentar su informe al capitán Ukitake, Rukia se retiró de su escuadrón para ir a su casa, la mansión Kuchiki. Hoy era su día libre, y después de bastante tiempo al fin podría descansar en su habitación.

- Bienvenida a casa, Rukia-sama – saludó el anciano encargado del servicio mientras hacía una reverencia, tras de él, el resto del servicio de la mansión también la saludaban con una reverencia aún más amplia.

- Buenos días – saludó ella sonriendo y entrando a la casa.

Luego de desayunar como un león hambriento y de tomar un relajante baño, Rukia se terminaba de cepillar el cabello. Se había puesto un hermoso kimono celeste con llamativas flores violeta que combinaban con sus ojos. Terminó de peinarse y se miró al espejo, se encogió de hombros y salió de su habitación con rumbo hacia el jardín para entretenerse con cualquier cosa.

El día se le hacía eterno, no muchas veces tenía tiempo libre para descansar y ahora no sabía qué hacer en todo el día. Estaba recostada sobre su estómago en el suelo de su habitación, en una posición no muy de señorita que digamos, pataleando con ambas piernas, mientras coloreaba un enorme block de dibujos llenos de Chappys y osos deformes.

Suspiró. Estaba algo aburrida, sin su hermano en esa enorme casa, todo era tan silencioso. Aunque bueno, tampoco es que él hablara demasiado, pero aun así era muchísimo mejor que estar ahí sola.

Decidió salir a dar un paseo, pero por supuesto, no en la mansión. Esa ya la conocía al revés y al derecho, así que decidió ir a recorrer las calles del Seireitei. Ahora que lo pensaba, casi no conocía las mansiones vecinas. Eran mucho más pequeñas que la suya, pero nunca había entrado a ninguna. Generalmente eran las otras familias quienes iban a ver a su hermano a su casa, aunque rara vez, por lo que ella casi no conocía a nadie.

Caminó y caminó observando todo a su alrededor, como si fuera la primera vez que las veía. Pero al poco rato, también se aburrió de eso.

"_Aarghhh… demonios!"_ pensó rascándose la cabeza, desesperada y despeinándose. _"¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Maldito día libre!" _

**Mientras tanto en Karakura…**

- ¡Good morning Ichigoooo! – gritó Isshin Kurosaki mientras entraba a la habitación de su hijo con una de sus características patadas voladoras.

Ichigo estaba a un costado de la puerta esperando que Isshin entrara. Cuando su padre apareció Ichigo le lanzó una patada que cortó el vuelo de Isshin a medio camino y lo arrojó girando contra la pared de la habitación.

- Maldito viejo, ya cánsate – dijo enojado con una vena palpitante en la cabeza.

- Ohhh… ¡muy bien Ichigo! veo que ya anticipas los movimientos de tu padre – gritó Isshin mientras un hilillo de sangre le caía por la cabeza – ¡papá está orgulloso de ti! –añadió levantando un pulgar.

- ¡Es porque haces las mismas tonterías desde hace años! – le dijo Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Aun así estoy orgulloso de ti! – dijo con los ojos brillando, dando un salto para abrazar a su primogénito.

- Arrggg… - Ichigo esquivó el "amoroso" abrazo de su padre y bajó furioso las escaleras donde Karin y Yuzu lo esperaban para desayunar.

El desayuno transcurrió normalmente, bueno dejando a un lado los lloriqueos de Isshin por el rechazo de sus hijos a la competencia que él llamaba "concurso Kurosaki de quien puede comer más arroz mientras gira en un pie". Terminando el desayuno, Karin se fue a su práctica de fútbol, Yuzu fue de compras e Isshin… bueno, hizo lo que sea que él hace.

El pelinaranja subió a su habitación mientras revisaba los papeles de inscripción en la Universidad de Karakura. Pronto sería un estudiante de medicina en la universidad, a pesar de las quejas de Keigo en considerarlo un traidor por entrar a estudiar una carrera tan complicada. El resto de sus amigos también comenzarían su vida universitaria, aunque en distintas carreras.

Inoue, sorprendiendo a todos, se inscribió en la facultad de ingeniería mecánica, con el sueño de algún día transformarse ella misma en un robot gigante; Sado escogió el lado de la educación con mención en Deportes acompañado por Tatsuki quien también la escogió pensando en construir su propio dojo. Keigo y Mizuiro decidieron dárselas de vagos por el año y pensar realmente que querían hacer con sus vidas; e Ishida, para gusto o disgusto de Ichigo, también se había matriculado en medicina.

La alarma de hollows sonó en ese momento, sobresaltando al pelinaranja. Ahora él era un miembro oficial del 13vo. Escuadrón, bueno no tan oficial que digamos, ya que seguía siendo humano, pero ahora era el encargado oficial de Karakura y recibía órdenes directas del capitán Ukitake o en su defecto, la enana teniente. Recordó el día en que Ichigo fue "seleccionado" para un escuadrón aquel día fue en pocas palabras: un completo caos.

oooooooooo

_En el salón del 1er. Escuadrón, todos los capitanes estaban reunidos para darle la noticia al pelinaranja. Debido a sus incontables aportes a la Sociedad de Almas, ya era obvio que debía ser miembro oficial de un escuadrón. El capitán comandante Kyoraku decidió dejar que fueran los propios capitanes quienes se pusieran de acuerdo en asignar a Ichigo, obviamente para divertirse un momento y evitarse una burocracia aburrida._

_El primero en hablar fue Zaraki, definitivamente quería tener a Ichigo bajo su mando, no tanto porque confiara en él o cosas así, si no para tenerlo obligado a pelear con él cuando quisiera. Ichigo comenzó a sudar cuando Kenpachi dio un paso al frente para y extendió su petición. Luego siguió Kurotsuchi, quien también tenía un gran interés en el joven de cabello alborotado. Le resultaba fascinante un individuo capaz de poseer poderes tan diferentes: shinigami, vizard, fullbring y quincy, y no estallar en el proceso. Definitivamente quería estudiarlo, ¡y qué mejor manera que tenerlo bajo su mando! ¡hasta le prometió tenerle especial consideración a su cuerpo perfecto! Y eso ya era bastante._

"_¡Demonios, si es por eso, prefiero a Kenpachi!" pensó un asustado Ichigo al imaginarse en una fría mesa metálica lleno de tubos, mientras el capitán reía como Frankenstein a su lado. Sacudió su cabeza asustado para alejar esas horribles imágenes. Luego fue el turno de Hirako, quien solo dijo que lo quería en su escuadrón como un simple medio de contacto con sus amigos humanos, o sea, Orihime, a quien el capitán se refirió como su primer amor. Una gota de sudor cayó por las cabezas de varios de los presentes, incluido Ichigo. Siguió Soifon quien sin muchas ganas, lo pidió en su escuadrón, también para usarlo como un vil enlace con Yoruichi en el mundo real. Incluso Hitsugaya dio un paso al frente. Ichigo, sorprendido, pensó que al menos sería bueno estar en su escuadrón pues él era alguien serio y no se iría con tonterías. Cuando el capitán general le preguntó el por qué quería a Ichigo (ya que él no dijo nada) sólo respondió que así sería la única forma en que lo llamara "capitán Hitsugaya"._

_- ¡Qué clase de motivo es ese, Toushirou! – le gritó un exasperado pelinaranja._

_Ichigo ya estaba cabreado, todos tenían motivos ridículos para quererlo en su escuadrón. "Vaya mierda" pensó, "creo que en ese caso me quedo como estoy" se dijo a sí mismo mientras una venita le palpitaba en la cabeza. Al final Ukitake dio un paso en frente y dio una muy aceptable razón de por qué Ichigo sería perfecto en el 13vo. escuadrón, pero cuando mencionó que otra de las razones era que él y su teniente tenían una excelente relación de confianza, amistad y esas cosas, y que era una muy buena idea que siguieran juntos, un silencioso Byakuya dio un paso al frente y un tic casi imperceptible apareció en su ojo izquierdo. Era obvio que se oponía. No podía permitir que el granuja de Kurosaki pasara aún más tiempo con su hermana. Mejor tenerlo en su escuadrón, bajo sus narices para poder vigilarlo siempre. _

_Ichigo sintió su vida peligrar por un segundo, mientras una atmósfera fría cubría el salón. Los ojos de Byakuya lo miraban fijamente, casi atravesando su cabeza. Kyoraku y Ukitake sonreían despreocupadamente ante la actitud de Byakuya, quien al final tuvo que hablar e inventar cualquier excusa que sonara algo razonable._

_Al final, a pesar de todas las protestas del noble capitán, Ichigo fue aceptado en el 13vo. Escuadrón. Al terminar la reunión, los capitanes se alejaron para irse a sus respectivas divisiones, Byakuya caminó tranquilo hacia la salida, pero al pasar junto a Ichigo le dio una mirada que decía "trata de pasarte de listo y ya verás" y desapareció con un shumpo._

_ oooooooooo_

La alarma sonó de nuevo, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos. Tomó su insignia de shinigami, se transformó y salió por la ventana dispuesto a vencerlos rápido para regresar a sus asuntos. Mientras corría, un pensamiento extraño recorría su mente; extrañaba esa pequeña figura mandona que siempre estaba a su lado, se había ido hace apenas unas horas, pero ya se le hacía una eternidad. Tal vez ya no la vería tan seguido, ella era teniente y él un miembro recién aceptado en su división que seguía siendo humano, quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volverse a ver.


	2. Capítulo 1: El bosque

**CAPITULO 1:** EL BOSQUE

Rukia seguía caminando por las calles del Seireitei, mirando aburridamente las enormes casas de los alrededores. Bostezó. El maldito tiempo no avanzaba, aún quedaba más de la mitad del día y no podía pasársela caminando para siempre por ahí.

Decidió ir a visitar a Renji a su escuadrón para platicar un rato, pero luego recordó que aún debía estar sepultado bajo esa montaña de papeles y si se atrevía a interrumpirlo, seguro su hermano lo mataría. Suspiró resignada, ahora que lo pensaba, extrañaba las entretenciones del mundo real. Poder ir al centro comercial, a la pista de patinaje, ver la televisión o incluso los escandalosos centros de juegos a los que Keigo los obligaba a ir, alegando con brillo en los ojos que era una obligación de todo estudiante ir a esos lugares y llevando al grupo casi a la rastra. Incluso extrañaba el quedarse encerrada en la habitación hablando con un malhumorado pelinaranja de ceño fruncido y un peluche pervertido.

Sonrió. Sin darse cuenta extrañaba más de lo esperado su vida en el mundo real, o tal vez no toda su vida ahí, si no solo a alguien que alegraba sus días. Se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos extraños. Seguía caminando sin un rumbo en especial, arrastrando su precioso kimono y con una expresión de cansancio en la cara. Los shinigamis la saludaban enérgicamente al verla pasar. Algunos nobles detenían su caminar para saludarla con una respetuosa reverencia y una amplia sonrisa. Ella nerviosa les respondía con una inclinación de cabeza, sintiéndose torpe y avergonzada, pero al pertenecer a una de las Cuatro Grandes Casas Nobles, era algo natural que tenía que hacer.

Ya casi llegaba al extremo sur del Seireitei, esperando no encontrarse con nadie más que la llamara Rukia-sama. Al llegar a la puerta, el guardián la reconoció y le abrió el paso. No sabía por qué quería caminar por el Rukongai, tal vez era bueno recordar de dónde provenía, aunque claro, esos eran los mejores distritos del Rukongai, y ella era originaria de uno de los peores, Inuzuri, el distrito 78.

Las casas aún estaban dañadas, aunque no en un grado tan terrible como estaba el Seireitei. Caminó sin prestar más atención y se internó en el bosque, en dirección al río, que siempre le brindaba tranquilidad. Al llegar a la orilla del río se quitó las delicadas sandalias y las medias y se metió al agua, recogiendo con cuidado el finísimo kimono a la altura de las rodillas. El contacto del agua fría se sentía de lo más bien.

Ahí permaneció unos minutos, lanzando rocas al agua y recogiendo hojas que caían en la superficie. Después de eso salió del agua, se sentó en la hierba y comenzó a jugar con las flores, armando una hermosa corona que Orihime le había enseñado a hacer. Al cabo de un rato ya no aguanto más y se trepó a un árbol.

"_Si Nii-sama me viera haciendo esto seguramente me regañaría" _pensó, pero era algo natural en ella trepar a lugares altos. El kimono ya estaba sucio y mojado, a pesar de todo el cuidado que había puesto en no maltratarlo. Su cabello también estaba desarreglado, con algunas ramillas enredadas en él. Se sentía muy feliz ahí arriba, disfrutando de la vista y sin pensar en nada más.

En eso, un fuerte estruendo resonó en los alrededores, haciendo que el árbol en el que estaba se tambaleara.

- ¡Qué diablos! – dijo en voz alta, e instintivamente llevó su mano derecha a la cintura para agarrar la zampakutoh, pero solo tomo el aire. La había dejado en su casa. "_Maldición" _– pensó –_ "se supone que era mi día libre"_

Otro estruendo más fuerte volvió a resonar, y una nube de polvo llegó hasta ella. De un salto bajó del árbol y se puso en guardia, vigilando a su alrededor. No sentía la presencia de ningún hollow, tampoco ningún reiatsu cercano. Algo raro estaba pasando ¿por qué aquellas explosiones? Lo lógico era que volviera e informara a su escuadrón para enviar a un pelotón de reconocimiento, pero ella ya estaba ahí, así que decidió ir a investigar.

No llevaba su arma, y vestía una ropa no muy cómoda para luchar, pero aun así no se amedrentó. "_Con mi kidoh será suficiente en caso que algo pase" _pensó confiada.

Comenzó a correr en dirección a la explosión, bueno corriendo a lo que daba con ese kimono, que le resultaba bastante molesto. Al internarse más hacia el bosque, notó una intensa nube de humo; al disiparse un poco pudo ver una intensa flama roja que ardía en el centro. "_¿Qué diablos es eso? _Pensó. De la nada un rayo color rojo y negro salió disparado hacia ella, quien lo esquivó justo a tiempo de un salto. Apenas y tocó el piso, otro rayo del mismo color fue hacia ella, esta vez más rápido. Dio otro salto hacia atrás, pero la explosión la alcanzó y la hizo rebotar un par de veces por el suelo. Puso su mano en el piso para frenar y giró todo su cuerpo para detenerse. Miró en todas direcciones, no sentía ningún reiatsu por ninguna parte, pero era obvio que alguien la estaba atacando.

- ¿Donde estás? – gritó – ¡Muéstrate, cobarde!

Desde el cielo un enorme rayo de energía negro cayó furioso, iba a aplastarla, pero ella usó un shumpo y escapó del lugar. Un enorme cráter se formó en el suelo y una llama roja quedó en el centro.

La pelinegra miraba en todas direcciones tratando inútilmente de buscar a su atacante, en eso se percató del cráter y la llama en su centro y se acercó para ver. No se percató que otro rayo iba en su dirección y cuando volteó ya iba demasiado cerca. El rayo negro paso rozando su brazo izquierdo, desgarrándole la manga del kimono.

- Hadou Nº 33: ¡Soukatsui! – gritó y de una de sus palmas una ráfaga de energía azul salió disparada hacia la dirección de donde vino el ataque anterior.

Se oyó un choque contra algo metálico. Ella en un segundo usando shumpo se puso en la dirección a donde se oyó el sonido y pudo ver una extraña silueta oculta tras la nube de polvo que dejó la explosión.

- Hadou Nº 4: Byakurai – apuntando con el dedo, un rayo de energía blanca salió disparado ciegamente hacia la dirección que ella creía correcta. Se volvió a escuchar un choque metálico, pero esta vez su ataque fue desviado, estrellándose contra un árbol.

Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de ver a través de la molesta polvareda, cuando sintió una fuerte patada en el abdomen que la hizo volar y estrellarse contra el suelo.

- Argh - se quejó mientras un hilo de sangre caía por su mentón – maldición… - seguía intentando buscar la posición de su enemigo, pero no veía nada, no sentía nada, ni una presencia, nada. - ¡Maldición! – gritó.

Otro rayo negro y rojo se abalanzó sobre la pelinegra, demasiado rápido para que pudiera reaccionar, así que sólo puso los brazos frente a ella tratando de resistir el ataque. Por la fuerza del impacto salió disparada hacia atrás, arrastrándose varios metros. Se levantó a duras penas, sangraba de los brazos y tenía varias heridas, aunque no muy graves. Otro rayo le impactó, esta vez en su muslo derecho, haciendo que cayera arrodillada al suelo. Adolorida, apuntó sus manos para disparar un kidoh en cualquier dirección

- ¡Aaahhh! – se escuchó de pronto un grito desde otro lado del bosque haciendo sobresaltar a la teniente ojivioleta.

De inmediato los ataques sobre ella cesaron, al parecer fueron a concentrarse en la otra persona que estaba ahí. Rukia se levantó como pudo y trató de correr hacia la dirección de los gritos, no podía permitir que gente inocente fuera a resultar herida. Llegó a otro punto del bosque y vio los cadáveres de dos shinigamis tirados en medio de otro cráter, rodeados de llamas rojas.

- Q-qué diablos está pasando? – preguntó asustada. Estaba cansada y herida, pero no se detendría, tenía que averiguar que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Aaahhhh! ¡ Ayúdenme! – se volvió a escuchar el grito desesperado de alguien, esta vez alejándose.

- ¡Espera! – gritó ella - ¡No te muevas!

Iba a correr en dirección a la voz cuando otra feroz patada le llegó desde la espalda. Su pequeño cuerpo salió disparado por el aire y un rayo negro le atravesó un hombro para terminar estrellándose nuevamente contra el suelo. Giró su cabeza lentamente, tratando de poder ver algo, pero nada. Su visión estaba borrosa y respiraba entrecortadamente. Los ataques ya habían cesado. En el bosque no había nadie más que una shinigami herida con un kimono destrozado.

De pronto entre los árboles una llamativa cabellera naranja apareció, Rukia apenas podía distinguirla y levantó la mano para tratar de alcanzarlo.

- Ichi… go… - pronunció apenas, pero todo a su alrededor se volvió difuso y su mano cayó pesadamente. Cerró los ojos sumergiéndose poco a poco en la oscuridad.

Podía oír unos pasos corriendo hacia ella "_¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!" _gritaba en su mente, pero ningún sonido escapaba de sus labios. Una cálida mano le acarició el rostro, manchado con sangre y tierra y temblorosamente le acomodó el mechón rebelde de cabello tras la oreja. Sintió que su cuerpo flotaba y al instante un calor muy agradable la envolvió. Iba apoyada contra el pecho de alguien, alguien que le daba una sensación de seguridad y paz interior. Trató de abrir los ojos y concentró lo que quedaba de sus energías en hacerlo, pero fue inútil, estaba demasiado cansada y herida. Se dio el lujo de bajar la guardia por completo y se entregó a la persona que la cargaba suavemente, la oscuridad la envolvió al fin y se quedó profundamente dormida.


	3. Capítulo 2: Alucinaciones

**Bleach no me pertenece... por desgracia :/**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:** ALUCINACIONES

Renji no sentía su mano derecha y ésta tampoco le respondía, sus articulaciones y tendones ya no podían extenderse más. La sangre también parecía había haberla abandonado y un molesto y doloroso hormigueo recorría su antebrazo. Su mano izquierda tampoco estaba muy relajada, pero al menos la sentía. Afortunadamente y gracias a la presión psicológica de su capitán, el tedioso papeleo al fin estaba terminado.

Se estiró en la silla mientras bostezaba y frotaba sus muñecas tensas. Dio un profundo suspiro y se desplomó sobre la mesa. Sus párpados pesaban una tonelada y lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Poco falto para que se durmiera sobre la mesa, pero estaba seguro que su capitán lo regañaría (por decirlo de una forma amable) si lo veía babear sobre su escritorio. Levantó la vista hacia el otro extremo de la oficina, donde un relajado Byakuya bebía tranquilamente su té.

"_Diablos, ¿cómo puede lucir tan fresco? ¿es qué acaso no lleva trabajando desde ayer? _Se quedó mirándolo con desconfianza, pensando en que tal vez el capitán había dormido un poco y lo había dejado a él solo lidiando con todo el trabajo.

- ¿Qué pasa Renji? – preguntó Byakuya con su voz fría de siempre, sin levantar la vista de su té.

- Na-nada – respondió el pelirrojo para luego volver a desplomar tu cabeza sobre la mesa.

- Vamos, es hora de irnos – dijo el capitán levantándose de su silla.

- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? – preguntó un confundido teniente.

Pero Byakuya como siempre no respondió y salió de la habitación, Renji a veces se sentía un idiota por preguntar cosas así cuando ya sabía que su capitán no le diría nada. Suspiró resignado y arrastró sus pies hacia la dirección en la que iba Byakuya.

- Capitán ¿a dónde vamos? – insistió Renji – no me diga que hay más papeleo por hacer – miró sus manos adoloridas y temblorosas y comenzó a llorar internamente. Ya eran las dos de la tarde y lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y desplomarse en la cama.

- Byakuya le dio una mirada seria y cerró los ojos. ¿De qué se quejaba tanto, si todo fue por su culpa en primer lugar? Por acompañar a Ichigo en el mundo real durante toda la semana siguiente a su nombramiento en el 13vo escuadrón y dárselas de vago, fue que todo ese trabajo se había acumulado. Ni siquiera debería quejarse. Era su culpa, total y completamente su culpa.

Renji miraba a su capitán que caminaba delante de él. Casi podía leer sus pensamientos, seguramente lo culpaba de tener que hacer todo ese trabajo atrasado. Pero claro, la culpa no era suya, si no del líder del clan Kuchiki quien lo obligó a acompañar al pelinaranja durante la semana anterior para evitar que Rukia e Ichigo estuvieran solos.

Obviamente el capitán no veía su culpa ¿es que acaso quería que se llevara los informes al mundo real para terminarlos allá mientras espiaba a sus amigos? Eso era ridículo. Suspiró. Por lo menos esa pesadilla había terminado. Rukia se había quedado unos días más en Karakura, pero ya había vuelto esta mañana, así que todo regresaría a la normalidad, o al menos eso quería pensar. Ambos shinigamis seguían caminando por los pasillos del sexto escuadrón sin un rumbo fijo. Renji se rascaba la cabeza, sin saber a dónde diablos se dirigían.

Iba a preguntarle una vez más a su capitán a dónde iban, pero antes que pudiera articular palabra alguna un shinigami apareció ante ellos, arrodillándose y colocando el puño derecho sobre el suelo.

- ¡Capitán Kuchiki! - habló con prisa – ¡tenemos un reporte urgente!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Byakuya con calma, Renji se había parado a su lado y veía extrañado al shinigami agachado frente a ellos.

- La teniente Kuchiki del 13vo escuadrón ha sido gravemente herida en el bosque del Rukongai Sur – dijo nervioso – Alguien la encontró y la trajo de regreso al Seireitei, pero aún sigue inconsciente y no sabemos qué ocurrió.

- ¿En dónde está ella ahora? – preguntó un angustiado Renji - ¿y quién la encontró?

- La están llevando al 4to escuadrón – respondió – y quien la encontró fue…

- Renji – interrumpió Byakuya - ve con este hombre y vayan inmediato con Ukitake a contarle lo ocurrido.

- ¡Sí! – respondió – ¿y usted que hará, capitán? – preguntó el pelirrojo, pero Byakuya ya había desaparecido.

Renji se quedó viendo el polvo que dejó Byakuya tras marcharse con un shumpo, seguramente iba hacia el 4to escuadrón a ver a Rukia. Sólo él pudo notar la preocupación que apareció en los ojos del noble cuando escuchó que Rukia había sido herida. Quizás ya había llegado, Renji también estaba preocupado y quería ir a verla. "_Maldición" ¿qué diablos habrá pasado? _pensó, angustiado por su amiga, pero ya lo averiguaría. Por ahora debía cumplir lo que le habían ordenado; avisar al capitán de Rukia. Tomó por la ropa al shinigami que seguía agachado y ambos desparecieron con un shumpo del lugar.

**Al día siguiente…**

Atardecía y en el cuarto de recuperación del cuarto escuadrón una pequeña shinigami de pelo negro parecía dormir plácidamente. Sus heridas ya habían sido tratadas y ahora sólo faltaba esperar a que despertara. A lo lejos podía oír voces llamándola ¿Quiénes eran? No podía identificarlas, pero le resultaban familiares.

Poco a poco iba recuperando la consciencia, trató de acomodarse y una pequeña punzada de dolor le recorrió por todo el brazo.

- Tonta, no te muevas tanto, aun estás herida – dijo una voz masculina.

Rukia se movió nuevamente y ante otra punzada de dolor consiguió despertarse más. Hizo el esfuerzo en abrir los ojos y una figura difusa poco a poco se definía frente a ella. Parpadeo durante unos segundos hasta lograr reconocer a quien la miraba fijamente.

- ¡Oh! Ya has despertado, creí que dormirías para siempre.

- ¿Renji? – la voz de Rukia sonaba débil y su cara todavía lucía algo pálida- ¿dónde estoy? – preguntó.

- Pues en el cuarto escuadrón, ¿en dónde más? – dijo Renji burlón – has dormido todo el día, nos diste un gran susto – se rascó la cabeza y se sentó en la cama junto a ella – el capitán acaba de irse a su casa, creo que fue a buscar algo para ti.

- ¿Nii-sama? – preguntó y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Aún no dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez que Byakuya se mostraba preocupado por ella a pesar que con el tiempo que pasaba su relación cada vez se hacía más cercana y su nivel de adoración crecía aún más - ¿Él estuvo aquí?

- Pues claro, tonta – respondió el pelirrojo - apenas supimos lo que ocurrió el capitán vino a verte y se quedó todo el día contigo.

Rukia sonrió y su pálida cara comenzó a tomar un color rojo. A Renji le encantaba verla sonreír así, esa sonrisa que siempre calmaba su corazón y que sólo algunos conocían.

Se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo con una sonrisa idiota en la cara, así que volteó la vista y tosió para despejar su mente. Justo en ese momento Byakuya entraba en la habitación.

- Rukia – dijo con su voz de siempre, pero Renji pudo ver el alivio que apareció en su semblante al ver a Rukia despierta – veo que has despertado ¿cómo te sientes?

- Nii-sama – respondió – ya estoy mejor. No fue gran cosa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Idiota! Si por poco y mueres – alegó Renji quien estuvo a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza ¿cómo podía ser tan despreocupada? Tenía a casi todo el Seireitei vueltos locos por saber qué diablos le había pasado y ella actuaba como si nada. Si su capitán no estuviera presente, seguro le daba su buen golpe.

- ¡No es para tanto! – alegó ella – y tampoco casi muero, solo… me cansé y me desmayé.

Renji rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, ya sabía que de nada servía discutir con esa pequeña testaruda. Lo bueno es que si podía ponerse a discutir era porque ya estaba mucho mejor, pero aun así una venita palpitante apareció en su cabeza. Byakuya observaba silencioso la escena. Se sentía aliviado que no le hubiese pasado nada grave a su hermana, pero se preguntaba qué era lo que había ocurrido en el bosque del Rukongai. En primer lugar, ¿qué hacía en el Rukongai? ¿y por qué no llevaba su espada?

- Rukia – dijo Byakuya interrumpiendo a ambos tenientes que ya se mostraban los dientes - ¿qué fue lo qué paso?

- No lo sé – respondió ella bajando la vista – sólo recuerdo una explosión en el bosque y de pronto alguien me atacó con una especie de energía que parecía kidoh.

- ¿Y qué hacías en el bosque? – interrumpió Renji acercando su cara peligrosamente a la de ella.

- Fui a dar un paseo – respondió con simpleza y alejándose un poco de él.

- ¿Paseo? – Renji arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

- Sí, estaba aburrida y salí a caminar por ahí.

- ¿Y por qué no llevabas tu espada? – interrogó de nuevo.

- Porque fui a dar un paseo, ayer era mi día libre, tonto ¿por qué crees que vestía un kimono? ¿para qué diablos saldría con mi zampakutoh?

En ese momento el cerebro de Rukia hizo clic y recordó el precioso kimono que debía estar destrozado. Se sentía culpable. Ese kimono se lo había regalado su hermano para la celebración del año nuevo en el Seireitei, era algo muy preciado para ella y ahora debía estar hecho trizas. Bajó la mirada tristemente y se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Byakuya quien notó la tristeza en la cara de Rukia.

- El kimono… el kimono que Nii-sama me regaló, debe estar destruido – suspiró con pesar.

- ¿Te preocupas por un tonto kimono? – preguntó un desconcertado Renji.

Ambos Kuchiki le dieron una mirada furiosa. Rukia quería golpearlo por atreverse a insultar algo tan hermoso regalado por su adorado hermano. Byakuya también quería golpearlo, pero pensándolo bien ¿cómo podría un pobre mono salvaje como Renji comprender el significado de un regalo así? Para él debía ser sólo una prenda para vestir y nada más.

- No te preocupes por eso – añadió Byakuya ignorando a su teniente –puedo darte otro. Mira, te traje algo, lo encontré algo en tu habitación y pensé que te gustaría tenerlo aquí.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron Rukia y Renji al unísono.

Byakuya tomó un paquete envuelto en una tela morada y lo depositó sobre la cama, desató el nudo y sacó un enorme peluche de Chappy que tenía en el cuello una cinta roja y un amuleto de tela.

Los ojos de Rukia brillaron de emoción y felicidad. No recordaba que fuera tan hermoso el deforme conejo ese, quería abrazarlo, quería jugar y dormir con él. Renji la miraba sorprendido, ya conocía la afición de su amiga por esos animales malhechos, pero verla reaccionar de esa forma tan infantil era algo digno de ver.

- Otra vez ese feo conejo deforme – se burló Renji dando una gran carcajada.

- ¡No es feo! – lo defendió Rukia - ¡es adorable!

Byakuya seguía sosteniendo el conejo, mientras que Renji lo picaba y Rukia se ofuscaba con él por maltratar a su más reciente adquisición.

- ¿Cuánto pagaste por esta cosa? – preguntó Renji que ahora halaba de una oreja del conejo.

- No pagué nada – dijo ella molesta, mientras tiraba de una mejilla de su pelirrojo amigo – fue un regalo.

- ¿De quién? – preguntó curioso. Byakuya se tensó de pronto y puso atención a la conversación, algo de aquello no le gustaba nada.

- Del tío Isshin, el papá de Ichigo – respondió seria – me dijo que es de buena suerte dormir con él, tiene un amuleto protector que sirve para la fer… para la ferti… fertili… algo – añadió confundida, pues no recordaba la palabra.

Byakuya palideció, soltó al conejo y lo dejó caer en la cama como si fuera una piedra caliente que quemaba sus manos. Una venita palpitaba en su cabeza. "¡_Ese bastardo de Isshin!" _pensó, definitivamente odiaba a los Shiba. Por suerte Rukia no recordaba la palabra esa y tampoco debía saber su significado y Renji era un idiota que no se daba cuenta de nada, así que el amuleto de fertilidad desparecería fácilmente de este mundo. "_Insolente granuja" _pensó. Jamás permitiría que el miserable de Isshin intentara formar algún tipo de alianza entre su hermana y el canalla de su hijo, antes tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver.

Envolvió el conejo con la tela morada, tratando de no tocarlo y con un chasquear de dedos, un par de los guardias de la mansión Kuchiki aparecieron (quien sabe de dónde) en la habitación del cuarto escuadrón.

- Llévense esto lejos y que no vuelva a ver la luz del día – ordenó entregándoles el paquete. Los guardias desaparecieron en un segundo.

- Nii-sama ¿por qué…? – pero Byakuya no respondió, sólo cerró los ojos.

- No te preocupes Rukia, seguro que Ichigo puede traerte más de esas cosas del mundo real – Renji trató de alegrarla, pero no sintió la mirada asesina que le dio el capitán.

- ¡Oh! – algo pareció haber hecho clic por segunda vez en la cabeza de Rukia durante ese tiempo, faltaba algo por preguntar, algo muy importante. No se había dado cuenta que faltaba alguien en esa habitación – Por cierto Renji, ¿dónde está Ichigo? – preguntó.

- Bah, yo que sé – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – probablemente en su casa haciendo tonterías.

- Idiota, si estuvo aquí hace unas horas - tanto el pelirrojo como el capitán la miraron confundidos - ¿dónde está?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Byakuya.

- A que él me encontró en el bosque – respondió extrañada ante la reacción de los dos hombres.

- Rukia, Ichigo no ha ingresado al Seireitei desde que fue nombrado en tu escuadrón hace once días – informó Renji quien ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

- Imposible, el me trajo al Seireitei – explicó confusa.

- No fue él, idiota, te digo que no sabemos quién diablos te encontró, la persona que te trajo al Seireitei desapareció y nadie sabe quién es – le regañó Renji.

- No puede ser…

Rukia no podía creer lo que su amigo le contaba. ¿Sería posible que Ichigo la encontrara, la dejara en el Seireitei y se fuera después? No, el nunca haría eso, conociendo a ese idiota se quedaría con ella hasta ver que estuviera bien. ¿Lo habría imaginado entonces? Ahora que lo pensaba, no podía ver casi nada esa vez, apenas divisó una cabellera naranja, y al estar tan agotada, ni siquiera prestó atención a su energía espiritual.

"_¿Qué diablos?"_ pensaba. Se sentía idiota y avergonzada de estar alucinando con Ichigo en los momentos críticos, y un rubor apareció en su cara nuevamente. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y sacudió su cabeza. No debía pensar en esas cosas, no con su hermano presente y menos con ese entrometido de Renji. Ya habría tiempo para aclarar las dudas, por ahora quería volver a descansar y pensar en otra cosa igual de importante… ¿dónde estaría ahora su adorado conejo? ¿y por qué su hermano se deshizo de él?


	4. Capitulo 3: Sin pista alguna

**Los personaje de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, aunque estoy convenciendo a Byakuya para que lo deje y se venga comigo XD**

**El profesor de Ichigo e Ishida es un personaje real (por desgracia) que aun me tortura con sus clases malvadas en la Universidad...**

* * *

**Con cariño les dejo el tercer capi (oficial, ya saben ) de esta historia... besitos : )**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3:** SIN PISTA ALGUNA

**Al día siguiente, ciudad de Karakura.**

"_Maldición, esto no acaba nunca" _pensaba un malhumorado chico mientras bostezaba escandalosamente. Los alumnos que estaban sentados a su alrededor lo miraban con desagrado. ¿Quién era ese vándalo maleducado? es lo que pensaban todos al reparar en su desordenado cabello naranja. Ichigo estaba sentado, más bien desparramado sobre su asiento en el auditorio de la facultad.

El año académico de la universidad acababa de empezar, desde luego para los nuevos alumnos, hay una aburrida ceremonia de bienvenida antes de comenzar las clases, en donde los profesores dan un ensayado discurso exponiendo el por qué su carrera es la mejor de la todas.

Miró en todas direcciones y solo veía a niños mimados, cerebritos e idiotas o peor; una combinación de todas. Se frotó los ojos tratando de desperezarse y poner atención.

Levantó la vista hacia el estrado, en donde el anciano profesor le daba la bienvenida al estudiante con mayor puntaje en el examen de admisión, un joven de impecable desempeño académico; este joven no podía ser otro que Ishida.

Ichigo lo veía con expresión aburrida, mientras su amigo daba un pequeño discurso hacia sus compañeros. Parecía muy feliz de estar allá arriba y su discurso mencionaba algunas tonterías como usar el delantal blanco del médico con orgullo. " _Sigue con sus t__onterías de Quincy" _pensó burlón.

Durante la invasión quincy, la amistad de Ichigo e Ishida se fragmentó. Pero al final, al revelarse las verdaderas intenciones de Ishida y con un esfuerzo de ambos en perdonarse por sus idioteces, pudieron superar sus diferencias y volver a confiar plenamente entre ellos. Bueno, superar sus diferencias no tanto, ya que discutían por nada igual que siempre y no faltaban motivos para insultarse el uno al otro. Esa era la retorcida amistad que los unía y aunque el pelinaranja no quisiera admitirlo, esperaba mantener para siempre.

Ichigo volteó a ver molesto a unos señores que cuchicheaban detrás de él sobre su color de pelo, al verlos supuso que debían ser familiares de algún niño mimado. Los padres también podían asistir a la ceremonia pero por supuesto Isshin lo tenía prohibido, Ichigo ya se imaginaba a su padre con un cartel gigante gritando ante todo el auditorio "¡ESE ES MI HIJO!" o cualquier otra ridiculez como esa. Solo pensarlo lo ponía enfermo.

Después de horas y horas, la ceremonia terminó, interesante para algunos, aburrida para otros, pero terminó. Al salir del auditorio ambos chicos se encontraron con sus amigos, quienes también venían de sus respectivas ceremonias, y fueron a comer a la cafetería. Solo faltaba Tatsuki, pero en ese momento se encontraba buscando un gimnasio cercano para entrenar.

- ¡Wow! ¡Increíble Ishida- kun! No sabía que fuiste el primer puntaje de admisión – dijo una emocionada Inoue al enterarse de lo acontecido en la ceremonia. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y comía un sándwich relativamente normal, para sorpresa de sus amigos.

- Claro, si es un maldito nerd – dijo Ichigo mirando burlonamente a su amigo.

- Pues a mí me sorprende que tu idiotez te alcanzara para ingresar en la universidad, Kurosaki – respondió Ishida acomodándose los lentes.

- Pero Kurosaki-kun también es increíble, pudiendo entrar a una carrera tan complicada – añadió Inoue levemente sonrojada.

- Supongo tienes razón – repuso Ishida – aunque lo increíble fue que no quedara en último lugar.

- Oh, que amable de tu parte en decir esas cosas A-kun – dijo Ichigo con una voz fingida y burlona, usando casi el mismo tono que Rukia usa y el odia.

- ¡No me digas así! – gritó Ishida avergonzado, provocando que todos voltearan a verlo.

Ichigo a menudo bromeaba con el llamándole A-kun, por la letra que Yhwach le había dado cuando lo asigno como su sucesor. Este apodo irritaba demasiado al quincy y más cuando lo hacía con esa voz tan chillona y fingida.

Los demás los miraban sonrientes. Chad e Inoue estaban contentos que esos dos siguieran igual que siempre, porque sabían que a pesar de todo, siempre se apoyarían.

De pronto un estridente pitido comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de Ichigo, quién lo revisó y vio que era su celular, no el normal claro, si no el que usaba para contactarse con el mundo shinigami.

- ¿Bueno? – dijo al contestar la llamada.

- ¿Ichigo? ¿eres tú? – preguntaron al otro lado del teléfono

- ¿Ah? Pues claro que sí idiota, ¿a qué número crees que estás llamando? – preguntó exasperado.

- ¿En dónde estás? – la voz de Renji sonaba ansiosa, cosa que alarmó un poco al pelinaranja.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó alarmado, los demás lo notaron y se acercaron a él para poder escuchar la conversación. Ichigo presionó el botón de altavoz para que todos pudieran oír.

- ¿Estás en Karakura?

- Pues sí, acabo de salir de clases… o algo así – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- No has venido a la Sociedad de Almas en estos días ¿verdad?

- Claro que no – respondió – no he dejado mi puesto aquí ¿pasa algo?

- No… nada – Renji no sabía que decirle, sabía que debían ser imaginaciones de Rukia. Era imposible que Ichigo entrara a la Sociedad de Almas y que nadie lo notara. Se sintió un idiota por llamarlo para preguntarle eso.

- Renji ¿qué está pasando? – una punzada dentro de Ichigo le decía que algo no andaba bien.

- No, no, no pasa nada, Rukia ya está bien, no te preocupes.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todos al unísono.

- ¿Eh? ¿qué no lo saben? Creí que el capitán Ukitake ya te había informado. Como sea, luego hablamos, tengo que irme, nos vemos– y colgó sin más.

Ichigo quedó muy preocupado por la conversación con Renji, los demás lo miraban preocupados también. "_Rukia… ¿estás bien? _pensaba.

Estaba dispuesto a ir corriendo a casa de Urahara para ver si sabía que estaba pasando en la Sociedad de Almas, cuando su celular volvió a sonar.

- ¿Qué pasó? – gritó ansioso sin molestarse en antes ver quien llamaba.

- Ichigo-kun– la voz suave de Ukitake lo hizo reaccionar y calmarse.

- Ukitake-san…

- Ichigo-kun, lo lamento mucho. Quise llamarte apenas me enteré, pero en ese momento sufrí un desmayo y estuve en cama hasta hoy, le encargué a Kiyone y Sentarou que te avisaran, pero al parecer al estar preocupados por mí y por Rukia lo olvidaron.

- ¡Lo sentimos! – se oyeron unos gritos al fondo, seguramente de los tercer oficiales.

- No, no te preocupes Ukitake-san, pero dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- Ukitake dudó unos segundos, pero decidió contarle de todas formas.

- Pues Rukia estaba en su día libre y mientras iba por el bosque del Rukongai, alguien la atacó gravemente, no sabemos quién o por qué, pero estamos investigando sobre ello. Apenas tenga algo, te lo comunicaré. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme, la capitana Unohana me espera para inyectarme una medicina – dijo con voz llorosa.

- E-está bien – añadió asustado, imaginarse a la primera Kenpachi con una jeringa en la mano le resultaba aterrador – gracias Ukitake-san. Adiós.

Ichigo les contó lo sucedido a sus amigos y se quedaron discutiendo un buen rato sobre ello. Como no sabían realmente que había ocurrido o porqué, decidieron no preocuparse de más. Si algo sucedía Ukitake se los comunicaría y ahora ellos tenían la venia para ir y venir de la Sociedad de Almas, así que podrían aparecer por allá en cualquier momento. Por ahora debían ir a sus primeras clases.

- Vámonos Kurosaki, llegaremos tarde a la clase de Anatomía – le dijo Ishida a su amigo mientras tomaba sus cosas – dicen que el profesor Pérez odia a los que llegan tarde.

- Sí – respondió Ichigo algo ido, su mente seguía pensando en lo que se acababa de enterar, pensaba en que debía haber estado ahí para proteger a esa enana mandona.

Al ver que el pelinaranja no se movía, Ishida lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y se lo llevó a rastras mientras se despedía de Chad e Inoue quienes sonreían ante la escena.

- ¡Hey! ¡Suéltame! ¡Puedo caminar solo, maldición! – se quejaba retorciéndose.

- ¿Ah sí? – Ishida lo vio de reojo pero no lo soltó – con la cara de idiota que tenías pensé que no recordabas como ponerte de pie.

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y permaneció en silencio mientras seguía siendo arrastrado como una maleta cualquiera, una imagen bastante graciosa por cierto.

- Ella está bien – añadió Ishida- Ukitake-san ya te lo dijo y Abarai también. Ella es muy fuerte y estará bien, no te preocupes.

- ¿Quién dijo que estoy preocupado por esa enana? – dijo mirando hacia otro lado con la cara visiblemente roja.

- Nadie – respondió con sarcasmo – no sé por qué se me ocurrió esa tontería.

**En la Sociedad de Almas.**

- Teniente, ¿seguro que ya se encuentra bien? – preguntó una shinigami de anteojos en la entrada de la oficina de Ukitake – el capitán dijo que permaneciera en su casa hasta que se recuperara por completo.

- Estoy bien, Kaede – le respondió mientras entraba a la oficina – además el capitán estuvo enfermo hace poco y hay mucho trabajo que hacer – añadió.

- Tiene razón – asintió la chica – con su permiso, me retiro.

Rukia cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó en su escritorio. Tomó unos informes de uno de los cajones y comenzó a leer y escribir en otras hojas en blanco. Al cabo de un rato un joven shinigami entró en la oficina y le sirvió una taza de té.

- Gracias – dijo ella tomando la taza.

- No hay de qué – el shinigami la miró preocupado – teniente, ¿está bien que haya vuelto a trabajar tan pronto? – le preguntó.

- No te preocupes – respondió ella sonriendo – estoy bien. Mis heridas ya han sanado por completo.

A Rukia le resultaba cansador que se preocuparan tanto por ella, sobre todo porque por más que aclarara que ya estaba bien, le seguían preguntando lo mismo, pero también estaba muy agradecida de todas las personas que se habían preocupado por ella y la habían ido a visitar al hospital del cuarto escuadrón. Aunque solo fuera un momento, porque Renji enseguida echaba a todos quienes la iban a visitar alegando que tenía que descansar ( a pesar que él nunca se iba) o porque la simple presencia de Byakuya en la habitación intimidaba a todos quienes entraban a verla.

Sonrió de medio lado cuando el chico se marchó. Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y estiró sus brazos. Se frotó el hombro herido y un recuerdo le vino a la mente, la sensación de calidez que sintió cuando algo, o alguien, la levantó del suelo en el bosque. ¿De verdad había alucinado con Ichigo en ese momento? ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Aún tenía muchas preguntas, pero su hermano le había dicho que ya estaban investigando lo sucedido, así que solo le quedaba esperar.

Si fuera por ella, iría en este mismo momento a Karakura a preguntarle personalmente a Ichigo si él la había sacado del bosque. Hace un día estaba segura que había sido él, nadie más le transmitía ese calor y esa confianza como la que sintió en ese momento, pero la información que le dio Renji y que su hermano confirmó, alejaron por completo esa idea. Pero ahora ella ya no podía viajar al mundo real cuando se le ocurriese, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para poder alejarse de la Sociedad de Almas.

Suspiró resignada y volvió a concentrarse en los informes que tenía frente a ella. No eran demasiados, pero si no los acababa ahora, pronto estaría en la misma situación que Renji; sepultada bajo una montaña de papeles. Puso todos sus pensamientos en su trabajo, aunque uno pequeñito escapó y viajo en dirección hacia cierto pelinaranja. Recordó el día que fue a buscar a Ichigo para llevarlo al Seireitei y decidir su asignación a un escuadrón. Le parecía que hubiera sido hace muchísimo tiempo, aunque ni siquiera habían pasado dos semanas.

ooooooooooooooo

_ - Ichigo ¡¿aún no estás listo?! – gritó Rukia abriendo de una patada la puerta de la habitación - ¡te demoras más en arreglarte que una mujer!_

_ - ¡Cállate! Solo me quede dormido y me atrasé. En seguida nos vamos._

_ - ¿Estás nervioso? – preguntó burlonamente mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio._

_ - Claro que no – respondió volteando hacia el otro lado._

_ - Oh… veo que Kurosaki-kun está nervioso – Rukia hablaba con el tono de voz que tanto irritaba al pelinaranja – tal vez pienses que tu idiotez no califique en ningún escuadrón – dijo riendo._

_ - Maldita…_

_ - No seas tonto Ichigo, el que estés en un escuadrón no cambiará en nada tu estilo de vida._

_ - Lo sé – respondió algo preocupado._

_ - ¿Qué pasa si quedas en el escuadrón 13? – preguntó burlona – tendrías que llamarme Teniente y obedecer TODAS mis órdenes – añadió con una gran sonrisa en la cara._

_ - Como si eso fuera a pasar, idiota – le respondió con un tic en el ojo._

_ - ¿Y si quedas en el escuadrón 6? – Ichigo se tensó, no lo había pensado y no estaba seguro de si le agradaba la idea._

_ - No molestes – bufó._

_ - Como sea, solo date prisa – le apuró. Ichigo se sonrojo de pronto, al parecer se había dado cuenta de algo._

_ - Por cierto Rukia, podrías…- dijo en voz baja, mientras su cara se volvía más roja._

_ - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confusa, acercándose a su amigo._

_ - ¡¿Podrías largarte de una maldita vez?! ¡¿Qué no ves que tengo que vestirme?! – Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida y por primera vez pareció notar que el chico solo llevaba una toalla en la cintura, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso, aun húmedo por la ducha que se había dado. Ella se sonrojo también y salió volando de la habitación sin decir nada._

_ Al pie de la escalera Isshin los esperaba para despedirse de ellos. Al ver a Rukia bajar con la cara roja y la mirada baja, una sonrisa enorme y algo pervertida adornó su cara. Su mente comenzó a fantasear y fue corriendo hacia la pared donde estaba la fotografía de Masaki, encendió un par de velas y juntando las manos comenzó a rezar y a reír como un loco. Sus hijas lo miraban desde la mesa de la cocina sin entender que tramaba ahora su padre._

_Ichigo bajo las escaleras para despedirse de sus hermanas, Rukia se paró a su lado, pero ninguno de los dos se miraba a los ojos. Antes de irse, Isshin le puso las manos en los hombros a Rukia y le guiñó un ojo._

_ - Buen trabajo – le dijo sonriendo y guiándole un ojo – pero deberías hacer tiempo extra._

_ - ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida._

_ - Ya nos vamos – dijo Ichigo quitando las manos de Isshin de los hombros de Rukia._

_ - Oh, querido hijo, ya sabes cuál es tu deber – le dijo – aprovecha que estarás solo por allá – y levantó un pulgar, a lo que Ichigo le respondió con un fuerte golpe en la nariz._

_ - Adiós a todos – se despidió Rukia._

_ - Adiós tercera hija, vuelve pronto - dijo Isshin mientras frotaba su nariz - Mi casa y especialmente la habitación de mi hijo están siempre abiertas para ti – se despidió Isshin con lágrimas en los ojos. Yuzu también lloraba y junto a Karin se despidieron amablemente de ella._

_ - Acabemos con esto de una vez – dijo Ichigo quien se sentía ignorado por su familia. Rukia abrió la Senkaimon y ambos desaparecieron tras ella._

_ooooooooooooooo_

**Oficina del sexto escuadrón.**

- Eso es lo que pasa – dijo Ukitake mientras bebía su té – todavía no tenemos idea sobre qué fue lo que ocurrió.

- ¿Y qué hay de los dos shinigamis muertos que aparecieron en el cráter? – preguntó Renji, sentado al lado de Byakuya - ¿ya saben por qué estaban ahí?

- Algo así – Ukitake se rascaba la mejilla – ambos eran shinigamis novatos, nombrados hace un mes en el 5to escuadrón. Al parecer pertenecían a un clan que sirve a una familia noble, pero lo que aún no sabemos es porqué estaban en ese lugar sin autorización – añadió mirando a Byakuya.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Byakuya dejando su taza de té en el piso y mirando fijamente a Ukitake.

- Pues, pensé que tu podrías conocerlos, después de todo se trata de un clan noble – explicó esperanzado el capitán peliblanco.

- No los conozco – respondió sin más.

"_¡Mentiroso, ni siquiera se lo ha pensado!"_ gritó Renji internamente. Byakuya al parecer leyó su mente, porque le dio una mirada un poco más fría de lo usual, a lo que Renji asustado comenzó a sudar y a dibujar círculos en el piso con el dedo.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Ukitake

- Tú lo has dicho, pertenecían a un clan que sirve a una familia noble – enfatizó en la palabra "sirve" - Es imposible que yo tenga alguna relación con sujetos así.

"_Creído" _pensó Renji y recibió otra mirada glacial de su capitán. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Acaso leía sus pensamientos? El pelirrojo asustado volvió a dibujar círculos en el piso, tratando de pensar en cosas triviales, como los feos conejos de Rukia.

Ambos capitanes siguieron discutiendo sobre el asunto durante un rato, al final Ukitake se levantó, se despidió y se retiró a los cuarteles de su división.

- Capitán – Renji hablaba despacio y con algo de temor - ¿qué pasa si la investigación no llega a ninguna parte? ¿y si no se vuelve a repetir algo así?

- En ese caso no habría nada más que hacer – respondió cerrando los ojos – solo tendríamos que pretender que no sucedió nada.

Renji sonrió de medio lado, sabía perfectamente que su capitán mentía. Por ningún motivo dejaría las cosas así, no cuando su hermana había sido herida en el camino. Usaría todos los medios a su alcance para resolver el asunto y asegurarse que Rukia no volviera a correr peligro. Habían herido a su orgullo y Renji estaba seguro que Byakuya no lo perdonaría jamás, el honor y el nombre de su familia estaba en juego. Bueno en realidad no lo estaba pero Renji sabía que eso era lo que pensaba el noble capitán.

"_Ese estúpido orgullo Kuchiki"_ pensó sonriendo, alegrándose por los sentimientos que su capitán demostraba hacia Rukia.

- Renji – Byakuya lo llamó con voz infrahumana.

"_¡Demonios!"_ gritó en su mente. De nuevo olvidó que el hombre a su lado al parecer leía sus pensamientos. De esta no se salvaría. Giró lentamente su cabeza para ver como un aura oscura envolvía a Byakuya.

"¡_Diablos!" _pensó. Y cuando parecía que la relativamente corta vida de Renji iba a terminar, alguien lo llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Era la voz de Matsumoto, quien lo fue a buscar para ir a la reunión de tenientes, a Renji le brillaron los ojos de felicidad por esta oportunidad que le daba la vida.

- Con permiso capitán, debo irme – se despidió y sin pensarlo dos veces, desapareció en una milésima de segundo dejando tras él una ráfaga de viento.

Matsumoto quedó parada en la puerta de la oficina, despeinada y desconcertada, pues Renji había desaparecido dejándola ahí. Una vena furiosa apareció en su cabeza y tras despedirse del capitán Kuchiki también desapareció con un shumpo. Ese pelirrojo desconsiderado se las vería con ella. ¿Quién se creía haciéndola ir hasta su escuadrón a buscarlo para que este al final se fuera solo?

Cuando Matsumoto desapareció, Byakuya pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Al parecer había alguien más que le daría una golpiza a su teniente.

* * *

lograrán golpear a Renji? llegarán tarde a clases Ishida e Ichigo ? que hará su profesor al respecto? todo eso y más en el proximo capitulo...

jejejjeje... saludos : )


	5. Capitulo 4: El festival

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo... pero aun espero que Byakuya acepte venir conmigo XD.**

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: **Phantom Claire, ambar51 chick, rukia kuchiki white moon, o0 Akisa 0o , Mei Fanel, Yuliheth Luan.** Me hacen muy feliz :)**  
**

* * *

**Increíblemente, el profesor ese sigue fastidiando y creo que se volverá importante en la historia XD ajajajaj... pero bueno, con muuucho cariño les dejo el cuarto capítulo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: **EL FESTIVAL

**Un mes después, miércoles. Sociedad de Almas.**

- ¿Está seguro de eso capitán? – preguntó una shinigami de anteojos que cargaba un libro – no creo que sea un buen momento para eso.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – respondió el hombre estirándose sobre el sillón – nunca hay un momento apropiado para hacer este tipo de cosas. ¡Simplemente hay que hacerlas!

- Sigo pensando que es una mala idea – repuso ella.

- No seas aguafiestas – dijo él con una mueca graciosa en la cara – será divertido, además ya quiero ver a mi preciosa Nanao-chan en un colorido kimono – añadió lanzándole un beso con la mano. Ella lo esquivó ágilmente, para luego lanzarle el libro a la cara y salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

"_Nunca cambia" _se quejó Kyoraku mientras frotaba su cara y lloraba teatralmente.

**Ciudad de Karakura.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde el misterioso ataque en el bosque del Rukongai. Ningún nuevo suceso se había producido y aunque aún no se sabía nada de lo que había pasado, la Sociedad de Almas ya casi había dado por olvidado el tema.

Mientras tanto Ichigo y sus amigos lidiaban con su agitada vida universitaria. Los exámenes se acercaban y cada uno de ellos parecía competir en quien estaba más estresado. Ichigo a veces aparecía con el ceño aún más fruncido de lo normal, con ganas de golpear a cualquiera que se cruzara frente a él, especialmente a sus profesores.

Pero a pesar de todo, el pelinaranja iba bien en sus estudios, demostrándoles a todos que era un buen estudiante y no un delincuente como pensaban. Sus compañeros también estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo al enterarse de la amistad entre Ishida, el nº 1 de la clase, y él. Se preguntaban cómo podían ser amigos si eran tan diferentes, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que en realidad eran muy parecidos.

Alternando su vida de estudiante, Ichigo también tenía que lidiar con los molestos hollows que de vez en cuando aparecían en la ciudad. "_Si tan sólo fueran útiles en algunas cosas" _pensaba un cansado pelinaranja mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca con Ishida, quien lo regañaba a menudo por bostezar tanto.

Suspiró y recordó con pesar la mañana hace un par de días, cuando recibió una llamada de Rukia sobre una misión. Ella no se había comunicado con él desde que se fue a la Sociedad de Almas; ni siquiera lo había llamado para contarle lo que le había pasado en el Rukongai. Ella no le dijo nada y él tampoco le preguntó. Como siempre se pusieron a discutir a través del teléfono, gritándose el uno al otro, hasta que al fin Rukia le informó de un nido de hollows que estaba cerca de la universidad y que tenía que destruir.

ooooooooooooooo

_Ichigo e Ishida corrían hacia uno de los aularios, donde supuestamente atacaría el grupo de hollows. De un salto llegaron a la azotea del edificio, donde esperaban tener una mejor visión de los alrededores. Todavía era muy temprano, así que no había muchos estudiantes en la universidad._

_ - ¿Seguro que es aquí? – preguntó Ishida mirando a su alrededor._

_ - Eso creo – respondió el shinigami mirando su celular._

_ - ¿Eso crees? – Ishida se exaltó - ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo no estás seguro de dónde atacarán?_

_ - ¡Cállate! – le gritó Ichigo – por eso te dije que aún no se ocupar bien esta cosa - dijo enseñándole el celular. Comenzó a presionar con rabia todos los botones, a ver si así funcionaba mejor._

_ - ¡Kurosaki, detrás de ti! – le gritó Ishida a un despistado Ichigo que aún seguía batallando inútilmente con su celular._

_Ichigo vio de reojo que algo brillaba y por un centímetro pudo esquivarlo. La flecha paso casi rozando su cabeza y varios de sus cabellos fueron destruidos._

_ - ¡Idiota! – le gritó furioso - ¡por poco y me matas! ¿qué pasa si me hubieras dado, eh? ¡Y mira! ¡Me arrancaste varios cabellos!_

_ - ¡Es tu culpa por estar distraído! – se defendió – ¡ni te percataste de ese hollow que se acercaba a ti! – añadió cruzándose de brazos - Además aún quedan bastantes cabellos en esa cabeza hueca que tienes._

_ - ¿Q-qué dijiste cuatro ojos? – preguntó Ichigo con una vena palpitando en su cabeza. Ishida solo lo ignoró y volteó a ver hacia el otro lado._

_ - Oye, Kurosaki, mira allá – dijo apuntando hacia abajo, donde un hollow volador se acercaba en dirección a un hombre que bajaba de su auto._

_ - Oh, es el profesor Pérez de Anatomía – dijeron al unísono._

_Un brillo malvado apareció en los ojos del pelinaranja. Por un instante pensó en dejar que ese hollow se encargara de ese demonio de profesor que siempre los hacía sufrir. Sería una pérdida aceptable, era por el bien de todos y no había nadie cerca que pudiera enterarse. Ishida también se tomó su tiempo en reaccionar. Aunque él era el mejor de la clase, no quitaba el hecho que aquel profesor era la encarnación misma del mal. Se acomodó los lentes, pensando en que hacer. Ambos se miraron mientras una siniestra sonrisa aparecía en sus caras._

_Oh, dulce venganza…_

_Pero al final, aunque no con muchas ganas, tuvieron que salvar al vejete ese, quien se había desmayado poco después de ver aparecer al hollow. Sí, pudo verlo, ya que tenía algo de poder espiritual (como todo malvado). Ichigo aprovechó mientras Ishida terminaba con los últimos hollows para darle un buen golpe al inconsciente profesor, quien cuando despertó no recordaba mucho, y no se explicaba el porqué del enorme chichón en su cabeza._

_ooooooooooooooo_

Ichigo suspiró nuevamente. Si el hollow ese hubiera sido más veloz, en este momento no se estaría partiendo el cráneo leyendo odiosos libros de artrología. Pero en fin, algunas oportunidades sólo se dan una vez, y ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Tenía algo más importante en mente. Algo que tenía que hacer en los días siguientes, pero por ahora debía concentrarse en estudiar.

**Jueves, Sociedad de Almas.**

El Seireitei estaba vuelto loco, los shinigamis de todas las divisiones corrían desesperados de un lugar a otro. Algunos tropezaban, otros chocaban contra las paredes o contra sus propios compañeros y el ruido del lugar hacia casi imposible cualquier conversación que no fuera a gritos. Todo este ajetreo tenía una sola razón y un solo responsable: el capitán comandante Kyoraku Shunsui.

A raíz de los eventos en el bosque del Rukongai en los que resultaron muertos dos shinigamis novatos y una teniente herida, el Seireitei se había sumergido en una investigación que aún no llegaba a ningún lado, y probablemente no llegaría tampoco. Por la simple razón que al capitán del escuadrón 12 no le apeteció cooperar con el asunto, al considerarlo un motivo aburrido y sin interés científico, logrando así que los avances fueran mínimos, si es que no insignificantes.

La moral de los shinigamis estaba bajando poco a poco, nadie podía estar seguro de si volvería a ocurrir un ataque similar o algo peor, además el no encontrar al o a los culpables solo agravaba la situación. Por lo que el capitán comandante tuvo una idea brillante para zanjar el asunto; una semana libre para todos los altos mandos del Gotei 13, para que pudieran descansar y distraerse y la realización de un festival. Uno que él mismo había inventado y que le emocionaba muchísimo: "El festival del sake"

- Nosotros, el tercer escuadrón nos encargaremos de las luces – informaba un teniente rubio a sus compañeros, mientras los dividía en grupos para realizar sus labores – ¡vayan! – ordenó, a lo que los shinigamis desaparecían al instante.

- Nos encargaremos de colgar los adornos – indicaba Hinamori a los miembros de su escuadrón – por favor tengan cuidado con ellos, son muy delicados.

- ¡Nosotros repartiremos el sake! – gritó entusiasmada una shinigami con un escote muy pronunciado. Sus mejillas lucían rosadas, probablemente haciendo el control de calidad a los jarrones de licor – Lleven un par de estos jarrones y guárdenlos en la oficina del capitán, jijiji – ordenó sonriente a unos confundidos miembros de su división – pero que el capitán no se entere.

- ¡Matsumoto! – gritó el capitán peliblanco apareciendo detrás de su teniente quien dio un respingo al escucharlo – ya te dije que te alejaras del sake, el sexto escuadrón se encargara de eso – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Aaaaaa, pero capitaaan, no es justooo – protestó con voz infantil – yo quiero encargarme de esooo… - añadió con ojos suplicantes de cachorrito.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Dije que no! – la regañó – ahora regresa y encárgate de la música, si no quieres morir sepultada bajo una montaña de papeleo.

Los asustados miembros del 10mo escuadrón la sacaron a rastras de ahí antes que su capitán la asesinara y fueron a encargarse de la música, como les habían ordenado.

En un rincón, ajenos a todo el barullo se encontraban Byakuya, Hirako, Ukitake, Soifon, Unohana y Kyoraku mirando como los preparativos del festival ya casi estaban listos.

- Vaya, vaya, esto empieza a tomar forma – dijo un relajado Kyoraku mientras se acomodaba el sombrero – creo que será una buena fiesta.

Byakuya le dio una fría mirada y luego cerró los ojos. ¿Esta era la forma del capitán comandante para solucionar un problema? ¿Un concurso de quien se emborracha primero? Además, una semana libre para los altos mandos del Gotei no resultaba muy buena idea. ¿Qué pasa si ocurría algo mientras todos estaban fuera? Muchas veces se preguntaba a dónde iría a parar el Gotei 13 con un líder tan irresponsable y vago como aquel. Unohana y Ukitake sonreían ante las ideas tan raras que solo a Kyoraku se le podían ocurrir. Soifon solo guardaba silencio, pero era obvio que la idea tampoco le agradaba. Ella no era de fiestas, ni de tonterías como festivales.

- ¡Oh, es cierto! – dijo Kyoraku golpeando la palma de su mano con el otro puño – olvidé informarles que deben asistir con ropa de festival.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Hirako ladeando la cabeza.

- Exactamente lo que acabo de decir – se explicó – Como este festival es para todo el Seireitei, los altos mandos del Gotei 13 deben asistir con ropa normal, o sea, sin el traje de shinigami. Quiero ver color por todas partes – añadió sonriente.

- ¿Eh? ¿y eso por qué? – preguntó Ukitake.

- Pues porque así nos vemos más lindos – respondió con una sonrisa idiota en la cara, haciendo que una gotita cayera por la cabeza de todos – Además que las familias nobles también asistirán, así que no podemos vernos como todos los días ¿no creen? ¿qué dirían de nosotros si nos ven con el mismo viejo, feo y apestoso shihakusho de siempre?

"_Habla por ti mismo"_ pensó Byakuya. Él no tenía ese problema, ya que su traje y el de su hermana eran hechos especialmente con la mejor tela de la Sociedad de Almas y tenían una amplia colección de ellos, así que muy rara vez usaban el mismo. Lo de viejo, feo y apestoso simplemente no encajaba con él; esas palabras servían para describir al capitán comandante en persona.

- Oh, ¿así que los nobles también participaran? – preguntó Hirako mirando a Byakuya con interés – siempre me he preguntado cómo actúan ellos, seguro deben ser un montón de aburridos y estirados – dijo enseñando la lengua.

- Por eso esta es la oportunidad perfecta para relacionarte con ellos ¿no crees capitán Hirako? – habló Unohana con una voz suave y calma mientras le tocaba el hombro con la mano – pero recuerda que estarás representando a todo el Gotei 13, así que debes de cuidar tus modales ¿de acuerdo? – dijo con una sonrisa que nada tenía de suave y calma, si no que provocó un escalofrío terrible que recorrió la espalda de Hirako.

- S-Sí… entiendo – respondió nervioso.

Los demás rieron ante la situación y continuaron hablando de cosas triviales referentes al famoso festival. Al anochecer todos se retiraron a sus respectivas divisiones, Kyoraku les ordenó irse directamente a la cama para despertar radiantes a la mañana siguiente. "_Para verse bellos hay que dormir bien" _les había dicho con una gran sonrisa mientras se despedía de ellos.

"_Habla por ti mismo" _pensó Byakuya nuevamente. Obviamente, él no necesitaba dormir para verse bien, pero estaba algo cansado de tanta charla idiota acerca de los tontos preparativos para un tonto festival. Decidió pasar la noche en su casa en lugar de los cuarteles de su división, así podría tener paz y tranquilidad en lugar de escuchar los molestos gritos de sus subordinados.

**Al día siguiente al atardecer.**

Todo el mundo se preparaba para dar inicio al extraño Festival del Sake. Los tenientes y capitanes se esmeraban en verse de lo mejor para la fiesta a la que estaban obligados a ir y los nobles también hacían lo mismo. Los únicos que no tenían tal suerte eran los shinigamis de bajo rango, ya que ellos debían asistir con el uniforme estándar del Gotei 13, pero dejando eso de lado, igualmente era una fiesta (¡y habría sake a montones!) así que se divertirían de cualquier forma.

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión Kuchiki, un pelirrojo esperaba impaciente a Rukia para que fueran juntos a la inauguración del festival alcohólico, ya que Byakuya se había adelantado para coordinar los últimos detalles con los otros capitanes.

Renji vestía una yukata gris con líneas verdes y una faja amarilla. Sobre los hombros llevaba un haori verde oscuro con la flor de su división en el brazo izquierdo y en su cabeza una pañoleta negra. Movía sus piernas impacientemente mientras se refrescaba con un abanico blanco que llevaba el número de su división.

- ¡Oye! – gritó de pronto - ¡date prisa! – ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

- ¡Ya voy! – le gritó ella también.

- ¿En qué tanto pierdes el tiempo? ¡Vámonos de una vez!

Rukia salió de la habitación dando pesados pasos de fastidio y con el ceño fruncido por culpa del molesto pelirrojo quien no la dejaba terminar de arreglarse. Su cabello estaba algo despeinado y llevaba algo brillante en la mano.

Se veía muy bella con un precioso kimono rosado de mangas largas, con llamativas flores de un rosado más oscuro y unas blancas más pequeñas. En el extremo de las mangas y en la parte inferior del kimono, a altura de las pantorrillas, el color iba pasando del rosado al violeta, que era del mismo color del obi y sobre él, llevaba una delgada cinta rosada.

- Renji se quedó viéndola embobado, pocas veces podía verla vestida de esa forma y sin duda hoy se veía muy hermosa.

- Toma – le dijo, sacándolo de su embobamiento – ayúdame con esto - y le entregó un delicado broche de una flor violeta con colgantes dorados.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar su mente.

- Es un adorno para el pelo – respondió mientras cepillaba su negro cabello con un pequeño peine.

- ¡Wow! ¿Lo compraste tú? – preguntó mientras lo examinaba con cuidado – Se ve muy lujoso ¿cuánto costará esta tontería? Seguro que podría comer durante un todo año si lo vendiera.

- ¡No es una tontería! – se enfadó ella – es un broche que me regaló Nii-sama para mi cumpleaños – añadió sonrojada.

- Vaya, últimamente el capitán te está dando muchas cosas – se burló – ya eres toda una niña mimada. Sabía que algún día pasaría – dijo soltando grandes carcajadas.

- ¡Cállate! – le gritó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la barbilla, ahí había quedado la teoría de la niña mimada.

Renji sonreía mientras se frotaba la cara, era tan fácil fastidiar a Rukia y ella siempre reaccionaba igual. En fin, si quería llegar de una pieza al festival era mejor dejar de molestarla. Rukia se arrodilló frente a él, e inclinó la cabeza para que pudiera ponerle el adorno. Tampoco era como si necesitara agacharse, era bastante pequeña, pero aun así lo hizo. Renji tomó el broche y lo deslizó sobre los suaves cabellos de Rukia.

"_Perfecta" _pensó y su cara se puso tan roja como su cabello. Se abofeteó mentalmente tratando de volver a la normalidad.

- ¿Lista? – le preguntó mirando hacia otro lado – Vámonos ya.

- Sí, ya vámonos – le respondió fastidiada mientras se colocaba sus sandalias.

- A la salida de la mansión, los sirvientes se despidieron de ellos con una gran reverencia.

- Rukia-sama, Abarai-san, vayan con cuidado y pásenla bien – les dijo el anciano con una gran sonrisa.

- Lo haremos – respondió ella, entusiasmada mientras se despedía con la mano.

Al llegar al centro del Seireitei, el ambiente se sentía de fiesta. Rukia miraba impresionada lo bien que había quedado la ornamentación de los pasillos y también lo diferentes que se veían los capitanes y tenientes sin su traje de shinigami.

Rukia de pronto, sintió una fuerte mirada sobre ella, que la hizo voltear para ver de quién se trataba. Había demasiada gente alrededor, así que no pudo identificar a nadie, pensó que se trataba de su imaginación y ya no le prestó más atención.

- ¡Rukiaaaaa! – le gritó una voz, ella la reconoció en seguida. Matsumoto apareció con un elegante kimono rojo de largas mangas, con su típico escote provocativo y un obi negro. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño a un lado de su cabeza, con unos cuantos mechones sueltos – Ya llegaron, te ves muy linda – añadió.

- Rangiku-san, también te ves muy bien – le respondió ella algo avergonzada. Desde que Rukia asumió su puesto como teniente, ambas se hicieron bastante unidas, tanto que ahora se llamaban por su primer nombre.

- Tú también te ves muy guapo Renji – añadió mirando al pelirrojo y guiñándole un ojo, quien solo volteo la cara avergonzado.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el centro del evento, donde había un gran escenario con muchas luces y un micrófono. Todos los presentes se congregaron alrededor para ver de qué se trataba. De pronto unos pétalos de rosa comenzaron a aparecer y entre ellos, la silueta de Kyoraku, vestido con una yukata verde y su colorido kimono sobre los hombros. Los pétalos seguían volando, pero ahora eran demasiados. Miró hacia los lados y vio a Nanao que lanzaba los pétalos hacia un ventilador para que volaran y a su lado Genshiro Okikiba, quien lanzaba el doble de ellos. "_Diablos, a veces olvido que son dos"_ pensó Kyoraku mientras les indicaba con la mano a sus tenientes que pararan de arrojar los pétalos.

- Bueno queridos y queridas – habló por el micrófono una vez que dejó de escupir los pétalos – en esta noche tan especial y por obra y gracia de vuestro querido e incomparable capitán comandante, nos hemos reunido aquí para dar inicio al increíble, divertido y apasionante ¡PRIMER FESTIVAL DEL SAKE! – gritó con entusiasmo, seguramente esperando aplausos y gritos de la multitud, pero nadie dijo una sola palabra. Una gota cayó por su cabeza, pero siguió hablando con entusiasmo acerca del festival por un buen rato, a pesar de no haber recibido la ovación que esperaba.

"_¿Primer festival del sake?" _pensó Soifon en un rincón, vestida con un kimono amarillo con flores negras, acompañada por su regordete teniente quien comía sin parar. _"¿Quiere decir que esta ridiculez se repetirá?", _cerró los ojos, molesta y se cruzó de brazos. Kyoraku siguió hablando y luego llamó a los capitanes al escenario para agradecerles por su ayuda y disposición (claramente forzada para algunos) en su adorada celebración, la que consistía principalmente en divertirse y probar distintos tipos de sake fabricados tanto como por algunas familias nobles, como en los lugares más turbios de la Sociedad de Almas. Los aludidos subieron lentamente al escenario, algunos alegres saludando al público, como Hirako y Ukitake; otros callados y avergonzados como Hitsugaya y Byakuya; y otros simplemente furiosos como Zaraki, Kurotsuchi y Kensei. El público aplaudía mientras Kyoraku los presentaba.

- ¡Y ahora, lo que todas nosotras estábamos esperando! – la voz de Matsumoto resonó en todo el Seireitei.

Hitsugaya se tensó de inmediato ¿En qué momento había subido al escenario? ¿Qué estaba tramando? No podía ser nada bueno. Tal vez lo mejor era escapar de ahí en ese mismo momento, pero si lo hacía quedaría como un cobarde ante todo el Seireitei, decidió quedarse y rezar por lo mejor, aunque conociendo a su teniente eso era esperar demasiado.

- ¡El resultado del concurso hecho por la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis para elegir al capitán más sexy del Gotei 13! – explicó con voz enérgica – recuerden que este fue un concurso abierto, así que las mujeres de familias nobles también pudieron participar enviando sus votos. Señoritas, aguanten la respiración, su favorito puede ganar en cualquier momento…

Las mujeres nobles poco tenían de recatadas y sumisas, saltaban y gritaban como escolares enloquecidas, probablemente por todo el sake que ya se distribuía sin parar entre todo el público.

- El tercer lugar es para…. – todos los presentes aguantaron la respiración, algunos rezando para no ser nombrados, otros como Hirako, imaginándose en el primer lugar. A lo lejos un Hisagi algo ebrio tocaba los tambores para dar más suspenso – ¡Muguruma Kensei! – el aludido dio una mirada furiosa a la multitud mientras recibía un distintivo de la AMS.

Las fans de Kensei lloraban desconsoladas mientras Matsumoto leía una pequeña biografía del capitán. No podían creer que su ídolo quedara en tercer lugar.

- El segundo lugar es para… - los tambores volvieron a sonar, pero ahora a destiempo, ya que Kira, también ebrio se unió a Hisagi - ¡Hitsugaya Toushirou! – gritó - ¿Eh? ¡Esperen! ¿cómo es posible que mi capitán quedara en segundo lugar? ¿eh? – añadió mientras volvía a leer la tarjeta - Bueno, lo siento capitán, al parecer tendrá que conformarse con el segundo puesto.

Hitsugaya le dio una mirada furiosa a su teniente mientras se acercaba a recibir el dichoso distintivo. _"Lo sabía" _pensaba furioso. "_Me las pagarás Matsumoto"._

Mientras la teniente ahora leía la biografía de Hitsugaya, una venita palpitaba furiosa en su cabeza y el ambiente se comenzó a poner frío de pronto, haciendo que todos dieran pequeños tiritones. Cuando bajó la vista hacia el público, divisó la pequeña figura de Momo quien le sonreía alegremente y le daba ánimos con los brazos. Se veía muy linda en ese kimono naranja, y el cabello peinado en dos coletas la hacía ver más adorable. Se sonrojó y antes que alguien se diera cuenta hundió la cara en la bufanda turquesa que llevaba, se dio la vuelta y volvió hacia el resto de capitanes.

Renji, abajo entre la multitud se sentía afortunado de no ser capitán y no tener que participar en esas ridículas cosas. Sentía pena por los pobres de ahí arriba, y más por el pobre idiota que fuera a ganar el primer lugar, pues seguramente no lo dejarían en paz. Miraba alrededor y sólo veía a mujeres alborotadas que gritaban como poseídas, entre ellas Rukia. Quería que terminara pronto esa tontería para ir a comer algo. Suspiró cansado y bebió un poco del té que tenía en la mano.

Rukia estaba muy nerviosa por el resultado final. Esperaba que ganara quien ella pensaba. Daba pequeños gritos de emoción que hacían sobresaltar al pelirrojo a su lado.

Tan emocionada estaba, que no se percataba de la figura de alguien que la miraba intensamente desde el otro extremo del escenario. Renji sintió como si alguien mirara en su dirección y levantó la cabeza para ver si divisaba a alguien, pero no. Entre tantas mujeres locas (porque la mayoría de los hombres quedaron atrás) era imposible distinguir a alguien.

- Bueno, y ahora el primer puesto, con una aplastante victoria sobre el resto. El capitán más guapo y sexy del Gotei 13 según los resultados de nuestro concurso es… - los tambores sonaron más fuertes y desordenados, ahora Iba también se había unido al grupo de borrachos toca-tambores – con ustedes... - Rukia, nerviosa apretó el brazo de Renji con fuerza, quien la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca – nuestro primer lugar… el mismísimo ¡Kuchiki Byakuya!

La multitud gritó enloquecida y miles de papelitos de colores cayeron sobre el noble capitán. Renji escupió el té que estaba bebiendo mientras una frenética Rukia gritaba y daba saltos de felicidad, olvidándose por completo de su posición de dama noble.

Byakuya palideció, un tic en el ojo marcó su cara y muchas venitas furiosas aparecieron palpitantes en su cabeza. Quería liberar su espada y matarlos a todos de una vez, pero como todo noble orgulloso, no demostraría sus emociones tan vergonzosamente ante ese público idiota. Respiró profundo, levantó la cabeza y avanzó a paso firme con su expresión fría de siempre. Al llegar a donde estaba Matsumoto, quien leía muy entusiasmada la biografía de su vida, una enorme luz lo enfocó por completo. Había que reconocer que se veía bastante, de hecho, demasiado guapo con esa ropa; un finísimo y elegante conjunto de un hakama negro y un kosode azul levemente abierto en el cuello, con el escudo blanco del clan Kuchiki en ambos lados del pecho, y un obi rojo del que colgaba una cadena con una figura en miniatura del famoso Emperador de Algas.

Silenciosamente tomó el enorme premio que le entregó Matsumoto, y aunque un aura negra emanaba por todo su cuerpo, los demás parecían no darse cuenta. Las mujeres seguían gritando eufóricas y los flashes de las cámaras no paraban de destallar.

- ¿Algunas palabras capitán Kuchiki? – dijo Matsumoto, acercándole el micrófono a la cara.

- No – respondió él a secas y se dio media vuelta, dejando a todo el mundo asustado durante un segundo, pero luego los gritos volvieron.

Después de más concursos, premios y varios eventos algo vergonzosos, la fiesta parecía seguir normalmente. En algunos pasillos se habían establecido algunos puestos de juegos, comida y por supuesto, sake. Todo parecía ir bien, el ambiente estaba muy alegre y todos lucían relajados y felices.

- ¡Aarrrggg, no puedo! – protestó Rukia, quien no podía conseguir sacar un pez dorado con una red de papel.

- Tonta – se burló Renji – déjame, yo lo hago.

El pelirrojo intentó muchísimas veces sacar el pez dorado, pero no lo conseguía tampoco. Rukia a su lado lo miraba y sonreía burlonamente mientras el dueño del puesto de juegos se frotaba las manos, muy feliz de que estuvieran gastando tanto dinero en su local. Al final ambos se dieron por vencidos y se alejaron cabizbajos. El dueño se compadeció un poco y le entregó un premio de consuelo a la pequeña shinigami.

- Tome – le dijo, entregándole un molino de papel naranja – para que no sea una pérdida total.

- Gracias – dijo ella feliz, soplando el molino haciéndolo girar. El color del papel le hizo recordar al idiota en Karakura. Ella quería invitarlo, pero después pensó que no era buena idea ya que estaba en plena época de exámenes.

"_Tacaño" _pensó Renji _"con todo el dinero que gastamos, nos hubieras dado un maldito pez o al menos dos molinos"._

Siguieron caminando, casi llegando a la puerta este del Seireitei, disfrutando de los puestos de entretención y escuchando a lo lejos las voces de algunos tenientes que participaban en el concurso de karaoke. Renji quiso entrar a comer al puesto de ramen que estaba frente a ellos, pero Rukia quería comer takoyaki. Ahí comenzaron a discutir, hasta que acordaron comer por separado y encontrarse después en el puesto de los peces.

Rukia caminaba buscando un puesto de takoyaki, pero al no encontrarlo decidió acompañar a Renji en el local de ramen. Se quedó parada entre la gente durante unos minutos tratando de recordar la ubicación del puesto de ramen, cuando una mano se acercaba sigilosamente a ella. Faltaban pocos centímetros para que la tocara, cuando un fuerte viento sopló, arrebatándole el molino de las manos y desapareciendo entre la multitud, a lo que ella se alejó del lugar y de esas manos.

Corrió para atraparlo, pero el molino iba muy rápido, y toda esa gente le estorbaba en correr. Una persona pasó corriendo a su lado y la empujó haciéndola tropezar. Dio unos cuantos pasos para equilibrarse, cuando otra persona pasó a su lado corriendo y la volvió a empujar. _"Idiotas, tengan cuidado" _pensó. Se quedó viendo a dónde había llegado persiguiendo el dichoso molino; la puerta Este. Estaba abierta, pues una clase de sake seguía entrando sin parar desde el Rukongai. Ella dudó por unos minutos en salir o no, después de todo, solo era un tonto molino, pero por alguna razón fue corriendo hacia la puerta y salió del Seireitei.

Caminó un poco tratando de alejarse lo menos posible y miró en todas direcciones. Si no lo encontraba se iría y compraría otro. Por fortuna el molino estaba atrapado en uno de los matorrales cercanos, así que ella caminó y lo recogió. Se dio vuelta para regresar al festival, cuando a lo lejos vio algo brillante.

"_No otra vez"_ pensó, alarmada. Esta vez decidió regresar al Seireitei a pedir ayuda, o al menos a buscar su zampakutoh, le faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta cuando oyó un grito.

- ¡Aaaaaahhh! – gritó una voz - ¡Aléjate!

"_Tsk" "¡Soy una idiota!" _se reprendió a sí misma, mientras corría hacia el interior del bosque. Ya era de noche, así que no habían muy buenas condiciones como para explorar.

Al llegar vio la misma escena de hace poco más de un mes. Un cráter con una llama roja en el medio, y alrededor una molesta nube de algo parecido al polvo. En el centro esta vez estaba el cadáver de un hombre común, aunque usaba un traje algo llamativo. Ella se acercó para examinarlo mejor y de nuevo los mismos rayos negros y rojos trataron de impactarla. Esta vez ella fue más ágil y pudo esquivarlos todos, a pesar que nuevamente no podía sentir ninguna presencia y tampoco veía nada. Dio un salto hacia atrás y un rayo cayó cerca de ella, haciéndola rodar un par de veces por el suelo. Tomó la cinta del obi y se amarró las mangas del kimono, para dejar libre sus brazos. Esta vez no la vencerían, ganaría aunque fuera disparando kidoh a diestra y siniestra.

Otro de los enormes rayos negros cayó desde arriba, pero ella lo esquivó con facilidad. Estaba concentrada mirando hacia arriba, esperando otro posible ataque, cuando sintió una mano que le tocaba el hombro izquierdo por detrás.

"_¡Maldición!" _gritó mientras giraba su cara, justo para ver como un rayo negro le atravesaba el hombro, de nuevo. Cayó de rodillas, y con la otra mano se sujetaba el hombro herido. No estaba tan cansada como la última vez, pero ahora estaba su orgullo de por medio, no podía ser derrotada dos veces de la misma forma. Se levantó apenas y vio entre la nube de polvo como una figura difusa se acercaba hacia ella. Preparó sus manos, lista para lanzar un kidoh, cuando la silueta se alejó de ella y fue en dirección a alguien que permanecía oculto tras de un árbol.

- ¡Aaahhh! – gritó desesperado - ¡Nooo!

- ¡Idiota! – gritó ella - ¡Corre!

La persona obedeció y salió corriendo, Rukia aprovechó que la misteriosa silueta debía ir tras la persona esa y apuntó en esa dirección, suponiendo que daría en el blanco.

- Hadou Nº 31: ¡Shakaho! – gritó y de una de sus palmas apareció una ráfaga roja de energía que por el sonido, parecía haber impactado directamente en la silueta. Sólo podía confiarse de su oído, ya que no sentía ninguna presencia y no podía ver nada tampoco.

Rukia se acercó al ruido que había oído, pensando que se acercaba a él y preparándose para lanzar otro ataque, cuando sintió un golpe en los tobillos que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer.

A través del polvo apenas distinguía una borrosa silueta, pero escuchó unos pasos que pararon cerca de ella. Rukia sonrió, eso era lo que esperaba, que estuviera lo más cerca posible de ella, para poder dispararle a corta distancia.

Estaba esperando el momento, cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido sobre ella. Giró la cabeza y a través de la nube de polvo vio apenas como alguien, que al parecer tenía cabello largo, le lanzaba rocas y troncos a la figura que estaba frente a ella. En un segundo la silueta voló en dirección a la persona que le lanzaba cosas y apunto un rayo de energía similar a una espada. Rukia furiosa se levantó para interponerse entre ellos, esperando llegar a tiempo.

Gotas de sangre cayeron en su cara.

Al parecer si había llegado a tiempo, había salvado a la persona tras ella, pero la espada de energía le había atravesado el abdomen por completo. Ella volteó tratando de ver a quien había salvado, mientras su vista se nublaba nuevamente, pero ya no había nadie. Él o ella habían huido por su vida, dejándola sola en ese lugar. Sintió como bruscamente le sacaban la espada del vientre y la empujaban con el pie, cayendo pesadamente de espalda al suelo, mientras sentía la sangre correr a través de su hermoso traje. "_Maldición… otro k-kimono destrozado" _pensó, imaginando lo peor. _"Nii-sama lo s-sien-to…, Renji… idio...ta, por eso dije q-que no quería c-comer ramen… Ichigo...". _Miró fijamente y pudo distinguir como una bola de energía verde se formaba sobre su cara, a punto de caerle encima. Sonrió débilmente y cerró los ojos.

Justo cuando parecía el fin, una enorme explosión negra impactó al atacante misterioso, éste salió disparado por los aires y se estrelló contra los árboles, dejando caer algo metálico. El atacante dio un pequeño grito furioso y desapareció.

Rukia tosía sangre y su respiración estaba entrecortada. Otra vez todo a su alrededor iba perdiendo su forma y se volvía difuso. Adolorida, puso su mano sobre su abdomen y giró su cuerpo para arrastrarse y tratar de cruzar la puerta. Si al menos alguien la veía, tal vez podría salvarse. Apenas avanzó un par de metros, y escuchó una voz que gritaba su nombre y unos pasos corriendo detrás de ella, que se detuvieron cuando estuvieron cerca. Rukia pudo ver unos pies que se acercaban a su cara por un lado. Intentó levantar el torso para ver de quien se trataba, pero había perdido mucha sangre y cada movimiento le provocaba un profundo dolor. Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse y reconocer el reiatsu que se acercaba, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Sintió como alguien la daba vuelta y la ponía boca arriba. Ella abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y divisó tenuemente una cabellera naranja. ¿En verdad era Ichigo esta vez? ¿o estaba alucinando de nuevo? Con delicadeza la levantó del suelo y la apoyó contra su pecho. Ella podía sentir como el cálido pecho que la sostenía temblaba ligeramente. ¿Sería de rabia? ¿O estaba herido? Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en analizar su reiatsu para ver si estaba lastimado.

- I…chi…go – habló con voz débil - ¿e…eres tú-u?. Preguntó con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas mientras levantaba la mano y le acariciaba la cara. Sentía un calor que recorría su cuerpo mientras la estrechaban entre sus brazos – Ichi…go – volvió a llamarlo.

- Shhh – le hizo guardar silencio – tranquila, no digas nada.

Rukia volvió a toser sangre y cayó en la oscuridad de nuevo. El calor que sentía poco a poco desaparecía, pero ya no le dolía nada, se sentía bastante bien entre esos brazos fuertes que la abrazaban y la cargaban. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas. ¿Por qué le había dicho a Renji que no había ido a la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Por qué se estaba escondiendo? ¿Y por qué diablos tenía que esperar a que estuviera herida para tratarla con cariño? Sólo podía esperar a recuperarse para preguntarle a la cara, y de paso, darle un buen golpe por no contarle que tramaba.

* * *

¿Que le sucederá a Rukia? ¿Que está ocurriendo en la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Qué pensará Hirako al no ganar el primer lugar del concurso? ¿Podrán darme algunas copias de las fotografias de Byakuya-sama? XD

ahahhaah... espero les guste


	6. Capítulo 5: Desaparecido

**Capitulo 5! que les parecio el anterior? el concurso de popularidad? ajajaja, me reia como idiota mientras lo escribia. Siento que me emocione con Byakuya-sama, pero es que me encanta y no puedo evitarlo XD... la ropa que llevaba esta basada en el personaje de Jin de Samurai Champloo : ) **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me emocionan mucho! :) ... con cariño les dejo el capi... lean, comenten, odienlo, amenlo, tirenme tomates XD lo que sea...**

**- o - es para separar una "escena" de otra, jijiji**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**: DESAPARECIDO

**Viernes, día del festival. Muchas horas antes, en la mañana. Karakura.**

En la cafetería de la universidad, un grupo de amigos estaban sentados comiendo algo, mientras esperaban que comenzara el siguiente bloque de clases.

- ¿Entonces se resolvía de esta manera? – preguntó confusa una exuberante chica de cabello naranja, mientras apuntaba un ejercicio de cálculo.

- Así es Inoue-san, tienes que usar esta fórmula y reemplazarla en la integral – explicó Ishida.

- Ishida-kun es increíble – lo alabó – sabes tanto de todas las materias – Ishida se ruborizó y se acomodó los lentes algo nervioso.

Tatsuki los observaba detenidamente mientras devoraba un sándwich y Chad leía calladamente (como siempre) una guía sobre la motricidad infantil. Al rato todos se levantaron de sus asientos, pues ya era hora de ir a sus respectivos salones de clases.

- Por cierto Ishida-kun, ¿Kurosaki-kun no vendrá hoy tampoco? – preguntó Inoue tratando de sonar desinteresada.

- No lo sé – respondió el quincy – el miércoles me dijo que faltaría a clases por un par de días por un asunto importante, pero no dijo cuándo volvería.

- Me pregunto que será – dijo Inoue mirando hacia el cielo.

- Conociendo a Ichigo, seguramente no es nada importante – dijo Tatsuki riendo.

- Pero es raro que no conteste su celular – Chad habló de pronto.

- ¿Podríamos ir a verlo a su casa no creen? – propuso Inoue – tal vez necesite ayuda con algo.

- Como siempre – comentó Ishida acomodándose los lentes – por su bien, espero que no se tarde demasiado, ya nos han asignado un montón de trabajos para hacer.

- Deberíamos ir – dijo Chad apoyando la moción de Inoue. Tatsuki asintió silenciosamente.

- De acuerdo – Ishida suspiró resignado – entonces al salir de clases vayamos a ver a Kurosaki ¿les parece?

- Sí – respondieron todos y tras despedirse, cada uno se fue por su propio camino.

En el camino hacia su clase de Biología, Ishida comenzó a preocuparse por Ichigo. Si bien era cierto que él le había avisado que faltaría por un par de días, no le dijo nada más, lo que le daba un mal presentimiento. Pero lo más preocupante era que no podía sentir su reiatsu por ninguna parte. Tal vez lo estaba suprimiendo a propósito para poder estar solo durante tiempo. Después de todo, ya había aprendido la manera. Fue el mismísimo Ishida con su educación espartana quien le enseñó cómo hacerlo a la perfección. Así que si quisiera desaparecer del mapa por unas horas, bien podía hacerlo.

Sin embargo un sentimiento de intranquilidad no lo dejaba conforme.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, una que, conociendo a su amigo y por los eventos que rodearon al mes pasado, resultaba bastante obvia. Le sorprendió que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes, pero para no preocupar a los demás primero esperaría a ir a su casa y salir de dudas. La curiosidad le picaba, pero no era buena idea adelantarse a los hechos. Tendría que aguantar hasta las 3 de la tarde para cerciorarse bien.

- o -

El reloj colgado en la pared del salón movía sus manecillas con una pereza asombrosa. El tiempo se divertía haciendo desesperar a cierto chico de lentes, quien ya no veía la hora para escapar del salón y miraba la pizarra sin prestar mucha atención.

Sin el idiota de Kurosaki cerca para fastidiarlo, la clase pasaba lenta y aburrida. Hasta podría decirse que extrañaba (claro que jamás lo admitiría) las constantes preguntas o quejas del pelinaranja hacia la materia que estaban tratando; o que le arrebatara sus apuntes para copiar lo que él no había alcanzado a escribir; o que simplemente se comportara como el tonto que era, lo que casi siempre conducía a una discusión silenciosa entre ambos, obviamente para que el profesor no los oyera y los regañara.

Producto de un cambio de horario, la última materia del día fue Anatomía con el temido profesor Pérez, la cual fue aún más tortuosa de lo normal. El profesor lo miró fijamente durante toda la clase e Ishida temía que lo hubiera visto y lo recordara durante su incidente con el hollow volador, a pesar que se habían asegurado en borrarle la memoria con esas extrañas cosas que ahora Ichigo portaba.

El vejete profesor de pantalones cortos y suspensores parecía especialmente molesto con él y concentró toda su maligna energía en hacerlo sufrir, preguntándole constantemente cosas acerca del complicado tema que estaban estudiando, y cuyas respuestas evaluaba con notas acumulativas. Por fortuna para él, pudo pasar todas las pruebas que se le imponían, pero ya se estaba cansando del ensañamiento de su profesor. ¿Es que acaso no había más alumnos en el salón? ¿O estaba esperando dejarlo en ridículo frente a los demás? Si era por lo último, perdía su tiempo. Él respondería cualquier cosa que le preguntara, aunque estuviera agotado.

Una parte de sí maldecía internamente a Ichigo por estar ausente. Si estuviera en clases en este momento, el odio del profesor se repartiría entre ambos y no sería tan agotador. Suspiró cansado y volvió a mirar el reloj que ahora había avanzado…¡quince minutos!

"_¡Maldición!" _pensó. Solo esperaba poder sobrevivir hasta las tres. Al ritmo que iba, su energía sería absorbida y moriría de una forma lamentable sobre la mesa de su asiento.

- Oh, así que Kurosaki-san no vino hoy – comentó el profesor, mientras pasaba asistencia. Algo que se debería hacer al comienzo de la clase, pero este profesor lo hacía en la mitad. Ya sea para asegurarse que nadie se fuera antes o porque simplemente le daba la gana hacerlo a esa hora – No me había percatado. Que lamentable para usted Ishida-san, que su amigo no viniera a clases y lo dejara solo – añadió mirando a Ishida con malicia mientras seguía pasando la asistencia.

"_¡Como si fuera posible no notar a Kurosaki con ese pelo que tiene"_ pensó Ishida exasperado. ¡El viejo se estaba burlando descaradamente de él! Ya era oficial. El profesor lo odiaba, o "los" odiaba, pero como ahora estaba él solo en clases, tendría que aguantar por su cuenta. Solo esperaba que el viejo no recordara las habilidades que tenían y que al parecer, alcanzó a ver antes de desmayarse.

Después de una agotadora clase, Ishida salió del salón y fue hacia la cafetería a reunirse con sus amigos para ir a casa del pelinaranja. Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, primero tenía que beber y comer algo para reponer la energía perdida.

- o -

Al llegar a la casa de Ichigo, los cuatro se pararon frente a la puerta y se miraron, pensando en las condiciones en las que podrían encontrar a su amigo.

- ¡Buenooooo! – gritó Inoue de pronto, haciendo saltar a los demás – Kurosakiii-kuuuun – volvió a gritar poniendo una mano a lado de su boca.

- Inoue, ahí hay un timbre – dijo Chad apuntando al timbre de la casa. Inoue se rascó la cabeza, avergonzada y se acercó a presionarlo.

Yuzu apareció en la puerta y bajo corriendo para abrir la reja. Al parecer venía recién llegando de la escuela, ya que aún traía puesto su uniforme.

- Hola a todos – los saludó alegremente, invitándolos a pasar. Los cuatro entraron en la casa, dejando sus zapatos en el recibidor.

- Yuzu-chan, ¿estás sola? – preguntó Inoue mirando a su alrededor. Los demás también lo hicieron, al parecer Ichigo no estaba.

- Así es – respondió ella – papá fue a visitar a unos pacientes y todavía no llega.

- ¿Y Karin-chan? – preguntó Tatsuki.

- Está en su práctica de fútbol, pero ya debe estar por llegar – respondió con una sonrisa - ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¿Quieren algo de beber? – preguntó. Los demás aceptaron y Yuzu fue a la cocina. Tatsuki se levantó del sillón para ir a ayudarla.

- Gracias – respondió Ishida cuando una sonriente Yuzu le entregó el vaso de juego. Los demás también le agradecían mientras recibían sus bebidas.

- ¿Y bien? – Yuzu se sentó frente a Ishida a quien miraba con gran interés - ¿a qué se debe esta visita? – preguntó sonriente.

- Yuzu-chan – comenzó Orihime - ¿sabes de algo que le preocupe a Kurosaki-kun?

- ¿Onii-chan? – preguntó – Pues, lo he visto algo distraído últimamente, pero me dijo que era por el estrés de la universidad, por el período de exámenes.

- Sí… - añadió Inoue, quien no estaba muy convencida de la respuesta de Yuzu.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y todos voltearon a ver si Ichigo había llegado.

- Yuzu ¿hay algo para comer? Muero de hambre.

- ¡Ah! Karin-chan, bienvenida – la saludó su hermana – mira, tenemos visitas. Karin vio al grupo de amigos de Ichigo y se acercó para saludarlos.

- Hola, ha pasado tiempo ¿cómo han estado? – preguntó.

- Hola – respondieron todos. La pelinegra se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde estaba su hermana.

- ¿Y? ¿qué pasa? No me digan que Ichi-nii está causando problemas otra vez – preguntó Karin mirando a Ishida – Si es así, tienes mi permiso para golpearlo – dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Karin-chan! – la reprendió su hermana.

- Es broma, Yuzu – dijo cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza – no te enfades. ¡Pero mira que desconsiderado es Ichi-nii! ¡Causando problemas en casa ajena!

Ishida y los demás se tensaron ¿Qué estaba pasando? Obviamente Ichigo no estaba en su casa, pero ¿desde cuándo?

- ¿Y sabes dónde está ahora? – preguntó Inoue.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ahora? – respondió Karin – No lo sé, pero ¿no deberías preguntarle a Ishida-san? Después de todo se ha quedado en su casa desde hace un par de días.

Inoue dio un pequeño respingo, a lo que Tatsuki le sujetó la mano para calmarla. No debían preocupar a las hermanas de Ichigo.

- Ah, sí, sí – respondió Ishida algo nervioso – es cierto Karin-san, lo que pasa es que salió de la universidad antes que nosotros, así que pensamos que estaría aquí. Tenemos boletos para ir al cine – se excusó de manera algo torpe.

- Oh, ya veo – dijo Yuzu – pues lo siento, pero no se ha aparecido por aquí desde el miércoles, ni siquiera nos ha llamado – añadió inflando sus cachetes en modo de protesta.

- Le diré que las llame – añadió Tatsuki – probablemente se adelantó al cine para evitar a la gente, ya saben cómo es – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Las pequeñas Kurosaki sonrieron, pues ya sabían que su hermano odiaba los lugares muy concurridos. Cuando lo convencían para que las llevara al cine o a otro lugar, siempre salían horas antes, para evitar el tráfico de gente.

Ishida miraba silenciosamente su vaso de jugo. Al parecer su idea había resultado cierta. Pero ¿por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿y por qué le dijo a sus hermanas que se quedaría en su casa? Ellas ya sabían todo acerca de su "trabajo especial" así que no era como para que quisiera ocultarlo. Ese idiota siempre metiéndolo en problemas; ahora lo obligaba a mentirle a dos niñas.

- Bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos, la función ya debe estar por comenzar – dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes y dejando el vaso vacío en la mesa.

- Sí – dijo Chad – se nos hace tarde.

Los demás también dejaron el vaso y se levantaron del sofá. Las chicas los acompañaron hasta la puerta para despedirlos.

- Gracias por venir – se despidió Yuzu, sonriente – y díganle a Onii-chan que nos llame para saber que está bien.

- No te preocupes Yuzu-san, yo se lo diré – dijo Ishida mientras salía por la puerta. Ella se sonrojó al oírlo decir "Yuzu-san" y se tomó la cara con las manos. Su hermana la miraba atentamente mientras sonreía burlona, iba a decir algo para molestarlos cuando el teléfono sonó, así que se despidió rápido de ellos y corrió a contestar la llamada.

- Por cierto, ¿qué película verán? – preguntó Yuzu.

- "Las arañas asesinas contra el Sr. Topo" – respondió Inoue levantando los brazos.

- "La batalla de los dioses" – respondió Tatsuki al mismo tiempo.

- "Fade to Black" – respondió Chad al mismo tiempo también.

Los tres se miraron confundidos y avergonzados, mientras una gotita aparecía en la cabeza de Yuzu e Ishida.

- Ahaha… lo que pasa es que es una maratón – explicó Ishida mientras reía nerviosamente.

- ¡Ah ya veo! – exclamó Yuzu quien había quedado completamente convencida con la torpe explicación del quincy – bueno, que se diviertan mucho – añadió sonriente.

- Gracias por todo Yuzu-san – se despidió Ishida, dando un suspiro de alivio de que Karin no se encontrara presente en ese momento, puesto que ella no les habría creído ni una palabra y hubiera sospechado que algo pasaba.

- Adiós Yuzu-chan – se despidieron Inoue y Tatsuki.

- Adiós – se despidió Chad.

- o -

Los cuatro caminaban silenciosamente en dirección a la casa de Inoue, cada uno pensando algo diferente. Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, pero no podían hacerlo en la calle, y la casa más cercana era la de ella.

Al entrar a su casa se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de centro, mientras que Inoue y Tatsuki preparaban té y unos dulces para servir.

- ¿En dónde diablos se habrá metido Ichigo? – preguntó Tatsuki sentándose al lado de Inoue.

- Me pregunto si estará en problemas – dijo Inoue mirando preocupadamente su taza de té.

- No te preocupes Orihime, seguro que ese idiota está bien, solo quiere estar solo – la tranquilizó su amiga.

- ¿Pero en dónde estará? – preguntó Chad.

- ¿No se les ocurre en donde podrá estar? – preguntó Ishida bebiendo su té. Todos lo miraron ansiosos ¿acaso él sabía dónde estaba?

- ¿Sabes algo Ishida? – le preguntó Chad - ¿Ichigo te dijo algo?

- No, no lo hizo.

- ¿Entonces cómo…? – le cuestionó Tatsuki.

- Piénsenlo bien – dijo levantando el dedo índice – Kurosaki comenzó a actuar extraño desde que recibió esa llamada de Abarai, hace poco más de un mes.

- ¿Llamada? – preguntó Inoue - ¿te refieres a cuando supimos lo de Kuchiki-san?

- Así es – respondió Ishida- creo que Kurosaki aún sigue preocupado por Kuchiki-san y decidió ir a la Sociedad de Almas para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

- Es por eso que no podemos sentir su reiatsu – afirmó Chad.

- ¿Reiatsu? – preguntó Tatsuki, algo confundida. Aun no se acostumbraba a las palabras extrañas que usaban sus amigos relacionadas con su "otro trabajo". Los demás la ignoraron, ya habría tiempo para aclarar sus dudas.

- ¿Pero cuándo se habrá ido? – preguntó Inoue bajando la mirada tristemente - ¿y por qué no nos avisó?

- Tal vez quería ir solo, ya saben, en caso que fuera peligroso – explicó Ishida – según Yuzu-san, Kurosaki dejó su casa el día miércoles, el mismo día que me dijo a mí que faltaría a clases. Tal vez se fue ese mismo día al salir de la universidad.

Sonaba bastante razonable para todos. Ese debía ser el motivo por el que no podían sentir su reiatsu por ninguna parte. Aun así, todos deseaban haberlo acompañado, ya que si se trataba de algo peligroso o un enemigo fuerte, necesitaría la ayuda de todos.

Aunque estaban seguros que en caso que la situación se complicara, les avisaría por medio de Urahara. De hecho, estaban casi seguros que el sombrerero ya sabía todo lo que el pelinaranja tenía planeado, pero no les dijo nada, seguramente por pedido del mismo Ichigo.

Con ese pensamiento pudieron tranquilizarse un poco. Solo esperaban que todos en el Seireitei estuvieran bien y que no hubiera problemas.

Ishida sospechaba que la razón por la que Ichigo se había marchado solo y sin decirle a nadie, era porque le avergonzaba admitir que estaba preocupado por Rukia y a pesar que ya había pasado un mes, aun no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que ella había sido herida y él no estuvo ahí para protegerla. Sonrió levemente y suspiró cansado, por la actitud idiota de su pelo-pincho amigo. También pedía que Ichigo regresara pronto, pues tenían toneladas de informes por realizar y definitivamente no podría hacerlo solo, además que tenía pensado una pequeña, pequeña venganza contra el molesto profesor de Anatomía y necesitaba su ayuda, la que estaba seguro que recibiría.

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse tras los edificios y la luz naranja-rojiza se colaba por las ventanas. Los amigos se despidieron y se fueron de la casa de Inoue, quien se quedó sola en su living, todavía con una extraña preocupación en el pecho. Solo podía rezar para que Ichigo estuviera bien y que no se expusiera a ningún peligro.

**Mientras tanto en la Sociedad de Almas.**

Las luces y lámparas del Festival del Sake poco a poco comenzaban a encenderse, a medida que el sol se ocultaba un poco más. Ya estaba todo listo, la gente ya aparecía en las calles luciendo sus coloridos kimonos, listos para disfrutar del festival y por supuesto, del sake.

En una esquina de uno de los pasajes del Seireitei, una persona de colorida cabellera asomaba tímidamente su cabeza tratando de buscar a alguien con la vista. Por suerte, nadie parecía reparar en él, pero aun así trataba de mantenerse oculto. Seguía buscando ansiosamente con la vista a la persona por la que había ingresado a ese lugar.

Un llamativo kimono rojo con un obi negro pasó frente a él llamando su atención y la siguió con la mirada por unos segundos. Para su fortuna, en esa misma dirección en la que ella caminaba, se encontraba la persona que tanto buscaba. Se quedó viéndola fijamente por un momento, aliviado de que se encontrara bien de sus heridas. Ella al parecer se dio cuenta de su mirada, porque volteó tratando de ver de quién se trataba. Él se sobresaltó y desapareció entre la multitud. Se estaba arriesgando, no podían verlo así, ahí en ese momento.

La chica del kimono rojo se acercó a la pequeña figura pelinegra del kimono rosado, quien venía acompañada por un hombre de cabello rojo. Los tres intercambiaron palabras y sonreían, y al poco rato se alejaron para acercarse al escenario, donde ya iba a comenzar la inauguración del festival.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? jejeje... espero les haya gustado. La parte cuando dijeron los nombres de las peliculas me hizo reir mucho, porque me sucedió de verdad junto a unos amigos XD claro que la persona no era tan ingenua como Yuzu así que no nos creyeron nada y tuvimos monton de problemas XD jajaja. Y como les dije, el profesor ese sigue fastidiando (igual que en mi vida ) a nuestros protagonistas

en fin, en los proximos dias subire el otro capi... dejenme sus ideas :P jjiji


	7. Capítulo 6: Pistas

**Con cariño el Capitulo 6... jejeje, como quedaron con el anterior? les aclaro algunas dudas? ahahah :P**

**Muchas, muchas gracias por su comentarios :D me ponen muy contenta.**

**En fin, disfrutenlo... **

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: **PISTAS

Renji salió del puesto de ramen con un par de kilos de más y la billetera a medias. Había comido bastante y ya era hora de encontrarse con Rukia para seguir disfrutando del festival, que parecía no acabar.

Fue caminando hasta el puesto de peces en donde el dueño, al verlo llegar, comenzó a frotar sus manos de nuevo, esperando que el shinigami volviera a gastar dinero en su local. _"Sí claro, idiota" _pensó Renji al ver el gesto que hacía el y volteó la cara hacia otro lado. Se quedó esperando por unos minutos, mirando en todas direcciones a ver si había señales de Rukia, pero nada.

De pronto se fijó en los molinos de viento que el dueño también vendía y una punzada extraña le recorrió el pecho. Algo no andaba bien. La imagen de Rukia apareció en su cabeza y lo alarmó.

Se concentró tratando de localizar el reiatsu de Rukia, pero este había desaparecido por completo. No podía sentir su presencia por ninguna parte.

"_¡Mierda!" _gritó internamente. Antes de comenzar a buscarla como un loco entre esa multitud de personas, en su mayoría gente borracha, decidió buscar a su capitán para informarle. _"¿Pero y si él también está borracho?"_ pensó y de inmediato se abofeteó mentalmente por ese tipo de ocurrencia. Sabía perfectamente que su capitán no era ese tipo de persona.

Con un shumpo desapareció del puesto de peces dorados, dejando tras de sí una ráfaga que despeinó a las personas que estaban cerca de él.

- o -

En una mesa, cerca del escenario en donde ciertos personajes pasaron la vergüenza de sus vidas, estaban sentados algunos capitanes, disfrutando alegremente del baile que ahora se estaba llevando a cabo en la pista cercana.

En la pista de baile, Unohana, vestida con un kimono celeste, bailaba alegremente con un malhumorado Zaraki, quien en un principio se negó rotundamente, pero ante la mirada asesina de la capitana, tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes. Hirako también bailaba con una mujer noble, que nada tenía de aburrida y estirada como él pensaba. Bueno en realidad si era estirada, pero con todo el sake que corría por sus venas, casi no se notaba y Hinamori bailaba graciosamente con un muy, muy avergonzado Hitsugaya, quien no dejaba de mirar sus pies, tratando de seguir el ritmo. Tras de ellos, una ebria Matsumoto no paraba de sacarles fotografías.

Byakuya hablaba con Ukitake, quien le preguntaba a cada rato por qué no bailaba con alguien, a lo que él respondía con un tajante _"No"_. El capitán peliblanco estaba a punto de levantarse para buscarle pareja de baile a Byakuya, cuando Renji apareció frente a ellos. Se veía agitado y algo en su cara alertó de inmediato a los capitanes.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Byakuya, girando su cuerpo para verlo de frente.

- Capitán… - Renji no sabía por dónde empezar.

- ¿Qué ocurre Abarai-kun? – preguntó Ukitake - ¿estás solo? ¿dónde está Rukia?

Byakuya se tensó de pronto. Algo no andaba bien, por algo Renji lucía tan asustado. Casi instintivamente, cerró los ojos durante un momento para localizar el reiatsu de Rukia, pero no encontró nada. Había desaparecido por completo. Abrió los ojos, alarmado y se levantó de golpe de su asiento.

- Rukia – dijo y su voz sonaba algo quebrada.

- Sí – afirmó Renji – nos separamos un momento para ir a comer y quedamos de encontrarnos en los juegos, pero ahora no puedo percibir su reiatsu. Temo que algo le haya pasado

- Llévame – ordenó.

- ¡Sí!

- Esperen – los interrumpió Ukitake - ¿le sucedió algo a Rukia? – preguntó.

- Eso vamos a averiguar – respondió Byakuya.

- Quiero ir con ustedes.

- No – Byakuya lo miró fijamente y Ukitake lo entendió, esto ya era un asunto personal – Tu quédate aquí en caso que aparezca. Renji y yo iremos a los extremos a buscarla– le ordenó y junto a Renji desaparecieron con un shumpo.

Ukitake se quedó parado por unos segundos. También trató de localizar el reiatsu de Rukia, con los mismos resultados. Su cara mostraba angustia y preocupación, no quería que a otro de sus tenientes le pasara algo malo. Se dio media vuelta y miró a Unohana, preguntándose si necesitaría su ayuda en caso que estuviera herida. Ella, al verlo supo de inmediato que algo pasaba, paró de bailar y se acercó al peliblanco para saber que le ocurría, mientras Zaraki aprovechó para huir del lugar a toda velocidad.

- o -

- Aquí nos separamos – informó Renji cuando llegaron al puesto de ramen – ella quería comer takoyaki, por eso se fue a buscar otro lugar.

Byakuya miraba en todas direcciones, silencioso, pero visiblemente afectado. Comenzó a caminar buscándola inútilmente entre la multitud. Si no podían sentir su reiatsu, entre toda esa gente buscar a alguien tan pequeña como ella sería muy difícil.

Renji miraba a su angustiado capitán y también comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Claro que él podía expresar mejor sus emociones que Byakuya, así que no tenía reparos en agarrar a cualquiera que pasara por ahí y preguntarle si había visto a una enana de pelo negro y ojos violetas que vestía un kimono rosado.

- o -

Después de preguntar a varias personas y a punto de darse por vencido, al fin alguien pudo brindarle información; alguien la había visto.

- ¡Capitán! – le gritó Renji – ¡por aquí la vieron! – Byakuya apareció de inmediato a su lado.

- Sí, sí, era Rukia-sama – dijo un hombre regordete que usaba una gruesa cadena de oro – ¿Cómo no reconocerla? Sabiendo que es la hermanita de Byakuya-sama – añadió - Salió corriendo por la puerta del Seireitei, parece que perseguía algo. Ni siquiera se percató cuando la saludé – informó el noble algo ofendido. Byakuya no le prestó más atención y desapareció con un shumpo.

- Gracias – le dijo Renji al hombre en lugar de Byakuya – siga disfrutando de la fiesta – y también desapareció del lugar.

- o -

Saliendo por la puerta Este del Seireitei, Renji y Byakuya caminaban silenciosos y alertas. Avanzaron por un par de minutos, hasta que divisaron un árbol roto, como si algo se hubiera estrellado contra él.

Caminaron un poco más, internándose en el bosque y vieron un cráter con una pequeña llama roja, y en el centro el cuerpo de un hombre con ropas llamativas. Miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que había ocurrido una batalla.

¿Cómo era posible que nadie se diera cuenta de una batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo tan cerca del Seireitei? ¿Sería que toda la música, gritos y el sake, habían alterado la percepción de todos? ¿O era por otra razón?

Byakuya se acercó al cadáver del hombre para examinarlo detenidamente. Pudo ver en el hombro de su ropa el escudo de una familia, pero no recordaba a quien le pertenecía. Renji se acercó al árbol destruido para ver si quedaban algunos rastros de reiatsu, pero nada. Bajó la vista algo decepcionado y vio algo brillante en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo y lo guardó dentro de su ropa. _"Tal vez sea una pista"_

Se acercó a donde estaba Byakuya quien ya se había alejado del hombre y ahora caminaba en otra dirección. Vio como el noble se agachó y recogió algo del suelo.

- Capitán – le dijo, pero Byakuya miraba el suelo silenciosamente. Renji siguió la mirada de su capitán y se espantó al ver una gran mancha de sangre.

- Es de Rukia – dijo Byakuya con angustia en la voz, sujetando una cinta rosada manchada con sangre que había encontrado unos instantes atrás. La había reconocido de inmediato, era de su hermana.

- ¿Cree que…? – pero Renji no pudo terminar la oración.

- Mira – le dijo apuntando con la mano – al parecer se arrastró durante un momento, pero luego la sangre desaparece – informó – como si algo la hubiese levantado del suelo.

- Renji recordó lo que Rukia les había contado. Como alguien, supuestamente Ichigo, la había sacado del bosque del Rukongai y la había llevado al cuarto escuadrón. Quiso aferrarse a ese pensamiento, pero le resultaba algo difícil de creer.

Byakuya camino siguiendo el pequeño rastro de sangre y se agachó para tocarla. Frunció el ceño y apretó sus dientes. Si no hubiera sido por ese tonto evento, esto tal vez no hubiera pasado.

Renji no sabía que decirle a su capitán para tratar de calmarlo. Tal vez él lo culparía por haber dejado sola a su hermana, aunque él mismo también se culpaba; tal vez lo golpearía, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que verlo así de aturdido y callado. Iba a arriesgarse. Dio un paso preparado para decirle cualquier cosa; que Rukia iba a estar bien; que la encontrarían; cualquier cosa. Estaba a pocos centímetros de él, cuando de pronto un par de guardias de la mansión Kuchiki aparecieron de la nada.

- ¡Byakuya-sama! – lo llamaron apoyando su puño derecho en el suelo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – les preguntó algo molesto. Si lo interrumpían, esperaba que fuera para algo importante.

- ¡Rukia-sama ha sido herida gravemente! – informó uno de los hombres – Pero ya han comenzado con el tratamiento de curación, la capitana Unohana en persona la está tratando.

Byakuya dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio y Renji también. No sabían qué diablos había ocurrido, pero era suficiente con saber que ya había aparecido y si la capitana del cuarto escuadrón la estaba curando, pronto estaría a salvo.

- ¿Está en el cuarto escuadrón? – preguntó Renji.

- No – respondió - la han dejado en la mansión Kuchiki. Ahí fue donde luego el capitán Ukitake apareció con la capitana Unohana. ¿Desea que la llevemos al cuarto escuadrón, Byakuya-sama?

- No – respondió, ya recuperando su voz habitual – no es bueno moverla en estos momentos. Déjenla descansar ahí, pero pon a un puñado de tus hombres en guardia permanente alrededor de su habitación – ordenó.

- ¡Sí! – afirmó, y junto a los otros guardias desaparecieron al instante.

- Vamos Renji - dijo mirando al pelirrojo y ambos desparecieron con un shumpo.

- o -

En la mansión Kuchiki, Ukitake miraba preocupadamente como Unohana trataba las heridas de su pequeña teniente. La herida que tenía en el vientre era muy seria, le sorprendía que Rukia hubiera aguantado tanto. Podía oír su entrecortada respiración y con cada quejido que ella daba su corazón se encogía.

Alrededor de ellos algunos sirvientes miraban la escena, preocupados e inmóviles. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Cualquier cosa podría desconcentrar a Unohana y eso sería terrible, pero el silencio también era algo insoportable.

La silenciosa atmósfera fue interrumpida por la llegada de Byakuya quien entró velozmente en la habitación, seguido por un agitado pelirrojo. Al verlo llegar, los sirvientes lo saludaron con la reverencia correspondiente y salieron de la sala para dejarlos solos. El capitán abrió los ojos, sorprendido de ver a su hermana en tal estado. Apretó los puños con fuerza, temblando levemente de impotencia por no haber podido protegerla. Sin decir nada, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. La miró a la cara por un buen rato y luego levanto la vista, notoriamente consternada, y miró a Unohana, quien pudo leer lo que sus ojos preguntaban y asintió mientras sonreía levemente.

- Ella estará bien – le dijo con su suave voz – Las heridas fueron graves, pero afortunadamente pudimos encontrarla a tiempo – añadió – Ahora sólo debe descansar, ella es fuerte, así que no le llevará mucho el recuperarse.

- Te lo agradezco – dijo Byakuya volviendo la mirada hacia su hermana. Sin darse cuenta su mano había llegado hasta la de Rukia y temblorosamente, la tomó. El contraste de temperatura entre su piel y la de su hermana lo hizo sobresaltar. Estaba muy fría y algo empapada por sudor. Volvió a apretar los dientes mientras cerraba los ojos y después de estrecharla un momento, depositó su pequeña mano suavemente bajo las mantas.

Renji se había sentado al lado de Ukitake, quien ya lucía algo más relajado, gracias a la confirmación de Unohana de que Rukia ya estaba fuera de peligro. El pelirrojo teniente también lucía mucho más relajado, el color ya había vuelto a su cara y su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo. Esos instantes en los que no podía sentir el reiatsu de Rukia se le hicieron eternos, como si estuviera en el mismo infierno.

- Bueno, ya he terminado – dijo Unohana, alejándose de Rukia y cubriéndola hasta la barbilla con una de las mantas – ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte. Pero debemos dejarla sola para que descanse, no debe tener presiones. Byakuya asintió silenciosamente.

- Capitán – dijo Renji dando un paso al frente - ¿podría quedarme con ella?

Byakuya abrió los ojos, molesto. ¿Quedarse con ella? ¿En la misma habitación? Aunque estuviera herida e inconsciente eso no lo permitiría nunca.

- Temo que eso no será posible – se adelantó Unohana – ella debe descansar, y el tener personas dentro de la habitación no es recomendable.

- Pero de verdad, quiero quedarme con ella – alegó Renji – no quiero que esté sola.

- Lo siento, Abarai-san, pero no es posible – negó Unohana moviendo la cabeza.

- Pero…

- Abarai-san – le dijo nuevamente, esta vez con una voz que parecía de ultratumba y abriendo sus ojos de forma amenazante – ya dije que no.

- D- de acuerdo – tembló Renji mientras hablaba.

- o -

Después de dar las últimas indicaciones sobre el cuidado de Rukia, Ukitake y Unohana se marcharon de la mansión Kuchiki. Ambos caminaban lentamente por las ruidosas calles del Seireitei mirando las luces que colgaban sobre las paredes. Al otro lado de las calles, la fiesta aún seguía y al parecer tenía para un buen rato. Nadie de las personas allí presentes parecía haberse percatado de lo ocurrido fuera de los muros.

- ¿Es extraño no crees? – preguntó Ukitake.

- Lo es – confirmó ella – al principio no pude sentir ningún tipo de reiatsu emanando de sus heridas, pero después encontré unos pequeños residuos de algo parecido al kidoh.

- También me lo pareció – añadió Ukitake – esto es muy extraño, debemos hablar con Kyoraku cuanto antes. Iré ahora mismo a contarle lo que acaba de ocurrir.

- ¿Ahora? – le preguntó abriendo sus ojos – no creo que sea un buen momento. Es más, ni siquiera debe estar consciente a estas alturas – añadió ella sonriente.

Ukitake sonrió. Tenía razón. Probablemente Kyoraku ya estaba cercano a un coma etílico y recostado sobre una mesa (en el mejor de los casos) sin poder moverse. Dio un suspiro y levantó la cabeza para mirar las estrellas. Las últimas horas se le habían hecho terribles, pero ahora, en estos momentos, podía darse el lujo de relajarse y confiar en que su teniente estaría bien. Todo gracias a la pronta acción de la capitana que caminaba a su lado.

- o -

A fin de cuentas, a Renji le dieron permiso para quedarse en la mansión Kuchiki. No en la habitación de Rukia, como él quería claro, pero al menos estaba cerca de ella.

Renji se había sentado al lado de Rukia y la miraba fijamente. Se veía tan frágil, pero a la vez parecía que solo estuviera durmiendo, que en cualquier momento comenzaría a moverse y a patalear como suele hacerlo. Le pasó suavemente la mano por la cabeza, acomodándole algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su cara. Ella dio un pequeño quejido y él retiró su mano rápidamente. Iba a acariciarle nuevamente la cabeza cuando Byakuya entró en la habitación, Renji dio un grito ahogado y retrocedió a una velocidad increíble.

- Ya está lista tu habitación – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – Vete ya. Ella debe descansar – Byakuya se quedó parado en la puerta de la habitación, esperando que Renji saliera y sin dejar de ver a Rukia.

- Sí, gracias capitán – dijo y se levantó para salir de la habitación. Ya había adelantado al noble, cuando volteó y lo llamó - Capitán – Byakuya giró su cabeza y mantuvo su fría mirada sobre él - ¿Qué cree que ocurrió? ¿Por qué otra vez atacaron a Rukia?

- No lo sé – respondió cerrando los ojos, entendía la preocupación de su teniente, pero no tenía ninguna respuesta positiva para darle – pero pienso averiguarlo.

Renji se dio el lujo de sonreír, estaba seguro que el asunto no se quedaría así y pronto lo resolverían. Y esta vez, no perderían de vista a Rukia por nada del mundo.

Los ojos ya le pesaban, así que con una pequeña reverencia se despidió de Byakuya y siguió caminando hasta su habitación. Estaba a punto de llegar a su cuarto, cuando recordó la cosa brillante que había encontrado en el bosque y lo sacó de su ropa para analizarla bien. Fue corriendo de nuevo hasta la habitación de Rukia, donde Byakuya seguía parado en la puerta viéndola fijamente.

- ¡Capitán! – lo llamó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Byakuya – y deja de gritar, hay personas durmiendo – le dijo amenazante.

- Lo siento – se disculpó nervioso – pero recordé que había encontrado algo en la zona que recorrimos. Tal vez sea una pista – informó.

- ¿Qué es? – le preguntó. Renji le mostró la pequeña pieza metálica y él la tomó con cuidado, examinándola detalladamente – Parece un tipo de metal – concluyó.

- Pienso lo mismo, ¿cree que pueda ser del tipo que atacó a Rukia?

- Puede ser – respondió – mañana a primera hora llévalo al 12vo. Escuadrón, que Kurotsuchi Mayuri lo analice y me informe de inmediato – le ordenó. – Ahora vete, ya es tarde.

- ¿Cree que el capitán Kurotsuchi quiera cooperar? – le preguntó algo dudoso – Antes había dicho que no tenía interés en el tema.

- Por su bien, espero que así sea – respondió – Te lo encargo, Renji.

- ¡Sí! ¡Déjemelo a mí! – gritó enérgicamente mientras alzaba el puño derecho y con la otra mano se tocaba el brazo.

- Renji – lo llamó con su voz fría – ya te dije que dejarás de gritar – y un brillo malvado apareció en sus ojos.

El pelirrojo se tapó la boca con las manos y salió volando del lugar. Byakuya suspiró y levantó la vista hacia las estrellas, mientras se alejaba de la habitación de Rukia para irse a su cuarto. La noche estaba muy hermosa, aunque estuvo a punto de volverse horrible, y para siempre. Sacudió levemente su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Ella ya estaba bien y el haría todo en su poder para que no volviera a suceder algo similar.

Ya había entrado a su habitación y recordó algo que había olvidado en la mesa donde compartía con los otros capitanes. El estúpido premio del concurso hecho por la AMS. Ni siquiera sabía que era, tampoco tenía ningún interés en saberlo, así que decidió dejarlo ahí. Con algo de suerte algún animal o algún ebrio lo destruirían por completo. Iba a quitarse la ropa cuando se percató que algo le faltaba, pero esta vez algo importante. La cadena con la figurita del Embajador de Algas que Ukitake le había pedido prestada para verla bien. Frunció el ceño al recordar que había quedado abandonada en la mesa.

No tenía muchas ganas de volver al centro del Seireitei para encontrarse con todos esos borrachos y las odiosas mujeres que no se aburrían de sacarle fotografías, pero tenía que recuperarla. Pensó por unos instantes en que hacer y la solución le vino como un rayo.

- Renji…- lo llamó, el pelirrojo apareció a los minutos fuera de su habitación, con la cara marcada por el cansancio, y con la pijama puesta. Pero Byakuya ni siquiera fingió que le importaba – necesito que hagas algo – y le informó sobre su "misión".

Renji desapareció con un shumpo mientras maldecía su suerte y su propia idiotez por habérsele ocurrido la idea de quedarse en la casa de su capitán.

Definitivamente sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

:) **wiiii... este capi se basa principalmente en las emociones de la gente cercana a Rukia... no se, quise mostrar algo asi, es lindo : ) ... pero en los proximos capi se viene mas acción, confesiones ... jojojoj y el Ichiruki que tod s amamos y que Tite Kubo nos niega! jajajja**

**recuerden! si quieren ver algo en especifico, avisenme y mi mente retorcida vera como incluirlo XD jajajja...**

**besitos a tod s... y gracias por leer!**

**pd= la imagen de Zaraki bailando con su cara de furia me hace reir mucho XD**


	8. Capítulo 7: Revelaciones I

**Hello, one-chan desu! ahaha... bueno aqui les traigo el septimo capitulo. :) Ya se que todas (o todos) quieren leer toneladas de Ichiruki y la tan esperada aparicion de nuestro pelinaranja amigo, pero estos capitulos son importantes en el desarrollo de la historia asi que ponganle atencion porfavor.**

* * *

**Bleach no me pertenece. Si lo fuera, ya habrían miles de bebes pelinaranjas XD ajjaj. Si Bleach no me pertenece, obviamente sus personajes tampoco... pero todavia sigo esperando la respuesta de Byakuya-sama a ver si acepta venir conmigo...jajajaja**

* * *

De nuevo, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios... me hacen muy feliz. ¡Son las mejores!. Bueno, ahora ya no molesto mas y les dejo el capitulo... miren que mañana tengo examen a primera hora XD

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: **REVELACIONES I

**Al día siguiente. Sábado, Sociedad de Almas.**

El ambiente en el Seireitei podía describirse con una sola palabra: resaca. Las calles lucían sucias, llenas de papeles decorativos, botellas, adornos y miles de otras cosas que sobraron del festival del día anterior. Los shinigamis encargados del aseo (principalmente del cuarto escuadrón) apenas podían mantener los ojos abiertos por culpa del trasnoche y el dolor de cabeza, y los nobles que transitaban lucían de la misma forma, si es que no peor.

Pero al pasar las horas, poco a poco el Seireitei iba adquiriendo su apariencia normal; un lugar limpio y relativamente tranquilo, aunque la mayoría de sus habitantes todavía parecían seguir ebrios.

En uno de los pasillos del 12vo. Escuadrón, dos figuras masculinas, sobrias y luciendo ropa de civil, caminaban a paso rápido hacia la oficina del capitán Kurotsuchi. Uno llevaba un pequeño trozo metálico y avanzaba silenciosamente aunque con una mirada de hielo en la cara, y el otro lucía algo asustado y quería salir huyendo de ahí.

"_Por eso le dije que el capitán Kurotsuchi no iba a querer cooperar"_ pensaba Renji, mientras miraba a su capitán que caminaba a su lado. Suspiró pesadamente.

Cuando Renji apareció en la oficina de Kurotsuchi para enseñarle la "pista" que habían encontrado en el bosque, el capitán la rechazó de inmediato, alegando que no tenía tiempo como para lidiar con esas tonterías. Cuando rechazó a Renji por segunda vez, el pelirrojo fue a contarle a Byakuya sobre la negativa del científico. Byakuya solo salió de su mansión y caminó a paso veloz hacia la misma oficina de Kurotsuchi.

"_A mí nadie me dice que no"_ pensó mientras salía de su casa con la firme convicción de obligar al lunático ese de investigar el asunto, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. Renji pensaba que probablemente sería por las malas.

**Al día siguiente en la mañana.**

"_ma" … "sama", _oía que la llamaban. _"Rukia-sama… despierte, por favor"_

Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente y el brillo del sol le dio de lleno en la cara. Trató de levantar el brazo para cubrirse la cara, pero una punzada de dolor le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Bajó el brazo despacio y parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz.

Cuando pudo ver bien a su alrededor, reconoció el techo de su habitación, e intentó levantarse, pero de inmediato una joven muchacha apareció a su lado para ayudarla.

- Despacio, Rukia-sama – le dijo con una fina voz.

A duras penas, logró sentarse mientras otra chica le colocaba una pila de cojines en la espalda para que pudiera apoyarse en ellos.

- Qué bien que ya ha despertado – le dijo sonriendo – le trajimos el desayuno, aunque no sabíamos si despertaría. Ha dormido durante un día entero.

Los ojos de Rukia brillaron hambrientos. Las sirvientas sonrieron y se acercaron con la bandeja que llevaba el desayuno. Ella lo devoró en dos segundos.

Las chicas la miraban contentas, pues si tenía hambre y podía de esa forma era que ya estaba bien. Después que terminó de comer, las muchachas la ayudaron a cambiarse de ropa y le cambiaron los vendajes. Ella miró la herida de su hombro y de su vientre y la tocó con las manos, mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado la noche del festival.

Una vez que estuvo vestida, las sirvientas se retiraron para dejarla descansar, pero le dejaron bien en claro que por ningún motivo podía levantarse. Eran órdenes estrictas de su hermano. Rukia suspiró resignada y aceptó a regañadientes.

- o -

Ya era poco más tarde del mediodía y Rukia estaba entretenida haciendo un bordado de su adorado conejo sobre un pañuelo. Ese tipo de cosas se le daba bastante bien, aunque no parecía propio de ella. Las muchachas aparecieron de nuevo en su habitación para llevarle un poco de té, y abrieron las puertas corredizas, para que tuviera una linda vista de los jardines y pudiera distraerse un poco.

Ella notó que uno de los guardias de la mansión estaba totalmente rígido en una esquina cerca de su habitación. Miró hacia otro lado y pudo ver a otro hombre también haciendo guardia. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… habían muchos más, algunos muy bien ocultos, pero aun así ella podía verlos. ¿Para qué necesitaba tanta protección? ¿Acaso estaba en peligro?

"_Es cierto"_ pensó. Fue por su propia estupidez, por volver a ingresar al bosque en una condición aún peor que la anterior; en plena noche; sin un arma; sin nadie que pudiera verla u oírla, que ahora estaba restringida en su cuarto con una horrible herida que aún le dolía. Suspiró cansada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Recordó nuevamente la cabellera naranja que la había levantado del suelo y se alertó. Esta vez estaba segura que era Ichigo ¿o no? Bueno, no tanto, pero un 80% al menos.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese idiota que no daba la cara? ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Otra vez la dejaría sola? Solo pensarlo le daba ganas de pararse y buscarlo para darle un golpe.

El anciano jefe de servicio entró en su habitación, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos para ver si necesitaba algo más. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero antes que el anciano saliera por la puerta ella lo detuvo para preguntarle algo.

- Oh, ¿se refiere a la persona que la trajo hasta la mansión? – preguntó mirando hacia arriba, tratando de recordar. Ella lo miraba esperanzada, si bien no todos los sirvientes conocían a Ichigo, él sí. Así que no habría manera que no lo reconociera.

- Sí – respondió ella, tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

- Pues… - Rukia abrió los ojos ansiosa – No lo sé – respondió al fin – la verdad es que en ese momento yo estaba en el sótano, buscando unos pergaminos que Byakuya-sama me había encargado.

"_¡Demonios!" _pensó.

- Pero quien la recibió a usted fue Shin – añadió – él debe saber quién la trajo. La verdad es que con todo lo que pasó, ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntarle quien había sido, lo siento – se disculpó.

- No te preocupes – dijo ella – no es para tanto.

"_Sí claro" _se dijo a sí misma. El anciano salió y Rukia volvió a quedar sola con sus pensamientos.

En eso se le ocurrió preguntarle al mismísimo Shin. Aunque él era un chico nuevo seguro debía recordar la cara de idiota de Ichigo como para poder describírselo. Trató de levantarse para ir a buscarlo y de nuevo una punzada de dolor le recorrió el torso. Aún no podía moverse bien.

Miró hacia el jardín y al ver a Kaito, uno de los guardias más jóvenes, reaccionó de inmediato y lo llamó.

- Rukia-sama – habló el hombre apoyando el puño en el piso.

- Eeehh… ¿podrías hacerme un favor? – le preguntó sintiéndose algo rara. Todavía no se acostumbraba a dar órdenes a los sirvientes. A los miembros de su división sí; a idiotas de pelo naranja o pelo rojo sí; pero a la gente que trabaja en su casa y para su familia, no. El hombre la miró algo confundido, pues era obvio que él haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. Aquella chica era tan distinta a las otras mujeres nobles, que no pudo evitar una pequeñísima sonrisa.

- Lo que quiera – le dijo firmemente, disimulando su sonrisa.

- ¿Puedes buscar a Shin y traerlo aquí? Necesito hablar con él.

- De inmediato – le dijo y desapareció en un segundo.

No alcanzó ni a beber un sorbo de su té, cuando Kaito apareció de nuevo, sujetando del brazo a Shin.

- Aquí está – le dijo apuntándolo, como si no supiera que estaba ahí.

- Eso fue rápido – dijo ella riendo. El guardia asintió silenciosamente mientras Shin se frotaba el brazo, adolorido. – Gracias, Kaito.

- Con su permiso – dijo y se alejó para volver a su puesto de guardia.

- Rukia-sama – la saludó Shin con una reverencia.

- Shin – comenzó ella – me dijeron que tú fuiste quien me recibió cuando llegué herida esa noche.

- Así es – respondió tímidamente – yo mismo la cargué hasta su habitación, estaba muy herida y manchada de sangre – informó dando un pequeño tiritón, al parecer no le agradaba recordar la escena. Rukia lo escuchó y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada y furiosa consigo misma por haber sido derrotada dos veces de la misma manera.

- Y dime, ¿sabes quién fue el que me trajo? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Eeee - titubeó – la verdad no lo conozco – respondió bajando la vista – no lo había visto antes. Yo barría la entrada cuando él apareció con usted en brazos. Como me puse tan nervioso, ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre, discúlpeme.

- No, no. No te preocupes – lo tranquilizó.

- Pero apenas él la dejó en mis brazos, desapareció, dijo que tenía que irse.

- ¿Recuerdas cómo era? – preguntó abriendo los ojos, muy ansiosa.

- Mmmm… - pensó durante unos segundos – lo siento, pero estaba algo oscuro, y yo estaba muy asustado así que tampoco me fijé. Solo recuerdo que era alto, y… - se quedó pensando.

"_¡Rayos! ¿es que nadie se fija en nada?" _pensó mientras una venita aparecía en su frente. Pero si lo pensaba bien, era obvio que era Ichigo. Shin llevaba un mes exacto trabajando en su casa, e Ichigo llevaba poco más de un mes sin aparecer en la mansión, claro que siempre sin invitación, por eso a Shin no le resultaba familiar.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, eso era todo – le dijo al fin, mientras Shin se sujetaba la barbilla, como tratando de recordar algo más.

- De acuerdo, me retiro entonces – hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Rukia resignada y sin respuestas bebió de su té, mientras miraba el bello jardín frente a su habitación. El viento soplaba suavemente y agitaba las ramas de los árboles que parecían bailar. Era un día muy hermoso.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya recordé! – gritó Shin, corriendo por una esquina y dando un salto para arrodillarse frente a ella. Rukia sobresaltada escupió el té que bebía, el que fue a dar directo a la cara de Shin.

Kaito los miraba desde una equina y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír. Se dio media vuelta para que no lo vieran y así no tener problemas.

- ¡Ya recordé Rukia-sama! – le dijo Shin mientras se limpiaba la cara con la mano – el hombre que la trajo dijo que vendría a verla en uno de estos días, cuando estuviera mejor – añadió.

El corazón de Rukia dio un pequeño salto. El infeliz de Ichigo al fin se dignaría a dar la cara. Solo esperaba tener las fuerzas suficientes para poder golpearlo, aunque estaba segura que su hermano y Renji la ayudarían.

- Oh, ¿en serio? – le respondió ocultando su interés – es bueno saberlo, cuando llegue, tú mismo tráelo aquí por favor.

- Como ordene – se inclinó y se levantó para irse - ¡Ah! También me olvidaba decirle… aunque no sé si habré visto mal por la mala iluminación o quizás estaba mareado por la sangre y confundí algunas cosas…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Me pareció que el hombre tenía el cabello naranja – respondió, aun dudando de si era posible o no – pero como le dije, no estoy seguro.

Una gran sonrisa adornó la cara de Rukia, quien al darse cuenta que sonreía como boba, se abofeteó mentalmente y volvió a su semblante normal.

- Como sea, cuando llegue lo traes aquí por favor. – le dijo - ¡ah! Y no le digas a Nii-sama, por favor.

- Como ordene.

- Por cierto ¿dónde está él? – preguntó extrañada.

- Creo que está en una reunión con algunos capitanes del Gotei. Ya debe estar por volver – informó.

- Bueno, recuerda no decirle nada.

- Está bien – le dijo el chico, y tras una reverencia se alejó para volver a sus tareas.

La sonrisa boba volvió a aparecer en su cara. De pronto un escalofrío muy estimulante recorrió por todo su cuerpo, brindándole energías renovadas. Increíblemente se sentía más fuerte y decidida. Intentó levantarse, segura de que ya podía, pero de nuevo le fue imposible.

"_Tsk" _masculló. Adiós a las energías renovadas.

- o -

**Mientras tanto … Oficina del Primer Escuadrón.**

Ukitake, Byakuya, Unohana, Kyoraku y Kurotsuchi se encontraban reunidos discutiendo los recientes descubrimientos del capitán del 12vo. Escuadrón acerca de los eventos que ocurrieron durante el famoso festival.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Ukitake.

Kurotsuchi rodó los ojos, ¡cómo le fastidiaba tener que explicar las cosas dos veces!

- Tsk – comenzó – Es lo que dije. Después de analizar ese trozo de metal, descubrí que se trata de un mineral muy extraño, que ya se creía extinto en la Sociedad de Almas, uno muy parecido al Sekkiseki, llamado Shisekkise.

- ¿Parecido? – preguntó Kyoraku.

- Así es. Tienen características similares, ambos repelen por completo cualquier energía espiritual que provenga del exterior, pero este también tiene la particularidad de desaparecer el reiatsu de la propia persona que lo utiliza – explicó elevando las manos, emocionado - También genera algo parecido a un campo de energía a su alrededor que agita las partículas del ambiente, haciendo que la luz no se refleje en él. Por lo tanto no puede verse, al menos no así como podemos vernos entre nosotros.

- ¿Es por eso que no se puede sentir su reiatsu? – preguntó Byakuya.

- Eso creo – afirmó Kurotsuchi mirando seriamente al noble. Aun no podía procesar que hubiera sido obligado a investigar el asunto ese tan solo con una fría mirada del capitán del sexto escuadrón. El solo recordarlo lo hacía sentir como un estúpido. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el tema resultó ser bastante interesante, así que definitivamente valía la pena estudiarlo.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible que ese mineral apareciera? ¿No se supone que estaba extinto? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con los ataques que han ocurrido? – Ukitake se sujetaba la barbilla tratando de procesar las ideas.

- En eso estoy trabajando - respondió Kurotsuchi alzándose de hombros.

- También queda otro asunto por aclarar – dijo Unohana ganando la atención de todos – Cuando atendí las heridas de Kuchiki-san, pude notar unos pequeños residuos de energía que eran similares al kidoh.

- ¿Similares? – Byakuya la miró intrigado, pues nunca había oído de algo que se "pareciera" al kidoh.

- Sí – respondió – bueno, en esencia era kidoh, pero era diferente. La energía era más densa, más pesada y se sentía oscura, como si hubiese sido alterada de alguna forma. – suspiró cerrando los ojos - Pude tomar algunas muestras de esos residuos de energía ¿te las podría enviar Kurotsuchi-san?

- Vaya, vaya, esto se pone interesante – los ojos de Kurotsuchi se abrían cada vez más y su espeluznante sonrisa crecía – Lo investigaré – dijo – Nemu les informará si descubro algo más – añadió de mala gana al ver que todos lo miraban ansiosos.

La reunión se dio por finalizada y los capitanes se retiraron.

- No te preocupes Byakuya – le dijo Ukitake dándole una palmada en el hombro – pronto llegaremos al fondo de esto – el pelinegro le dio una seria mirada y cerró los ojos.

- Eso espero – dijo tranquilamente – Con permiso – añadió y desapareció con un shumpo. Ukitake sonrió e hizo lo mismo para retirarse a su división a descansar.

- o -

El tiempo pasó lentamente y sin darse cuenta, Rukia se quedó dormida. Tuvo un sueño de lo más extraño: unos amplios pastizales verdes repletos de Chappys, Embajadores de Almas y otras cosas lindas que la rodeaban. Conejos deformes de pelaje naranja, rojo y negro la miraban desde una colina, ella corría tratando de alcanzarlos cuando otro conejo apareció frente a ella y le interrumpía el paso. El conejo era blanco, muy lindo y suave, pero tenía los ojos verdes que la miraban intensamente, ella iba a tocarlo cuando el suelo se abre y todos se caen al precipicio.

Sobresaltada, se despertó de golpe y vio dos pares de ojos que la miraban preocupadamente a cada lado de su cama. Un par celeste, y el otro color marrón.

Rukia trató de levantarse por su cuenta, y al hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor, las sirvientas aparecieron de nuevo para ayudarla y ponerle los cojines en la espalda.

"_¿De dónde diablos aparecieron?" _se preguntó Rukia, mirando a las muchachas que antes no estaban en su cuarto y de pronto están ahí, ayudándola. Después de ayudarla, las muchachas se retiraron tan rápido que tampoco se percató.

- Rukia ¡qué bueno que ya estés bien! – habló una angustiada Matsumoto, acercándose a ella y sujetándole ambas manos.

- ¡Qué alivio! Sentimos no haber venido antes Rukia-san, pero acabamos de enterarnos – la voz de Hinamori sonaba triste y sus ojos lucían algo vidriosos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo llegaron ustedes? – les preguntó algo confundida.

- Mmmm… hace un momento – respondió Matsumoto, ya soltándola para volver a sentarse – te veíamos dormir, parece que tenías un sueño loco – le dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

- Llamaste a Kurosaki-san mientras dormías –informó Hinamori sonrojada.

- ¿Q-qué? – preguntó muy avergonzada – Imposible ¿por qué llamaría a ese idiota? – su cara estaba rojísima - Por cierto, ¿está bien que estén aquí? ¿no deberían estar trabajando? – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema completamente.

- ¿Eh? Pero ¿no recuerdas que todos tenemos una semana libre? – le recordó Hinamori.

- ¡Oh, es cierto! – se le había olvidado por completo – Podríamos hacer algo divertido ¿Qué podría ser? – preguntó riendo nerviosamente, todavía tratando de cambiar el tema.

- ¿Qué estabas soñando con Kurosaki-san? – preguntó la ojimarrón quien no se aguantó la curiosidad, aunque seguía ruborizada.

La cara de Rukia se puso roja por completo y parecía a punto de desmayarse. ¿Qué podía decirles para que la dejaran en paz? Por supuesto no podía decirles que Ichigo la había recogido en el bosque y menos que iría a visitarla esa misma tarde, tal vez. Tenía que pensar en algo que no fuera vergonzoso, pero ¿en qué?

"_¡Aaahhh… maldición!" _pensaba mientras su cabeza giraba internamente.

Matsumoto la veía burlonamente mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Sabía que entre esos dos había algo más que simple amistad o compañerismo, pero ninguno de los dos idiotas quería dar el primer paso. Si ese era el caso, ella se encargaría de darles un pequeño empujoncito. Ya podía ver el futuro: una gran boda y preciosos bebés pelinaranjas con ojos violetas, o pelinegros con ojos color avellana. Por supuesto ella sería la madrina de alguno de ellos y hasta estaba pensando en nombres para sugerirles.

- o -

Las horas pasaron alegres y el silencio ya no existía en la habitación de Rukia. Ella estaba feliz de tener compañía mientras estaba con reposo, ya que la vez anterior en el hospital, casi no pudo hablar con nadie y se aburría demasiado. Después que les contó lo ocurrido, claro que omitiendo la parte de Ichigo, las shinigamis hablaban de cosas triviales, principalmente para subir los ánimos de la pelinegra, quien aún lucía algo débil. En la habitación se escuchaban voces alegres, fuertes risas (principalmente de Matsumoto) y muchos cotilleos.

- ¡Ah sí! Lo olvidaba – dijo Matsumoto – hoy se imprime la revista mensual del Seireitei. Esta casi toda dedicada al festival. Mañana te traeré un ejemplar, hay muchas fotos y artículos divertidos.

- ¿Fotos de qué? – preguntó Rukia.

- Principalmente del concurso de popularidad – respondió sonriendo – fue todo un éxito, aunque el capitán Kuchiki no quiso dar ninguna declaración – Rukia sonrió, todavía le emocionaba el que su hermano hubiera ganado el primer lugar. – También hay artículos sobre los otros concursos. ¿Sabías que el Capitán Hirako ganó la competencia de baile que se hizo al final?

- ¿Mi capitán? – preguntó Hinamori, confundida – Creí que sería la capitana Unohana la que ganaría, ella bailaba muy bien.

- Pues sí, pero como ella se ausentó para… ya sabes -dijo mirando a Rukia - y como su acompañante desapareció antes del concurso, no pudo participar. También hay muchas fotos tuyas – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- ¿Mías? – preguntó sonrojada.

- Sí – los ojos de Matsumoto brillaban emocionados – te veías tan linda bailando con mi capitán, así apretaditos. Gasté como mínimo tres películas en ustedes dos- añadió riendo, mientras la cara de la ojimarrón se volvía rojísima. Rukia sonreía aliviada, ya que el tema de conversación ahora serían Hinamori y el capitán Hitsugaya.

La tarde pasó alegremente, hasta que Matsumoto y Hinamori decidieron retirarse para dejarla descansar.

Rukia se quedó mirando el jardín, viendo como el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, aunque aún faltaba un par de horas. El viento seguía soplando suavemente y alborotaba sus negros cabellos.

"_Nii-sama ¿por qué aun no llegas? _Pensó. Extrañaba la presencia de su hermano en su casa, aunque no fuera la persona más comunicativa del mundo, pero el solo ver su cara siempre la hacía sentir bien.

"_¡Debe estar por llegar, mi trasero!"_ pensó recordando las palabras de Shin, y una vena apareció palpitante en su frente. Estaba aburrida y ahora ya no había nadie con quien hablar. Le parecía extraño que su hermano estuviera todavía en una reunión con los capitanes, siendo que todos tenían una semana libre. Quiso entretenerse con algo y finalmente terminó de bordar el conejo de Chappy sobre el pañuelo que estaba haciendo antes. _"Listo. Es hermoso" _pensó. _"Ahora, haré uno para Renji"_

- o -

Después de tres pañuelos bordados perfectamente con la cara de Chappy, Rukia volvió a aburrirse. El último pañuelo tenía un Chappy de color naranja, con el ceño visiblemente fruncido. Lo tomó entre las manos y sonrió ante la maravilla de su creación.

- o -

"_Me preguntó cuándo vendrá ese tonto" _pensaba, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Ya estaba atardeciendo y el color rojo-naranja cubría casi todo el jardín. El viento comenzó a soplar un poco más frío, y las sirvientas aparecieron (de nuevo de la nada) para abrigarla, poniéndole un haori sobre los hombros.

"_Ya es casi hora de cenar, no creo que venga. Ya es muy tarde" _pensó desanimada mientras veía como el sol se ocultaba más y más.

Las lámparas se encendieron y la noche cayó.

- Idiota – dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Quién es idiota? – preguntó Renji asomando la cabeza en su habitación, seguido por su capitán. Rukia dio un pequeño grito y un salto, lo que le provocó una punzada de dolor, haciéndola estremecer. Byakuya le dio una mirada furiosa a Renji, por asustarla de esa forma y hacer que se agitara cuando era claro que aún no debía moverse mucho.

- ¡Waaa! ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó torpemente al ver la mueca de dolor de Rukia y al sentir la mirada asesina de Byakuya.

- Tonto… me asustaste.

- ¿En qué tanto pensabas? – le preguntó acercándose a ella.

- En nada – respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

- Bueno, como sea – Renji se desplomó a su lado – es hora de cenar – dijo estirando sus brazos – comeremos contigo – Byakuya, silenciosamente también se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, claro que en una pose mucho más elegante que la del pelirrojo.

Rukia abrió sus ojos, gratamente sorprendida. ¿Comer los tres juntos? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no lo hacían? Últimamente estaban siempre tan ocupados con el trabajo que rara vez tenían tiempo libre como para comer juntos en su propia casa, menos aún con el gorrón de Renji incluido.

La cara de Rukia mostró una sonrisa tan tierna que hizo que el teniente se sonrojara y Byakuya mirara en otra dirección. Estaba muy feliz de tener a su hermano y a su amigo junto a ella en ese momento. Ya no necesitaba la estúpida aparición de Ichigo. Si fuera por ella, que no apareciera nunca.

Sonrió al descubrirse como una mentirosa; por supuesto que lo seguía esperando, pero ahora, este momento era solo para ellos tres.

"_Por lo menos estar herida trae cosas buenas" _pensó mirando a los dos hombres sentados a su lado, y mirando también a su alrededor, donde habían bastantes regalos que sus subordinados y amigos le dieron para ayudarla a recuperarse.

- o -

- Creo que ya es muy tarde – habló el chico de colorido cabello, mientras miraba hacia el cielo – mejor voy mañana. El viento ya soplaba bastante fuerte, así que hundió la cara en el cuello de la capucha que llevaba y comenzó a caminar.

Pateó una roca y esta cayó en las orillas del río. Volvió a lanzar más rocas con las manos y algo brillante escapó junto a ellas, pero afortunadamente se dio cuenta. Fue caminando al río, para recoger el broche en forma de flor que había lanzado sin querer, y pudo ver en su reflejo la boba expresión que tenía en la cara, sacudió su cabeza y miró fijamente su reflejo recuperando su expresión normal, pero a los segundos frunció el ceño.

- ¡Demonios! - pensó – ¡no me había dado cuenta! - Se sintió un tonto y corrió alejándose rápidamente del lugar, mirando hacia todos lados por si alguien venía.

* * *

**jojojojo... ya se vienen los encuentros, explicaciones y todo lo demas :D jejejje.**

**ojala les haya gustado. **

**besitos y abrazos.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Revelaciones II

**Hello... Bueno, aqui desde la biblioteca de mi queridisima universidad les dejo el octavo capítulo...jejeje, cada vez se van aclarando algunas cosas ¿o no? ** se cubre de los tomatazos ** Solo les pido que aguanten un poquito... el Ichiruki se viene! jajajja**

* * *

**Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes sensualones tampoco. Byakuya-sama aun no me contesta. Creo que esta asustado de mi XD jajaja**

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios: **o0 Akisa 0o, Phamtom Claire, ambar51 chick, ichirukiyui, Mei Fanel, KEI... **son las mejores! (o los mejores, en caso que haya algun chico) :D un besote para todos

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: **REVELACIONES II

**Al día siguiente. Muy, muy temprano en la mañana. Karakura.**

"_Maldito Kurosaki, ¿cuándo piensas regresar?" _pensaba Ishida mientras leía una y otra vez la información que acababa de descargar. Su pelinaranja amigo aun no acababa con sus asuntos y ni siquiera se había dignado en llamarlo para contarle algo. Seguramente seguía disfrutando sus "vacaciones" en la Sociedad de Almas, mientras él se partía el cráneo y casi no dormía haciendo todos los trabajos que "les" habían asignado.

Era un día domingo, perfecto para disfrutarlo fuera o para hacer cualquier cosa menos estar sepultado bajo una montaña de libros. Ese idiota de Kurosaki definitivamente se las pagaría.

Estaba ideando una manera para darle su merecido, cuando una llamada interrumpió sus malvados pensamientos. Al ver quien llamaba sonrió y la cara idiota del pelinaranja abandonó por completo su cabeza, aunque curiosamente fue otra cara pelinaranja la que apareció llenando su mente de nuevo.

**En la Sociedad de Almas.**

Renji bostezaba escandalosamente mientras caminaba cerca del bosque del Rukongai Este. Había salido por su cuenta para ver si encontraba alguna pista que se les hubiera escapado aquella noche. Claro que iba tan adormilado, que si hubiera habido pruebas o evidencias, posiblemente las habría pasado por alto.

Era muy temprano, demasiado para su gusto. Levantarse tan temprano en un día que tenía libre no le resultaba muy agradable. Pero la situación lo merecía, Byakuya le había contado algo de lo que hablaron durante la reunión con el loco de Kurotsuchi el día anterior. Si era un enemigo especial, había que prestarle especial atención y cualquier información extra servía.

Caminaba enojado, pateando las piedras (que no tenían culpa alguna) y mirando alrededor. Todo ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos, como si él mismo hubiera estado presente en ese momento y hubiera visto como Rukia era derrotada. No importaba que él no hubiera estado ahí, solo pensar que en ese lugar su amiga estuvo a punto de morir era suficiente para detestarlo.

- Abarai-san ¿cierto? – preguntó una voz masculina detrás de él.

"_¡Qué demonios!" _pensó Renji, ya que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del hombre. "_¿Hombre? ¡Si apenas es un mocoso!" _pensó.

- Abarai-san, teniente del sexto escuadrón del capitán Kuchiki ¿verdad? – volvió a preguntar.

- Así es – respondió levantando su cabeza y mirándolo fijamente - ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

- Mucho gusto – lo saludó el muchacho haciendo una reverencia, a Renji le parecieron familiares las ropas que llevaba, pero no recordó de donde – mi nombre es Tetsu y soy el mensajero de la familia Shimada.

- ¿Eh? - _¿Quién diablos es este chico?_ Pensaba.

- Mi amo, Takeru-sama tiene algo importante que discutir con ustedes y requiere la honorable presencia de Kuchiki Byakuya-sama en su mansión cuanto antes.

- Pues lo siento – se disculpó Renji rascándose la cabeza- pero no creo que mi capitán tenga tiempo para eso "_¿Y yo qué? ¿No soy una honorable presencia? – _pensó molesto.

- Por supuesto, Abarai-san también está cordialmente invitado – continuó el chico como si Renji no hubiese dicho nada - Si usted pudiera persuadir a Kuchiki-sama, la familia Shimada se lo agradecería.

- Dije que…

- Mi amo desea que asistan de inmediato. Es algo de vital importancia.

- Hay cosas más importantes en estos momentos – dijo Renji mirándolo con furia – no hay tiempo para visitas de cortesía.

- ¿Ni siquiera si se trata de Rukia-sama? – preguntó dándole una mirada algo burlona.

- ¡Bastardo! – Renji se adelantó y lo tomó por el cuello, furioso - ¿sabes algo? ¡Dime ahora o te mataré! – un brillo asesino apareció en los ojos del pelirrojo.

- Lo siento – dijo el muchacho asustado, pero tratando de mantener la compostura – pero soy un simple mensajero y hay cosas que no se pueden hablar en estos lugares – Renji pareció reaccionar y lo soltó. – Por favor Abarai-san, mi amo insiste en hablar con ustedes. Es algo importante. Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro.

El chico se dio media vuelta y caminó tranquilamente hacia el Seireitei, aunque por dentro estaba muy asustado. "_¡Ese mono pelirrojo casi me asesina!" _Pensó mientras lloraba internamente. Cuando ya estuvo fuera de la vista de Renji, toda su digna pose se perdió. Corrió agitando los brazos en el aire, gritando como un loco y llorando por su vida hasta que llegó a la casa donde trabajaba.

Renji seguía parado en el bosque, tratando de procesar lo que ese tipo extraño acababa de decirle. ¿Quiénes eran la familia Shimada? ¿Y cómo sabían lo de Rukia? Si era algo relacionado con los ataques, definitivamente Byakuya debía de saberlo. Decidió buscar a su capitán y contarle lo sucedido.

- o -

Renji y Byakuya caminaban hacia la casa de la familia Shimada, sin saber que esperar realmente. El capitán noble miraba de reojo a Renji, regañándolo por no haber obtenido más información antes que el hombre se marchara. El pelirrojo caminaba cabizbajo, pues se le había ido ese pequeño detalle.

La familia Shimada era una importante familia noble, aunque algo reciente. Esas típicas familias que se hacen ricas quien sabe cómo. Desde luego el líder del clan Kuchiki nunca había compartido con ellos, pues a pesar de ser nobles, la diferencia entre ambas familias era abismal. Claro que conocía el nombre de los predecesores de dicho clan, pero la relación entre ambos acababa ahí.

Llegaron a la puerta de una gran casa, pintada con llamativos colores y adornada con muchas esculturas que para Byakuya eran, por decirlo suave, de pésimo gusto.

- ¡Wow! ¡Es muy grande! – exclamó Renji al ingresar por la puerta y ver el interior.

- ¿De qué te sorprendes? – preguntó Byakuya con los ojos cerrados – Es muchísimo más pequeña que la mía.

"_¡Cualquiera lo es, creído!" _pensó mirando hacia otro lado. Cuando volvió la vista al frente vio de reojo como Byakuya le daba una mirada que por poco y atraviesa su cabeza.

"_¡Demonios!" _gritó en su interior. Había olvidado que su capitán parecía haber aprendido a leer sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo diablos podía hacer eso? Su cabeza comenzó a girar tratando de buscar una explicación.

- L-lo siento – se disculpó nervioso. Byakuya solo cerró los ojos. Ya habría tiempo para darle una lección.

- Bienvenidos – se escuchó una voz masculina en la entrada del recibidor – Mi nombre es Tetsu, el sirviente personal del amo – dijo haciendo una gran reverencia – Por favor, acompáñenme. Los llevaré con Takeru-sama en seguida.

- ¿Qué no eras el mensajero? – preguntó Renji acercándose furioso hacia él. Tetsu comenzó a sudar, ese tipo pelirrojo lo asustaba demasiado.

- Renji – lo llamó Byakuya con voz calma, justo antes que golpeara al muchacho. El teniente se detuvo y regreso al lado del capitán – Llévame con tu amo – ordenó. El muchacho tembló de susto y asintió. Ese sujeto lo asustaba aún más que el mono pelirrojo, a pesar que no actuaba furioso y salvaje como el otro.

- o -

Llegaron a la sala principal de la casa, también adornada de manera poco tradicional para el gusto del noble shinigami. A Renji también le parecía horrible.

- Con permiso Takeru-sama – Tetsu se arrodilló frente a un hombre de cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color, que estaba sentado en el centro de la sala – Con usted, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama y Abarai-san – los presentó.

- Gracias Tetsu, puedes retirarte – le dijo con una sonrisa – Adelante, por favor – les indicó a los dos shinigamis. Renji dio una reverencia algo torpe y Byakuya solo inclinó un poco la cabeza – Es un gran honor para mí poder tenerlo en mi casa Byakuya-sama – le dijo el hombre levantándose y haciendo una gran reverencia ante él.

Byakuya lo miró desde arriba, sin cambiar su expresión. Cuando el hombre se enderezó y los guió hasta sus asientos, vio en el fondo de la sala un colgante con el símbolo familiar.

"_Así que pertenece a Shimada" _pensó, recordando el emblema que portaba el hombre muerto en el cráter el día del festival. _"Sabía que lo había visto antes". _Claro que no podía recordar exactamente a quien le pertenecía, pues habían bastantes familias nobles en el Seireitei como para poder recordarlas a todas con tanta exactitud.

Los tres se sentaron en los cojines. Takeru en el centro, y un shinigami a cada lado formando un triángulo, mientras los sirvientes aparecían para servirles té.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? – preguntó Byakuya, quien no quería alargar más de lo necesario aquella visita.

- Ah, sí, lo siento – se disculpó Takeru, quien ya se sentía intimidado por la fuerte presencia de Byakuya. Renji lo comprendía y simpatizaba internamente con él.

- ¿Sabe algo de lo que pasó, Shimada-dono? – preguntó el teniente, tratando de ser un poco más sutil que su capitán.

- Pues sí – respondió – Permítanme contarles una historia- Takeru se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió – Como sabrán, el clan Shimada es una familia noble reciente. Antiguamente éramos una rama secundaria que servía al clan Kiku, mi madre era hermana del líder del clan; Takemaru-sama y al casarse con mi padre, pasamos a ser Shimada y a servir a la rama principal, compuesta por mi tío, su esposa y su hijo; Kinji-sama. Éramos felices, todos vivíamos muy bien y no había problemas. El clan Kiku era conocido y respetado y todo iba tranquilamente - Takeru siguió hablando sobre la fundación de su familia y cada vez lo hacía más rápido.

Renji tosió para devolver a Takeru a la realidad. Al parecer se había emocionado con la historia y sus ojos brillaban, como anhelando tiempos que ya no volverían. Byakuya tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo. ¿Acaso lo había llamado para contarle dramas familiares? ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con lo sucedido con Rukia? Si esto resultaba en una pérdida de tiempo, se lo haría pagar muy caro. Respiró profundo tratando de mantener la compostura por un momento.

- Ah, cierto, cierto, discúlpeme Byakuya-sama – se disculpó muy nervioso moviendo sus dedos frente a él – Bueno, resumiendo, cuando mis tíos murieron Kinji-sama heredó el liderazgo del clan y durante un tiempo todo marchaba bien, pero había algo que Kinji-sama quería: poder. Nuestra familia nunca tuvo habilidad espiritual como para convertirnos en shinigamis. Apenas podemos manejar algunos kidoh de nivel básico, pero nada más allá de eso. Kinji-sama tampoco era la excepción, pero él se sentía frustrado, no se resignaba con eso. Deseaba obtener poder para elevarse por encima de todos, de las familias nobles, de las Cuatro Grandes Casas Nobles, del Seireitei, de todos. Y con el tiempo encontró una forma.

Byakuya y Renji abrieron los ojos, y se concentraron en la historia, pues al fin ese loco estaba diciendo algo de interés.

- Kinji-sama era muy inteligente y comenzó a investigar las propiedades del kidoh. Pensaba que si aprendía todo sobre eso, le sería más fácil alcanzar la cima. Luego comenzó a experimentar con ellos – Takeru bajó la vista, claramente se sentía avergonzado – experimentando con humanos, desintegrando a las personas y añadiendo esas partículas a la energía del kidoh consiguió hacerlo más poderoso y difícil de rastrear. Como sus planes ya comenzaban a llamar la atención se apoderó ilegalmente de todo el Shisekkise que existía en el Rukongai, para que así no fuera descubierto. El mismo del que el capitán Kurotsuchi les explicó hace poco.

- ¿Y dónde está ese tal Kinji?

- Pues la verdad, nadie lo sabe. Cuando la Central 46 ordenó su ejecución, él desapareció, llevándose toda su investigación y el resto de Shisekkise que quedaba en estado natural. Fue ahí cuando el clan Kiku fue eliminado y la familia Shimada tomó su lugar – habló con voz triste.

- Aun no veo la relación que tiene todo eso con los incidentes en el Rukongai – lo enfrentó Byakuya - ¿qué hacían tus hombres en ese lugar? – interrogó - ¿y cómo es que sabes lo que Kurotsuchi Mayuri nos contó?

Renji lo observaba silenciosamente. Él también se hacía las mismas preguntas.

- Uno de mis sobrinos trabaja en el Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo del 12vo. Escuadrón – explicó orgulloso – así es como supimos que se trataba de Shisekkise.

"_Idiota, si el capitán Kurotsuchi se entera que está ventilando secretos de su Instituto lo meterá en un tubo de ensayo" _pensaba el pelirrojo. Byakuya lo miró y cerró los ojos sonriendo levemente, dándole a entender que pensaba lo mismo. Renji se sobresaltó. Eso ya lo estaba asustando, se preguntaba si en algún minuto le habrían implantado algún microchip que enviaba sus pensamientos a la cabeza de su capitán.

- ¿Y qué hacían tus hombres en ese lugar? – volvió a interrogar el pelinegro.

- La familia Shimada tiene tres integrantes principales - continuó Takeru- Yo soy el mayor, sigue Mika, mi hermana quien está casada y tiene 5 hijos, y el ultimo es Kaoru, mi hermano menor.

"_¿Acaso acaba de ignorarme?"_ pensó un irritado capitán. Renji se dio cuenta y trató de alejarse un poco y mirar hacia otro lado.

- Kaoru es el que más poder espiritual tiene en toda la historia de la familia – contó de nuevo inflando su pecho, orgulloso.

- ¿Y?

- Cuando él nació, mamá murió al instante, pues no pudo soportar el trabajo de parto. Al crecer nos dimos cuenta que Kaoru tenía un poder especial, uno que liberaba sin querer, y que era muy parecido a las habilidades que ustedes poseen, de hecho se parecía a los mismos poderes que había logrado Kinji-sama con sus experimentos. Después de eso nos enteramos que Kinji-sama había experimentado con nuestra madre y Kaoru había nacido con algunos de esos poderes. Sabíamos que era peligroso, pues su cuerpo no está hecho para soportar ese tipo de presión y él tampoco tiene habilidades para usarlas. Es como si solo fuera un contenedor de ácido que en cualquier momento puede corroerse y destruirse vaciando su contenido y provocando un desastre.

Recurrimos al Cuerpo de Kidoh para que le pusiera un sello permanente a los poderes de Kaoru, pero nos dimos cuenta que en situaciones de estrés ese poder se libera. De alguna forma Kinji-sama también se dio cuenta de eso y busca extraer los poderes de Kaoru. Si él lograra eso, mi hermano moriría y él se haría más fuerte y más peligroso para todo el Seireitei.

- ¿Y qué hacían tus hombres en el Rukongai? – volvió a preguntar Byakuya.

- Ellos estaban como guardaespaldas de Kaoru – explicó – Cuando está en el Seireitei, su presencia está oculta, pero al salir de los muros, Kinji-sama puede encontrarlo fácilmente. Creo que la flama roja es el método con el que Kinji-sama quiere eliminar el cuerpo de Kaoru por completo y absorber sus poderes. Además que mi hermanito no sabe pelear muy bien, así que por eso lo tengo protegido y vigilado todo el tiempo.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Y por qué lo atacan? – preguntó Renji confundido.

Ambos nobles lo miraron incrédulos. ¿En verdad no sabía la respuesta? ¡Acababan de decírselo!

- Para extraer los poderes de Kaoru, Abarai-san – explicó Takeru pacientemente.

- ¿Y la relación de esos ataques con Rukia? – preguntó. Byakuya se sorprendió, al fin Renji no hacía una pregunta idiota. Sonrió levemente y bebió un poco de té.

- Creo que Rukia-sama solo estuvo en el lugar y tiempo equivocado – dijo sin más – no es que vayan tras ella. Pero de verdad lo siento muchísimo – le dijo a Byakuya mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba su frente contra el suelo.

- Ella está bien – respondió el capitán – eso es todo.

- Por lo menos ahora sabemos de qué se trata todo esto – comentó Renji a lo que Byakuya asintió.

Los tres siguieron discutiendo sobre el tema por un buen rato, hasta que decidieron retirarse, a pesar de la insistencia de Takeru para invitarlos a almorzar, quien con lágrimas en los ojos prácticamente les rogaba. Byakuya lo rechazó una y otra vez, aunque siempre de manera cordial, o algo así.

**Hora más tarde. En la mansión Kuchiki.**

Rukia había terminado de almorzar, sola. Renji le había dicho que llegaría para almorzar con ella, pero no fue así.

Estando sola se ponía a pensar en muchas cosas, algunas que no le gustaba recordar y otras que la hacían sonreír como boba.

Aún permanecía en reposo, aunque ya se sentía muchísimo mejor. Ya podía mover casi todo su cuerpo sin problemas, y hasta pudo levantarse antes y dar un paseo por el jardín, pero al verla de pie, las sirvientas aparecieron para obligarla a regresar a su habitación a descansar. Se rascó la cabeza, ya no sabía que más hacer para no aburrirse.

Solo esperaba que Ichigo apareciera pronto, pues ya comenzaba a desesperarse y también quería restregarle en la cara a Renji que de verdad era Ichigo el que la había encontrado en el bosque del Rukongai y la había llevado al Seireitei, que no estaba loca ni imaginaba cosas como el pelirrojo pensaba. Sin embargo, había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, no sabía lo que era, pero lo atribuyó a las heridas que aún le molestaban un poco y ya no le prestó atención.

"_Vamos, date prisa idiota" _pensaba mientras miraba hacia el jardín.

- o -

**Mientras tanto en la Oficina del primer escuadrón.**

Los cinco capitanes estaban reunidos de nuevo, discutiendo la última información que Byakuya les había dado. Kurotsuchi también tenía nuevas noticias.

- Yo no veo mucho problema en el asunto – dijo el científico – solo es basura usando un traje especial.

- ¿Traje? – preguntó Kyoraku ladeando un poco la cabeza.

- Sí – respondió Kurotsuchi – _"Idiota, ya te lo había dicho"_ pensó – ahora sabemos porque no se podía sentir su reiatsu o tampoco verlo. Simplemente está usando una especie de traje o armadura hecho de Shisekkise.

- Creo que no deberíamos subestimarlo – dijo Ukitake.

- Pienso lo mismo, debemos solucionar este asunto cuanto antes – habló Unohana.

- Creo que exageran – Kurotsuchi los miraba mientras arqueaba una ceja – si pudiéramos contrarrestar el Shisekkise, sería muy fácil derrotarlo, pues al parecer no tiene muchas habilidades.

- ¿Y qué me dices del kidoh que utiliza? – preguntó Byakuya, serio.

- Basura. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Es especial, sin duda, pero nada que no se pueda derrotar con nuestro propio kidoh. La principal ventaja que tiene este sujeto es que es imposible sentir su reiatsu mientras use ese traje y nuestros ojos tampoco sirven contra ello. Pero si logramos neutralizar eso, es algo fácil.

- ¿Y qué propones? – el peliblanco estaba preocupado, le hubiera gustado lucir tan confiado como el capitán del 12vo escuadrón, pero no podía.

- Estoy trabajando en "algo" que puede "ver" a través del Shisekkise, pero faltan algunos detalles – el tono de voz que puso cuando dijo "algo" les dio un mal presentimiento a todos – con ese pequeño trozo de metal que tengo, no se puede hacer mucho.

- ¿Cuándo crees poder tenerlo listo? – Kyoraku lo miraba interesado.

- Pffff… - bufó – ustedes siempre queriendo presionar la ciencia. Lo tendré listo cuando lo tenga listo – respondió sin más.

- Eso no sirve – Byakuya lo miró desafiante y Kurotsuchi le devolvió la mirada.

- Bueno, bueno, calmémonos – Ukitake mostraba las palmas de las manos, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

- Lo importante es que ahora sabemos que ese tal Kinji va tras ese chico, Kaoru-kun – Kyoraku ya estaba cansado y quería terminar la reunión - Debemos protegerlo hasta solucionar el asunto.

- Es buena idea – añadió Unohana – tal vez uno de nosotros debería estar con él – propuso – Por cierto, ¿alguien lo conoce?

- ¿Un capitán? – preguntó Kurotsuchi incrédulo – Eso es demasiado – movió la cabeza negativamente - Hagan lo que quieran, pero no cuenten conmigo para hacer de niñera.

- También creo que es demasiado – dijo Byakuya – Además, al parecer nadie lo conoce, pues no sale demasiado de su casa.

- Pobre chico – se lamentó Ukitake – Pero creo que tienen razón, por ahora simplemente deberíamos brindarle más protección y observarlo a cada instante.

- Bien, entonces está decidido – finalizó Kyoraku dando un bostezo – le encargaré a Soi Fong que vigile a Kaoru-kun. Por ahora, debemos estar pendiente de él.

Los capitanes se retiraron de la oficina del primer escuadrón dejando a Kyoraku, quien apenas los vio salir, se desplomó sobre el sofá y se entregó a los brazos del dios del sueño.

- o -

Byakuya se encontró con Renji y le contó algo de lo que habían hablado en la reunión. Se quedó pensando un poco acerca de la situación. ¿No era más fácil encerrar al chico hasta que Kinji fuera derrotado? Suspiró y fue caminando hacia la casa de Shimada, pues aún le quedaban unas preguntas por hacerle.

- o -

- Quisiera hablar con tu hermano – ordenó apenas entró a la sala principal. Takeru lo miró sorprendido, pues nadie nunca había pedido hablar con él.

- Como desee – respondió y llamó a Tetsu para que fuera a buscar a su hermano. El chico se alejó dando una asustada mirada al par de shinigamis que hablaban con su amo. Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció de nuevo.

- ¡Takeru-sama! – gritó - ¡Kaoru-sama no está!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó alarmado, levantándose - ¿A dónde fue?

- No lo sé – respondió arrodillándose – pero al parecer salió sin los guardias.

- ¡Maldición! – dijo - Ahora no podremos encontrarlo fácilmente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Byakuya intrigado

- Pues… – Takeru se sentó nuevamente – Pues, a raíz de los poderes de Kaoru y del sello que se le puso cuando era un niño, él no tiene reiatsu – aclaró – los poderes que guarda su cuerpo forman un extraño campo alrededor de él, por lo tanto no se puede sentir. Es algo muy similar a lo que hace el Shisekkise – explicó – pero también anulan la presencia de las cosas que estén en contacto con él – añadió - es por eso que siempre está rodeado de guardias, pues ellos tienen un rastreador especial que nos permite saber dónde está.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Y si es así, entonces cómo pudo localizarlo el tal Kinji? – preguntó Renji.

- Supongo que porque ambos tienen poderes similares – respondió – además que solo lo puede localizar cuando Kaoru deja el Seireitei, alejándose de la barrera espiritual que nos rodea a todos – suspiró – Tetsu, búscalo inmediatamente por los alrededores. Si salió sin guardias, no debe estar muy lejos – ordenó. Tetsu hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

- Podría ayudarles – propuso Renji – aunque no sé cómo es su hermano, Shimada-dono.

- Pues, es un muchacho muy guapo – comenzó a explicar con brillo en los ojos – es alto y atlético, atento, sensible y alegre. Es muy inteligente, aunque algo torpe en algunas cosas. Agradable, de carácter simple, aunque a veces le aparece un genio de los mil demonios. Me pregunto a quién lo habrá sacado, no recuerdo que mis padres fueran así – dijo pensativo – Observador, amante de los animales, es muy hábil en el kyudo, tiene muy buena puntería. Le gustan mucho los dulces y el color violeta, y a veces habla dormido…. – Takeru hablaba cada vez más rápido e inentendible.

Muchas gotitas aparecieron en la cabeza de Renji. Takeru otra vez se había emocionado con la historia y hablaba sin parar, y lo que es peor: ¡No le había dicho ni una sola característica física! Color de ojos, de piel, de cabello… ¡nada! Definitivamente ese hombre era idiota, al parecer tenía una fascinación con su familia que rayaba en la locura. En cierta forma le recordaba al padre de Ichigo.

Byakuya cerró los ojos, procesando la información que acababa de recibir antes del perfil psicológico que Takeru estaba haciendo de su hermano. Con eso ya le respondió las preguntas que no había alcanzado a hacerle. Se levantó y se despidió de Takeru, quien pareció reaccionar y le insistió para que se quedara un rato más, pero Byakuya nuevamente lo rechazó y le indicó que cuando su hermano apareciera, le avisara, pues quería conocerlo y hacerle algunas preguntas.

- o -

**Mientras tanto en Karakura.**

Ishida caminaba aun sin comprender para qué lo habían citado en ese lugar. Cada vez que se reunían ahí, era porque algo malo, peligroso, vergonzoso o extraño estaba por suceder. Levantó la cabeza para mirar el cielo, pidiendo que no fuera ninguna de las opciones anteriores, pero conociendo a esa persona, esperar algo que no fuera raro era como querer tocar las nubes.

El estómago le rugió y recordó que aún no había comido nada. Desde que recibió la llamada de Inoue, se apresuró en terminar los informes que estaba haciendo y salió disparado de su casa para encontrarse con ella.

- o -

Rukia estaba dibujando en un cuaderno el sueño que había tenido anteriormente. Le estaba quedando muy lindo y faltaba poco para terminarlo. De vez en cuando miraba hacia el jardín frente a ella y se distraía viendo los árboles y el paisaje.

- Rukia-sama – la llamó una de las sirvientas, apareciendo frente a ella - Shin quiere hablar con usted.

- Está bien - dijo – dile que pase.

- Como ordene – le dijo, con una reverencia, se retiró y a los minutos apareció el joven.

- Shin – le dijo sonriente - ¿qué pasa?

- Rukia-sama – la saludó con la respectiva reverencia – ya ha llegado la persona que estaba esperando – informó, aunque por su cara parecía estar algo confundido - Esta afuera ¿desea que la haga pasar?

El corazón de Rukia dio un gran salto y sintió sus mejillas calentándose, pero _"¿desde cuándo ese idiota esperaba afuera?" _pensó. Tosió para recuperar la cordura y miró a Shin como si nada.

- Sí, por favor – dijo – hazlo pasar. - Shin desapareció por unos minutos, a lo que Rukia aprovechó para arreglarse el cabello y mirar su ropa en caso que tuviera alguna arruga o algo. "_¿Qué diablos?" _Pensó. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto por su aspecto? ¿Y por qué estaba tan nerviosa por ver al idiota de Ichigo? Pero ese nerviosismo era raro, aunque estaba ansiosa sentía algo extraño en el pecho. No podía decir qué era, pero tampoco le tomo importancia.

Se volvió a acomodar el cabello y se dio unos suaves golpes en la cara.

En un extremo del jardín, Kaito la miraba con interés, preguntándose porque actuaba de esa manera. Volvió a sonreír al verla tan nerviosa y suspiró sacudiendo su cabeza. Últimamente estaba sonriendo demasiado.

- Rukia-sama – la voz de Shin la sobresaltó – Aquí está – dijo indicándolo con mano. Tras de él, una figura le sonreía nerviosamente. Rukia giró la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse frente a él. Al verlo, abrió los ojos sorprendida y se quedó inmóvil.

- Tú… – habló con voz nerviosa, mientras Shin se despedía y se alejaba para dejarlos solos.

El viento sopló muy fuerte, meciendo las ramas de los árboles y alborotando los cabellos de todos.

¿Quién diablos eres tú? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

* * *

**Waaa... *se oculta bajo la mesa para cubrirse de los tomates* ... **

**que les pareció? * pam! * un tomate le llega en la cara* Buaaa...**

**nos vemos en el siguiente. Solo les pido : paaciiieeenciiiaaaaa... * pam! otro tomate le llega en la cara***


	10. Capítulo 9: Revelaciones III

**Ufff.. * se arrastra hasta su cama y enciende su netbook * Bueno amigos y amigas, estoy muy, pero muy cansada. La universidad esta absorbiendo toda mi energía... pero aun asi, con el poquito de reiatsu que me queda XD jajajaj... les subo el noveno capitulo del fic. Tal vez esten algo confundidos, pero ahora se explican mas cosas... les pido lo mismo que antes: paciencia... el Ichiruki se viene ¡pam! *mas tomates en la cara****

* * *

**Gracias a todas las personas que han leido esta historia y que me hacen sonreir con sus reviews... de verdad, me ponen muy contenta. :D**

* * *

**De nuevo aclarar que Bleach no me pertenece... **

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: **REVELACIONES III

Cuatro personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa, miraron atentamente cuando Ishida e Inoue entraron a la sala. Ella saludó alegremente a todos, y de inmediato fue a sentarse en uno de los lugares que estaban libres, agarró un par de dulces que estaban sobre la mesa y se los metió en la boca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el chico de lentes, quien seguía parado en la entrada de la sala muy sorprendido, viendo a la persona sentada en una esquina de la mesa.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó el aludido - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No te hagas el idiota – le respondió aun sin salir de su sorpresa - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- ¿En dónde más estaría? – preguntó rascándose la nuca.

- Tú… - le dijo entre dientes y con una venita palpitante en su frente.

**Mientras tanto, en la Sociedad de Almas.**

El viento sopló muy fuerte, meciendo las ramas de los árboles y alborotando los cabellos de todos.

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – preguntó la pelinegra, mirándolo fijamente. La extraña sensación que tenía en el pecho volvió a aparecer.

El muchacho sonrió nervioso, y con un torpe movimiento se arrodilló frente a ella haciendo una reverencia.

- Es un honor conocerla al fin – respondió con una sonrisa – Mi nombre es Shimada Kaoru. Encantado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó desafiante y frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues… - respondió acercándose, ella instintivamente retrocedió y lo miró enojada – Pues, quería… - titubeó.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres y que haces en mi casa?! – le gritó, haciendo que el chico retrocediera.

Kaito, quien presenciaba la escena atentamente, al escuchar las palabras de Rukia, de inmediato se abalanzó sobre Kaoru. Al verlo actuar, los otros guardias también lo imitaron y se lanzaron sobre el chico quien ni siquiera alcanzó a parpadear.

- ¡No te muevas! – le gritó Kaito colocándole un kunai sobre el cuello.

- ¡Waaaa! – gritó el chico, tratando de zafarse de todos los guardias que lo inmovilizaron - ¡Esperen! ¡Deténganse! ¡Nooo!

Al oírlo gritar, algo dentro de la cabeza de Rukia hizo clic. Esos gritos le parecían familiares. Se parecían mucho a las voces que había oído cuando había sido atacada en el bosque del Rukongai. ¿Qué tenía que ver este chico con esos eventos? ¿Acaso él estaría detrás de todo? Si era así, tenía varias preguntas que hacerle, pero debía estar atenta por si intentaba cualquier cosa.

- Esperen, déjenlo, quiero hablar con él – les dijo con una suave voz, aunque no del todo convencida.

- Pero Rukia-sama – protestó Kaito – no sabemos quién es este hombre.

- Lo sé – respondió ella – pero tengo que hablar con él. Estaré bien, no te preocupes – y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

- Como ordene – respondió Kaito y los guardias soltaron de mala gana a Kaoru, quien parecía adolorido y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa y el cabello.

Mientras Kaito y los demás regresaban a sus puestos y Kaoru se incorporaba, ella aprovechó para darle un rápido vistazo. Era un chico guapo, alto, de piel trigueña y cabello marrón, sujeto en una coleta baja que le llegaba poco más abajo de los hombros y los ojos de color verde intenso.

- Gracias, Rukia-hime – le dijo nervioso – un poco más y me matan.

- No es para tanto – respondió ella, mirando hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzada por el título que había dado. No recordaba que la hubieran llamado antes de esa forma. Ya le fastidiaba tener que escuchar "Rukia-sama esto", "Rukia-sama aquello" todo el tiempo, pero que ahora un idiota desconocido le dijera "hime" era algo incómodo y vergonzoso – Solo hacen su trabajo – añadió dándole una fría mirada.

- Sí, supongo que tiene razón – asintió él. Ella lo miraba desconfiada, pendiente de todos los movimientos que hacía.

- ¿Te conozco? – le preguntó rudamente - ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

- No me conoce – respondió mirando el suelo – Nunca había tenido el honor de hablar con Rukia-hime.

- No me llames así – lo regañó – entonces ¿qué tienes que decirme?

- Pues…

- Habla de una vez – le dijo enojada. Kaoru dio un respingo y la miró algo asustado.

- Pues, la verdad quería pedirle perdón – le dijo mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba su cabeza en el suelo.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó confundida.

- Lo siento, es por mi culpa que Rukia-hime este herida.

- ¿Tu culpa? ¿Por qué lo dices? – ahora estaba intrigada, aquel chico no parecía mala persona, pero aún no podía confiarse.

- Sí, es por mi culpa – Kaoru levanto la mirada y la sostuvo fijamente en los ojos violeta de Rukia – Era a mí a quien atacaban esa vez en el bosque del Rukongai Sur, cuando usted apareció en ese lugar, fue que la atacaron por primera vez.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida - ¿Eras tú el que gritaba?

- Así es – respondió avergonzado – Lo siento, estaba asustado y no sabía qué hacer. Mis guardias habían sido asesinados frente a mí, y yo solo atiné a correr y a gritar.

Ella lo miró y su semblante se ablando un poco. No le extrañaba que hubiera huido, pues al parecer el chico no tenía poder espiritual, y ante un enemigo como ese, no hubiera tenido oportunidad alguna.

- Eso fue por mi culpa – le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo – por haberme confiado – Kaoru la miraba tan intensamente que Rukia tuvo que desviar la mirada.

- Quise hablar con usted el día del festival, pero no me atreví. Aunque me alegre cuando vi que ya estaba bien de sus heridas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Estuviste ahí? – preguntó

- Claro – respondió – Era un evento para todo el Seireitei ¿no? Aunque mi hermano no me había dejado ir, al final lo convencí y me dio permiso, pero siempre acompañado por un guardia – dijo suspirando.

- ¿Tú…? ¿Perteneces a una familia noble? – le preguntó. Ahora que lo pensaba, las ropas que llevaba el muchacho eran muy finas, así que definitivamente tenía que ser alguien noble.

- Así es. Soy el tercer hijo de la familia Shimada – respondió algo avergonzado. Rukia se sintió tonta por no saber quién diablos era la familia Shimada, pero fingió que lo sabía.

- Ahh... ya veo.

- Después intenté hablar nuevamente con usted, y justo cuando me acercaba, el molino de viento ese que sostenía salió volando y usted corrió para perseguirlo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó algo asustada. ¿Acaso la había estado siguiendo por todas partes? ¿Era él quien la había estado mirando durante toda la noche? Se estremeció un poco ante la idea que el chico ese resultara un acosador.

- Pensé que debía ser algo importante para Rukia-hime - explicó – así que salí corriendo para encontrarlo antes. Creo que al pasar choqué contra usted, y el guardia que me seguía también lo hizo. Lo siento – se disculpó otra vez.

- ¿Así que fuiste tú? – preguntó, pero era una especie de afirmación. Recordaba perfectamente que dos idiotas casi la tiran al suelo esa noche.

- Fue por eso que salí del Seireitei para buscar ese molino – explicó – Fue ahí cuando ese sujeto me encontró de nuevo y me atacó. El guardia que me acompañaba murió al tratar de protegerme y usted otra vez resultó herida – dijo apretando los dientes – Esta vez intenté ayudarla, pero no tengo muchas habilidades para combatir – explicó avergonzado – así que solo use lo que tenía a mano, arrojándole cosas, hasta que usted se puso en medio y… - cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar mencionar la escena.

- Sí… - dijo ella, afligida.

- En ese momento me volví loco, no sabía que hacer – Kaoru movía la cabeza nervioso y sus manos también se movían por sí solas – Lo primero que hice fue correr, pero luego reaccioné… no podía dejar a Rukia-hime ahí, sola ¿qué pasa si moría? – se estremeció – una furia me invadió y ya no recuerdo más. Después de eso me vi solo en aquel lugar, mientras a lo lejos veía como Rukia-hime se arrastraba por el suelo, así que corrí hacia usted llamándola y al verla en tan mal estado, tuve el atrevimiento de tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla rápidamente de regreso a su casa. Aunque claro, yo no podía dejar de temblar – explicó, avergonzado.

- Espera, espera ¿qué dijiste?

- ¿Eh? En ese momento me volví loco, no sabía que hacer… - Kaoru iba a explicar todo de nuevo, exactamente igual a como lo había dicho antes. Una gotita cayó por la cabeza de Rukia quien agito una mano para que no continuara.

- No, no – lo interrumpió ella- dijiste que me tomaste en tus brazos. ¿Tú me trajiste hasta esta casa? – lo interrogó, aun incrédula por lo que acababa de oír.

- Así es – respondió.

- Imposible – negó ella.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible que Kaoru fuera quien la había llevado de regreso al Seireitei? Ella claramente había visto a Ichigo en la escena. Bueno, no claramente, pero había distinguido su estúpida cabeza de zanahoria mientras la levantaba del suelo. Claro que tampoco había sentido su reiatsu, pero eso era porque estaba cansada y herida ¿o no?

- La vez anterior también fui yo – añadió Kaoru bajando la vista – Lo siento de nuevo.

- ¿Q-qué? – la cara de Rukia estaba roja.

¿Cómo era posible que confundiera a ese chico con Ichigo? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Había un montón de diferencias entre ambos. Además esa sensación de calidez que sintió cuando la tomaron en brazos durante ese momento, esa no la había sentido con nadie más que con Ichigo. ¿Y ahora? Se abofeteó mentalmente un millón de veces por no haber sido capaz de diferenciar a su… amigo, y confundirlo con otra persona.

Se sentía furiosa consigo misma por haber sido tan idiota, ingenua e idiota.

Al parecer Renji tenía razón e Ichigo jamás entró a la Sociedad de Almas. Es por eso que no había aparecido al día siguiente cuando ella despertó. Por eso tenía esa extraña sensación en el pecho. Por eso fue que no pudo sentir su reiatsu en ninguna ocasión, no porque estuviera tan débil que no pudo concentrarse, si no porque simplemente era otra persona; un chico que no tenía poder espiritual.

"_¡Idiota!" _se decía a si misma mil veces. Kaoru la miraba atentamente mientras ella fantaseaba. Al cabo de unos minutos pareció reaccionar y recordó que no estaba sola en la habitación. Frente a ella un chico de ojos verdes seguía mirándola fijamente, con esos ojos que parecían ver a través de ella.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- S-sí – respondió – es solo que al parecer confundí algunas cosas.

- Esa vez llamó a un tal Ichigo-sama, al parecer me confundió con él – dijo Kaoru con una pequeña mueca de desagrado. La cara de Rukia volvió a ponerse roja de vergüenza a lo que Kaoru frunció un poco más el ceño.

"_Es cierto" _pensó mirando a Kaoru detenidamente _"¿Cómo podría haber imaginado ese pelo tan extraño?" "Tal vez Ichigo de verdad apareció y después se fue"_ pensó. Esa idea resultaba casi imposible y no le gustaba mucho tampoco, pero tratando de buscar una salida a su propia estupidez, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. También recordaba lo que Shin le había dicho, que un sujeto de cabello naranja la había dejado en su casa. Aunque, claro Shin tampoco sonaba muy convencido.

- K-Kaoru-dono – le habló con una voz casi inaudible.

- ¡Aaah! ¡No! – protestó el ojiverde acercándose a ella - ¡Por favor, solo dígame Kaoru, Rukia-hime!

- E-está bien – respondió, algo asustada – Kaoru dime, en ambas ocasiones ¿no viste por casualidad en el bosque a alguien de cabello naranja? – preguntó como si ver a un pelinaranja caminando por el bosque fuera cosa de todos los días.

- Eeee… - titubeó, ese instante de duda le dio una pequeña esperanza a la teniente ojivioleta – Pues…era yo – respondió bajando la mirada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

- Que era yo. La persona de cabello naranja – su cara lucía algo avergonzada.

- ¡Qué dices, idiota! ¡No te burles de mí, tarado! – le regañó exaltada, mirando su cabello marrón. Al parecer ya le tenía la confianza suficiente como para insultarlo. Kaoru sonrió, sorprendido alegremente por la actitud de Rukia.

- Era yo – volvió a responder – yo tengo cabello naranja. Observe por favor – le dijo y se separó un poco de ella. Respiró profundamente y meditó durante unos instantes. Rukia observaba todo atentamente, esperando cualquier cosa. Al cabo de unos minutos, una especie de energía negra y roja comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Kaoru. No se sentía como reiatsu, era algo extraño, pero se sentía poderoso. Cuando la energía rodeó por completo su cuerpo, Kaoru temblaba ligeramente, y el color en su cabello comenzó a desintegrarse, como si fuera una fina capa de hielo que se quebraba y dejaba pequeñas piezas del mismo. Bajo la escarcha de color marrón, intensos y vivos mechones de cabello naranja aparecieron. La cinta que llevaba también se rompió, haciendo que su cabello quedara suelto y desparramado.

Kaoru abrió los ojos muy despacio, se acomodó torpemente el cabello y miró a Rukia fijamente, algo ruborizado. Metió la mano dentro de su kosode y sacó algo pequeño que le extendió a la pelinegra, quien mecánicamente lo recogió, sin ponerle atención a lo que era.

- Se le cayó esto en el bosque ese día del festival – dijo – Creo que es algo importante ¿no? – le preguntó. La pelinegra miró lo que tenía en la mano y reconoció el broche de flor que llevaba en el cabello y que creía haber perdido.

Rukia seguía boquiabierta y parpadeaba sin dar crédito a lo que había visto. Otra cabeza de zanahoria estaba sentada justo frente a ella. Era él quien la había salvado, ya no había dudas. Las piezas del rompecabezas se estaban armando, pero todavía quedaban algunas por encajar.

Por lo menos no había imaginado esa llamativa cabellera, pero aún se sentía torpe por confundirlos.

- Vaya – fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras apretaba fuertemente el broche entre sus manos.

- Lo sé ¿extraño no cree?

- Solo un poco – respondió sonriendo, ya recuperando su conciencia – ya conozco a alguien con ese cabello, aunque nunca pensé en verlo aquí en la Sociedad de Almas.

- ¿Ichigo-sama? – preguntó y de pronto recordó esa noche cuando Rukia tocó suavemente su cara y lo llamó por ese nombre.

- Sí – respondió mirando hacia otro lado - pero ¿Por qué tiñes tu cabello? ¿Y con qué? ¿Y qué fue lo que acabas de hacer?

- Pues ¿ha visto a algún otro noble con este color? – preguntó - Mi padre decía que no era propio de nosotros, que era extraño y que avergonzaría a mis hermanos – respondió tristemente – Por eso utilizo un producto que el Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo creó especialmente para mí, que tiñe mi cabello del mismo color que el resto de mi familia. Uno de mis sobrinos lo hizo – dijo rascándose la nuca – Pero en ocasiones en que pierdo el control de mí mismo, o cuando mis poderes aparecen, es como si se anulara el efecto de esa cosa. Creo que es porque también está hecho de partículas espirituales. Es por eso que usted me vio así en aquellas ocasiones. – dijo sonriendo sin ganas - Nadie más me había visto de esta manera. Aunque a veces se me olvida usarlo y salgo de mi casa con el cabello normal, como ese día del festival, por suerte me di cuenta a tiempo y pude arreglármelo y afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta – dijo dando un suspiro de alivio.

"_¿Poderes?" _se preguntó Rukia.

- Aun así creo que no deberías ocultarlo – dijo ella mirándolo detenidamente – Es un color muy lindo, muy cálido.

"_No es que Ichigo sea lindo, claro" _se defendió mentalmente como si alguien le hubiera dicho algo.

Kaoru se sonrojo y miró hacia otro lado. El viento sopló de nuevo y agitó ambos cabellos, negro y naranja, una combinación que, extrañamente se repetía.

- Espera un momento – le dijo, se levantó lentamente, fue hacia uno de sus cajones y tomo algo del interior – Toma, quédatelo como agradecimiento por salvarme dos veces, aunque claro, fue por tu culpa – le dijo bromeando. Kaoru al principio se espantó, pero al ver la sonrisa de la pelinegra, él también sonrió. Rukia le extendió la mano y le mostró un listón violeta con un lindo acabado de dos pequeñas perlas negras.

- Gracias – le dijo él, al intentar recibirlo tocó la mano de Rukia y la retiró al instante, avergonzado. Ella sonrió y se acercó a él.

- Ven, acércate y voltea – le ordenó. El obedeció y ella le recogió el cabello amarrándolo con la cinta – Listo. Ya está bien.

- G-Gracias Rukia-hime – dijo inclinando la cabeza, y ocultando su cara roja.

- No me digas así – le dijo – es raro.

- Pero Rukia-hime es Rukia-hime. La princesa del Clan Kuchiki – alegó con los ojos brillantes de emoción – No podría llamarla de otra manera.

- Entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar – lo amenazó – No vuelvas hasta que olvides esos formalismos - Kaoru la miro tristemente por un momento.

- Mmm… – se quedó pensando por unos momentos - ¿Rukia-san estaría bien?

- Solo Rukia – le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Pero…si alguien me oyera hablándole así, tan informalmente, me mataría – explicó asustado.

- Entonces hazlo cuando estemos solos – le dijo. Kaoru enrojeció de nuevo ¿Acaso quería pasar más tiempo con él? Eso lo hacía muy feliz, pero no se acostumbraba a llamarla tan informalmente.

- D-de acuerdo – respondió nervioso.

- Es un trato – le dijo ella sonriendo – Y gracias también por devolverme ese broche. Tenías razón, es algo muy importante para mí – la cara de Kaoru se puso más roja todavía y sonrió torpemente.

Rukia sonrió. Ese chico que al principio le produjo tanta desconfianza, resulto ser una buena persona y ya le caía muy bien. Además de estar agradecida con él por haberla salvado, se dio cuenta que podía estar relajada en su presencia, sin tener que mantener esa actitud de dama noble que tanto le costaba (aunque de hecho, ni siquiera se molestaba en hacerlo), y el muchacho parecía cercano a su edad, así que sería divertido hablar con él.

Sin querer se había hecho un nuevo amigo. Para ella que no es muy dada a las relaciones sociales, aquello era un tremendo logro. Quería preguntarle acerca de los poderes que había mencionado antes, pero no creyó que fuera el momento apropiado, acababan de conocerse y no quería atosigarlo con preguntas incómodas. Esperaría a que pasara un poco más de tiempo o qué él mismo se lo dijera.

Rukia llamó a las sirvientas quienes aparecieron con unas tazas de té.

Kaoru ya parecía más relajado, ya dejaba de sonrojarse por todo y hasta se había sentado de forma desparramada, como lo hacía Renji. Hablaban animosamente de varias cosas, como si hubieran sido amigos desde siempre.

**En Karakura.**

- ¿No estabas en la Sociedad de Almas, Kurosaki? – preguntó Ishida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué diablos iría hasta allá? – preguntó haciéndose el desentendido. Los demás lo miraban curiosos.

- Ya sabes, por Kuchiki-san – respondió Urahara riendo detrás de su abanico – siempre recorres el mundo si se trata de ella.

- ¿Rukia? ¿Qué tiene que ver la enana aquí? – la cara de idiota que Ichigo ponía cuando intentaba ocultar algo, era muy divertida.

- No te molestes, Kisuke – dijo Yoruichi riendo también – Si esperamos que estos dos tontos avancen solos, moriríamos de viejos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Inoue, confundida.

Ishida miraba fijamente a Ichigo quien se quedó callado, sin decir nada. Se preguntaba en dónde diablos había estado todos estos días. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Y por qué estaban reunidos en la tienda de Urahara? Ese lugar era lo más parecido a una base de operaciones para todos. Era algo raro que se juntaran ahí solo para socializar. Algo extraño tenía que estar pasando.

- ¿En dónde estabas, Kurosaki? – le preguntó el quincy, una vez que Urahara, Yoruichi e Inoue se levantaron para ir a buscar té y más pastelillos – Y no me vengas con ese "por ahí" que siempre dices.

- Tsk – masculló – que molesto eres.

- ¡Idiota! – le gritó – si no era en la Sociedad de Almas, ¿en dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados. Además ¿por qué les dijiste a tus hermanas que te estabas quedando conmigo?

- ¿Cómo supiste eso? – preguntó, sorprendido.

- Fuimos a tu casa y Karin-san nos dijo – respondió – Afortunadamente pudimos seguir con tu estúpida mentira, pero ahora quiero saber por qué – exigió.

- Fui a ver a mi madre – respondió bajando la mirada.

- ¿A tu madre? – preguntó Chad. Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos, habían olvidado que él estaba sentado en la mesa con ellos.

- Sí – respondió el pelinaranja.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que solo vas una vez al año? – le preguntó el quincy.

- Sí – la voz de Ichigo sonaba triste – pero tenía que hablar con ella. Quería contarle algunas cosas

La cara de Ichigo le dijo que no quería hablar en ese momento del tema. Ishida solo suspiró y decidió dejar la conversación hasta ahí. Ya luego le sacaría toda la información que pudiera.

- Por cierto – habló Ishida.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ichigo.

- Creo que el profesor Pérez nos descubrió – le dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

- Ya veo – respondió el pelinaranja – Entonces hay que deshacernos de él.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Ya tengo un plan para hacerlo – dijo, acomodándose los lentes.

- Oye, era una broma, idiota.

- Lo sé, yo también bromeaba – informó – pero ese anciano ya me tiene harto. Hay que darle su merecido – Ichigo sonrió, pues se supone que él era el agresivo y ahora Ishida lo sorprendía con esas cosas. Las emociones que despertaba ese profesor malvado eran algo increíble.

- Cuenta conmigo – se comprometió el shinigami con una maligna sonrisa.

- Oye, ¿y qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó al fin.

- ¡Oh! Qué bueno que lo preguntas Ishida-san – Urahara apareció cargando una bandeja de pastelitos.

- ¡Vamos a ir a la Sociedad de Almas! – gritó Inoue entusiasmada e interrumpiendo a Urahara - Ya ha pasado un tiempo, me pregunto cómo estarán todos.

- ¿Y por qué vamos a ir? – preguntó Ishida, quien no salía de su sorpresa.

- Algo extraño está ocurriendo – informó Yoruichi, sentándose y repartiendo las tazas de té – Ukitake me contó que hay un nuevo enemigo en la Sociedad de Almas, que utiliza unos poderes diferentes a los que hemos visto. Además, Rukia volvió a ser herida de gravedad, así que Ichigo ya no aguantaba por ir a verla – dijo riendo burlona.

- ¡No es cierto! – se defendió.

- Pero Kurosaki-san, tú fuiste quien nos dijo que querías ir a verla en primer lugar. Que tu corazón ya no aguantaba la incertidumbre y el dolor de estar separados. Que querías ver el brillo de amor en sus ojos nuevamente para reforzar el hilo rojo que los une a ambos. Y todo eso fue antes que supieras lo del nuevo enemigo – Urahara también se divertía fastidiando al pelinaranja.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Deja de inventar cosas!

- ¿No te interesa ver si Kuchiki-san está bien? Vaya que eres desconsiderado, Kurosaki – Ishida se unió al grupo de burlones.

- Malditos…

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Chad.

- Iremos mañana – informó Ichigo, ya harto de burlas y cruzando los brazos, indicando que ya nadie podía oponerse a la decisión del viaje.

- Espera – lo interrumpió Ishida.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ishida-san?

- ¿Estás loco, Kurosaki? – lo encaró – Mañana tenemos dos exámenes, y las exposiciones que hay que hacer frente a todo el salón. Recuerda que somos el primer grupo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – preguntó Ichigo alzando una ceja.

- ¿Q-qué? – muchas venitas aparecieron furiosas en la cabeza de Ishida - ¡No podemos faltar a clases! ¡Al menos no en estos días!

- Pero desde mañana hay receso por toda la semana Ishida-kun, ¿no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Ah? – la cara de Ishida quedó en blanco.

- Como dije, nos vamos mañana – informó Ichigo ignorando a Ishida y asumiendo su rol autoimpuesto de comandante de la expedición – nos juntaremos aquí a las 9 de la mañana.

- ¡Sí! – respondió Inoue alzando los brazos.

Después de comer los pastelitos y beber té, los cuatro amigos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

El shinigami y el quincy caminaban juntos rumbo a la casa del último. Ishida todavía seguía en shock por la información que le acababan de dar. Una semana de receso. ¡Receso! ¡Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado! Se había estresado por nada, había pasado noches sin dormir para terminar esos dichosos informes y ahora resulta que no eran para el día siguiente.

Se sentía un idiota consigo mismo. Él, que siempre estaba informado de todo, ahora resulta que todos sabían sobre el dichoso receso menos él.

El pelinaranja lo miraba de reojo y no podía evitar reírse de él.

Tenía que contarle algunas cosas, pero esperaría al llegar a su casa. Ichigo nunca fue de contar sus asuntos, pero después de todo lo que había pasado con sus amigos, la confianza que se tenían era enorme, así que estaba seguro que podía contar con ellos para lo que fuera. Sobre todo con el tonto de blanco que ahora caminaba a su lado.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo viendo como las nubes se movían velozmente. Se preguntaba si Rukia estaría mirando el mismo cielo, y si al menos estaban conectados a través de él.

"_¡Qué demonios!" _pensó y se abofeteó a sí mismo, pero no mentalmente, si no que se abofeteó de verdad. Últimamente se estaba volviendo muy cursi, y frases de ese tipo, que solo se dicen en telenovelas, aparecían muy seguido en su mente.

Suspiró y siguió caminando en silencio, mientras un sentimiento extraño le recorría el pecho.

"_Un día más"_ pensó. Un día más para verla, para saber que estaba bien, para ayudarla en lo que fuera, y para renovar su promesa de protegerla siempre.

* * *

**:D jijiji... que les parecio? Esperen! de donde sacan tantos tomates? XD NOOO... * se cubre* ajajaja**

**bueno, bueno... ya dejo de molestar. Ojala les haya gustado.**

**En los proximos dias se viene el siguiente... **

**mattaaa**


	11. Capítulo 10: Encuentros

**:D holaaa... Onee-chan desu! Recien llegando de la universidad y con reiatsu renovado (extrañamente) XD. Con ustedes les dejo el capitulo 10 de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció el capi anterior? jijijij Quizas algunas (o algunos) quieran matarme por el trolleo... pero ya les he pedido algo de paciencia. ****En fin... disfruten el capitulo, que me salio mas largo de lo que pensé. Se viene lo que hemos estado esperando ** se cubre los ojos, avergonzada****  


* * *

**El color de ojos de Ichigo me causa muchos problemas para describirlo. No es avellana, porque ya investigue y ese color tiene leves toques de verde. Tampoco es miel, ni marron... asi que despues de partirme el cráneo, decidí dejarlo como ámbar. XD si quieren pueden averiguar y me avisan :) **

* * *

**Bleach no me pertenece... y no me lo recuerden! jijiji. Un abrazote y muchisimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Me hacen feliz y me animan a seguir con esta historia.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: **ENCUENTROS

**Sociedad de Almas.**

Ya eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Kaoru se fue. Había salido sin informarle a su hermano y temía que estuviera preocupado, así que decidió irse y quedaron en reunirse para platicar en los siguientes días.

La conversación con Kaoru había resultado muy agradable y Rukia había quedado muy feliz. Sonrió contenta por haber hecho un nuevo amigo, que sería el primer amigo no shinigami del Seireitei. Se sintió con energías renovadas, se levantó de su habitación, y fue hasta los jardines para pasear un rato. Estaba tratando de alcanzar una flor de la rama de un árbol, cuando Byakuya y Renji aparecieron.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga una escalera? – bromeó Renji acercándose a ella.

- Idiota, yo puedo sola. ¡Ah! Buenas tardes Nii-sama – dijo con una leve reverencia. Byakuya la miraba preguntándose si ya estaba recuperada del todo.

- ¿No deberías estar descansando? – le preguntó.

- Ya estoy bien Nii-sama – respondió sonriente – ya me aburría demasiado en ese lugar.

- Toma – le dijo Renji, entregándole la flor que había sacado del árbol para ella.

- Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa – Por cierto Nii-sama ¿de dónde vienen?

- Fuimos a hablar con alguien.

- ¿Algo importante? – preguntó, pues para que su hermano fuera a otro lugar a hablar con alguien es que se trataba de un tema realmente importante.

- Algo así – respondió para no preocuparla.

- Oye ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó Renji acercando su cara a la de ella - ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? Pareces boba.

- ¿Q-qué? ¡No sonrío como boba, idiota! - le gritó, se dio media vuelta y entró a su habitación.

Los dos shinigamis se quedaron parados en el jardín, sin saber que rayos le había ocurrido a Rukia. Renji la miraba sospechosamente, estaba seguro que algo le había pasado. Byakuya también pensaba lo mismo, pero se alegraba simplemente con saber que ya estaba bien. Se dio media vuelta y también se fue a su habitación, dejando al pelirrojo solo, parado bajo los árboles.

- o -

Después de un rato, Byakuya decidió que debía contarle a Rukia lo que estaba pasando. A fin de cuentas, ella era quien más contacto había tenido con el tal Kinji así que tenía que estar informada acerca de todo.

- o -

Rukia escuchaba atentamente como su hermano le contaba todo lo que habían descubierto acerca de los incidentes en el Rukongai; como era que Kinji podía desaparecer su reiatsu por completo y el por qué fue que ella había resultado herida. Cuando terminó de hablar esperaba que Rukia mostrara sorpresa o confusión, pero no. Al contrario, su expresión no parecía afectada en lo más mínimo, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido o como si fuera algo normal.

- No pareces sorprendida – la voz de Byakuya cayó suavemente sobre ella.

- La verdad, ya sabía algo de eso Nii-sama – explicó ella.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hace poco, estuvo aquí un chico. Su nombre es Shimada Kaoru, él fue quien me encontró en el bosque. Me explicó cómo fue todo, aunque no quise entrar en más detalles ni preguntarle acerca de sus poderes. Es un chico muy agradable – dijo sonriendo.

Byakuya frunció el ceño. ¿Un hombre había estado a solas con su hermana? ¿En su casa? ¿Cómo diablos permitieron eso los guardias que había puesto? También tenía que admitir que ese "agradable" que uso para describirlo, no le gustó nada.

- ¿Shimada? – preguntó Renji, quien al fin cayó en cuenta de lo que decía su amiga – Debe ser el hermano de Shimada Takeru-dono, es por eso que no estaba en su casa cuando fuimos, capitán.

- Es probable – dijo frunciendo el ceño aún más. Aunque no conocía a Kaoru, el solo imaginar que fuera igual de raro que Takeru le daba mala espina – Rukia, invítalo aquí a cenar esta noche. Quiero hablar con él.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron ambos tenientes muy sorprendidos. El que Byakuya invitara a alguien a su casa así de repente no era algo muy común.

- Ya me oyeron – dijo – Bueno, me voy – añadió levantándose – Rukia, debes descansar, Renji cuida de ella – y se alejó sin decir más.

- o -

Kaoru recibió la carta de invitación de parte de Rukia y Byakuya y sus manos temblaban al abrirla. Kaito lo miraba detenidamente mientras la leía, pues debía llevar su respuesta inmediatamente. Analizándolo bien, parecía un chico normal, pero no le había gustado la manera en la que se sonrojaba ante Rukia. También le parecía sospechoso ese color de cabello tan extraño que ocultaba, pues había visto la presentación que Kaoru hizo para Rukia y definitivamente era algo inusual. Debía observarlo un poco más para luego informarle a Byakuya sobre sus intenciones.

Kaoru aceptó la invitación y Kaito desapareció.

Al entrar a su casa y contarle a sus hermanos, Takeru comenzó a gritar de emoción, girando sobre sus pies y tomando de las manos a Kaoru. ¡Kuchiki Byakuya lo había invitado a su casa para esa misma noche! Muchos matarían por ese honor, y ahora su pequeño hermano lo conseguía. Sin duda era un gran día para la familia Shimada.

Mika, sentada a su lado, junto a su esposo y sus hijos, miraba fijamente a su hermano mayor que parecía haber enloquecido al fin. Sabía que eso sucedería algún día. Suspiró mientras acariciaba la cabeza de uno de sus pequeños, esperando que ninguno saliera tan loco como su tío. El esposo de Mika; Shima, también miraba a su hermano mayor (por ley) y suspiraba. A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera caído en una familia tan extraña como aquella, pero al ser de una familia de clase menor, fue él quien se integró al Clan Shimada, tomando su apellido. Miró a su esposa y a sus hijos y sonrió con ternura. A pesar de todas las locuras de su cuñado, estaba muy agradecido de la hermosa y feliz familia que tenía, aunque secretamente pedía que la personalidad de Takeru no fuera contagiosa.

- o -

La tarde pasó rápidamente y ya casi era hora de cenar. Byakuya todavía no llegaba y Renji había salido a quien sabe dónde.

Rukia estaba en la sala principal, esperando que alguien llegara, pues ya se estaba aburriendo. Iba a levantarse cuando Shin abrió la puerta corrediza y presentó a Kaoru, quien ingreso a la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Kaoru! – exclamó ella, muy emocionada, como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que se vieron - ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!

- Buenas noches Rukia-hime – dijo inclinando su cabeza.

- ¿En qué habíamos quedado? – le recordó – Te dije que me llamaras Rukia.

- ¡Ah, es cierto! Discúlpeme – y se sentó frente a ella.

- También te dije que no me trataras de "usted"

- Lo siento – se disculpó de nuevo.

- Argg – dijo ella y le dio un golpe en la cabeza – Deja de disculparte – Kaoru abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido de su reacción mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Nunca había conocido a alguien que actuara tan cercano con alguien que acababa de conocer y eso le agradaba bastante. Se ruborizó y sonrió.

Rukia también se sorprendía de sí misma, pues ella no era de las que le toman confianza a alguien tan pronto, pero extrañamente con Kaoru sentía una conexión especial. Una que se había desarrollado increíblemente rápido.

- Tu cabello… - comenzó ella, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él tocándose la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué sigues usando ese color? – le preguntó tocándole el cabello – creí que ya no usarías esa cosa.

- ¡Ah! Sí, pero creo que es algo pronto para hacerlo. Llevo muchísimo tiempo tiñéndolo y dejarlo de la mañana a la noche es algo…

- Tonto – lo regañó – nunca serás feliz si no te aceptas tú mismo. Promete que a la próxima ya no ocultaras tu color – y le dio una intensa mirada que no aceptaba negativas.

- Pero…la gente…

- ¡Bah! Que importa la gente – respondió alzándose de hombros – si alguien te ve raro o te dice algo molesto, solo tienes que darle una mirada con una expresión que diga "me importa una mierda" y ya está – dijo riendo – Y si te siguen molestando, diles que se las verán personalmente conmigo. No creo que quieran tener problemas con Kuchiki Rukia – dijo cruzándose de brazos y riendo de forma altanera - Ahora promételo – le ordenó.

- D-de acuerdo. Lo prometo.

Definitivamente Rukia era muy talentosa para convencer a la gente. En tan solo un día (de hecho, en tan solo un par de horas) logró que Kaoru decidiera abandonar una costumbre que tenía arraigada hace muchísimos años. Sonrió muy satisfecha de sí misma y recordó lo que Keigo le había enseñado que debía hacer para sellar un pacto; estrechar la mano. Solo que ella uso las dos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y dos personas entraron a la habitación justo en el momento menos oportuno. Lo que vieron no les gustó para nada: una chica, sola en una habitación cerrada, con un chico desconocido, tomándose de las manos.

No era una buena imagen, menos aún para la primera impresión.

Byakuya abrió los ojos, furioso y en un veloz movimiento llevó su mano a la cintura para sacar su espada, pero solo tocó el aire. Maldijo internamente por no llevar su zampakutoh en ese momento, pero con la estúpida semana libre, no llevaba su traje de shinigami y por lo tanto tampoco su arma. El ambiente se puso tenso y sombrío mientras un aura negra cubría el cuerpo del capitán.

A Renji le apareció una venita palpitante en su cabeza y una expresión de loco en la cara, él también se unió al aura negra de Byakuya, aunque claro en un menor grado.

Y para empeorar las cosas, ninguno de los dos se soltaba. Rukia tenía una expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza, y la cara de Kaoru estaba marcada con una mueca de horror. El chico tomó conciencia que aún seguían tomados de la mano y la soltó de inmediato.

La ojivioleta se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a su hermano para tratar de calmarlo y explicarle lo que pasaba. Kaoru también se levantó y aunque su cara estaba pálida trató de armarse de valor para hablar con el hermano de su nueva amiga.

- Byakuya-sama – le habló con una voz casi inaudible – lamento mucho mi descortesía. Por favor permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Shimada Kaoru - dijo haciendo una gran reverencia.

Al oír ese nombre, Byakuya pareció reaccionar un poco.

- Con que tú eres el hermano de Shimada-dono – dijo Renji, quien se había acercado amenazante hacia él - ¿Pero qué crees que hacías?

- No es lo que piensas – lo defendió Rukia – solo sellábamos un trato.

- ¿Trato? – preguntó el capitán quien no dejaba de mirar fijamente al ojiverde.

- Así es Nii-sama – Rukia trató de explicar un poco la situación, omitiendo el asunto del cabello de Kaoru, pues ese asunto era solo de él.

- Byakuya-sama – dijo Kaoru haciendo otra reverencia – le agradezco mucho el haberme invitado esta noche. Es un gran honor para mí.

Las palabras del chico funcionaron un poco para calmar la furia de Byakuya, pues si había algo que le gustaba era que los demás se dirigieran con respeto hacia su persona. Y este chico, al parecer estaba bien educado. Aunque lo mantendría vigilado claro, pues la escena que presenció no se le olvidaría tan fácilmente. Ni tampoco la cara sonrojada y embobada que tenía el ojiverde cuando estaban tomados de las manos.

- o -

La cena transcurrió normalmente, entre miradas fijas, algunas tensiones, algunas risas y la siempre intimidante presencia de Byakuya que hacía que Kaoru se sintiera pequeño en ciertas ocasiones.

Después de cenar, fue el intercambio de información. El joven les contó su versión de la historia y el pelinegro contó sobre lo que habían logrado investigar acerca de Kinji y sus planes. Al final de la velada, ya todos estaban enterados de todo.

Renji veía a Kaoru con una mezcla de emociones, que iban desde gratitud y simpatía hasta recelo, pues a veces no le gustaba como miraba a Rukia. Miradas que para todos serían imperceptibles, menos para él.

Ya avanzada la noche, Kaoru se despidió, agradeciendo la hospitalidad de sus anfitriones y se fue, acompañado por un par de guardias de la mansión Kuchiki. Los demás lo vieron partir y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. El día había sido muy agotador y lleno de emociones para algunos. Necesitaban un merecido descanso.

**Al día siguiente. Lunes, Karakura**

- ¿Todavía no? – preguntaba un exasperado pelinaranja.

- Ya basta Kurosaki, preguntando cada dos minutos no ayudas en nada.

- ¡Pero mira qué hora es! ¡Se suponía que era a las 9! – gritaba Ichigo, mirando su reloj que ya marcaba las 10:40.

- Tranquilo, Ichigo – lo calmó Yoruichi en su forma de gato – Seguro que Rukia sigue ahí esperándote.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Dije que no es por eso! – la cara de Ichigo estaba roja.

Urahara miraba divertido la situación, deseando intervenir para fastidiar al shinigami, pero tenía que concentrarse en la Senkaimon especial que estaba construyendo para que Chad, Inoue e Ishida pudieran cruzar sin problemas.

- o -

Al final, a las 11:45 de la mañana y después de muchos gritos por parte de Ichigo y algunos de Yoruichi, Urahara pudo terminar la Senkaimon y el grupo de cinco se internaron en ella.

- o -

- ¡Qué diablos! – reclamaba Ichigo – ¿soy yo o el camino es más largo que antes?

- Eres tú – respondieron los cuatro al unísono.

- Deja de fastidiar y sigue corriendo – le urgió Ishida.

- Llevamos mucho rato corriendo y aun no se ve la salida – Ichigo seguía en su afán de reclamar - ¿seguro que vamos en la dirección correcta?

- Ya falta poco Kurosaki-kun – lo animó Inoue.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Ya casi puedo oler la Sociedad de Almas – respondió sonriente.

"_¿Es que acaso eres un perro?" _pensó viendo extrañado a la chica que corría junto a él.

- Ichigo – Chad como siempre hablaba poco y en los momentos precisos – Ahí está.

Los demás se alegraron al ver al fin la salida de ese horrible túnel y saltaron sobre ella, pero al pasar al otro lado se vieron en caída libre sobre el vasto cielo de la Sociedad de Almas.

- ¡Diablos, por qué siempre olvidamos que sucede esto! – gritó Ichigo mientras caían.

Inoue activo sus Shun Shun Rikka y el escudo se extendió bajo ellos, acercándolos suavemente al suelo y dejándolos caer a una distancia segura.

Al bajar Ichigo inhalo profundamente. El aire en ese lugar se sentía diferente al de Karakura, y por alguna razón lo extrañaba con ganas. El resto de sus amigos también echaban un vistazo en los alrededores.

Habían quedado más lejos de lo planeado. Ni cercano al radio de distancia que Urahara había calculado, así que no les quedó más remedio que caminar tratando de acercarse un poco a un poblado o algo similar.

**En la mansión Kuchiki.**

Rukia le había pedido permiso a su hermano para invitar a Kaoru a almorzar con ella, ya que tanto Renji como Byakuya tendrían una reunión con los otros capitanes y comer sola no es divertido.

El capitán a regañadientes aceptó y extendió la invitación, pero esta vez le ordenó hacerlo en su habitación, y con las puertas corredizas abiertas en su totalidad, para que así Kaito y el resto de guardias fuera de la habitación de Rukia pudieran vigilarlos en caso que el chico intentara algo raro. Obviamente no le explicó sus razones, simplemente le dijo que lo hiciera así y punto.

Los guardias también habían recibido órdenes de no perderlo de vista.

Ella estaba sentada en el corredor fuera de su cuarto, que daba frente al jardín y movía sus piernas de una en una mientras tarareaba una canción.

En eso, frente a ella apareció Shin, para informarle que Kaoru ya había llegado.

- Hazlo pasar, por favor – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Shin hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Al poco rato Kaoru apareció doblando una esquina. Vestía un hakama azul y un kosode blanco y cargaba un paquete en las manos.

- Buenas tardes Rukia-hi… - se interrumpió a sí mismo – Rukia – no parecía muy cómodo llamándola de esa forma, pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba como sonaba.

- Hola – lo saludó ella – ha pasado un tiempo ¿no? – bromeó.

- Tanto que casi no pude aguantar – respondió él sonriendo, pero por su tono de voz no lo decía en broma. Claro que Rukia no se dio cuenta y rió creyéndolo una broma también.

"_¿Rukia? ¡Mocoso insolente, llamando de esa forma a Rukia-sama! Cuando Byakuya-sama se entere…" _pensaba Kaito quien no perdía de vista ningún movimiento del chico de ojos verdes. Los demás guardias también estaban atentos, pero al estar más alejados, no podían oír lo que hablaban.

- Wow - le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente - Me alegra que hayas cumplido tu promesa - y le sonrió ampliamente.

- Sí - respondió tocando su cabello naranja de forma nerviosa - Hable con mis hermanos y ellos no tuvieron problemas. Nii-san me dijo que estaba esperando a que yo decidiera no ocultarme más - informó - aunque las personas en las calles me miraban extraño y desconfiados, como si fuera un delincuente.

- Supongo que sí, pero tendrán que acostumbrarse - lo tranquilizó ella - Te ves bien de esa forma - le dijo, a lo que Kaoru enrojeció y miró en otra dirección.

Los dos chicos siguieron hablando emocionados de cualquier otra tontería mientras esperaban que les llevaran el almuerzo.

- o -

Cuando terminaron de comer, Kaoru le entregó el paquete que llevaba, diciendo que era una costumbre de su familia el llevar un presente al anfitrión de la casa que los convidara. Desde luego, era una costumbre totalmente inventada por él, ya que no se le ocurrió otra forma de regalarle algo a Rukia sin que Byakuya intentara asesinarlo o ese sujeto pelirrojo (del que no recordaba su nombre todavía) lo golpeara.

Rukia se creyó completamente la nueva tradición de la familia Shimada, tomó el regalo y lo abrió, nerviosa. Metió las manos en la caja y sintió algo suave dentro de ella. Sus ojos brillaron expectantes, aun sin saber que era exactamente, lo levantó lentamente y lo sacó de la caja.

- Es… es… ¡es hermoso! – gritó emocionada abrazando un oso de peluche con pelaje rosado, una combinación algo extraña, pero a ella le encantaba.

- ¿De verdad le gusta? – preguntó Kaoru sonrojado.

- ¡Claro! ¡Es hermoso!

- Sé que a Rukia-hime le gustan más los conejos – repuso – pero solo pude conseguir un oso, lo siento.

El puño de Rukia se estrelló fuertemente contra la cabeza de Kaoru, haciendo que ladeara y al instante apareció un chichón que despedía humo

- ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así! – le gritó – ¡y no me trates de usted!

Kaoru sorprendido y algo asustado, solo pudo reír nerviosamente, mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

- Gracias por el oso – añadió ella suavizando su voz – es muy lindo.

- No hay de qué – respondió él mirando hacia otro lado, mientras sollozaba en su interior. Esa pequeña chica golpeaba bastante fuerte.

**En algún lugar del Rukongai.**

- Kurosaki ¿eres tú? – preguntó una voz masculina.

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Kotsubaki! – dijo al voltear y reconocer a quien lo llamaba - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Esa es mi línea, idiota. ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Acaso ha sucedido algo? – preguntó mirando al resto del grupo.

- Algo así – respondió Ichigo. No quería entrar en detalles, así que prefirió terminar la conversación en ese momento - ¡Oye! ¿Podrías ayudarnos? No sé en dónde diablos estamos, ¿hacia dónde está el Seireitei?

El tercer oficial lo miró extrañado. El verlo en la Sociedad de Almas con su grupo de amigos no era una buena señal, tal vez algo raro estaba pasando y el aún no lo sabía, pero pensándolo bien, si Ichigo estaba involucrado el asunto no debía llegar más lejos. Decidió dejar de pensar en cosas malas y esperar a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

- Debes seguir derecho por aquí – le dijo indicándole un pequeño sendero tras unos árboles – en una, tal vez dos horas llegarás al distrito 1 del Rukongai Sur y de ahí podrás ver claramente el Seireitei.

- Vaya – suspiró Inoue – aún queda bastante por caminar.

-Apenas llegues ve a reportarte con el capitán Ukitake – le ordenó.

- Sí, sí – Ichigo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a alejarse.

- ¡Oye, es una orden, idiota! – le gritó - ¡Repórtate con el capitán! ¡Y después me explicas qué diablos haces aquí!

- ¡Cállate de una vez! – le gritó el pelinaranja - ¡Deja de darme órdenes! ¡Ya veré a qué hora voy con Ukitake-san! - y se dio vuelta para internarse en el sendero que le habían indicado. Los demás lo siguieron sin prestar más atención al oficial.

Kotsubaki gruñó y apretó los dientes. Ese maleducado e insubordinado de Kurosaki a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas. Se preguntaba cómo era que su teniente podía mantenerlo a raya, con esa actitud tan de chico rebelde, pero era obvio que Rukia podía. Ella tampoco tenía una actitud muy de princesa que digamos, así que a punta de golpes y gritos podía fácilmente controlar al idiota pelinaranja.

- o -

- ¡Rukiaaaa-chaaaan! ¡Vamosh a jugaarrrsh! - se escuchó una voz que gritaba desde fuera de su casa.

- ¡Qué rayos! - exclamó Rukia mirando a los alrededores. En eso, una silueta salta a través de los muros y se lanza sobre ella para intentar abrazarla.

Kaito y los demás guardias en un segundo se abalanzaron sobre la extraña persona que al parecer intentaba atacar a Rukia y entre todos la sujetaron, impidiendo que consiguiera siquiera tocar a la ojivioleta.

- ¡Shu-shueltenme idiotass, hip! ¡Mip capitán losh matará, hip! - gritaba una ebria Matsumoto que trataba de liberarse inútilmente.

- ¡Rangiku-san! - exclamó Rukia acercándose a ella.

- ¡Rangiku-san! - gritó otra voz femenina que se acercaba por uno de los pasillos, acompañada de dos nerviosas sirvientas.

- ¡Momo-san! ¿qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? - le preguntó.

- Rangiku-san se embriagó y quiso venir a verte. Sabía que causaría un escándalo así que la seguí para detenerla. Lo siento mucho Rukia-san - se disculpó Hinamori muy nerviosa.

"_¿Cómo puede estar ebria a mitad del día?" _pensaba Kaoru quien observaba todo silenciosamente. Había reconocido a la chica que usaba el kimono rojo el día del festival, pero nunca pensó verla así de borracha cuando ni siquiera eran las 3 de la tarde.

- ¡No estoy ebria! - se defendía Matsumoto - solo bebí un poquito, jijiji.

- Como siempre - se burló Rukia - Suéltenla por favor, es mi amiga - le dijo a los guardias, quienes la dejaron libre y se alejaron para volver a su puesto.

Luego llamó a una de las sirvientas y le pidió que trajeran algo para que Matsumoto pudiera revivir. Al minuto la chica apareció con un tazón que contenía un brebaje turbio y desconocido. Matsumoto lo bebió de un golpe y al parecer su efecto fue casi inmediato, pues su semblante cambió por completo y hablaba y se movía normalmente.

- o -

- Vaya, con que eso fue lo que pasó - dijo cuando terminaron de contarle el por qué estaba en la casa de Rukia. En eso pareció notar por primera vez una cabeza naranja que estaba sentada silenciosamente cerca de ella – Oh, Ichigo, no te había visto ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó sonriente.

Rukia dio un respingo. Hinamori, producto de todo ese ajetreo, también pareció percatarse recién de la presencia de una cuarta persona en la habitación. Pero en cambio, ella notó en seguida que no se trataba del shinigami, si no de otra persona que extrañamente tenía el mismo color de cabello.

- No es Ichigo, Rangiku-san - explicó Rukia.

- ¿Qué dices? - respondió entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose gateando hacia él - No estoy tan ebria como para no notar… ¡Oh! - añadió al darse cuenta que no era quien pensaba - ¡Cielos! ¡En verdad no eres Ichigo! - exclamó. Kaoru solo sonreía aunque con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No sabía por qué, pero escuchar ese nombre no le agradaba mucho.

- Es un amigo que vino a visitarme – lo presentó Rukia – su nombre es Shimada Kaoru – las chicas lo miraron con mucho interés - Ellas son Hinamori Momo y Matsumoto Rangiku, tenientes del 5to. y 10mo. Escuadrón – las presentó también, a lo que Kaoru hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y les sonrió.

- ¿Y el capitán Kuchiki lo sabe? Que están ustedes dos solos – dijo dándoles una mirada traviesa - ¿Nos hemos perdido de algo? ¿O acaso hemos interrumpido algo? - añadió riendo.

- ¡De qué hablas Rangiku-san! – respondió Rukia - ¡Por supuesto que Nii-sama lo sabe! - Kaoru bajó la vista, avergonzado y Hinamori se ruborizó al percatarse de la reacción del chico, pues en seguida comprendió todo.

- A ti… - comenzó Matsumoto clavando fijamente su mirada en los ojos violetas de Rukia – Te gustan los pelinaranjas ¿verdad? – le soltó burlona.

Rukia quedó en blanco y Hinamori volteó a ver a Matsumoto horrorizada.

- o -

- ¡Ya casi llegamos! ¡Puedo verlo desde aquí! - exclamó Inoue.

- Al fin - se quejaba Ichigo - creí que caminaríamos para siempre.

Los cuatro chicos y el gato llegaron a la puerta Sur del Seireitei. El guardia reconoció a Ichigo y de inmediato los dejó pasar.

Al caminar por las calles, los shinigamis que los reconocían los saludaban con leves inclinaciones de cabeza, con palabras o con otros ademanes menos formales. Continuaron caminando siguiendo a Ichigo, quien en ningún momento les dijo a donde se dirigían.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir primero, Ichigo? - le preguntó Yoruichi quien iba sobre su hombro.

- Creo que es obvio Yoruichi-san - respondió Ishida acomodándose los lentes.

Ichigo solo los ignoró y seguió caminando.

- o -

**En la oficina del primer Escuadrón.**

- ¿Un mes? - preguntó Byakuya con tono de reproche - ¿dices que te tomará un mes construir esa cosa que anula el Shisekkise?

- Así es. Al menos un mes - respondió amenazante - ¿algún problema?

- ¿No crees que es mucho tiempo capitán Kurotsuchi? - le dijo Ukitake tratando de calmarlo.

- ¡Claro que es mucho tiempo! - exclamó el científico - pero no puedo hacer nada. Para poder anular por completo esa cosa debo poder conocerla a la perfección y con aquella muestra tan pequeña no puedo hacer más. En lo que estoy trabajando es una réplica de ese mineral, pero con carga contraria para que pueda anular el campo de energía que producen, pero duplicar las propiedades físicas de esas partículas es más complicado de lo que creí. Al bloquear toda energía externa que se acerque a ella me hace casi imposible utilizar algún kidoh o cualquier otro método para trabajar con ellas, por lo que no puedo saber su composición química exacta. Y así no puedo replicar la secuencia en una de mis máquinas.

- ¿Entonces?

- Otra opción es generar otro elemento con una carga neutra modificada, para que pueda ser absorbida y me entregue datos desde adentro del mineral. Solo así podré tener la información total, y podré fabricar algo que las anule por completo.

- ¿Y eso le tomará un mes? - preguntó Unohana.

- Al menos. Esos procedimientos en cadena son siempre muy delicados y requieren de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo - respondió fastidiado.

- Supongo que no podemos hacer nada más. Contamos contigo, capitán Kurotsuchi - dijo Kyoraku.

- ¿Y qué haremos con Shimada Kaoru? - preguntó Byakuya, después de todo, mientras el chico siguiera por ahí, Kinji aparecería para atacarlo.

- ¿Qué podríamos hacer? - Kyoraku se rascaba la barbilla, tratando de pensar en algo.

- Si Kinji está buscando a Kaoru-san, ¿no sería mejor sacarlo de la Sociedad de Almas?

- ¿Qué quieres decir, capitana Unohana? - preguntó el capitán comandante.

- Podríamos enviarlo al Mundo Real ¿no creen? Así estaría fuera de peligro - propuso.

- ¡Oh! Es una buena idea - la apoyó Ukitake - Claro que tendríamos que asignarle seguridad allá también y hablar con su familia para que acepten.

- ¿Y a quién enviarían? - preguntó Kurotsuchi.

- ¿Qué les parece enviar a Rukia-chan? - propuso Kyoraku, a lo que Byakuya le dio una fría mirada que lo asustó por un segundo - ¿o es muy tonto lo que estoy diciendo? - añadió riendo nerviosamente.

- ¿Rukia? - de pronto, Ukitake no sonaba convencido, pues no quería que volviera a resultar herida.

- Piénsenlo, por lo que el capitán Kuchiki nos contó, ellos ya se conocen y al parecer se llevan bien. Sería bueno.

- No - negó tajantemente el capitán del sexto escuadrón.

- Creo que es buena idea - dijo la primera Kenpachi tratando de convencerlo - de esa forma ella no se expondría al peligro aquí, hasta que ese hombre sea derrotado.

- No - volvió a negar.

- Ella es fuerte capitán Kuchiki, seguro que estará bien allá - Kyoraku seguía tratando de convencerlo - además estará con Ichigo-kun ¿no crees que es una estupenda idea? Podrían quedarse todos en su casa y así Kaoru-kun tendría más protección

Byakuya se estremeció. Con mayor razón no iba a permitirlo. Un mes con el granuja de Kurosaki y el bastardo de Isshin. No, definitivamente no. Quien sabe que podría pasar si se quedaba en casa de ese loco.

Levantó la vista y vio que todos lo miraban ansiosos, esperando su respuesta. Kyoraku y Ukitake lo miraban con ojos de cachorrito abandonado para que se ablandara un poco y cediera.

Al final, terminó aceptando a regañadientes. La idea de dejar a su hermana pequeña con tres hombres que para su gusto eran idiotas (aunque el ganador, por lejos era Isshin) no resultaba alentadora, pero pensándolo bien, de esa forma estaría alejada de los problemas que al parecer, siempre la encontraban. Además que estaba seguro que Ichigo la protegería de cualquier cosa que sucediera.

Cerró los ojos, resignado y dio un largo suspiro.

Con la decisión de Byakuya, la reunión se dio por terminada y todos se retiraron.

Ukitake recibió una mariposa infernal con un mensaje que lo sorprendió, pero que también lo alegró. Miró a Byakuya a lo lejos, sonrió y desapareció con un shumpo. Tenía que adelantarse y preparar todo.

- o -

- Eso fue extraño - dijo Kaoru, algo perplejo por lo que acababa de pasar.

- La verdad es algo bastante común - explicó ella.

ooooooooooooooo

_Después del comentario de Matsumoto, Rukia quien había quedado en blanco, pareció reaccionar y con su cara completamente roja, comenzó a negar totalmente la acusación. ¡Cómo podría gustarle un idiota como Ichigo!_

_Hinamori miraba horrorizada la situación. Ella se había dado cuenta que Kaoru parecía algo interesado en su amiga pelinegra y con ese comentario solo se había logrado que el chico sufriera o que se hiciera una idea equivocada de Rukia._

_Kaoru por su parte, también tenía la cara roja. ¿Qué acababa de decir esa mujer extraña? ¿Acaso Rukia gustaba de él? Aunque al parecer lo había dicho también por la otra persona de cabello naranja y eso no le gustaba nada. Sentía la cabeza caliente y quería dejar de pensar._

_Las tres personas miraban nerviosas en todas direcciones, mientras la exuberante shinigami reía burlonamente por la reacción de los chicos. En eso estaba cuando se escuchó un grito desde fuera de uno de los muros de la mansión._

_El capitán Hitsugaya en persona fue a buscarla hasta allá, pues sabía que estaba ebria y que causaría problemas, además que debía terminar una enorme pila de informes que él amablemente le había asignado. No le importaba que estuvieran aún en la semana libre._

_Entró a la casa tranquilamente, acompañado del anciano del servicio, pero con un aura negra rodeándolo. Tomó a la shinigami por el cuello del kimono y se la llevó a rastras de ahí, luego de disculparse con la pelinegra. Hinamori también aprovechó para irse persiguiendo a Hitsugaya._

_ - Pero, pero - protestaba la rubia inútilmente mientras era arrastrada._

_ - ¡Cállate! - le gritó el peliblanco - te dije que me las pagarías. Estarás sepultada bajo todo ese papeleo para siempre… - la amenazó._

_ - Noooo…_

_Hinamori los miraba silenciosamente, agradeciendo a Hitsugaya por darle la oportunidad para huir de la casa de Rukia._

ooooooooooooooo

- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó Kaoru - Ese chico de pelo blanco se ve atemorizante, ¿por qué la trata así? ¿es algún familiar de ella? - preguntó.

- Es su capitán - respondió Rukia riendo. No le sorprendía que Kaoru no conociera a los demás capitanes, pues al parecer no salía mucho de su casa.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si es casi un niño! - exclamó sorprendido.

Rukia no respondió y solo rió. Kaoru quedó viéndola fijamente y totalmente embobado, pensando en que le gustaría poder ver esa sonrisa para siempre.

**En las calles del Seireitei…**

- ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? - se escuchó la voz de un hombre cerca de ellos.

Ukitake apareció de repente frente a los cinco chicos, mientras caminaban por las calles del Seireitei. Los muchachos al verlo lo saludaron respetuosamente y él volvió a saludarlos con una gran sonrisa.

- Vaya Ichigo-kun - le dijo Ukitake sonriente- ha pasado mucho tiempo. Me alegra ver que estés bien ¿has venido por lo que le conté a Yoruichi?

- Así es, Ukitake-san. Quiero ayudar.

- Sólo vino a ver a Rukia - soltó Yoruichi-gato desde el hombro de Ichigo.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Ya te dije que no es solo por eso!

- ¡Ajá! Con que no es "solo" por eso - se burló - O sea que sí vienes a verla. Lo sabía - dijo dando fuertes carcajadas. Ichigo estuvo a punto de ahorcar al gato.

- ¿En dónde está Kuchiki-san? - preguntó Inoue - Queremos saber cómo está.

- Ella está en su casa. Descansando y aprovechando los últimos días de la semana libre.

"_¿Semana libre?" _pensó Ichigo. _"Eso es extraño. Probablemente fue idea de Kyoraku-san"_

- Bien, iremos para allá - sentenció Ishida - gracias Ukitake-san.

- Vayan con cuidado - se despidió el capitán - ¡Ah, Ichigo-kun! Cuando termines con Rukia ven a mi oficina por favor. Tengo que hablar contigo.

- De acuerdo - dijo despidiéndose con la mano y siguieron caminando.

Ichigo miró de reojo a Ishida, agradeciéndole por haber tomado el liderazgo en ese momento y decidir que fueran a verla de inmediato, pues él no podría haberlo dicho sin ser fastidiado durante todo el día por Yoruichi.

- o -

- ¡Yohooo! ¡Kuchiki-san! - gritó Inoue desde fuera de la puerta principal de la mansión Kuchiki. Los dos guardias que estaban de porteros la miraron ofendidos.

- Inoue, tienes que anunciarte con ellos primero - dijo Chad apuntando a los dos hombres.

- ¡Ah, lo siento! - se disculpó inclinando su cabeza.

- Bah ¡que fastidio! ¡Vámonos ya!- dijo Ichigo, quien no convenció a nadie con sus dotes de actuación.

- Idiota - murmuró Ishida en dirección a su amigo - Buenas tardes - se dirigió a los guardias - Somos los amigos de Kuchiki-san del Mundo Real. Vinimos porque supimos que había sido herida ¿sería posible que nos dejen verla? - preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible, pues ya conocía como eran las cosas en las familias nobles.

Los hombres se miraron por unos segundos y los dejaron pasar, pues recordaban sus caras de la última vez que habían estado ahí y sí, era cierto que eran amigos de Rukia.

- o -

- ¡Kuchiki-san! - gritó Inoue abriendo la puerta con energía - ¡Sorpresa!

- ¿I- Inoue? - preguntó Rukia, incrédula de verla ahí en su casa - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Tras la chica aparecieron Ishida y Chad (que cargaba ahora a Yoruichi)

- Buenas tardes Kuchiki-san - saludó Ishida.

- Hola - dijo Chad.

- ¿Qué tal, Rukia? - la saludó Yoruichi alegremente.

- Chicos…

- Rukia - se escuchó una voz varonil que apareció a final, entrando por la puerta.

El corazón de Rukia dio un salto y una sensación muy familiar comenzó a circular por su cuerpo, al reconocer al dueño de esa voz y al verlo frente a ella. Esta vez no había ningún error. Esta vez no había sensaciones extrañas, solo un sentimiento que aún no era nombrado, pero que la hacía muy feliz. Los grandes ojos violetas de Rukia se clavaron en los ojos de color ámbar que la miraban intensamente y parecían decirle muchas cosas.

Ichigo avanzó lentamente y se agachó frente a la ojivioleta.

Ishida miraba a su amigo, sorprendido y algo avergonzado por lo que al parecer iba a hacer. ¡Quién hubiera pensado que Ichigo actuaría de esta forma! Se acomodó los lentes mientras sus mejillas se volvían más rosadas y calientes. El resto del grupo también los miraban expectantes y ruborizados por la actitud tan atrevida del chico.

La cara de Ichigo se acercó un poco más hacia ella, quien estaba hipnotizada y no podía moverse. Ya estaban muy cerca y sus miradas no parecían querer despegarse. Ella dudaba entre acercarse también o esperar que Ichigo terminara por cerrar la distancia que los separaba.

Ichigo cerró los ojos por un segundo y se acercó un poco más.

- ¡Idiota! - le gritó de pronto, rompiendo por completo el momento y haciendo saltar a los demás - ¡Por qué diablos no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando! ¡Casi mueres, estúpida!

- ¿Eh? - la cara de Rukia era un poema, muchos signos de interrogación flotaban sobre su cabeza y su cara parecía preguntar "Que diablos". Sus mejillas todavía estaban sonrojadas y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar aceleradamente.

- ¡Estoy esperando la respuesta, idiota! - volvió a gritarle.

El público que estaba en primera fila observaban incrédulos la escena entre los dos shinigamis. Ishida suspiró cansado, por un segundo pensó que su amigo al fin se decidiría y actuaría. Sacudió la cabeza, reprochándose a sí mismo por ser tan ingenuo y esperar un avance por parte de aquel idiota insensible.

- ¿De qué demonios me hablas? ¿Y qué maneras son esas de saludar a alguien? - le gritó.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Te hice una pregunta!

- ¡No sé de qué hablas! ¡Y no me grites, o te patearé el trasero!

Ambos shinigamis ya casi se mostraban los dientes y en cualquier momento comenzarían los golpes.

- Rukia ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿estás bien?! - preguntó Kaoru entrando de golpe a la habitación por la otra puerta.

El público volvió a quedar boquiabierto. Esta escena ya había superado lo extraño. Ahora, otra cabeza de zanahoria estaba ahí, frente a ellos y lo que es peor, al parecer conocía a Rukia y se tenían confianza, ya que la había llamado por su nombre.

"_Así que este es Ichigo-sama" _pensó Kaoru al fijarse en el colorido cabello del hombre con ceño fruncido agachado frente a Rukia.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? - preguntó Ichigo, levantándose y mirando a Kaoru de pies a cabeza.

- Es de cortesía dar primero tu propio nombre - respondió Kaoru mirándolo fijamente, con una voz un poco más fría de lo normal, lo que sorprendió a Rukia.

Ichigo se tensó. Algo en las palabras y en el tono de voz de ese chico no le había gustado nada, tampoco la forma tan confianzuda en la que había entrado a la habitación y había llamado a su… a su amiga. Pasaron un par de segundos antes que se percatara del color de cabello de Kaoru.

"_¿Qué diablos?" _pensó, pues nunca había pensado encontrar a alguien con esa cabellera en la Sociedad de Almas.

- Pregunte quién demonios eres tú - le repitió Ichigo, mirándolo fijamente y avanzando hacia él de forma amenazante.

Fuera de la habitación de Rukia, en un extremo del jardín, Kaito miraba la escena detenidamente, esperando intervenir si era necesario. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, para darle su merecido al insolente ese que se atrevía a gritarle a Rukia y que se había acercado tan descaradamente a ella en un principio, pero con la aparición de Kaoru todo se volvió raro. En su opinión esos dos chicos no parecían malas personas, solo idiotas y maleducadas, pero podía ver claramente como entre ambos brotaban chispas.

"_Ah… la juventud"_ pensó suspirando al darse cuenta del porqué de esas chispas.

"_Definitivamente Byakuya-sama tiene que saberlo_" pensó y suspiró. El cielo despejado de la tarde se había cubierto de nubes.

Una tormenta venía en camino. Aunque ya había una presente, dentro de aquella habitación. _"Una tormenta con rayos y truenos naranjas"_

* * *

**Y por fin el encuentro entre Ichigo y Rukia! que les parecio ? tengo que reconocer que mientras escribía la parte en la que Ichigo se agacha frente a ella casi muero XD estaba muy nerviosa! jijiji Estuve a punto de acercarlos para siempre! pero me contuve y los separé XD jajaja... me pregunto si sere una pervertida? XD**

**En fin. Ojala les haya gustado. Un abrazote a todos. **

**Onee-chan fuera!**


	12. Capítulo 11: Confrontación

**Cielos... como me gusta ir a la universidad para que te digan que el profesor esta enfermo y no hay clases XD (mentira, lo odio ¡como rayos no avisan ante!s) Pero bueno, eso me permite subirles antes este nuevo capitulo de mi alocada historia... ¿Qué les pareció el reencuentro entre Rukia e Ichigo? jejej, me dio mucha risa cuando lo escribí.**

* * *

**Bueno, a leer se ha dicho! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me animan con sus hermosos comentarios. Son las mejores, las quiero mucho (o los quiero, en caso que haya algun chico) Desde ahora todos son mis mejores amigos... jejejje**

* * *

**Por desgracia Bleach no me pertenece :/**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: **CONFRONTACIÓN

**Mansión Kuchiki…**

El cielo nublado parecía amenazar con una tormenta que jamás llegaría. El clima era frío y las nubes oscuras pero nada comparado al ambiente que se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación.

- o -

Ichigo miraba fijamente al hombre de ojos verdes y cabello largo parado frente a él mientras esperaba que le respondiera quién demonios era.

- Rukia ¿estás bien? - dijo él, acercándose a la pelinegra e ignorando por completo a Ichigo - ¿por qué gritabas?

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes - respondió nerviosa.

- Oye - le dijo Ichigo - ¿quién es este tipo?

- ¡Ah! Es cierto - respondió ella levantándose. Kaoru la tomó del brazo para ayudarla, adelantándose a lo que Ichigo iba a hacer y dejándolo con las manos estiradas. Una venita apareció en la frente del shinigami quien le dio una mirada furiosa al ojiverde - Él es Shimada Kaoru, un amigo - los demás lo saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza, menos Ichigo claro - Ellos son Sado Yasutora, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu y Shihouin Yoruichi - los presentó indicándolos con la mano.

- ¿El gato? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, soy yo - respondió Yoruichi haciendo que Kaoru diera un salto.

- ¿Y yo qué? - preguntó Ichigo sintiéndose ignorado.

- ¡Oh, cierto! - fingió ella - este tonto de aquí es Kurosaki Ichigo - lo presentó con cara de aburrida, aunque por dentro sonreía como boba.

Ninguno de los pelinaranjas hizo una reverencia o señal de respeto. Solo se dieron intensas miradas hostiles.

- ¿Y qué hacen todos aquí? - preguntó Rukia una vez que acabaron las presentaciones, a la vez que todos se sentaban.

- Supimos que estaba pasando algo extraño - respondió Yoruichi - vinimos a investigar.

- ¿Estás bien Kuchiki-san? Supimos que habías sido herida - la voz de Inoue sonaba afligida.

- Sí… - respondió ella, a lo que Kaoru bajó la vista. Esa reacción no pasó desapercibida para Ichigo - Pero ya estoy bien. Ya no me duele nada y la cicatriz ya casi…

- ¡¿Cicatriz?! - gritó Inoue - ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Te curaré de inmediato! ¡Vamos! - le ordenó y la tomó de la mano para llevársela a otra habitación y curar sus heridas por completo.

Cuando las chicas se fueron, el ambiente se puso tenso y lúgubre. Yoruichi observaba divertida como los dos pelinaranjas, sentados frente a frente, se lanzaban rayos con la mirada e Ishida también los miraba con interés. Encontraba muy interesante la situación y ya quería ver como reaccionaba su amigo.

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí? - le soltó Ichigo de pronto - ¿Byakuya lo sabe?

- Rukia-hime me invitó - respondió, horrorizado por la falta de cortesía del chico - Y por supuesto que Byakuya-sama lo sabe. Fue él quien me invitó la primera vez y aceptó que yo viniera hoy - remarcó en los títulos honoríficos de ambos, para hacer sentir al shinigami como un maleducado. Claro que a Ichigo eso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

"_¿Rukia-hime? ¿Quién se cree este idiota?" _pensaba furioso.

"_¿Byakuya? ¡Cómo se atreve a dirigirse a él de esa manera" _pensaba el otro pelinaranja.

- Dígame, Shimada-dono - habló Ishida - ¿Usted vive aquí en el Seireitei? - preguntó el quincy, a quien no se le ocurrió nada mejor para romper la tensión.

- Así es - respondió sonriendo - ¡Ah! Y llámeme Kaoru por favor.

- ¿Eh?

- Nunca me ha gustado que me llamen con "dono". Suena extraño.

- Eeee…- Ishida no se sentía cómodo llamando a un hombre desconocido por su primer nombre, ni siquiera con Ichigo lo hacía y eso que eran amigos y se conocían de hace mucho - ¿Shimada-kun?

El ojiverde se alzó de hombros, indicando que estaba bien. Ichigo no dejaba de verlo fijamente, como si fuera un bicho peligroso o algo así. Los otros hablaban normalmente con Kaoru, como si fuera un viejo conocido a quien no veían de hace mucho, pero Ichigo sentía una molestia en el pecho y una aversión hacia él que no podía explicar. Sentía la cabeza caliente y ya comenzaba a molestarle. Se levantó de la sala y salió hacia el jardín para respirar un poco de aire fresco, mientras el anciano del servicio apareció con dos sirvientas para llevarles té y bocadillos a los recién llegados.

Al salir de la sala, Ichigo lo atrapó.

- Viejo - lo llamó - ven un momento, por favor.

- Oh, Ichigo-san ¿se le ofrece algo? - preguntó.

- ¿Quién es ese tipo que está en la sala? - le dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Oh, él es Shimada Kaoru-san, el tercer hijo de la familia Shimada - respondió el anciano.

- ¿Y qué hace aquí? ¿Viene muy seguido? - volvió a preguntarle mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

- Esta es la tercera vez - respondió - Al parecer se ha hecho un buen amigo de Rukia-sama.

- Ya veo - el ceño de Ichigo se marcó más - Gracias - y se dio media vuelta para volver a ingresar a la sala.

El anciano sonrió al ver la reacción de Ichigo y se alejó dando pequeñas y ahogadas carcajadas.

- o -

Inoue termino de curar a la shinigami y entró a la sala, sonriente. Ichigo y Rukia entraron a habitación al mismo tiempo, pero por diferentes puertas. Al estar de pie, pudo verla detalladamente y no pudo evitar ruborizarse como un tonto. Se veía muy hermosa con esa ropa, un hermoso kimono verde pálido con flores blancas, su corto cabello se veía algo despeinado, pero le daba un toque lindo y adorable. Eran pocas las veces en las que podía verla así, sin su traje de shinigami y se sintió afortunado. Aunque claro, hubiera sido mejor sin la molesta presencia del idiota ese de ojos verdes. Ella también lo miró fijamente y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, trató de disimular y fue a reunirse con el grupo.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Chad al terminar de escuchar el relato de Kaoru.

- Vaya, con que así fue que ocurrió - dijo Yoruichi.

- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó Rukia, acercándose al grupo. Cuando se agachó para sentarse, Kaoru se levantó un poco y esperó hasta que ella se sentara al fin, en una actitud de un completo caballero.

Ichigo frunció el ceño aún más y de su cabeza comenzó a salir humo. Ishida y Yoruichi lo miraban divertido, preguntándose como actuaría a continuación.

- Le conté a tus amigos todo lo que ocurrió; sobre Kinji-sama, todo.

- Oh.

- ¿Quién es Kinji? - preguntó el shinigami, pero Kaoru no le respondió, ya había pasado su tiempo.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer? - preguntó Chad.

- No lo sé. Nii-sama está trabajando con otros capitanes para tratar de resolver el asunto - respondió Rukia - supongo que habrá que esperar.

Un fuerte rugido sonó en la habitación y todos voltearon a ver a Inoue, quien avergonzada comenzó a golpear su estómago tratando de hacerlo callar.

- Creo que aun tienen hambre - dijo la ojivioleta, sonriendo - Les traeré algo - y llamó a Shin para que le pidiera a las sirvientas que les trajeran algo de comer a sus amigos.

- o -

Cuando todos terminaron de comer volvieron al asunto de Kinji, tratando de crear un plan para vencerlo. Ichigo miraba a Kaoru, desconfiado. Uno; porque no soportaba pensar que era por culpa de ese chico Rukia hubiera sido herida, aunque claro, él sabía que no era propiamente su responsabilidad, sino una desafortunada coincidencia; y dos porque tampoco soportaba las miradas que el chico de ojos verdes le daba a la pelinegra, ni tampoco la forma en como le hablaba, ni como se comportaba cerca de ella. De hecho, nada de él le gustaba. Y cuanto más lejos estuviera, mejor.

- Es difícil, sabiendo que no podemos verlo ni sentirlo - dijo Yoruichi.

- Pienso lo mismo - añadió Ishida.

- Tenemos que esperar que Nii-sama y los otros capitanes averigüen algo más.

- ¿Y por qué te persigue ese tipo? - le preguntó Ichigo, quien aún no entendía del todo, solo sabía que lo perseguían, pero no sabía el por qué.

- Él quiere extraer los poderes de Kaoru, Ichigo - explicó Rukia mirando preocupadamente al noble. Kaoru la miró fijamente y se sonrojó, a lo que Ichigo frunció el ceño nuevamente.

- Mmmm... con que es eso. ¿Y si tienes poderes por qué no te defendiste? - interrogó el shinigami, molesto ante el sonrojo de Kaoru.

- Porque no tengo habilidades suficientes como para usar mis poderes - respondió con simpleza, aunque avergonzado.

- Oh, ya veo - una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Ichigo, quien casi no trató de disimularla - Entonces si se trata de ti ¿no es mejor que permanezcas encerrado hasta que atrapemos al tal Kinji? - la idea de Ichigo era macabra y todos lo miraron espantados - Era broma - dijo, al sentirse acorralado, aunque para él no resultaba una mala idea. 

- Si Rukia-hime me lo pidiera, aceptaría gustoso - dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos ámbar de Ichigo, quien se irritó aún más - pero no creo que sea suficiente con solo querer vencerlo. Él puede anular cualquier tipo de ataque.

- No creo que pueda anular el corte de una espada - se defendió Ichigo, cerrando los ojos.

- Solo los tontos confían ciegamente en sus espadas y dejan de lado sus demás habilidades - soltó Kaoru desafiante, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eso lo dices porque no sabes usarla - replicó.

- Sé cómo usar una espada.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Claro - respondió Kaoru como si aquello fuera obvio - Es solo que nunca he necesitado usar una.

- Eso lo dicen todos los que no saben hacerlo - se burló Ichigo.

- Cuando eres de familia noble no hay necesidad de blandir tu espada - las miradas entre ambos cada vez eran más intensas y casi se podían ver las chispas.

- Pfff- bufó Ichigo - Eso suena a excusa.

- Al nacer en una familia noble no es necesario que uses tu espada - volvió a repetir - mucho menos que sepas kidoh.

- No vengas con eso, Byakuya también es un noble y es terriblemente hábil con la espada y también con el kidoh.

"_Espera un segundo, ¿acaso lo estoy alabando?"_ pensaba Ichigo confundido.

- Lo sé, pero Byakuya-sama es alguien excepcional - se defendió.

El resto del grupo miraba de un lado hacia otro, como en un partido de tenis, viendo cómo se atacaban entre los dos. Rukia no entendía por qué se comportaban así e Ishida se sorprendía al ver que Kaoru no era tan tímido y callado como pensó en un principio. Tal vez solo se mostraba así con la shinigami o tal vez era Ichigo, quien a veces podía desquiciar y sacar lo peor de una persona.

- En todo caso - Ichigo quería finalizar la discusión, pues el ambiente ya se estaba calentando demasiado - no creo que necesitemos tu ayuda. Con nosotros será suficiente.

- Eso no lo decides tú - le devolvió - Es a mí a quien persigue Kinji-sama.

- Ya lo creo, pero aun así no necesitamos tu ayuda - repitió.

- Hablaré con Byakuya-sama para que me deje ayudarlos.

- Byakuya ni siquiera se lo pensará - se burló.

- Eso veremos.

- No te confíes solo porque has venido a esta casa un par de veces - le soltó Ichigo de pronto acercándose a él.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

- Claro que tiene que ver - dijo dándole una mirada furiosa.

- Suficiente - les dijo Rukia, pero ninguno de los dos la escuchó.

- ¿En serio crees que Byakuya te dejará intervenir? - le preguntó Ichigo alzándose de hombros.

- Si se lo pido, tal vez me deje.

- ¡Ja! - se burló el shinigami - ¡Como se nota que no lo conoces! - añadió riendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Y tú si lo conoces? - le devolvió sarcástico.

- Muchísimo más que tú - respondió arrogante - y te digo desde ahora que no aceptará.

- Eso es lo que tú piensas - dijo sonriendo burlonamente - No significa que tenga que ser así.

- Confía en mí - Ichigo lo miraba muy molesto - Así será.

- Que mal te sentirás cuando yo esté con ustedes para pelear - Kaoru estaba fuera de sí, ese chico lo irritaba en extremo.

- ¿Pelear? Si apareces en la batalla sin poderes, solo estorbarías - Ichigo lo miraba fijamente, tratando de intimidarlo o asesinarlo, lo que ocurriera primero - Y serías una carga para los demás.

- ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú? - preguntó él, devolviéndole la mirada.

- Pues claro.

- ¿Y quién eres tú? ¿El capitán del grupo?

- Algo así - respondió burlón, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Kaoru.

- Yo creo que podría ser más útil que cualquier tonto que se lanza furioso contra el enemigo agitando una espada sin pensar en nada más.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - muchas venitas aparecieron en la cabeza de Ichigo.

- Me escuchaste ¿qué, ahora eres sordo?

- No, pero mis oídos duelen al escuchar tantas tonterías.

- Vaya, que argumento tan tonto - se burló Kaoru.

- Es que hay que adecuar tus palabras para el público con el que las uses.

- Eso suena bastante interesante en alguien como tú - Kaoru tampoco se quedaba atrás.

- No sé para qué quieres unirte al grupo si no aportarás en nada - Ichigo le lanzaba sin piedad los ataques al ojiverde.

- ¿Quién sabe? Puede que hasta salve tu delicada vida.

- Si ni siquiera pudiste defenderte a ti mismo, ¿cómo esperas proteger a los demás? Solo harás que alguien muera de verdad esta vez - le soltó Ichigo furioso. Esas palabras fueron un golpe directo hacia el orgullo de Kaoru.

- Eso no sucederá de nuevo - ahora eran rayos los que salían de los ojos de ambos.

- ¿Por qué?

- No tengo por qué explicarlo.

- Eso es porque no tienes ninguna respuesta. Sabes que tengo razón.

- Para nada.

- ¿Entonces por qué? - volvió a preguntar.

- Ya dije que no tengo por qué explicarlo - respondió mirando a Rukia de reojo - Ichigo se percató de eso y apretó sus dientes.

- Te lo repito: no puedes ir con nosotros - dijo viéndolo furioso.

- Y yo te repito que eso no lo decides tú.

- Claro que lo decido yo - Ichigo volvió a asumir su rol autoimpuesto de comandante del grupo.

- Me gustaría ver cómo me lo impides.

- Si tuviera que hacerlo, lo haría - Ichigo usaba todo su autocontrol para no golpear a ese chico, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

- No creo que vayas a tener que hacerlo.

- Solo sé bueno y no estorbes, niño - le soltó Ichigo - Ve a jugar a tu casa.

- Soy muchísimo mayor que tú, chico. Tú eres el bebé aquí frente a mí.

- Un bebé que podría acabar contigo.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

- Créeme que…

- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! - les gritó Rukia, ya harta de tanta discusión y lanzando un golpe hacia una cabeza naranja. Por supuesto que la cabeza elegida fue la de Ichigo.

Yoruichi bufó molesta, ya que quería seguir viendo la escena de telenovela entre los dos, solo le faltaban las palomitas de maíz y todo habría sido perfecto. Los demás también se sentían decepcionados de no poder seguir viendo la batalla campal que había entre ambos. Solo Inoue permanecía callada y miraba el suelo tristemente al notar el por qué Ichigo actuaba tan a la defensiva.

- No me digas a mí - le reclamó Ichigo - si no a este idiota que no entiende. ¿Y por qué solo me golpeas a mí? - pareció reaccionar al fin.

- Lo siento Rukia-hime - se disculpó Kaoru, bajando la intensidad de su voz.

- ¿Hime? - se burló Ichigo - Esta enana es lo menos parecido a una princesa que podrías ver en tu inútil vida - soltó de pronto, aunque dentro de su cabeza se reconocía como un mentiroso.

- ¡Hey! ¡No te desquites conmigo, idiota! - le gritó.

- ¡Cállate! No me estoy desquitando.

- ¡Claro que sí lo haces, tonto!

- ¡Que te calles! ¡Y no te metas en esto, que no tiene nada que ver contigo! - mintió. Los demás suspiraron ante la estupidez y pésima actuación de Ichigo - - ¡ Ya para de gritar de una maldita vez!

- ¡Es mi casa y grito todo lo que quiera, idiota! - gritó ella, acercándose a él.

- Aarrrggg… - Ichigo se rascaba la cabeza, desesperado - Deja de fastidiar por un rato.

Ahora el duelo de palabras era entre Rukia e Ichigo.

- ¿Fastidiar? - Rukia tenía un tic en el ojo - ¡Recuerda que soy tu teniente, idiota! Si quisiera, podría encerrarte por insubordinación ahora mismo - le dijo dándole una enorme sonrisa burlona.

- No lo harías… - la desafió.

- ¿Quieres apostar? - le dijo con una malvada sonrisa, clavando sus ojos en los de él.

- Maldita… - gruño el shinigami, quien ya se estaba viendo perdido.

Kaoru los miraba silenciosamente. Esa discusión no le gustaba para nada. En primer lugar porque no soportaba que el tal Ichigo fuera tan insolente con ella, y en segundo porque a pesar de todos esos gritos se veía que entre ellos dos había un lazo especial, un lazo de confianza, amistad y… algo más que temía pensar. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esas ideas raras.

- ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? - la voz de Byakuya recorrió toda la habitación y se estrelló entre cada uno de los presentes. Tras de él, Renji también apareció.

- Nii-sama - lo saludó Rukia volviendo a la calma y levantándose.

La cara de Byakuya mostró sorpresa por un segundo, tan solo un segundo, cuando vio al grupo de mocosos del Mundo Real en su casa junto a esa odiosa mujer-gato.

- ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? - les preguntó con su fría voz, mientras a su espalda Renji saludaba a todos con la mano.

- Ukitake nos contó lo que está ocurriendo - respondió Yoruichi - vinimos para ayudar y porque estábamos preocupados por Rukia.

Ichigo se tensó al pensar que Yoruichi inventaría alguna tontería acerca de él y la pelinegra, ya que si lo hacía, Byakuya lo mataría de una vez. Tembló al imaginarlo, pero luego se calmó al escuchar que Yoruichi incluyó a todo el grupo en la preocupación por la shinigami.

- ¿Y quién eres tú? - preguntó Renji, viendo fijamente al otro chico de cabello naranja que estaba sentado frente a los demás.

- Es Kaoru, tonto ¿cómo no lo reconoces?- respondió Rukia y le explicó todo el asunto del por qué lo habían visto con el cabello marrón la primera vez.

- Ohh - Renji estaba muy sorprendido, pues se veía muy diferente a como lo había visto por primera vez. Byakuya tampoco lo había reconocido, a pesar que lo único distinto era su cabello. Se alegró que Renji hubiera preguntado eso antes que él, pues así evitó el quedar como un idiota ante los demás. Algo que para Renji era bastante normal y ya debía de estar acostumbrado.

- Byakuya-sama - lo saludó Kaoru, levantándose y haciendo una gran reverencia.

- ¡Oh vaya! Veo que todos ya están aquí - dijo Ukitake apareciendo en la entrada de la sala, acompañado por el anciano del servicio.

- ¡Qué diablos! Un tic apareció en la cara de Byakuya. ¿Por qué estaban todos reunidos ahí en su casa? ¿Acaso se había convertido en un centro de eventos? ¿Y qué rayos hacía Ukitake ahí? Byakuya miraba la horrible reunión, muy molesto. Lo único que quería hacer era echar a patadas a todos de ahí. Bueno, él no lo haría claro, pero tenía a sus guardias, a sus sirvientes y a Renji que lo harían por él.

- ¡Capitán! - exclamó Rukia.

- Ukitake-san ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ichigo, como si él fuera el dueño y señor de aquella casa. Byakuya lo miró furiosamente.

- Pensé que te tomarías tu tiempo con Rukia - le dijo sonriente, a lo que el pelinaranja se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado - así que mejor vine yo a verte.

- Tenemos que hablar. ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó al fijarse en Kaoru y su colorida cabeza.

- Él es Shimada Kaoru, capitán - lo presentó Rukia y el aludido lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Vaya, vaya - dijo sonriendo y mirándolo detenidamente - Así que tú eres Kaoru-kun. ¡Qué sorpresa! Me alegro que estés aquí también.

Algo dentro de Ichigo le dio una señal de alerta ¿Para qué quería Ukitake hablar con él?

- Bueno, tenemos que hablar, siéntense todos por favor - ordenó Ukitake amablemente, pero nadie le hizo caso. Los dos pelinaranjas seguían mirándose con furia; Rukia a su vez discutía con Ichigo; Yoruichi (ahora en el hombro del quincy) hablaba con él sobre cómo ayudar a Ichigo en su batalla; Inoue hablaba sobre comida con Renji y Chad… bueno, solo escuchaba. Una gota cayó por la cabeza del capitán al sentirse ignorado.

- Silencio. Siéntense todos de una vez - ordenó Byakuya con su grave voz y de una forma muy poco amable. Nadie dudó un segundo y obedecieron de inmediato, formando un rectángulo en el suelo.

Byakuya se sentó en la cabecera, como es lógico. A ambos lados de él, estaban Rukia y Renji. Ichigo estaba al lado de la pelinegra y Kaoru a lado del pelirrojo justo al frente del otro y no dejaban de mirarse furiosos. Ishida y Yoruichi al lado de Ichigo; Inoue y Chad al lado de Kaoru y Ukitake en la otra cabecera, frente a Byakuya.

- Supongo que todos ya saben lo que está ocurriendo - explicó Ukitake, a lo que los demás asintieron - Bien, como verán este asunto ya se volvió problemático - continuó - Es importante acabar de una vez con ese sujeto, pero el problema es que no podemos encontrarlo.

- Por esa cosa del Shikiseki ¿verdad? - preguntó Ichigo, algo confundido.

- Es Shisekkise - corrigió Byakuya. Ichigo bajó la cabeza, avergonzado mientras Kaoru sonreía burlón.

- Así es Ichigo-kun - sonrió Ukitake - Ahora, el capitán Kurotsuchi está trabajando en un proyecto para poder anular el Shisekkise que utiliza Kinji. De esta manera podremos sentir su presencia y encontrarlo fácilmente y derrotarlo de una vez - los demás parecían aliviados.

- ¿Pero…? - preguntó Yoruichi, quien no creía que todo fuera tan fácil.

- Pero - sonrió - El capitán nos informó que necesitará de al menos un mes para terminar ese proyecto, al parecer su fabricación es muy compleja.

- ¡¿Un mes?! - se exaltó Ichigo.

- También creo que es demasiado tiempo -dijo Byakuya - pero es lo único que Kurotsuchi Mayuri ofrece.

- Apuesto a que Kisuke podría construirlo antes - se burló Yoruichi, moviendo su cola.

- Como sea - interrumpió el peliblanco - el otro problema es que no podemos permitir que Kaoru-kun vuelva a ser atacado, o que alguien más muera a manos de Kinji al tratar de atraparlo.

- ¿Qué propone entonces, capitán? - Rukia estaba intrigada.

- Kaoru-kun, hablé con tu familia y discutimos que lo mejor es que permanezcas en el Mundo Real hasta que todo esto se haya terminado.

¡¿Qué?! - gritaron Ichigo y Kaoru al unísono. A ninguno le gustaba la idea.

- Es lo mejor - explicó Ukitake - desde luego que te asignaremos protección, así que Rukia irá contigo. Le servirá también para poder recuperarse completamente de sus heridas.

- ¡¿Qué?! - volvió a gritar Ichigo haciendo sobresaltar a los demás. Kaoru ahora había cambiado de parecer y la idea le agradaba bastante. Sonreía triunfante mientras los demás lo miraban con interés.

Rukia estaba confundida, pues creía que ella sería una de las personas que integrarían el equipo para acabar con Kinji ¿y ahora la enviaban a esconderse al mundo humano? Aunque claro, tampoco le sonaba mal la idea. Dio una fugaz mirada al pelinaranja sentado a su lado y se sonrojó levemente durante una fracción de segundo.

Byakuya cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio. Ahora la situación lo tenía menos convencido que antes. Dejar a su hermana con dos hombres pelinaranjas era algo que solo habría imaginado en una de sus peores pesadillas.

¿Se quedarían todos en la casa de Isshin? ¿Qué harían durante todo el día? Solo pensar en eso le provocaba un escalofrío. Kaoru parecía demasiado interesado en su hermana para su propio bien, y eso no lo dejaba tranquilo; e Ichigo, bueno era Ichigo y punto. No podía soportar que volvieran a estar juntos por tanto tiempo.

"_En el fondo es buena idea" _trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, diciendo que de esa forma Rukia estaría a salvo de cualquier peligro. Suspiró profundamente y miró a su hermana con una muestra de preocupación. Yoruichi lo notó en seguida y le sonrió burlona, haciendo que el capitán volviera a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? - preguntó Ichigo, furioso con el mundo.

- Quería preguntarte si pueden quedarse en tu casa - le dijo Ukitake.

- ¡¿Qué?! - volvieron a gritar al unísono.

- Me niego - dijo Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

- Yo también.

- Por favor Ichigo-kun - le suplicó Ukitake - Rukia ya está acostumbrada a tu casa y creo que sería bueno para Kaoru-kun.

- Ella puede quedarse pero él… - dijo y Byakuya le dio una mirada fría y asesina que lo hizo temblar.

"_Mocoso atrevido" _pensaba _"Intenta algo raro y ya verás"_

- Si Rukia-hime se queda, yo también - la voz de Kaoru no sonaba muy convencida.

- ¿Y quién dijo que te recibiré? - le soltó Ichigo, a lo que Kaoru solo lo ignoró.

- Pero capitán Ukitake ¿qué tal si el padre de Ichigo se niega? - preguntó Renji.

- No lo creo, Abarai-kun - le dijo sonriendo - yo hablaré con él. Estoy seguro que accederá.

- ¿Y quién dice que yo lo recibiré? - preguntó Ichigo de nuevo, esta vez dirigido a Ukitake.

- No creas que me causará placer vivir contigo - Kaoru respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

- Pues ve buscando otro lugar donde quedarte. - le soltó - He oído que hay muchos puentes libres por ahí, pero Rukia se queda en mi casa - ordenó. Byakuya le dio una mirada tan fría que esta vez hizo estremecer a todos.

- Kuchiki-san podría quedarse conmigo en mi casa - propuso Inoue. A Byakuya le pareció una buena idea, ya que siendo dos chicas no habría problema.

- Y Shimada puede quedarse conmigo - ofreció Chad.

- Es buena idea - saltó Ichigo - Llévatelo, Chad.

- Hablas como si yo fuera una cosa, Kurosaki - le gruñó Kaoru. El "Ichigo- sama" con el que se refería a él antes de conocerlo, había quedado tirado en el piso. Le era imposible dirigirse con respeto hacia ese idiota insolente.

- Así es como quise que sonara, Shimada - le soltó Ichigo, también remarcando en su apellido.

Yoruichi ansiosa, comenzó a mover su cola, esperando que otra batalla de palabras iniciara entre los dos. Quería ver cuánto duraría ahora, y si se irían a golpes de una vez por todas, aunque con Byakuya presente, la cosa no iría tan a la ligera.

Bueno, hablaré con tu padre y ahí veremos - interrumpió Ukitake, arruinando el deseo de Yoruichi - La idea es que se vayan cuanto antes. Abriré la Senkaimon para todos ustedes, pero podrán partir dentro de dos días. Recuerden que ahora hay que fabricar un gigai para Kaoru-kun.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos.

"_Tengo que hablar antes con el viejo" _pensaba Ichigo, _"no puede aceptar que ese tipo se quede con nosotros"_

- o -

Siguieron hablando sobre el viaje de regreso hacia el Mundo Real hasta que la noche cayó. Byakuya estaba cansado y lo que menos quería era que esa banda de mocosos se quedara en su casa para tener que alimentarlos y cuidar de ellos. Suficiente tenía ya con el pelirrojo gorrón.

Ukitake fue el primero en retirarse. Le siguió Kaoru quien invitó a los chicos a quedarse en su casa para poder conocerse mejor. Obviamente, los demás rechazaron amablemente su oferta, pues Ichigo les había dado una mirada maligna, que decía que mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a aceptar la invitación.

Kaoru se despidió de sus nuevos amigos, menos Ichigo claro, y ambos Kuchiki lo acompañaron hasta la entrada.

Ichigo pensaba ir a su escuadrón a pasar la noche y llevarse a sus amigos con él, pero al regresar el capitán pelinegro, sorpresivamente los invitó a todos a quedarse por esa noche. Aunque claro, solo Byakuya podía hacer que una invitación sonara como una orden.

Los muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y aceptaron su invitación algo asustados, pensando en qué diablos le había ocurrido para que decidiera invitarlos.

Rukia miraba a su hermano y sonreía tranquilamente.

ooooooooooooooo

_ - Adios y gracias por todo - se despidió Kaoru con una reverencia, acompañado por dos guardias de la mansión. Byakuya suspiró cansado. "Uno menos" pensó. Ahora a esperar que los demás se largaran._

_ - Nii-sama - la voz de Rukia sonó suavemente entre el viento de la noche._

_ - ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó él sin mirarla._

_ - Nii-sama … - volvió a llamarlo. Esta vez él bajo la vista y se encontró con los brillantes ojos de Rukia que lo miraban intensamente - pueden… ¿pueden quedarse los otros aquí por esta noche? ¿por favor?_

_Byakuya abrió los ojos, sorprendido pues no se esperaba que fuera a pedirle eso. Pero también se sorprendió al escucharse a sí mismo._

_ - De acuerdo - le dijo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. ¿Cómo podría negarle algo si se lo pedía con esa mirada? Byakuya cada vez se volvía más apegado a su hermana, y haría lo que fuera por verla contenta, aun si eso significaba tener que soportar a ese grupo de mocosos impertinentes._

_ - ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias Nii-sama! - exclamó Rukia emocionada, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a sus amigos. Además, el tener más personas en su casa siempre era mucho más divertido._

_ - No es nada - respondió él, sonriendo levemente._

ooooooooooooooo

- Me preguntó qué diablos le habrá pasado - comentó Ichigo metiéndose bajo las tapas.

- No lo sé, pero es algo bueno. Al fin podremos descansar - dijo Ishida quitándose los lentes y dejándolos a un lado de la cama.

- Sí - añadió Chad desde un rincón.

A los tres chicos se les asignó una sola habitación, pues Byakuya no quería a tres idiotas despistados contaminando las demás habitaciones de su preciada mansión, o que se pusieran a deambular perdidos por los pasillos en la mitad de la noche. De modo que prefirió tenerlos reunidos en un solo lugar. Desde luego la habitación era sumamente grande, así que los tres tenían los colchones muy separados entre sí, y aún quedaba espacio suficiente para un escuadrón entero.

- o -

- Tu hermano es muy amable Kuchiki-san - dijo Inoue a Rukia quien le entregaba una manta extra.

- Sí - sonrió ella completamente orgullosa de la bondad de su hermano - Bueno, si necesitas algo más, me avisas - dijo y se levantó para retirarse a su cuarto. Al salir vio a Yoruichi en su forma humana, completamente dormida y desparramada sobre el otro colchón al lado de Inoue - sonrió y salió de la habitación.

- Buenas noches Kuchiki-san - se despidió Inoue sonriente.

- Descansa Inoue - se despidió la teniente.

- Añam ñam… comii-da - balbuceó Yoruichi entre sueños.

Las dos chicas rieron por lo bajo y se despidieron otra vez. Rukia cerró la puerta tras ella y caminó a paso lento hacia su cuarto.

Al pasar fuera de la habitación donde estaban los chicos pudo oír la voz de Ichigo. Sintió una punzada en su pecho y sus mejillas se calentaron. Sacudió su cabeza y caminó más rápido hasta su llegar a su cuarto, entró y se metió de inmediato bajo las tapas, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza y trató de dormir.

- o -

- Te digo que ese tipo no me gusta - le decía Ichigo a Ishida quien estaba sentado sobre su colchón.

- No hay que ser adivino para saberlo, Kurosaki - le dijo riendo - actuabas como un completo idiota.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó con una venita palpitando en su cabeza.

- Es cierto - lo apoyó Chad, acostado de espaldas - tienes que ser más seguro de ti mismo Ichigo. Estoy seguro que a Kuchiki no le interesa ese tipo, pero con tus berrinches solo vas a lograr que ella se moleste contigo.

- Sado- kun - lo llamó Ishida, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? Solo digo que los sentimientos son algo muy frágil que pueden romperse fácilmente y con ese tipo de actitudes es como si estuviera llamando al desastre. Sé más considerado Ichigo - le dijo mirando fijamente hacia el techo.

Ichigo e Ishida lo miraron boquiabiertos. ¿Desde cuándo Chad hablaba tanto? ¡Y dando consejos de temas tan vergonzosos como esos! ¿Acaso era una noche de pijamadas para chicos, donde hablarían de sus problemas amorosos y de otras cosas?

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Chad? - le preguntó Ichigo, intrigado, sentándose sobre su colchón. Ishida también lo miraba con interés.

- No lo sé - respondió él, dando un pequeño suspiro - Tal vez es la luna llena - dijo, sin dejar de mirar el techo y cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza.

"_¡Idiota, si no puedes ver la luna desde aquí!"_ pensaron ambos.

- O tal vez es la primavera que ya se acerca - añadió.

Un escalofrío extraño y desagradable recorrió la espalda de ambos chicos, quienes decidieron dejar el tema y dormirse, esperando que para la mañana siguiente Chad ya hubiera regresado a la normalidad.

- o -

En su habitación, Kaoru no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido horas antes. La tarde había pasado muy divertida para ambos hasta que ese sujeto pelinaranja apareció, arruinando todo.

"_De verdad parecen muy íntimos" _pensó_. "Tal vez…"_ pero interrumpió ese pensamiento.

Ahora tenía una nueva aventura por recorrer. Un mes en el Mundo Real, junto a Rukia y el resto de sus nuevos amigos. El problema era que tendría que quedarse en la casa del odioso de Kurosaki, pero esperaba que la situación cambiara y pudiera quedarse en la casa de Chad. Le había llamado la atención que su hermano hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente la propuesta de Ukitake, pero conociéndolo no debería haberle sorprendido tanto.

_ooooooooooooooo_

_ - ¡Kaoruuuuuu! - lo llamó Takeru al verlo entrar a la sala principal, donde todos lo esperaban - ¡Ya nos enteramos! ¡Felicidades!_

_ - ¿Eh? - ¿de qué hablas Nii-san?_

_ - Ukitake-san vino a hablar con nosotros y nos contó todo - explicó Mika quien lo miraba sonriente - Aniue aceptó de inmediato su propuesta._

_ - Suena divertido Kaoru-kun - le dijo Shima - diviértete y aprovecha el tiempo que estés allá, pero no olvides tener cuidado._

_ - ¡Kaoruuuu! - Takeru volvió a gritar y lo tomó de las manos, haciéndolo girar - ¡Serás acompañado por Rukia-sama! ¡Es un gran honor! - exclamó sonriente. Se detuvo y lo miro fijamente - Pero quiero que sepas que todo esto es por tu bien, para que así Kinji-sama deje de perseguirte y puedas vivir tranquilo._

_ - Lo sé. Gracias Nii-san._

_Takeru le dio un fuerte abrazo que le cortó la respiración por unos segundos y luego lo soltó. El chico se despidió de su familia y se retiró para irse a dormir._

ooooooooooooooo

Kaoru suspiró y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Mañana había sido invitado nuevamente a la mansión Kuchiki para arreglar los asuntos de su traslado al Mundo Real.

Se preguntaba en donde pasaría la noche el idiota de Ichigo, aunque sinceramente no le importaba. Solo esperaba que no fuera en la casa de Rukia, sabiendo que eso era casi imposible.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, sonrió y trató de dormir.

* * *

**chan chan! que les pareció? Quien diria que Chad tendria momentos parlanchines en las noches de luna llena? jajajja... me rei mucho con esa parte.**

**Tambien me imaginaba a los dos pelinaranjas mirandose furiosos y me daba risa XD**

**En fin, ojala les haya gustado... ya se viene el proximo.**

**Matta nee**


	13. Capítulo 12: Fastidio

**Hello... Onee-chan desu! eeee.. bueno, no tengo mucho que contar hoy XD solo decir que fue un dia aburrido y sin clases :B**

**Así que sin mas, les dejo el capitulo 11... creo que a todos les causo gracia las filosóficas palabras de Chad del capitulo anterior, jajaj, ya vere si le dan esos momentos de nuevo.**

**Ah! Tenia muchas, pero muchisimas ganas de comer frutillas (fresas) asi que despues de clases pase por el supermercado y compre muchas frutillas... wiiii, ahora me las comere todas viendo peliculas :3 ñam ñam /Eso fue lo mas interesante de mi día: comprar frutillas ...jajaj**

* * *

**En fin, a leer se ha dicho! Recuerden, si quieren ver algo en especifico me lo piden por inbox :P jejeje...**

**Matta neee :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: **FASTIDIO

**Al día siguiente. Martes.**

- ¡Oye! ¿A qué hora piensas despertar? - le gritó Renji dándole una sutil patada en la cabeza.

- ¡Aarrrghh! - se quejó Ichigo, frotando su cabeza y girando sobre el colchón - ¡Qué te pasa! - le gritó, sentándose.

- Te están esperando todos. El capitán Ukitake y mi capitán fueron a llamar a tu papá- dijo Renji, rascándose la barbilla - Ya deben estar por regresar.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó alarmado - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 13:05 - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué diablos nadie me despertó? - gritó, mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

¿Cómo es que había dormido tanto? ¿Y cómo es que los idiotas de sus amigos no lo despertaron? Tenía pensado levantarse temprano para hablar antes con su padre y pedirle, no, más bien ordenarle que por ningún motivo aceptara alojar a ese idiota de Kaoru en su casa. Pero, por lo visto, su plan ahora deambulaba por el limbo de los planes fracasados. Solo esperaba que el viejo tuviera un poco de sentido común y se diera cuenta por él mismo de la situación.

- Idiota, todos vinimos a despertarte, pero no hubo caso. Un poco más y te arrollamos con un tren por encima - bromeó - Mira tu cara - le indicó.

- ¿Eh? - Ichigo se miró en uno de los espejos que había en la habitación y vio tres finas líneas horizontales con pequeñas gotitas de sangre que recorrían su cara - ¿Qué diablos…? - preguntó.

- Yoruichi-san te arañó y ni aun así despertaste. Vaya que eres duro - dijo riendo.

Ichigo comenzó a sentir el dolor por los arañazos de Yoruichi y se frotaba la cara, quejándose y preguntándose si no había otra forma un poco más delicada de tratar de despertarlo.

De pronto, Renji volteó alarmado y miró en dirección a uno de los pasillos.

- ¡Oye, date prisa! - lo apuró Renji - ¡acaban de llegar! - le dijo algo asustado.

Ichigo también se asustó y trató de vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, pero solo conseguía enredarse con la ropa. Llegar tarde con Byakuya era una pésima idea, así que salió disparado a medio vestir, con el torso desnudo y amarrándose el obi del hakama mientras saltaba.

- o -

Ichigo entró en la sala con el cabello despeinado, la cara somnolienta y el kosode abierto, enseñando su bien tonificado abdomen y pectorales.

Inoue se sonrojó completamente y se cubrió los ojos con la mano, claro que dejando un pequeño espacio entre los dedos. Rukia solo miro hacia otra dirección, con el ceño levemente fruncido y un ligero color rosado en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué significa esa apariencia, Kurosaki? - preguntó Byakuya, viéndolo muy molesto por la descarada forma en la que apareció. Renji, quien venía tras Ichigo, se hizo el desentendido del asunto y simplemente fue a sentarse al lado de su capitán.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó, confundido. En eso pareció percatarse que llevaba abierta la parte superior de su traje, se sonrojó y la cerró de inmediato, para disgusto de las mujeres presentes - L-lo siento - se disculpó torpemente - Me quedé dormido y…

- ¿Dormido? - preguntó aún más molesto. Ichigo palideció. Esa era la peor excusa que pudo haberle dado, pues sabía que Byakuya amaba la puntualidad y odiaba a los holgazanes y el reconocer que había dormido hasta la una de la tarde no era muy brillante.

- Eeee…- trató de excusarse y miraba a todos los presentes pidiendo ayuda. Ishida solo cerró los ojos y suspiró, Chad permaneció en silencio (como siempre) y Yoruichi lo miraba divertida y agitaba su cola, esperando la respuesta del chico. En eso notó algo la presencia de alguien desagradable que lo miraba con desaprobación. - ¿Qué hace él aquí? - preguntó.

- ¿Te refieres a mí? - preguntó Kaoru con el ceño fruncido, mientras Ichigo entraba a la habitación y se sentaba al lado de Renji.

- Claro que me refiero a ti. Tú eres el extraño, todos los demás pasamos la noche aquí - le dijo burlón.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el ojiverde, sorprendido. No habría esperado que Ichigo se hubiera quedado a dormir en la mansión y eso le molestaba bastante.

- Me oíste. ¿Por qué crees que acabo de llegar con esta facha?

- No pretendo entender todo lo que haces - le respondió.

Byakuya se aclaró la garganta y les dio una fría mirada a los dos para que se dejaran de tonterías, si es que no querían morir. Ambos pelinaranjas cerraros sus bocas y miraron el suelo nerviosamente.

- ¿Olvidas que nos juntaríamos aquí para planear los últimos detalles? - preguntó Rukia, tratando de calmar un poco los ánimos. Ella no entendía porque los dos se comportaban de esa forma cuando apenas se conocían.

- ¿Y qué tanto hay que planear? - preguntó Ichigo, sentándose al lado de Renji.

- El capitán Kurotsuchi dijo que tendría el gigai de Kaoru-kun para hoy en la tarde - informó Ukitake - Así que podrán partir mañana mismo al Mundo Real.

- ¿Mañana? - preguntó Inoue - ¿Tan pronto?

- Así es Inoue-san - le respondió el capitán - es importante que ustedes dejen la Sociedad de Almas cuanto antes, pues no sabemos cuándo Kinji puede aparecer.

- Capitán ¿qué les respondió el padre de Ichigo? - preguntó Renji.

Ichigo y Kaoru abrieron los ojos ansiosos. Byakuya cerró los ojos y Ukitake sonrió.

- Hablamos con él y nos dijo que no tenía ningún problema en que Rukia y Kaoru-kun se quedaran en su casa.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Ichigo.

- Cálmate, Kurosaki - lo tranquilizó Ishida por lo bajo - Así no ayudas en nada.

"_¡Maldito viejo idiota! _pensaba Ichigo, furioso. ¿Cómo diablos su padre había aceptado esa locura? Solo pensar en la cara de su padre, aceptando la propuesta con una estúpida sonrisa lo ponía enfermo. ¡Oh, sí…! Ya no aguantaba para volver a Karakura, pero no porque la extrañara o quisiera ver a sus amigos o tonterías de ese tipo, si no para poder partirle la cara al viejo traidor. Además, ¿en dónde diablos pensaba dejarlo a dormir? En su casa no habían más habitaciones. _"¿O será que…? pensó. _La idea de que su padre lo pusiera a compartir habitación con el ojiverde le causó una furia y un escalofrío terrible.

"_¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy tan enfadado?" _se preguntó a sí mismo al darse cuenta de cómo había reaccionado. ¿Por qué se oponía a que ese tonto se quedara con Rukia en su propia casa? Viéndolo fríamente, no parecía una idea tan descabellada, pues Rukia ya casi era parte de su familia y al ser la encargada de la seguridad de Kaoru, era lógico que tuvieran que estar juntos. Pero dentro de la cabeza de Ichigo, algo no encajaba todavía. Algo que aún no podía explicar. Algo que le decía solamente una cosa: que no soportaba a Kaoru.

- Entonces se irán mañana a primera hora - sentenció Ukitake - apenas lleguen quiero que me informen como va todo.

- Sí - respondieron Ichigo y Rukia al unísono.

- ¿Y qué haremos hasta mañana? - preguntó Chad.

- No lo sé - respondió el peliblanco sonriendo - aprovechen para descansar un poco o pueden ir a visitar a los demás. Todavía están de libre.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó la pelinaranja (más oscura) - Vamos a dar un paseo Kuchiki-san.

- Eeeh… está bien - aceptó.

- ¿Podría acompañarlas? - preguntó Kaoru.

- Iremos todos - dijo Ichigo fastidiado, mientras se levantaba y tomaba a Renji por el cuello de la ropa.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces, idiota? - le reclamaba Renji - yo no quiero ir.

- ¡Cállate! - le gritó - Ya he dicho que iremos todos.

Ichigo tenía una expresión de loco en la cara que no permitió más quejas. Al final, todos tuvieron que ir.

- o -

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa, Inoue? - preguntó Ichigo, mientras caminaban por las calles del Seireitei.

- Kuchiki-san me la prestó - respondió ella muy sonriente enseñando su colorido kimono - ¿No es linda? Supongo que es para poder encajar mejor ¿no?

- ¿Olvidas que fue porque derramaste todo tu almuerzo sobre tu ropa? - le recordó Rukia sonriendo, Inoue solo se rascó la cabeza y rió torpemente.

- Tengo hambre - dijo Renji de pronto.

- Yo también, vayamos a comer algo - propuso Ishida. Los demás aceptaron.

- Rukia-hime, ¿le parece que vayamos todos a mi casa? - propuso Kaoru e Ichigo frunció el ceño.

- No - respondió Ichigo - Iremos a comer mentaiko a un lugar cerca de aquí.

- Deja que respondan los demás - lo enfrentó el ojiverde.

- ¡Bah! Mejor vamos a un salón de té a comer onigiris - dijo Renji al ver que otra estúpida discusión estaba por suceder - Rukia ¿quieres onigiris? - A la pelinegra le brillaron los ojos y Renji sonrió, pues sabía que eran los favoritos de su amiga.

- Si vamos a mi casa no tendrán que gastar dinero - dijo Kaoru, quien no había oído al pelirrojo por estar concentrado en discutir con Ichigo.

- Te digo que queremos comer mentaiko - le gruño Ichigo.

- No he oído a los demás decir que quieren comer eso.

- Tampoco los he oído aceptar tu invitación - se burló el shinigami.

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos? - le dijo Renji a los demás, quienes aceptaron y se alejaron dejando a los dos idiotas pelinaranja discutiendo solos.

- ¡Oye! - le gritó Ichigo a los lejos - ¿A dónde vas? Creí que iríamos a comer mentaiko.

- Rukia-hime, mi invitación sigue en pie - dijo Kaoru.

- ¡Pues se joden los dos! ¡Yo voy por onigiris! - les gritó Rukia, dándoles una fría mirada - Vamos Renji - le dijo, cambiando por completo su expresión y sonriéndole tiernamente. El pelirrojo volteó a ver a los dos cabezas de zanahoria y les dio una enorme sonrisa burlona y arrogante, indicando que él había sido el vencedor en ese encuentro.

La cara de Ichigo mostraba un fastidio universal. Regresar a la mansión Kuchiki, solo y derrotado no era muy buena idea, pero unirse al resto de sus amigos tampoco le sonaba bien, no quería ver como Renji le restregaba en la cara que Rukia prefería irse con él. No eran muy buenas opciones, pero a regañadientes se decidió y caminó en pos del grupo. Kaoru también decidió unirse a ellos.

- ¡No me sigas! - le gritó, pero Kaoru ni siquiera le prestó atención.

- o -

La tarde pasó alegre y tranquila, claro que dejando de lado las constantes discusiones de los dos tontos. Al atardecer, Kaoru se despidió del grupo y se fue a su casa y los demás regresaron a la mansión Kuchiki donde la cena ya los esperaba.

Al terminar de comer, prepararon sus cosas para partir al día siguiente a primera hora a Karakura y luego se fueron a dormir.

- o -

- Te digo que eso está pasando - decía Yoruichi mientras observaba la pantalla de un intercomunicador, dispuesto en una de las habitaciones de la mansión.

- Vaya, vaya - respondió una voz cantarina al otro lado - Eso se oye interesante.

- Ya lo creo - añadió Yoruichi, agitando su cola y sonriendo burlona - Tengo una idea, pero te la diré cuando llegue mañana. Necesitaré tu ayuda.

- Cuenta conmigo - respondió Urahara ocultándose tras su abanico - Bien, ahora creo que debo irme - dijo asustado - el capitán Kuchiki está detrás de ti… ¡Adiós! - y la comunicación se cortó de pronto.

"_Cobarde" _pensó Yoruichi con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza.

- ¿Qué estás tramando? - interrogó Byakuya con su voz fría. Algo de todo aquello no le gustaba para nada.

- Oh, Byakuya-boy no seas aburrido - se burló ella y desapareció con un shumpo antes que Byakuya intentara asesinarla.

El pelinegro quedó pensando durante unos segundos, tratando de imaginar que retorcido plan estarían tramando Yoruichi y Urahara. Desde luego, esos dos eran una pésima combinación que solo traía problemas.

**Miércoles, día del regreso.**

Eran las 8 de la mañana y todos estaban parados frente al lugar donde abrirían la Senkaimon. Matsumoto y Hinamori también estaban ahí, habían ido para despedirse de Rukia y de los demás.

- Adiós Ichigo - se despidió Matsumoto - tienes que trabajar muy duro - le dijo burlona.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó el shinigami, confundido.

- Tú sabes - la teniente le guiñó un ojo y apunto hacia donde estaba Rukia.

Ichigo y Hinamori, quien estaba junto a él, se ruborizaron y miraron hacia otra dirección. Ichigo dio un bufido furioso ¡Como odiaba que lo molestaran de esa manera!

- Adiós Kaoruuuu… No te olvides de nosotros - se despedía Takeru, sollozando escandalosamente. Byakuya lo miraba de reojo, preguntándose cómo podía exagerar tanto, si solo se iría por un mes.

- Adiós a todos - se despidió Kaoru y avanzó hacia donde Rukia lo esperaba.

Rukia miraba divertida como Takeru no podía parar de llorar y fastidiaba al resto de su familia con un abrazo sofocante. Le recordaba al padre de Ichigo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Rukia-sama - la llamó Takeru, ella se acercó a él - Muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestro hermano - dijo con una reverencia que el resto de su familia imitó.

- No es problema Shimada-dono - respondió ella - Todo estará bien, no se preocupe.

- o -

La puerta se abrió y todos comenzaron a ingresar, uno por uno. Al final solo quedaron Ichigo, Rukia y Kaoru.

- Solo espera a que Yuzu te vea, todos los días me pregunta por ti - dijo Ichigo caminando al lado de la pelinegra y sonriendo como bobo - Como si hubieran pasado años desde te fuiste - añadió, a lo que Rukia también sonrió.

- También quiero verla - respondió ella - ya los extrañaba a todos.

- ¿A todos? - preguntó Ichigo por lo bajo. En realidad quería preguntar "¿a mí también?" pero no se atrevió, y solo se sonrojó.

- Claro. A todos - respondió ella sin percatarse de la verdadera intención del shinigami - Bueno, Nii-sama, Renji nos vemos pronto - dijo y se despidió con una reverencia para luego cruzar la puerta.

Ichigo seguía con su cara roja y sonrisa de bobo, cuando Byakuya se acercó sigilosamente a él. Al parecer había oído lo que le había preguntado y a juzgar por su expresión, también había entendido lo que en verdad quería preguntarle.

- Kurosaki - le habló Byakuya con voz de ultratumba - Solo no permitas que nada le suceda - le dijo amenazante.

- Claro - respondió él, asustado pero muy firme en su decisión.

- Y espero que no se te ocurra hacer nada extraño… o ya verás - lo amenazó con una voz tan filosa como una espada. Ichigo tembló de pies a cabeza y no pudo responder nada.

Kaoru que iba cerca de él, solo sonrió burlonamente al ver como Ichigo temblaba como gelatina. Byakuya clavó sus ojos grises en los ojos de Kaoru, quien borró su sonrisa, asustado.

- Lo mismo va para ti - lo amenazó también - No intentes pasarte de listo.

- ¿E-Eh?

- Me oyeron. No intenten nada extraño y podrán seguir viviendo - les dijo con una mirada psicópata.

Ambos pelinaranjas temblaron nuevamente e ingresaron a la Senkaimon, desesperados por alejarse de ese hermano sobreprotector que intentaba matarlos.

- o -

- ¡Waaaa! - gritaba Kaoru - ¿Qué es eso? ¡Waaaaa!

- No pasa nada Shimada-kun, solo son las paredes del túnel del Dangai - lo tranquilizó Inoue.

- Pero… ¡parece que se movieran!

La pelinaranja sonrió divertida viendo como Kaoru se asustaba de todo aquello, pues para él, todo era una novedad.

- Vamos muy lento - gruñó Ichigo - ¡Muevan el trasero! - les gritó a los demás.

- ¡Waaaa! - volvió a gritar Kaoru, haciendo que una venita apareciera en la cabeza del shinigami - ¿Q-qué hay con esta neblina? ¡Arrrggg! ¡Qué asco!

- ¡Ya cállate y sigue corriendo! - le gritó Ichigo volteando a verlo.

- Tranquilo Kaoru, no es nada importante. Solo sigue corriendo - lo tranquilizó Rukia.

Kaoru suspiró y concentró todas sus energías en no prestarle atención al horrible paisaje que se extendía alrededor de él.

Iba en el último lugar en el grupo, mientras que Ichigo encabezaba la formación, cargando en el hombro a Yoruichi. Se enfadó al ver la cabeza de Ichigo antes que la suya ¿Iba detrás de ese tonto? ¡Eso no iba a permitirlo! Suspiró nuevamente y se dispuso a alcanzar a Ichigo en velocidad.

"_¿Acaso este idiota está tratando de competir conmigo?" _se preguntó Ichigo al ver como Kaoru trataba de alcanzarlo. _"¡Já! Ya verá…"_ se dijo, y aumentó su velocidad, pero para sorpresa de Ichigo, el chico de cabello largo era muy rápido y al parecer también tenía bastante resistencia.

Ahora los dos iban a la par, superando al otro por breves instantes y luego volvían a emparejar. Iban tan rápido que Yoruichi tenía problemas para sujetarse al hombro de Ichigo. Aun clavando fuertemente sus garras en la ropas del shinigami parecía que saldría volando en cualquier momento. Los demás los miraban cansados y preparados para atrapar al gato en el instante en que se soltara.

- o -

- ¡Llegamos! - exclamó Inoue, al salir del túnel estirando los brazos.

- Vaya - dijo Ishida - ese camino se me hizo largo.

- ¡Hasta que llegaron! - les reclamó un jadeante Ichigo sentado sobre una roca en el espacio que Urahara tenía bajo su tienda. A su lado, Kaoru también lucía agotado y jadeante - Mi abuela pudo haber llegado antes - habló Ichigo con la respiración entrecortada. Yoruichi seguía clavada con sus garras sobre Ichigo, pero todo su pelaje lucía alborotado y su cola estaba erizada.

- Ustedes son los que decidieron competir - se defendió Ishida, acomodándose los lentes - Nosotros íbamos a ritmo normal.

- ¡Hohoho! ¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! - se escuchó la voz cantarina de Urahara - ¡Qué bien que ya hayan llegado!

- Urahara-san - lo saludaron todos.

- Kisuke - dijo Yoruichi saltando al hombro del rubio - ¿ya tienes el gigai de Kaoru?

- Sí, sí. Acabo de recibirlo - respondió - Ahora ¿dónde está Kaoru Shimada-san? - preguntó ansioso.

- Aquí está - lo indicó Rukia. Kaoru inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo y Urahara abrió sus ojos, muy sorprendido por el aspecto de Kaoru - Vaya, vaya - dijo riendo mientras acariciaba su barbilla - Interesante, tenías razón Yoruichi-san.

- Te lo dije - rió ella.

Ichigo y los demás no entendían a que se referían esos dos, pero de algo estaban seguros; no podía ser nada bueno.

- o -

Luego de intercambiar información con el hombre del sombrero, todos se retiraron y se fueron a sus casas. Ichigo ya estaba en su verdadero cuerpo y Rukia y Kaoru ya estaban dentro de sus gigai. Al ojiverde le costaba trabajo moverse dentro de ese cuerpo artificial, pero con los consejos que Urahara le había dado, por lo menos podía mantenerse de pie y caminar lentamente.

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana en Karakura y el mundo parecía recién estar despertando.

- Bueno, vámonos ya - dijo Ichigo, quien no se aguantaba para enfrentar a su padre.

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Ichigo, Rukia aprovechaba para enseñarle algunas cosas a Kaoru, quien miraba todo el paisaje, fascinado. Como si fuera un niño frente a una juguetería.

- o -

- ¡I-CHI-GOOOOO! - gritó Isshin abriendo la puerta de la reja de golpe y saltando para recibir a su hijo con una de sus cariñosas patadas voladoras - ¡BIENVENIDOOO! - y estampó violentamente sus pies sobre una cabeza naranja.

Solo que había pateado la cabeza equivocada.

Ichigo había visto el ridículo ataque de su padre y lo esquivó fácilmente, con expresión aburrida y las manos en los bolsillos. Sabía que Kaoru venía detrás de él y que si se movía, el golpe le llegaría a él, pero eso no le importó. De hecho, lo hizo un poco feliz.

- ¿Eh? ¿Q- qué ocurrió? - preguntó Isshin al ver que Ichigo seguía parado frente a él. ¡Pero claramente había golpeado una cabeza naranja!

- Aaarggghh… - se quejaba Kaoru tirado en el suelo, rodeado de polvo por el fuerte impacto contra el piso.

- ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Isshin, mirando en todas direcciones, pues escuchaba una voz quejumbrosa.

- Aaarrghh… eso dolió - se volvió a quejar Kaoru. El pelinegro vio como una silueta se levantaba del suelo y se acercó para ayudarlo.

- ¡Qué rayos sucede aquí! - exclamó el ex capitán al levantar a Kaoru y fijarse en su colorido cabello - ¿Quién es este chico, Ichigo? - el aludido solo se encogió de hombros y no respondió.

- Él es Shimada Kaoru, tío Isshin - respondió Rukia acercándose a él - él es de quien le habló el capitán Ukitake. - Al verla, los ojos del pelinegro brillaron intensamente.

- ¡Oh… pero si es mi querida y adorada tercera hija! - gritó Isshin emocionado, lanzando a Kaoru hacia un lado, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo - ¡Te extrañé mucho tercera hija! - y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, mientras lloraba teatralmente.

- Y-yo también los extrañé - dijo Rukia apretujada e incómoda por el efusivo abrazo.

- ¡Ya déjala! - reclamó Ichigo, pateando la cabeza de su padre.

Rukia se liberó del abrazo y ayudó a Kaoru a levantarse para poder presentarlo formalmente ante el padre de Ichigo.

Isshin entrecerró los ojos y le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza mientras la pelinegra lo presentaba y explicaba la situación. Ichigo seguía con su ceño fruncido, pero algo en la expresión de su padre le hizo pensar que tal vez cambiaría de idea y mandaría al ojiverde a quedarse con Chad.

- Es por eso que tenemos que quedarnos aquí - terminó de explicar la pequeña mujer.

- Oh sí, ya veo… Claro, mmmm.. desde luego, sí - dijo Isshin con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, tratando de hacerse el interesante cuando era obvio que no había oído ni una palabra.

- ¿Entonces…? - preguntó Ichigo esperanzado.

- Pues… por supuesto que puede quedarse - dijo al fin, con lo que Ichigo le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza y entró a la casa, furioso y dando enormes zancadas.

- ¡Viejo idiota! - le gritó sin más, antes de dar un portazo.

"_¡Viejo estúpido y traidor! ¡Ya me las pagarás!" _maldecía internamente mientras se desplomaba sobre el sofá.

- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, Kurosaki-dono - agradeció Kaoru, sin comprender muy bien como era que Ichigo podía tratar de esa manera a su papá.

- No te preocupes, cualquier amigo de mi tercera hija es bienvenido en esta casa - dijo dándole una fuerte golpe en la espalda - Ahora vamos, entremos ya.

- o -

Karin y Yuzu miraban intensamente al sujeto extraño que ahora estaba en su casa. Rukia les había contado todo lo que estaba pasando y ellas lo entendían, pero no dejaba de sorprenderles la llamativa cabellera del chico de la Sociedad de Almas.

- ¿No es divertido Karin-chan? - preguntó Yuzu, inocente - Se parece mucho a Onii-chan. Ahora tendrá un nuevo amigo con quien jugar - Ambos chicos se estremecieron ante aquel comentario.

- Solo lo dices por el color de su cabello - dijo Karin - no se parecen en nada más. Además, Ichi-nii ya está en la universidad, no tiene tiempo para jugar - explicó la pequeña Kurosaki.

Rukia los miraba sin entender la situación, mientras un aura negra envolvía a los dos muchachos. Kaoru de pronto se sintió mareado y Rukia le explicó que probablemente era por el viaje a través del Dangai, así que lo acompañó hasta una de las habitaciones y lo recostó sobre la cama.

- o -

- Por cierto - preguntó Ichigo, mirando a su padre, aprovechando que Rukia y Kaoru no estaban - ¿Dónde piensas dejarlo a dormir?

- ¿Eh? Pues en tu habitación ¿dónde creías, tonto?

Ichigo escupió el té que bebía y por poco rompe la taza al apretarla tan fuerte. Rukia acababa de bajar las escaleras y volvió a la sala, donde estaban todos.

- ¿Estás idiota? - preguntó furioso - ¿Y yo qué? ¿Dónde se supone que dormiré? ¿Y qué hay de Rukia?

- Rukia dormirá con las chicas, como siempre- explicó.

- ¿Y yo?

- Tu dormirás al lado del pecho de tu querido padre - respondió emocionado - ¿No estás feliz?

- ¡Ni de broma! ¿Por qué no duermes tú con él y me dejas a mí dormir solo? - preguntó desafiante.

- No seas tonto, Ichigo. A las visitas siempre hay que atenderlas bien.

- Pues si no tenemos más habitaciones ¿por qué no lo mandas a quedarse con Chad? - protestó Ichigo.

- ¡No! ¡Él tiene que quedarse aquí! - exclamó, sorprendiendo a los demás.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés, viejo? - preguntó Karin, curiosa.

- Porque sí - respondió simplemente.

Rukia se levantó y fue hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua, a lo que Isshin aprovechó para decirles a sus hijos.

- Ese chico se ve muy interesado en mi adorable tercera hija - les dijo por lo bajo - Por eso es mejor tenerlo aquí vigilado, para que no se le adelante a mi estúpido hijo - Ichigo enrojeció por completo y las chicas rieron, sonrojadas.

- ¿D-de qué diciendo estás? - Ichigo estaba tan avergonzado que ni siquiera podía ordenar las palabras que decía.

- Solo estoy velando por tu futuro, hijo - Isshin hablaba tan calmado que parecía que hablaran sobre el clima - Si quiero tener nietos, primero tengo que asegurar a su madre para ti.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, viejo idiota? - le gritó, ya volviendo un poco en sí - No sé de qué hablas - dijo volteando hacia otro lado.

- Bah, no te hagas - lo regañó Isshin.

- Onii-chan, ¿es cierto que te casarás con Rukia-chan? - preguntó Yuzu, abriendo sus ojos muy emocionada.

- ¿Q-qué? ¡Claro que no! - respondió mientras veía como su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo por la vergüenza.

- Por supuesto que lo harán - sentenció Isshin.

- ¡Te digo que no! ¿Y por qué estás tan interesado?

- ¿Qué no es obvio? - respondió el Kurosaki mayor - Porque papá es un Ichirukista - dijo soltando grandes carcajadas.

"_¿Qué diablos?" _preguntó Ichigo sonrojado a más no poder.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Rukia, regresando al sofá donde estaban todos. Al parecer solo había oído lo último.

- No lo sé - Ichigo trataba de hacerse el desentendido.

- Ichiruki… un movimiento que gobernará al mundo - dijo Ishin apoyando sus manos en sus caderas y riendo como un loco. Yuzu lo imitaba y Karin solo los observaba, aunque por dentro también se había unido a esa organización que dirigía su padre.

**En la tienda de Urahara.**

Urahara y Yoruichi (ya en su forma humana) hablaban sobre los avances en torno a la investigación de los poderes de Kinji y de la extraña armadura que usaba.

- Bueno, lo investigaré - concluyó Urahara sosteniendo un pequeño trozo metálico que Yoruichi le entregó - Por cierto, ¿Kurotsuchi-san sabe que lo tomaste?

- Claro que no - respondió ella riendo - Solo tomé un trozo, así que no creo que se dé cuenta.

- Creo que estarás en problemas Yoruichi-san - rió el rubio, a lo que la mujer solo se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez, pero ahora hay otro asunto más importante.

- ¿Más importante? - Urahara la miró extrañado.

- Sí, es sobre lo que te conté anoche a través del intercomunicador.

- ¡Ahhh, eso! - recordó el rubio.

- Sí, tengo una idea que será muy divertida, pero tenemos que hacer algo antes.

- Cuéntame.

Yoruichi le contó sus planes a Urahara, quien aceptó con gusto.

- Eso será fácil, pero tendrás que activarlo tú misma en un radio cercano a esos edificios.

- No es problema - respondió - Solo avísame cuando lo tengas listo.

- De acuerdo.

- o -

Kaoru despertó con la sutil patada que Ichigo le dio a la puerta. Se levantó de pronto y vio la odiosa cara de Ichigo que lo miraba desde la entrada. Tras él, se asomaba la cabeza de Rukia.

- Es hora de cenar - indicó Rukia.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó alarmado.

- Ya es tarde - dijo Ichigo - levántate de una vez, holgazán.

- ¿Qué? No quise dormir tanto, por favor discúlpeme Rukia-hime.

- Deja de decirle así - a Ichigo se le crispaban los nervios al escuchar a Kaoru llamarla de esa manera. El ojiverde solo lo ignoró y salió de la habitación.

- o -

La cena transcurrió sin problemas. Yuzu estaba encantada con Kaoru, pues lo encontraba un chico muy guapo, y educado que además no paraba de alabar sus artes culinarias. Ichigo se sentía un poco traicionado por su hermana y casi no habló en toda la noche. Al terminar la cena, todos se fueron a dormir.

Ichigo a regañadientes tuvo que cederle su habitación al invitado y dormir con su padre. Claro que no en la misma cama, ni recostado sobre su pecho como Isshin quería, si no que en un gran futón negro que pusieron al costado de la cama.

Isshin se durmió en seguida y sus ronquidos de oso agonizante no resultaban muy relajantes para intentar dormir.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Con ese ruido no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Se levantó silenciosamente y salió de la habitación sin rumbo fijo. No podía encender la televisión porque despertaría a todos y su computadora la había dejado en su habitación y por ningún motivo entraría ahí con Kaoru dormido, no sabría si podría contenerse de aplastar una almohada contra su cara.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y salió al antejardín, donde había unas sillas, una mesita playera y una rara especie de sillón hamaca-mecedora para 3 personas, la cual era su favorita, aunque nunca pudo responder qué era exactamente. La noche estaba muy linda, las estrellas iluminaban completamente el cielo y una suave brisa refrescaba lo suficiente, sin llegar a producir frío. Quería pensar por un rato, así que pensaba recostarse en la cosa esa, mirar el cielo nocturno y relajarse como lo hacía algunas veces.

Caminó hasta las sillas y las apartó para poder pasar y recostarse sobre la mecedora.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - pregunto una voz oculta entre las sombras.

- ¡Waaaaa! - gritó Ichigo levantando sus brazos - ¡No me asustes así, estúpida! - Rukia rió divertida ante la reacción de Ichigo.

- ¿No puedes dormir? - preguntó ella, quien estaba sentada en un extremo del sillón-hamaca.

- ¿No es obvio? - respondió rascándose la nuca.

- Supongo.

- ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?

- Mmm… - pensó ella - hace casi una hora. La noche está muy hermosa.

- Sí - respondió él, aunque no estaba viendo precisamente el cielo. Se desplomó en el otro extremo y levantó la cabeza para ver las estrellas.

Así pasaron un buen rato en el que ninguno de los dos decía nada. Solo compartían ese momento que les brindaba tranquilidad. Ichigo veía de reojo como las estrellas se reflejaban en los ojos violetas de la shinigami, y la luz de la luna parecía rebotar sobre su piel.

Después de un rato, el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, haciendo que Rukia diera un pequeño tiritón.

- Toma - le dijo, se quitó el jersey del pijama y se lo entregó - Póntelo o te enfermarás.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? - preguntó ella preocupada.

- Estoy bien - respondió alzándose de hombros y mirando hacia el frente, pues no se atrevía a verla a los ojos.

- Me alegra estar aquí - soltó ella de pronto - Contigo… con todos - se apresuró en corregir la frase.

- A mí también - dijo Ichigo con una voz tan baja que ella no lo escuchó.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que a mí también me alegra que estés aquí - le repitió, armándose de todo su valor.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Esa pregunta desconcertó al pelinaranja. La verdad ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía tan feliz al estar con ella, era algo que no podía explicar por más que intentara buscar las palabras adecuadas. Pero desde que conoció a la pequeña shinigami había dejado de ser un todo, ahora solo se podía sentir completo cuando ella estaba a su lado.

- No lo sé - respondió apenado.

- Idiota - dijo, suspirando resignada.

Ella volvió a levantar la vista para observar las estrellas, mientras sentía el olor de Ichigo a través del jersey que ahora llevaba puesto. El silencio volvió a aparecer entre los dos y solo se oía el viento que agitaba las ramas de los árboles.

- Rukia - la llamó con voz suave. Ella volteó y se encontró con los ojos de Ichigo brillando intensamente y muy cerca de ella. ¿En qué momento se había acercado?

Sus miradas parecieron fusionarse de nuevo y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. El chico se acercó lentamente e inclinó un poco su cara para verla más de cerca. El corazón de la pequeña shinigami latía muy fuerte, tanto que se preguntaba si Ichigo era capaz de oírlo. Una parte de ella quería escapar de esa peligrosa situación, y la otra quería seguir ahí para saber qué pasaría.

"_Detente" _se decía Ichigo internamente _"No lo hagas", _pero su cuerpo parecía no hacerle caso a las advertencias de su cabeza. No entendía por qué estaba haciendo lo que hacía, pero ya casi no tenía control sobre sí mismo. Estaba muy avergonzado, pues nunca se había imaginado en una situación así y ni siquiera todo su entrenamiento podrían haberlo preparado para toda la presión que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

El pelinaranja acercó su cuerpo un poco más y las manos de ambos se rozaron levemente. Ichigo, sin dejar de ver los hipnotizantes ojos de Rukia se acercaba más a ella y podía sentir su frágil respiración. Los centímetros que los separaban eran cada vez menos, solo faltaba que alguien se decidiera y avanzara primero ¿pero quién sería?

"_¿Qué pasa si se asusta? ¿O si se enfada y me golpea? _pensaba Ichigo.

"_¿Qué pasa si se espanta y me toma por una pervertida? _pensaba Rukia.

Ichigo se decidió al fin. Si lo golpeaba, pues, ya había recibido bastantes golpes como para preocuparse por algo como eso. Inclinó su cara un poco más y ahora eran milímetros los que los separaban. Lentamente separó poco sus labios para encontrase con los de ella, que cada vez estaban más cerca.

Un poco más…

- ¡ICHIGOOO! ¡¿Dónde estás?! - gritó Isshin a todo pulmón, abriendo la ventana de la habitación y asomando su cuerpo hacia afuera - ¡ICHIGOOO!

Ambos shinigamis dieron un enorme brinco y se separaron a una velocidad impresionante. El corazón de Rukia casi se le sale por el susto y el de Ichigo no estaba más calmado.

- ¡ICHIGOO! - volvió a gritar, y en eso bajó su vista hacia el antejardín del primer piso y vio como los dos shinigamis estaban sentados a una distancia sospechosamente grande. Dio un salto por la ventana, como si fuera un simio y aterrizó frente a los dos chicos, quienes trataban de alejarse lo más posible uno del otro - ¿Están bien? ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas? - les preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Nada, yo ya me iba - dijo Rukia, quien se levantó y desapareció rápidamente.

- ¿Qué diablos pretendías? - le preguntó Ichigo cuando quedaron solos, estrellando su pie en la cara de Isshin, quien se había agachado para abrazarlo.

- Papá abrió los ojos en medio de la noche y se asustó al no verte - explicó con una mueca infantil.

- Idiota, ¿por qué te asustas por algo así?

- Pensé que el coco te había llevado - respondió lloriqueando. Muchas venitas aparecieron en la cabeza de Ichigo quien volvió a patear la cara de su padre, totalmente furioso.

Se levantó y se fue dando pasos furiosos y pesados. El viejo idiota se había cargado completamente el momento, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, no se reconocía a sí mismo por intentar algo tan vergonzoso como aquello. Sacudió su cabeza y cerró la puerta de golpe, echando llave tras ella, dejando a Isshin sin poder entrar.

"_A ver si así aprendes, tarado" _gruñó en su mente. Subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de su papá, cerró la ventana con seguro para impedir que el viejo pudiera entrar de un salto y se desplomó sobre su futón. Sin los ronquidos de Isshin, al fin podría dormir en paz.

- o -

Fuera de la casa, un congelado pelinegro llamaba a sus hijos para que le abrieran la puerta de la casa, pero nadie lo escuchó. La noche fue muy relajante para todos los habitantes de la casa, menos para Isshin, que tuvo que pasar la noche afuera, como un cachorro abandonado.

* * *

**jojojo... ese Isshin interrumpiendo la mejor parte ! Jajaja, tengo que confesar que siempre he querido oir a Isshin decir "Ichiruki" ajjajajaj...**

**ojala les haya gustado...**

**Matta nee :D**


	14. Capítulo 13: Sol y Arena I

**Holaaaa :D Bueno, se que les habia prometido actualizar los dias lunes y jueves ( si no lo hice se los digo ahora XD jejeje ) pero he estado muy ocupada. El lunes comienzo con la clínica en el hospital y he estado muy nerviosa estudiando todo. También se viene mi investidura, así que me volvi loca buscando alguien que me confeccione el traje :P ... Lastima que no haya alguien tan talentoso como Ishida en mi ciudad ... XD jajajaj.**

* * *

**Pero bueno... ya dejo de molestar y les dejo el capitulo 13 (en el anterior me equivoque y escribi 11 XD)... Creo que todas quisieron matar a Isshin en ese momento ¿verdad? jajajaj...****A leer se ha dicho! Este capitulo me quedo realmente largo... jojojo, no se que me paso, creo que me emocione demasiado XD. **

* * *

** Ojo! Aparecen dos personajes nuevos... están inspirados en dos personajes de una serie shojo que me encanta XD es muy graciosa... El que adivina de quienes se trata les doy un premio! jejeje :) Obviamente les cambié los nombres, pero si son realmente ñoños se daran cuenta, pues el chico tiene su "segund****o" nombre y el apellido materno, a la chica le puse la traduccion de su nombre en ingles (tal como se pronuncia XD) jajjja... Bueno, les dejo ese desafio... **

**Un abrazote a todas quienes siguen leyendo esta historia :3 las quiero un montón!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: **SOL Y ARENA I

**Al día siguiente.**

Rukia e Ichigo trataron de no mirarse en lo que iba de la mañana. Ninguno de los dos podía sostener la mirada del otro sin sonrojarse como idiotas por lo que casi ocurre la noche anterior. Ichigo no tocó el tema y la pelinegra tampoco insistió. Ya era suficientemente vergonzoso con que tener que soportar las miradas pervertidas de Isshin mientras desayunaban, como para tratar de hablar de esas cosas. Al final, el asunto se dio por olvidado y poco a poco volvieron a tratarse como siempre, es decir, a gritos.

La Universidad seguía con su semana de receso, por lo que aún quedaban algunos días para disfrutar sin hacer nada, antes de volver a sumergirse en las montañas de libros y exámenes. A Ichigo esto tampoco lo alegraba demasiado, pues eso significaba tener que soportar todo el día la odiosa cara de Kaoru, pero pensándolo bien, una vez que comenzaran sus clases de nuevo, tendría que estar todo el día fuera de su casa, lo que significaba dejar a Rukia y Kaoru solos. ¡Y eso no podía permitirlo!

- o -

Luego de almorzar, Rukia e Inoue se encargaron de enseñarle a Kaoru algunos de los lugares más divertidos y hermosos de Karakura. El ojiverde no dejaba de sorprenderse ante las maravillas que ofrecía esa ciudad; los enormes edificios tan altos como montañas, las calles llenas de luces y de personas, la pista de hielo y tantas otras cosas que llamaban su atención.

Todos se mostraban agradables con Kaoru, menos Ichigo claro, quien caminaba un poco apartado del grupo acompañado solo por Ishida.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kurosaki? - preguntó el quincy.

- Nada - respondió él, mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Te molesta que ese "nada" esté tan cerca de Kuchiki-san? - le preguntó sonriendo burlonamente.

- ¿Q-qué estás diciendo?

- Nada - respondió suspirando - Solo actúa con calma, Kurosaki.

Ichigo bufó y siguió caminando en silencio.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y todos se despidieron, quedando en salir nuevamente en los próximos días.

- o -

Al llegar a su casa, Ishida recibió una llamada a su celular. Reconoció de inmediato las voces que le hablaron, y se sorprendió de ser él quien recibía esa llamada y no Ichigo, pero luego recordó que el muy idiota había perdido su celular hace un par de días y aún no conseguía uno nuevo.

Las voces al otro lado del teléfono le propusieron un plan para el día siguiente, aprovechando el último respiro del receso académico. Ishida no sonaba muy convencido, pues esas cosas no eran muy de él, por no hablar que todo aquello no le daba un muy buen presentimiento, pero decidió aceptar por varias razones: una, para ayudar a Ichigo en su situación actual; dos, para poder relajarse un rato; y tres, porque estaba seguro que algo malo pasaría entre ese par de cabezas de zanahoria si él no estaba presente.

- Está bien - aceptó Ishida - yo le hablaré a los demás.

- Es un trato, mañana en la mañana - dijo la voz cantarina - Nos reuniremos aquí en mi casa.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana, adiós Urahara-san - se despidió y colgó.

- o -

- ¿Quéeee? - se quejó Ichigo en voz alta mientras leía un e-mail que Ishida le había enviado - ¡Quién diablos querría ir a la playa!

- ¿Playa? - preguntó Rukia entusiasmada, acercándose y sentándose a su lado. Ichigo se estremeció un poco al sentir el contacto del pequeño cuerpo de Rukia con el suyo.

- Sí - respondió, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo - al parecer Urahara-san organizó un paseo a la playa para que Shimada conozca el lugar - la pelinegra acercó su cara a la pantalla del notebook de Ichigo para leer el mensaje.

- Suena bien ¿qué opinas Kaoru? - le preguntó al ojiverde, que se encontraba en la cocina junto a las hermanas de Ichigo y degustaba la comida que Yuzu le daba a probar.

- ¿Playa? ¿Es ese estanque gigantesco de agua salada? - preguntó, pues algo había leído acerca del océano.

Ichigo rió burlón ante la descripción de Kaoru y Rukia le dio un pellizcón en el brazo para que se dejara de burlar. Karin, sentada en la mesa de la cocina los miraba divertida.

- Sí, es muy divertido ¿te gustaría ir?

- Si Rukia-hime va, yo también voy - respondió, a lo que Rukia sonrió.

- Apuesto que no sabes nadar - se burló Ichigo.

- Sé nadar - afirmó, dándole una fría mirada.

- No molestes, Ichigo - lo regañó ella - ya dijo que quiere ir, será divertido que conozca el mar.

- Pfff… como quieran - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"_Con un poco de suerte, tal vez se ahogue o se lo trague un tiburón" _pensó y una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro, Yuzu quien se acercó a poner la mesa se dio cuenta y lo miró espantada.

- Onii-chan ¿qué cosas malas estás pensando? - lo regañó, aunque algo asustada.

- Nada, nada - se defendió, pero al poco rato volvió a sonreír.

- Oh, pero no tenemos traje de baño - dijo Rukia de pronto, mirando a Kaoru - ¿cómo podremos nadar así?

- ¿Trajes de baño? - preguntó Kaoru, acercándose al par de shinigamis y sentándose en el sillón frente a Rukia.

- Pfff… - volvió a bufar Ichigo - Pues entonces compra uno, tonta. Aunque no creo que alcances a tenerlo para mañana en la mañana - dijo Ichigo, pues el centro comercial ya estaba a punto de cerrar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué mañana tan temprano?

- Ni idea, eso fue lo que me escribió Ishida.

- ¿Los demás también irán?

- Supongo que sí.

- ¿Qué haremos? - preguntó Rukia mirando a Kaoru, preocupadamente. El ojiverde la observaba silencioso sin saber a qué se refería exactamente con trajes de baño. - Creo que entonces no podremos nadar.

- Ichi-nii, busca en una tienda en línea. Quizás así pueda comprar uno - dijo Karin, acercándose a Ichigo y sentándose en el brazo del sillón donde estaba él, para indicarle las páginas web apropiadas. El pelinaranja de mala gana comenzó a teclear las palabras en su notebook.

- Rukia-chan, ¿por qué no te consigues uno con Orihime-chan? - le preguntó Yuzu.

"_Tonta, como si le fuera a quedar bien algo que use Inoue" _pensó Ichigo al ver de reojo cierta parte de la anatomía de Rukia. _"¿Eh? ¿Qué estoy mirando?" _se dijo a sí mismo y volteó a ver en otra dirección, pues ya sentía la cara roja y caliente. Trató de concentrarse en lo que buscaba por internet y alejar pensamientos extraños de su cabeza.

- N-no creo que me quede bien algo de Inoue - respondió la pelinegra algo avergonzada.

- Entonces a Tatsuki-chan - propuso ella sentándose en el sofá al lado de Kaoru.

- Mmm… creo que con ella podría ser - respondió más entusiasmada - pero ¿qué hay de Kaoru?

- Ichi-nii puede prestarle un bañador - dijo Karin riendo.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! - le gritó Ichigo - ¡Los hombres no comparten esas cosas! ¡Y menos si se trata de este tipo! Además no tengo ninguno extra.

- No te preocupes Karin-san - le dijo Kaoru amablemente, pero lanzándole rayos a Ichigo con la mirada - Supongo que será para la próxima - le sonrió y luego suspiró resignado.

- Si tú no puedes nadar, yo tampoco lo haré - dijo Rukia, mirándolo fijamente - ¿Cómo podría dejarte solo en la arena mientras todos nos divertimos en el agua?

- Es fácil - dijo Ichigo riendo - Cuando estemos allá, me observas e imitas lo que haga.

- Ya basta Ichigo, si Kaoru no puede nadar, yo me quedaré con él - le dijo mirándolo fijamente - Además no es seguro que Arisawa tenga un traje de baño extra para prestarme.

Yuzu se levantó del living y fue corriendo a llamar por teléfono a Tatsuki para solucionar el problema de una vez, también aprovecharía para pedirle si se podía conseguir con alguien un bañador extra para prestarle a Kaoru.

- Rukia-hime, no se preocupe por mí - le dijo Kaoru - Mañana aproveche para descansar y divertirse jugando en el mar - los ojos verdes de Kaoru, brillaron emocionados al imaginarse a él mismo corriendo por la suave arena y jugando entre las olas, pero luego pasaron a la decepción al saber que no podría hacerlo. Bueno, al menos la parte del juego en el agua.

- Ya dije que no - sentenció ella - No te dejaré solo.

Al cabo de un rato Yuzu colgó el teléfono y regresó al living, donde al parecer nadie se había percatado de lo que había hecho.

- Hable con Tatsuki-chan - informó ella con voz triste - Lo siento, Rukia-chan, pero dijo que no tiene uno extra para prestarte. Tampoco tiene con quien conseguirse uno para Shimada-san.

- ¿Lo ves? - dijo Rukia mirando a Ichigo - al final tendremos que quedarnos en la arena, pero de igual forma nos divertiremos - dijo guiñándole un ojo a Kaoru, sin saber la furia que ese gesto provocó en el interior de Ichigo, el ojiverde sonrió bastante complacido.

De pronto, la puerta de la casa se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver la silueta de Isshin, quien venía cargando varias cajas llenas de ampollas y frascos de medicamentos.

- ¡Hijos míos! - gritó Isshin, soltando las cajas y abriendo los brazos - ¡Papá ya está aquí! ¡Denme un abrazo! - pero obviamente, nadie lo hizo.

Kaoru se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia para saludar a su amable anfitrión, Rukia y Yuzu le sonrieron y le dieron la bienvenida y Karin e Ichigo solo lo voltearon a ver y luego volvieron la vista al notebook de Ichigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó al ver que todos parecían estar discutiendo algo importante.

- Papá, mañana Onii-chan y sus amigos irán a la playa, pero ni Rukia-chan ni Shimada-san tienen traje de baño - le informó Yuzu.

- ¡¿Quéeee? - gritó Isshin - ¡Cómo es eso posible!

- Tampoco es para tanto, viejo - dijo Karin - si no hay encuentran nada, pueden nadar con ropa, aunque se verían como tontos.

- No te preocupes tercera hija - Isshin puso sus manos en los hombros de Rukia y la miró con seriedad - Tienes mi permiso y estoy seguro que nadie se opondrá - dijo mirando a Ichigo - ¡Mañana siéntete libre de nadar desnuda! - exclamó y levantó el pulgar, guiñándole un ojo.

Tres puños furiosos se estrellaron contra la cabeza hueca de Isshin, en la que al instante aparecieron tres enormes chichones que despedían humo.

Un golpe fue de Ichigo, por supuesto, con la cara roja de vergüenza y rabia; el otro fue de Karin, quien tenía muchas venitas furiosas en la cabeza y ahora pateaba sin piedad a su padre en el suelo.

Los demás siguieron el tercer puño y se sorprendieron al ver que conducía al brazo de Kaoru, quien ahora lucía pálido y avergonzado.

- ¿Eh? ¡L- LO SIENTO MUCHO! - se disculpó arrodillándose en el suelo e inclinando su cabeza - ¡No sé qué fue lo que me pasó! ¡Por favor perdónenme! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Kaoru había reaccionado casi por instinto. El comentario ese lo hizo perder la calma. Imaginarse a Rukia corriendo desnuda hacia el mar, con su corto cabello negro al viento mientras todos los mirones de la playa la devoraban con los ojos no le agradó para nada y lo hizo perder la razón. Solo pensarlo le daba un escalofrío furioso. Y claro, solo pudo reaccionar contra quien había propuesto semejante idea.

Karin dejó de patear a su padre y miró a Kaoru detenidamente para luego dar grandes carcajadas. ¡Ahora ese chico le caía mejor! ¡Definitivamente ya era parte de su familia!

- No te preocupes Shimada-san - lo tranquilizó ella sin dejar de reír - el viejo se lo merecía. Me alegra que lo hayas golpeado.

- Bueno, vamos todos a cenar - dijo Yuzu sonriendo, a quien no le importó ver a su padre tirado en el suelo.

Ichigo miraba fijamente a Kaoru. El que hubiera reaccionado de esa forma no le agradaba para nada. Desde luego, no era porque hubiera golpeado a su padre. No, de hecho eso se lo agradecía, el viejo era tan idiota que necesitaba muchísimos golpes más y cualquier mano extra era bienvenida. Sino que era por la razón por la cual el ojiverde se había enfadado. Él también debió haberse imaginado lo mismo que Ichigo en ese momento y debió sentirse igual al ver como los demás personajes imaginarios la miraban con lujuria. ¿Pero era para que se molestara tanto? Él conocía a Rukia desde hace muy poco y no creía que tuvieran una amistad tan fuerte como para que se preocupara de esa manera por su integridad.

Tal vez era por otra razón. Una que a Ichigo se le vino a la mente desde el primer día en que vio a Kaoru en la casa de Rukia; cuando lo escuchó llamarla por su nombre; cuando vio la sonrisa embobada en su cara cada vez que ella lo miraba; cuando veía como brillaban sus estúpidos ojos verdes cada vez que miraba a la shinigami o cuando lo veía sonrojarse por nada. Reacciones que hacían que la sangre de Ichigo hirviera de furia sin ninguna razón. Desde luego, ésta era tan solo una idea que estaba muy en el fondo de la cabeza de Ichigo y que él se rehusaba a aceptar, porque aceptarla significaba tener que aceptar una verdad propia.

Pero claro, todo eso era porque ella era SU amiga. Porque quería protegerla de cualquier peligro y estaba seguro que con ese chico rondándola, en cualquier momento podría volver a resultar herida. No era por nada más que eso, porque él había hecho una promesa de protegerla y tenía que cumplirla.

La escena de anoche de ambos a punto de besarse apareció en la cabeza de Ichigo y borró por completo las tontas excusas con las que trataba de protegerse. Si solo era su amiga, ¿entonces por qué intentó besarla? Al no encontrar respuesta, o más bien, al no querer encontrar respuesta, sacudió su cabeza y se levantó del sillón para sentarse en la mesa a cenar.

Al caminar pasó al lado del cuerpo inerte de Isshin y sin ningún tipo de consideración, pisó su cabeza y caminó a través de él.

**Mientras tanto en la Sociedad de Almas…**

- Byakuya ¿estás bien? - preguntó Ukitake al notar el respingo que dio el noble capitán.

- Sí - respondió el pelinegro, mientras sentía un escalofrío desagradable recorrer su cuerpo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no quiso decir nada.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- Nada - dijo, y volvió a fijar la vista hacia el estanque de peces frente a la oficina del peliblanco.

En su mente, una señal de alerta le decía que se avecinaban problemas. Había sentido la misma alarma la noche anterior, pero no se le había ocurrido relacionarla con alguien hasta ahora. Una situación desagradable al parecer estaba a punto de ser gatillada por diversos factores, y uno de ellos tenía nombre: Kurosaki Isshin.

"_Rukia" _pensó y dio un suspiro de preocupación. Si volvía a sentir esa alarma, no lo pensaría dos veces y aparecería en Karakura para darle su merecido a cualquiera de esos idiotas que intentara pasarse de listo.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

- ¿Todavía no está lista? - preguntó Ichigo a sus hermanas. Las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

Faltaba poco la hora acordada en la que debían reunirse en la casa de Urahara y Rukia todavía no estaba lista. Kaoru esperaba tranquilamente sentado en el sillón del living, mientras Ichigo caminaba de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado.

- Tomen esto, les preparé algo para que lleven y compartan con todos - dijo Yuzu entregándole una canasta con comida a Kaoru.

- Eres muy amable Yuzu-san - agradeció Kaoru con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Yuzu se sonrojara.

- No es nada - respondió ella.

- Shimada-san, recuerda usar protector solar - le recordó Karin.

- Ah sí, gracias por prestarme un poco.

Ichigo los miraba molesto. ¿Por qué sus hermanas se preocupaban tanto por él? Ni que fuera un cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia para que lo atendieran con tanto esmero. Bufó molestó y volteó a ver hacia la escalera, donde esperaba que Rukia bajara de una buena vez.

Al final, el asunto de los trajes de baños se solucionó con una rápida compra a través de internet y una entrega increíblemente inmediata. Isshin vio frustrados sus planes de hacer que Rukia nadara desnuda en la playa para provocar a su hijo y hacer que reaccionara de una vez. Los nietos se veían un poco más lejanos para el pelinegro, pero él no desistiría.

- Lo siento - se escuchó la voz de Rukia bajando las escaleras - me demoré demasiado. Ya estoy lista, vámonos.

Rukia apareció frente a todos vistiendo un short azul, bastante corto, una blusa blanca ajustada de tirantes con pequeñas flores rosadas en el costado izquierdo y sandalias negras. Cargaba un bolso rosado y un sombrero blanco en la mano.

- Ru-Ru-Rukia-hime… - balbuceó Kaoru, quien enrojeció por completo al ver las blancas y perfectas piernas de Rukia.

- Hasta que por fin bajas, enana - dijo Ichigo, también ruborizado pero mirando hacia otro lado - Ya es tarde, vámonos de una vez.

- Sí - respondió ella.

- Ru-Rukia-hime ¿seguro que está bien que vista esa… esa ropa? - preguntó Kaoru, avergonzado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Se me ven mal? - preguntó confundida, levantándose levemente la blusa para verla bien y dejando un poco al descubierto su abdomen.

- ¡No, no, para nada! Es solo que… - al ojiverde casi le sangra la nariz.

- Déjala, se ve bien así - añadió Ichigo, quien tomó el bolso que cargaba Rukia y se lo echó al hombro.

Rukia lo miró sorprendida por un segundo, pero viendo la hora, estaban algo atrasados y tenían que salir pronto. Así que sin decir nada más, atravesó el pasillo para llegar a la puerta.

- Cuídense mucho los tres, por favor - les pidió Yuzu - recuerden usar protector solar, y esperar dos horas después de comer para meterse al agua.

- Ya no son niños Yuzu - la regañó Karin - saben cuidarse bien.

- No se preocupen, estaremos bien - las tranquilizó Rukia.

- Gracias por todo, nos veremos luego - dijo Kaoru.

- Nos vemos - se despidió Ichigo.

Las chicas los acompañaron a la salida, habían cruzado la puerta y estaban a punto de abrir la reja para salir a la calle, cuando una silueta se vio desde arriba.

- ¡Esperen! - gritó Isshin mientras saltaba - ¡Esperen!

Isshin aterrizó frente a ellos, vistiendo un horrible bañador de cuerpo entero de color azul y negro. Llevaba puesto un equipo de snorkel, y un ridículo flotador con la cabeza de un pato en la cintura. Al verlo, a los cinco chicos les cayó una gotita por la cabeza.

- ¡Malvados! ¡Querían irse sin mí! - los regañó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir, viejo? - le preguntó Ichigo, acercándose a él.

- Pues a la playa, con todos.

- ¡Tú no estás invitado, idiota! - le gritó el pelinaranja, con muchas venitas palpitantes sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? Papá también quiere divertirse.

- Pues diviértete en otro lado, no irás con nosotros.

- Eeeeeehhh - protestó con voz infantil - Rukia-chan, Rukia-chan, Ichigo no quiere llevarme.

- ¿Por qué me acusas con ella? - la paciencia de Ichigo estaba a punto de desaparecer - Ya te dije que no puedes venir.

- Pero… - Isshin iba a protestar y usar todas sus artimañas para colarse en el viaje de su hijo cuando un furioso pelotazo se estrelló contra su cara, haciendo que se desplomara sobre el suelo.

- Váyanse ahora, antes que despierte - dijo Karin, quien acababa de patear el balón - Nosotras nos encargaremos de él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Rukia.

- No hay tiempo, váyanse ahora - dijo Yuzu, apareciendo tras Karin, cargando sogas y una cinta adhesiva - Diviértanse - dijo sonriente y cortó un pedazo de la cinta para pegarla en la boca del inconsciente Isshin.

Kaoru las miró algo asustado, pero luego comprendió que por causa de ese viejo extraño. Se despidieron de ellas y caminaron rápidamente hacia la casa de Urahara, volteando de vez en cuando para asegurarse que Isshin no los siguiera.

- o -

- Llegas tarde Kurosaki - lo regañó Ishida, nada más al verlo.

- Lo sé, pero fue todo culpa del viejo - respondió, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

- Bueno, bueno, ya estamos todos - dijo Urahara, saliendo del interior de su casa y cargando a Yoruichi en su hombro - ¿Les parece si nos vamos ya?

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Inoue, tras ella Tatsuki asentía silenciosamente.

- o -

Después de un par de horas, llegaron a una hermosa playa, ubicada en las afueras de la prefectura de Kanagawa. A pesar de ser las 11 de la mañana, la playa de arenas blancas, aguas turquesas y abundantes palmeras estaba repleta de gente. Demasiada, para el gusto de Ichigo, quien nada más poner un pie en el lugar frunció el ceño, disgustado.

- ¡Hemos llegado! - exclamó Urahara abanicándose - Sí que fue un largo viaje ¿no?

- ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir en ese vejestorio? - dijo Ichigo, apuntando a la destartalada camioneta en la que habían viajado - Es por eso que nos demoramos tanto.

- ¡Qué grosero Kurosaki-san! ¡Esta es una maravilla de la ingeniería moderna! Deberías agradecer que Tessai-san pudo conseguir que nos trajeran en ella.

- Como sea - se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, bueno - dijo el rubio dando un par de aplausos - Vamos a divertirnos. Esa es nuestra cabaña, Yoruichi-san irá con las chicas para que puedan instalarse bien, los chicos irán conmigo y nos veremos aquí afuera en media hora.

- De acuerdo - aceptaron todos y se separaron para entrar a la cabaña en la que se quedarían.

- o -

Ichigo se desplomó sobre una de las sillas de playa, se puso los lentes de sol y sus audífonos para tratar de desconectarse un momento de todo el ruido que había en los alrededores. Ishida también se sentó a su lado, tomó un libro de su bolso y se puso a leer en silencio y Chad simplemente se sentó en la arena y miraba su entorno sin decir nada.

Vamos Shimada-san - lo apuraba Urahara tironeándolo de un brazo para que bajara las pequeñas escaleras de la cabaña - ¡Te la presento, esta es la playa! - dijo con un toque teatral indicando todo el lugar con una mano, a Kaoru se le hizo extraña la sensación de la arena bajo sus pies - ¡Vuélvete loco y disfruta! - gritó alegremente.

Kaoru se sentía incómodo entre toda esa gente que al parecer no tenía ningún reparo en ir semidesnuda por ahí. Llevaba un bañador de short hasta las rodillas de color verde oscuro y una camisa blanca abierta, dejando al descubierto un muy bien formado torso. Kaoru trataba de taparse con la camisa, pero Urahara se lo impedía, diciendo que ese era el look adecuado para la playa. Mientras se acercaban, varias mujeres les daban miradas descaradas y pervertidas, pues el rubio también se veía muy bien con ropa casual, una camisa hawaiana abierta por completo, un short azul, y claro su típico sombrero.

Llegaron donde el resto de los chicos, donde Urahara también se sentó en una de las sillas bajo los quitasoles, pero Kaoru permaneció de pie, observando detalladamente el entorno. Cuando fijó su vista en el océano, sus ojos brillaron emocionados con miles de estrellitas. Le parecía inmenso y majestuoso y su primer instinto fue correr hacia el agua y aventarse, pero solo se acercó caminado tímidamente y se quedó parado observando el jugar de las olas, como si fuera un niño pequeño, sin atrever a meterse.

Ichigo abrió un ojo y a lo lejos lo vio ahí parado como un tonto, volvió a cerrarlos y trató de pensar en nada.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí - dijo Yoruichi en su forma humana, vistiendo un bikini muy revelador de color naranja, con un pareo corto del mismo color amarrado en la cintura y su cabello suelto.

Urahara la observó y poco faltó para que babeara, trató de disimular y mirar hacia otro lado, pero su cara estaba roja y no podía dejar de ver el perfecto cuerpo de la mujer morena.

- Ooohh... ¿qué tanto me ves, Kisuke? - se burló ella, al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba su amigo - ¿No me digas que al fin aceptarás que te causo sensaciones extrañas? - añadió riendo - ¿Eh? ¿Ustedes también mocosos? - se burló de nuevo - Sepan que no tienen ninguna oportunidad con una mujer como yo - dijo a los dos chicos que miraban embobados.

- ¡Yoruichi-san! - la regañó Inoue, avergonzada. Urahara solo se aclaró la garganta y optó por guardar silencio, mientras trataba que su cara volviera a su color natural.

Claro que Ichigo no miraba precisamente a Yoruichi, aunque tampoco había pasado inadvertida para él, pero su atención estaba enfocada a la pequeña figura que estaba tras ella. Rukia vestía un bikini de color azul con un pequeño encaje blanco en la parte superior y una falda blanca muy pequeña. Complementado con el sombrero blanco que usaba, solo había una palabra que la describiera; perfecta.

Ishida tuvo que cerrar la boca abierta de Ichigo, para que su mandíbula no llegara a tocar la arena, pero de inmediato sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Inoue, también vistiendo un revelador bikini de color verde brillante. Cuando Ichigo pudo reaccionar un poco, hizo lo mismo con su amigo; cerrarle la boca.

Tras de ellas, Tatsuki venía con un bañador muy deportivo y cargando un balón de volleyball un poco desinflado.

- ¡Qué hermoso es todo! - exclamó Inoue emocionada, sentándose al lado de los chicos - ¡Hay que disfrutar este día al máximo!

- Sí, todo es muy lindo - dijo Rukia acercándose. Ichigo se levantó de su silla y le ofreció el asiento - ¿Y tú? ¿No te sentarás? - preguntó.

- No - respondió - Quiero ir a nadar - dijo, pues necesitaba con urgencia un baño de agua fría - Ustedes quédense aquí - se quitó la camisa y los audífonos y se los lanzó a la shinigami para que los cuidara.

- ¿Dónde está Kaoru? - preguntó la pelinegra mirando a su alrededor.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y no respondió.

- Está en la orilla Kuchiki-san - respondió Ishida apuntándolo.

- Ya veo, voy a buscarlo - dijo levantándose y corriendo hacia la orilla para buscar a Kaoru.

- Tranquilo Kurosaki, no actúes como idiota. - le aconsejó Ishida al ver como ya salía humo de la cabeza de Ichigo.

- Tranquilo Ichigo - dijo Chad.

- No molesten - dijo él.

Kaoru seguía viendo las olas cuando escuchó una voz llamándolo. Al voltear vio como Rukia se acercaba hacia él con una vestimenta que de nuevo casi lo hace sangrar por la nariz. Tuvo que apretársela para no morir desangrado en su primera visita a la playa.

"_¿Cómo es posible que la princesa del Clan Kuchiki esté así de desvestida? Aunque… no se ve mal" _pensaba mientras su temperatura corporal aumentaba, _"Me pregunto si Byakuya-sama lo sabrá". _La cara de Byakuya con sus ojos grises mirándolo furiosamente y tomando su espada apareció en su mente y alejó cualquier pensamiento pervertido que trataba de abrirse paso en su cabeza.

- Kaoru, vamos con los demás - dijo Rukia cuando llegó a él - Te ves extraño con esa ropa - le dijo riendo - pero tu cabello es un desastre ¿Qué te pasó?

- ¿Ah? Creo que fue el viento - respondió tratando de acomodarse el cabello que llevaba suelto y caía hasta sus hombros.

- ¿Y por qué no usas la cinta que te di? - preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

- Porque… tú me diste esa cinta. No podría usarla en la playa y arriesgarme a que se arruine - A Rukia le sorprendió que la tratara de "tu" pero fijándose bien, estaban solos en la orilla, y él había prometido tratarla así cuando estuvieran solo los dos.

- Bah, las cosas son para usarse, es lógico que se gasten. Póntela - le ordenó.

- De acuerdo - respondió él, buscando entre sus bolsillos mientras regresaban a donde estaban los demás.

- o -

Cuando Rukia fue a buscar a Kaoru, los tres chicos fueron a conseguir más sillas para que todos pudieran sentarse bajo los quitasoles. El lugar estaba lleno de personas por lo que no fue fácil conseguirlas, pero después de discutir un rato pudieron llevarse las sillas faltantes. Regresaron al mismo tiempo que Rukia y Kaoru, quien se paró extrañado frente al grupo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó Kaoru confundido, mirando a una hermosa mujer morena que estaba recostada en una silla al lado de Urahara.

- Oh, es cierto - dijo Yoruichi levantándose y sonriendo - tú no me habías visto en mi forma real. Lástima que no pude mostrarte mi transformación, me hubiera gustado ver tu cara - añadió riendo.

- ¿Qué?

- Ella es Yoruichi-san - la presentó Inoue, sonriendo.

- ¡¿QUÉE?! - gritó Kaoru, haciendo que todos en la playa voltearan a verlo - ¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Yoruichi-san es un gato!

- ¿Y acaso es posible que un gato hable? - preguntó ella arqueando una ceja - Usa tu sentido común, chico - añadió dando grandes carcajadas.

- Eeeee…

Todos los demás rieron ante la cara de confusión de Kaoru, menos Ichigo, quien se sentía tonto pues él también había reaccionado de la misma manera.

- Vaya, creo que todos los pelinaranjas reaccionan de igual forma - rió ella - a lo que Ichigo volteó a ver a otro lado, molesto.

- Bueno, bueno, ya vamos a divertirnos - dijo Urahara abanicándose.

- Juguemos volleyball - propuso Tatsuki.

- Muy bien - dijo Urahara - por allá hay una red. Vamos a jugar.

Los demás se levantaron preparándose para el partido.

- Jueguen ustedes - dijo Ichigo - yo voy a nadar un rato.

- Como quieras Kurosaki-san - dijo Urahara dándole una mirada extraña.

Ichigo lo miró desconfiado por un segundo y sin saber por qué, volteó hacia donde estaban antes y vio a Rukia sentada en una de las sillas y a Kaoru sentado en la arena, apoyando atrevidamente su espalda contra las rodillas de la pelinegra, mientras ella le peinaba el cabello y lo amarraba con una cinta.

- ¡JUGARÉ! - gritó Ichigo furioso, con una mueca de asesino en la cara y muchas venitas palpitando en su cabeza. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podría volarle la cabeza al ojiverde con un remache furioso. Urahara y Yoruichi sonreían complacidos. Su esfuerzo poco a poco estaba dando frutos.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿No que ibas a nadar? - preguntó Yoruichi, burlona.

- ¡Dije que jugaré! - gritó - ¡Ya traigan el maldito balón! - y caminó furiosamente hacia donde estaban Ishida y Chad.

Rukia terminó de amarrarle el cabello a Kaoru y se levantó para ir a la red a jugar volleyball. Cuando ella se adelantó, el ojiverde se tocó la coleta que ella le había hecho y sonrió embobado. Sacudió su cabeza y vio como Ichigo lo miraba furiosamente desde la red. Se encogió de hombros y caminó tranquilamente hacia los demás.

- o -

- Faltan personas, Urahara-san - informó Ishida - aunque es un partido de playa, supongo que jugaremos como si fuera un partido normal ¿verdad? Si es así, son dos equipos de seis personas, y nosotros somos nueve.

- Oh, no - dijo Inoue pensativa - ¿Qué podemos hacer? Piensa Orihime, piensa - y comenzó a darse suaves golpes en la cabeza.

- Entonces no juguemos y punto - dijo Ichigo furioso, olvidando su misión de destruir la cabeza de Kaoru con un pelotazo.

- ¡ ICHIGOOOOO! - se escuchó una enérgica voz corriendo hacia él. Por un momento pensó que su padre los había encontrado, pero al segundo grito reconoció la voz. - ¡Ichigooo! - volvió a gritar, dando un salto para abrazarlo por la espalda. El pelinaranja lo esquivó sin problemas y la figura se estrelló contra la arena.

- Tan molesto como siempre Asano-san - dijo Mizuiro tranquilamente, caminando hacia el grupo de chicos - Hola muchachos, ha pasado tiempo ¿cómo están?

- ¡No me llames así! ¡Es tan frío! - le gritó Keigo, llorando teatralmente, a lo que Ichigo dio un pequeño respingo.

¡Dios! A veces se imaginaba que Keigo sería exactamente igual a su papá cuando fuera adulto y tuviera hijos.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - preguntó Ichigo.

- Pues, solo estábamos de paso - dijo Keigo - Esperábamos el autobús que parte a Saitama, pero desde la parada pude distinguir tu cara y bajamos a saludar.

- Oh, Ichigo, ¿quién es él? - preguntó Mizuiro observando a Kaoru, sorprendido.

- Pregúntale tú mismo - le dijo y volteó.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Él es un amigo de la Sociedad de Almas, su nombre es Shimada Kaoru - dijo Rukia indicándolo con la mano.

- ¡RUKIA-CHAAAN! - gritó Keigo aún más emocionado y saltando hacia ella estirando los labios para besarla, pero un golpe se lo impidió y lo derribó mientras iba en el aire.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Rukia-hime! - dijo Kaoru, mirándolo enojado. Esta vez no se disculparía, pues este era solo un idiota que había aparecido de la nada y si intentaba propasarse con ella, recibiría su castigo.

- ¿Q-qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me golpeas? - preguntó llorando.

- Te lo merecías Asano-san - dijo Mizuiro - mira, Ichigo también iba a golpearte - y Keigo pudo ver como Ichigo tenía la pierna un poco levantada, listo para patear la atrevida cara de Keigo.

Keigo comenzó a temblar, asustado. ¡Ahora habían dos cabezas naranjas violentas que no dudaban en golpearlo! ¿En qué se había transformado el mundo mientras ellos viajaban?

Rukia les contó rápidamente lo que estaba sucediendo y los chicos asintieron en señal de entendimiento.

- o -

Al final, con la repentina aparición de Keigo y Mizuiro, tenían suficientes personas como para dos equipos. Urahara hizo un sorteo con papelitos (completamente arreglado, desde luego) y repartió a las personas para formar los equipos.

- Muy bien, ahora leeré los equipos. Recuerden que todo fue producto de fuerzas misteriosas que son superiores a nosotros y deben aceptar donde nos toque, sin reclamar. ¡Ahh, sólo somos juguetes del destino! - dijo teatralmente.

- Está bien - dijeron todos.

- En el equipo rojo, el equipo Chappy, están: Nuestra capitana Yoruichi-san; Arisawa-san; Kojima-san; Shimada-san; Kuchiki-san. ¡Vaya, que sorpresa! - dijo burlón - y por último, el hombre de negocios, honesto, atractivo y sexy quien les habla.

Ichigo apretó los dientes.

"_¡Obra del destino, mi trasero__!"_ pensó furioso. Era obvio que Urahara lo había hecho a propósito para fastidiarlo, pero era buena idea que estuviera en el equipo contrario, así podría atacar sin piedad a ese idiota y darle su merecido, fingiendo que era por el bien del juego.

"_¡Qué demonios!" _reaccionó tardíamente. _"¿Equipo Chappy?" _Obviamente Rukia había elegido el nombre para su equipo. Se sintió agradecido por no haber quedado en un grupo con un nombre tan de niña y ridículo como ese. Esperaba que el suyo al menos tuviera un nombre rudo, varonil, digno de un shinigami que ha derrotado a cuanto enemigo ha tenido frente a él.

- Y ahora el equipo azul - continuó Urahara - El equipo Embajador de Algas está compuesto por: El capitán Ishida-san; Kurosaki-san; Inoue-san; Sado-san; Asano-san y… ¿Eh? Nos falta una persona - dijo ladeando su cabeza, confundido.

Ichigo casi se desploma al oír el nombre de su equipo. No era para nada varonil, ni rudo ni nada de lo que había imaginado. Definitivamente aquel también lo había elegido la pelinegra, quien le sonreía fascinada con su maravillosa selección de nombres. Ichigo no podía estar menos fascinado con eso y miraba a Rukia, desconcertado. ¿El Embajador de Algas? ¿Cómo podía gustarle ese feo muñeco? Pero la respuesta era obvia. Porque era una creación de su adorado hermano. ¿Y cómo era que Ishida era el capitán?

- ¿Qué haremos Urahara-san? - preguntó Chad.

- Busquemos alguien por ahí que quiera jugar con nosotros - dijo Yoruichi, mirando alrededor - También nos falta alguien que haga de árbitro.

- ¿Podría jugar con ustedes? - se escuchó la voz de un hombre que se acercaba al grupo - Buenas tardes - saludó amablemente - discúlpenme, pero oí su conversación. Me pregunto si puedo incluirme en el equipo azul. Mis amigos están en el hotel y no quieren divertirse, por eso estoy aquí solo - dijo y comenzó a juntar sus dedos índices, poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

El muchacho recién llegado no aparentaba más de 21 años, era alto, de ojos violetas, piel blanca, tenía el cabello corto, suave y rubio, con el flequillo levemente peinado hacia un lado. Obviamente era un turista, pero hablaba un japonés perfecto.

- De acuerdo - aceptó Urahara, viéndolo divertido y sin pensarlo dos veces - Usted jugará en el equipo azul.

- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre, chico? - preguntó Yoruichi.

- Oh, discúlpeme por favor - dijo acercándose a ella y tomando su mano - Mi nombre es René Grandtaine. Un placer - añadió y besó la mano de Yoruichi quien quedó estática ante esa presentación - Veo que hay doncellas muy hermosas por aquí (Tatsuki no estaba, había ido a inflar el balón) - dijo, y se acercó a cada una para presentarse y besar sus manos. Inoue se sonrojó como tomate y cubrió su cara avergonzada, luego que ese turista besara su mano.

Cuando llegó al frente de Rukia, dos figuras se interpusieron entre él y la pelinegra. Ichigo y Kaoru lo miraron fijamente, con intenciones de golpearlo si se atrevía a besar aunque fuera su mano.

- Oh, vaya, lo siento. No sabía que la doncella estaba comprometida - dijo mirando a los dos chicos y fijándose en su cabello - ¿Son hermanos? - preguntó - Se parecen bastante. ¡Oh, qué divertido! También tengo dos amigos que son gemelos y con un color de cabello similar, aunque ahora uno se tiñó de negro. Ahora están ahí arriba, en el hotel - informó.

Los dos pelinaranjas casi mueren al escuchar a ese sujeto preguntarles si eran hermanos ¡Y decir que se parecían! ¡Qué locura!

- ¿Y bien, lo son? - preguntó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Son hermanos? Si lo son, debo decir que me alegra que entre los dos protejan a la novia del otro. Es tan dulce. ¡Oh, ese sentido de familia tan característico de Japón! - dijo y comenzó a contonearse dramáticamente, mientras aparecían chispas de diamantes a su alrededor.

A Kaoru se le fue el enojo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante las extravagancias de ese chico. Era alguien extraño, pero divertido. Ichigo en cambio, no sonreía.

- No somos hermanos - respondió Ichigo fríamente - No somos nada.

- Oh, ya veo. Lo siento. Como sea entonces - dijo y se abrió paso hacia Rukia - Un placer, señorita - y la besó en la mano. La pelinegra frunció el ceño levemente, aunque no pudo evitar que un rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

- ¡Oye, no la toques! - le gritó Ichigo - ¿Qué pretendes, idiota?

- ¿Yo? No te preocupes, no tengo ninguna intención extraña - respondió como si fuera obvio - Yo ya tengo a la prometida más hermosa de este mundo redondo - dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia el cielo y girando sobre sus pies - Soy el hombre más afortunado del planeta, aunque ella ahora también está arriba en el hotel y no quiere acompañarme a disfrutar de este día.

- ¿Ah sí? - preguntaron todos al unísono.

- Así es - respondió - Ahora que lo pienso - añadió mirando a Rukia - ella es de una contextura similar a la suya. También es pequeña y de cabello corto, aunque el de ella es marrón y el suyo es negro como la noche - dijo y de nuevo comenzó a girar de alegría.

Una gotita cayó por la cabeza de todos los presentes. ¡Esos turistas raros que siempre aparecen en todos lados! Aun así, ese hombre era gracioso y alivió un poco la tensión que estaba apareciendo en el ambiente.

- Bueno, comencemos ¿les parece? - propuso Ishida.

- Vamos de una vez - apuró Ichigo.

- ¡Esperen! - exclamó Inoue - Aún nos falta el árbitro.

- ¡Demonios! - gritó Ichigo.

- ¿Necesitan un árbitro? - se escuchó una voz femenina. Al oírla, una de las orejas de René se levantó, como si fuera un cachorro y se acercó corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Pero si es mi hermosa novia! - gritó el rubio tomándola por la cintura y haciéndola girar - Te extrañé mucho - dijo con voz llorona. La chica sonrió y se ruborizó ante el comentario de su novio pero al rato sus ojos giraron desorbitados y su cara comenzó a ponerse verde. René dejó de girar y la dejó en el suelo delicadamente.

- Vine a buscarte porque estabas tardando - dijo ella, cuando recuperó estabilidad - ¿Así que vas a jugar volleyball? - preguntó sonriendo.

- Así es. Mira, ellos son mis nuevos amigos japoneses - los presentó a todos indicándolos con la mano - Ella es Springdei, mi prometida. Proximamente a ser Springdei Grandtaine.

"_¿Así que ya somos sus amigos?"_ pensaron todos. _"Que nombre tan raro" _pensó Ichigo.

Ichigo miró fijamente a la chica que usaba un lindo vestido rosado, y de verdad encontró un cierto parecido con Rukia. Ambas eran pequeñas y delgadas, de piel clara, ojos enormes y cabello corto. Aunque el de la tal Springdei era marrón, al igual que sus ojos, y lo llevaba peinado hacia un lado, sujeto con varias horquillas. También parecía tener un genio mucho más ligero que el de la shinigami y al parecer también debía tener una paciencia infinita como para aceptar convertirse en la esposa de ese sujeto.

- ¿Quiere jugar con nosotros? - preguntó Inoue encantada con la recién llegada.

- Está bien - dijo ella sonriendo - Si no les molesta, quiero ser el árbitro.

- ¿No preferiría jugar? - preguntó Ishida - si quiere, yo puedo ser el árbitro, así usted puede competir al lado de Grandtaine-san.

- No, no, gracias - respondió ella, avergonzada - la verdad, los deportes no son lo mío. Soy pésima en ellos, aparte de ser muy lenta, pero me sé todas las reglas, así que seré el árbitro - dijo.

- De acuerdo - dijo Yoruichi - A sus posiciones.

René ayudó a Springdei a subir al asiento del juez y fue a tomar su posición en el equipo "Embajador de Algas".

Rukia miraba a la pareja de turistas y sonrió tiernamente al ver como se trataban. Se preguntó si alguna vez ella experimentaría algo así. Antes ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido esa idea. Antes, ella vivía para las batallas, pero de un tiempo a esta parte su trabajo como shinigami ahora era tan solo una parte de ella. Ahora había algo más que llenaba su vida.

El sonido del silbato la sacó de sus pensamientos, justo a tiempo para ver como la pelota volaba sobre la malla luego de un saque de Inoue.

Ella dio un salto y bloqueó la pelota sin problemas, consiguiendo el primer punto para el equipo Chappy. Al segundo saque de la pelinaranja, Rukia iba a saltar para repetir la misma estrategia, pero el viento sopló muy fuerte y alborotó su negro cabello haciendo que le picara un ojo. Se llevó la mano a la cara y la pelota paso al lado de ella. Esta vez fue punto para los Embajadores de Algas.

El silbato sonó de nuevo mientras Rukia se frotaba un ojo, un poco adolorida.

- Esperen - se escuchó la suave voz de Springdei, quien bajó del asiento del árbitro con ayuda de René - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó a Rukia, cuando llegó hasta ella.

- Sí, solo fue mi cabello - respondió - a pesar de llevarlo corto, en ciertas ocasiones puede molestar.

- Lo sé - dijo ella sonriendo - Me pasa lo mismo, sobre todo en la playa. Toma, usa esto - le dijo y se sacó del cabello dos horquillas con dos pequeñas caritas de oso que parecían molestos. Rukia abrió los ojos encantada por las horquillas - Te ayudarán - y ella misma se los puso en el mechón rebelde de su cabello - Pero te encargo que las cuides, por favor - añadió sonriéndole - Esas horquillas de Kuma-chan son muy importantes para mí.

- Lo haré. Gracias - respondió Rukia, levantándose.

Springdei volvió a subir a la silla y el partido se reinició.

Iban bastante parejos. Yoruichi, usando su velocidad, podía llegar sin problemas a cualquier rincón de la improvisada cancha y daba golpes potentes que los Embajadores de Algas tenían problemas para soportar, y Urahara siempre los engañaba, fingiendo un ataque para luego dejar que Tatsuki o Rukia remacharan el balón.

Ichigo por su parte, tampoco se quedaba atrás y enviaba ataques bastante fuertes. René también sorprendió a todos con su velocidad y capacidad para saltar.

Kaoru no comprendía muy bien el juego, a veces saltaba y estiraba sus brazos cuando el balón ni siquiera estaba en su lado de la cancha. En uno de esos momentos, Ichigo aprovechó para dar un remache furioso que impactó directamente en la cara de Kaoru.

El ojiverde salió disparado hacia atrás, y cayó pesadamente en la arena.

Rukia y Tatsuki corrieron a verlo, pero él ya se estaba levantando, con la cara roja por el pelotazo y un hilillo de sangre cayendo por su nariz. Cuando las chicas lo ayudaron a incorporarse, todos los presentes pudieron ver un brillo maligno en su mirada. Sus ojos parecían rojos y un aura negra comenzó a salir a través de su cuerpo.

Yoruichi y Urahara comenzaron a reír, y Keigo y René temblaban como ardillas asustadas, imaginando lo que vendría a continuación.

- o -

El partido había dejado de ser un partido. Ahora parecía una guerra de pelotazos, principalmente entre Ichigo y Kaoru. Los demás casi no podían participar, pues eran salvajemente empujados por los pelinaranjas para seguir dándose de golpes. Al final Springdei decidió suspender el partido por conducta antideportiva, mientras ambos chicos se miraban con furia y ya poco faltaba para que se lanzaran uno encima de otro.

Rukia los miro furiosa a los dos, por volver a comportarse como imbéciles y arruinar por completo el juego. Se alejó de ellos y caminó al lado de Inoue y Springdei para ir a conseguir algo para beber.

- o -

Los dos equipos estaban acalorados y cansados. Así que regresaron a las sillas para descansar y recuperarse un poco de las magulladuras. Durante un rato, todos miraban a Ichigo y Kaoru enojados, pues por su culpa se había arruinado un momento divertido y agradable, pero al poco rato se les enfrió la rabia y volvieron a hablar con ellos como si nada. Todos menos Rukia.

La pelinegra seguía molesta con los dos y no pensaba hablarles todavía, así que para no empeorar las cosas, decidió ir a nadar un rato y que el mar le enfriara la furia que sentía.

- Voy a nadar - dijo al grupo, levantándose de la silla. Dos pares de ojos, un par ámbar y otro par verde, la miraron fijamente mientras ella se quitaba la falda blanca y la dejaba sobre la silla.

- ¿Te acompaño? - preguntó Inoue, pero Rukia negó con la cabeza, pues la vio muy entretenida jugando a las cartas con Ishida y Chad.

- Ya vuelvo - y se alejó caminando hacia la orilla, sin sentir las intensas miradas que los dos idiotas le daban.

Ichigo se sintió observado y al voltear vio como Urahara y Yoruichi lo miraban sonriendo pervertidamente. Suspiró y volteó a ver en otra dirección.

- o -

- Vaya juego ¿no crees? - preguntó Springdei, quien también estaba en la orilla viendo como René jugaba en el agua como un niño - Creí que me matarían cuando suspendí el partido - dijo riendo.

- Sí - dijo ella cansadamente - Lo siento, no sé por qué se comportan así.

La pelimarrón sonrió, pues se había dado cuenta de inmediato de lo que pasaba sin necesidad que alguien se lo explicara. Hace tiempo, ella también era bastante despistada en esas cosas, pero al crecer, su instinto femenino se desarrolló y ahora casi podía oler esas situaciones.

- Ten cuidado, el oleaje está muy fuerte - le aconsejó, al ver que Rukia estaba entrando al mar.

- Gracias - le dijo sonriendo, esa chica le caía muy bien - Tendré cuidado.

Rukia se sumergió en el agua y salió un par de metros mar adentro. Comenzó a bracear de un lado a otro, tratando que se le pasara un poco la rabia contra esos dos idiotas. Pasó nadando al lado de René, quien la saludó con la mano y le sonrió.

- o -

- Kuchiki-san se está tardando - dijo Inoue preocupada.

- Ella es muy resistente, tiene para un buen rato más - dijo Yoruichi mirando hacia el mar.

- Solo no quiere ver a Ichigo - se burló Keigo, recibiendo una mirada furiosa del aludido.

- No lo sé - añadió Inoue - Iré a verla.

A Ichigo le dio un mal presentimiento y se levantó de la silla. Kaoru también lo hizo, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la orilla.

De pronto, todos vieron la figura de Springdei corriendo hacia ellos, agitando los brazos desesperadamente. De inmediato se pusieron de pie y se acercaron junto a los dos pelinaranjas para alcanzar a la chica de cabello corto.

- Ru...Rukia-chan - habló jadeante - ¡Rukia-chan se está ahogando! - gritó.

El grupo se espantó y corrieron velozmente hacia la orilla dejando a Springdei rezagada. Chad pasó a su lado y la tomó por la cintura, cargándola como si fuera un bolso y corriendo con ella a cuestas.

Ichigo ya casi llegaba a la orilla y se quitó la camisa mientras corría para sumergirse en el agua apenas llegara. Estaba muy asustado, solo quería que la ojivioleta estuviera bien. Kaoru también hizo lo mismo mientras corría a su lado.

Llegaron antes que los demás a la orilla y vieron como un hombre rubio avanzaba a través del agua cargando a una pequeña mujer de cabello negro.

René cargaba a una inconsciente Rukia, mientras a su alrededor ya se aglomeraban los curiosos y el resto del grupo llegó con ellos.

El chico rubio estaba muy cansado, respiraba agitadamente, y caminaba con dificultad por el fuerte golpe de las olas contra él, pero también estaba preocupado por la chica que cargaba. Levanto la cabeza y vio a dos de sus nuevos amigos acercándose. Ichigo entró al agua, desesperado, se la quitó de los brazos y la llevó hasta la orilla, recostándola en la arena. Kaoru ayudó a René a salir del agua, pues estaba claramente agotado.

- ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! ¿Me oyes? - gritaba Ichigo sacudiendo su pequeño cuerpo.

- ¡Kuchiki-san! - gritó Inoue tratando de acercarse a ellos, pero Ishida la sujetó por el brazo.

- ¡Rukia! ¡Despierta, maldición! - gritó Ichigo, quien ya se estaba volviendo loco de la angustia. La cara de Rukia se veía pálida y no abría los ojos.

Kaoru se quedó estático a su lado. No sabía qué hacer. ¡No podía estar pasando eso de nuevo! Su cuerpo comenzó a dar pequeños tiritones y unos pequeños rastros de energía negra comenzaban a salir de su cuerpo.

- ¡Kisuke, encárgate de Kaoru! - gritó Yoruichi al ver que Kaoru ya estaba perdiendo la razón. Urahara uso un kidoh de restricción para hacer que el chico se desmayara y no pudiera liberar sus poderes.

Ichigo recordó una de sus clases en la universidad. La clase de primero auxilios, que a él le había aburrido tanto. Puso una de sus manos sobre la otra y las apoyó en el pecho de la pelinegra. Comenzó a contar las compresiones… 1, 2, 3… 30. Esperó un segundo para que reaccionara y se inclinó sobre su cara para darle respiración boca a boca.

1…2… contó las insuflaciones y volvió a repetir todo el proceso.

Se sentía avergonzado de hacer eso, pues de igual forma era un contacto con sus labios, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

A la tercera vez, Rukia reaccionó y dio un respingo en el que comenzó a toser toda el agua que había tragado, Ichigo ladeó su pequeño cuerpo hasta que eliminó toda el agua, pero luego volvió a perder el conocimiento.

El shinigami se afligió aún más, sentía como todos lo miraban nerviosos y angustiados.

Había comenzado otra vez con las compresiones, cuando Rukia abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Ichigo quien no se había dado cuenta que ella había despertado. Cuando terminó con las 30 compresiones y fue a inclinarse sobre su cara, se percató que la pelinegra tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba con dificultad. Un alivio tremendo lo invadió y no pensó en nada más. Volvió a acercar su rostro y depositó sus labios contra los de ella, sujetándole la cara con las manos. La shinigami abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego los cerró lentamente, sumergiéndose por completo en el aroma de Ichigo.

El pelinaranja podía sentir la suavidad y dulzura de los labios de Rukia, que lentamente se movían al compás de los suyos, fusionándose en uno solo. No era intenso, más bien era algo suave y torpe, al ser la primera vez para ambos, pero se sentía increíblemente bien.

Pasaron varios segundos, que a ellos se les hicieron eternos, hasta que alguien se atrevió a aclararse la garganta. Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para ambos. Ichigo se separó de Rukia como si quemara y miró en todas direcciones, recién percatándose de lo que había hecho. Rukia estaba sonrojada y su corazón latía a una velocidad impresionante, pero pronto su cara pasó al color rojo al darse cuenta que todo el mundo la estaba mirando en esa situación tan comprometedora.

Urahara y Yoruichi sonreían complacidos. Aunque no lo habían planeado de esa manera y casi se mueren del susto, al fin parecía que los dos idiotas se dignaban a dar un paso adelante.

La mandíbula de Keigo se había desencajado y por poco llegaba a la arena. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

Cuando Ichigo ayudó a Rukia a sentarse en la arena, la multitud que se había reunido a curiosear hizo un sonido tierno, algo así como un _"AAAWWWNNN" _ que hizo que los shinigamis se avergonzaran aún más, y se alejaran el uno del otro, como si fueran una bomba apestosa.

- ¡Kuchiki-san! - gritó Inoue, llorando y dándole un fuerte abrazo - ¡Me asustaste mucho! ¡Qué alegría que estés bien! - le dijo. Aunque se sentía algo triste por lo que acababa de presenciar, lo importante era que su amiga estaba bien.

- Lo siento - dijo ella con voz débil.

Ichigo se acercó a René, quien también estaba sentado en la arena tratando de recuperar el aliento, acompañado de su prometida. Se agachó frente a él y lo miró fijamente. Estaría en deuda para siempre con él por haber rescatado a Rukia a tiempo del agua arriesgándose de esa manera, pero aunque quería agradecerle, estaba tan avergonzado que ninguna palabra salía de sus boca. El rubio sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro, diciéndole que no se preocupara y que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? - preguntó Ichigo, algo más calmado.

- No te preocupes, el agua no le hace daño a los chicos guapos - respondió sonriendo y guiñandole un ojo.

**Mientras tanto, en la Sociedad de Almas…**

Byakuya de nuevo sintió la alarma en su cabeza, pero esta vez también había sentido una fuerte aflicción en el pecho. _"¿Y si algo le sucedió?" _pensó preocupado y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en su oficina. Cuando este dolor en el pecho desapareció, suspiró un poco aliviado, confiando en que su hermana no corría peligro, al menos físico, pero la señal de alarma aun no desaparecía. Y eso no era nada bueno.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, preguntándose a cuál de los tres idiotas tendría que matar primero.

**Al mismo tiempo en Karakura…**

Un mechón de cabello de Isshin se estiró, como si fuera una antena había captado una especie de señal.

Seguía amarrado a la silla con sogas, pero al menos ya le habían quitado la cinta de la boca para darle a algo de comer y que no muriera de inanición.

"_¿Será posible?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo, fantaseando de lo lindo. _"¿Acaso mi estúpido hijo ha…? _y no pudo evitar reír como un loco.

¡Oh sí! Los nietos se acercaban nuevamente…

* * *

**Kyaaaa... ¿y bien? ¿que les pareció? jojojo... no quise profundizar mas en esa parte, porque es el primero que se dan y ademas ... pues, estaban en la playa! jajaja.**

**Adivinaron la identidad de los dos personajes nuevos? La ultima frase del rubio es un línea que dice de verdad en el manga y el anime :P jijiji**

**Bueno...eso es todo! De verdad me salio largo este capi... ojala les haya gustado. Nos leemos el lunes, y ahi les cuento a cuantos pacientes asesiné (ajaja, mentira!)**


	15. Capítulo 14: Sol y Arena II

**"actualizare el jueves, dijo" XD... uffff... LO SIENTO MUCHO! * se arrodilla en inclina su cabeza * se que les había prometido actualizar hace casi un mes :P pero de veritas que no tenia tiempo... la clinica en el hospital se me hizo muy agotadora, y ayer recien terminé. Por fortuna, no asesiné a ninguno de mis pacientes, jejeje. Y eso mezclado con las clases y exámenes, me dejaba sin nada de reiatsu :( Ni siquera pude celebrar mi cumpleaños (el 27 de octubre) porque de veras no tenia tiempo...****  
**

**En fin, ya dejo de fastidiar y les dejo el 14vo capitulo... jejeje, al fin un besito en el capitulo anterior! Vaya que costo... ejejej**

* * *

**Muchas gracias Mei Fanel, Nikita, o0Akisa0o, ambar51chick, neko dani, Phantom Claire, jose antonio 1606 por sus comentarios.**** De verdad me hacen muy feliz :D ... Y para Romiang que se gano el premio al adivinar los personajes nuevos, puedes pedir lo que quieras y lo incluire en la historia (hasta lo mas loco que se te ocurra, jejej)**

* * *

**Bueno, sin mas que decir y porque ya se me acaba el tiempo libre y tengo que entrar a clases, les dejo el capitulo... lean y comenten si pueden :) **

* * *

**De nuevo aclararq que Bleach no me pertenece**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14: **SOL Y ARENA II

Urahara y Yoruichi hablaban con los salvavidas que habían aparecido tardíamente en la orilla para rescatar a Rukia. El rubio les agradeció por su ayuda, pero alegaba que ya todo estaba bien y que no había necesidad de llevarla a un hospital a lo que los hombres asintieron.

- Deben tener cuidado - dijo uno de los hombres - En algunas zonas hay corrientes muy fuertes y el oleaje también es peligroso a veces.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda - dijeron al unísono los dos amigos, aunque los dos hombres no habían ayudado en nada.

- Su hija tuvo suerte - comentó el otro salvavidas - No me imagino lo terrible que debe ser para los padres presenciar algo así.

- ¿Hija? - preguntó Yoruichi, ladeando la cabeza. Urahara abrió los ojos, sorprendido y luego se sonrojó como un tonto - Solo somos sus tutores, pero sí que pasamos un buen susto - les respondió ella riendo.

Uno de los hombres le sonrió coquetamente y luego se retiraron.

Urahara se había avergonzado por dos razones; una, por imaginarse teniendo "algo" con su amiga de toda la vida y dos; porque ¿realmente parecía tan viejo como para tener una hija de la edad que Rukia aparentaba?

"_¡Claro que no!" _se respondió a sí mismo. _"Si yo fuera padre, sería uno joven, sexy y atractivo"_

- o -

La situación dentro de la cabaña era bastante molesta para cierta persona.

Kaoru seguía inconsciente por el kidoh de restricción de Urahara, y Rukia también estaba dormida en una de las hamacas fuera de la habitación, dejando a seis pares de ojos mirando a Ichigo intensamente. El grupo de amigos trataba inútilmente de hacerse los desentendidos del asunto, pero no podían actuar peor. Las miradas curiosas llegaban como flechas al cuerpo del shinigami, quien ya no podía aguantar la vergüenza y se insultaba a si mismo por haber hecho algo así en frente de todos.

De pronto, los estómagos de varias personas rugieron furiosos, exigiendo alimento. Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, pero con todo el ajetreo por el partido y el susto que pasaron luego, nadie recordó que no habían probado bocado. Decidieron comer algo y se reunieron en la cabaña para preparar un almuerzo tardío, ahora contando con los gorrones de Keigo y Mizuiro.

Inoue había invitado a la pareja de turistas para que los acompañaran, como forma de agradecimiento, pero los jóvenes alegaron que tenían que volver con el resto de sus amigos, pero aceptaron reunirse con ellos al día siguiente.

- o -

Después de comer todos estaban más relajados y ya nadie parecía tener interés en fastidiar a Ichigo preguntándole cosas. Los muchachos salieron de la cabaña y se sentaron bajo el sol a descansar y hablar de cualquier tontería, mientras las chicas se quedaron cuidando a Kaoru por un momento, en caso que despertara, y le pusieron paños fríos en la cabeza. Después de un rato, fueron a caminar por la orilla de la playa.

Yoruichi y Urahara todavía no aparecían, por lo que cada uno se dedicó a hacer lo que quisiera.

Ichigo se quedó dentro lavando los platos, pues había perdido en la votación. Cuando terminó, decidió salir un rato para relajarse bajo el sol. Antes de salir de la cabaña, pasó al lado de donde Rukia estaba dormida y se detuvo a observarla en silencio por un momento. Miró en todas direcciones para asegurarse que nadie lo viera y le tocó suavemente la cabeza, acomodándole los cabellos rebeldes. Sin darse cuenta se había inclinado sobre ella nuevamente, muy cerca de su cara, con lo que podía sentir su suave respiración. De pronto pareció reaccionar y tomo conciencia de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Se separó de ella y suspiró pesadamente. Le acomodó los cabellos nuevamente y salió de la cabaña antes que pudiera hacer alguna otra tontería.

- o -

La playa estaba con más gente, si es que era posible, pues ahora era eran las tres de la tarde y muchas personas salían de sus trabajos y pasaban a la playa a distraerse un rato y aprovechar el fin de semana.

Al llegar al grupo de sus amigos, nadie le prestó atención especial. El pelinaranja lo agradeció internamente, pues lo que menos quería era tener que explicar sus actos, siendo que ni el mismo entendía muy bien que rayos le había sucedido. Se desplomó sobre la arena e Ishida le entregó una botella de jugo.

Inoue y Tatsuki ahora estaban jugando con una pelota en el agua, mientras los chicos seguían platicando sobre la universidad, sobre los exámenes, sobre viajes y sobre cualquier cosa mientras bebían algo para refrescarse.

- Así que Ichigo está saliendo con Rukia-chan - soltó Keigo de la nada, haciendo que Ichigo escupiera el jugo que estaba bebiendo - No esperaba que ocurriera al fin - dijo riendo.

- Veo que muchas cosas pasaron en estos meses que llevamos fuera - dijo Mizuiro.

- ¡¿Qué están diciendo, idiotas?! - exclamó Ichigo, con la cara tan roja como un pequeño cangrejito que caminaba por la arena.

- No finjas, todos te vimos - se burló Keigo - ¡Pero que atrevido eres Ichigo, haciendo ese tipo de cosas en una playa infestada de gente! ¿Qué diría tu padre si se enterara? - le preguntó riendo burlón.

- Probablemente saltaría de felicidad - dijo Mizuiro tranquilamente.

- Pienso lo mismo - añadió Ishida y los demás asintieron.

- ¡Cállense! - les gritó Ichigo.

- Si hace esas cosas en frente de todos nosotros, no me imagino que hará cuando están solos - comentó Keigo.

- Déjalo, Ichigo ya está creciendo - comentó Mizuiro tranquilamente.

- ¡Ya basta! - gritaba Ichigo, pero nadie tenía deseos de parar. Ishida y Chad sonreían discretamente.

- Ichigo y Rukia-chan - comenzó a cantar Keigo - sentados bajo un árbol… tomándose de las ma…. - y no alcanzó a terminar la canción cuando el pie del shinigami se hundió en su cabeza haciéndolo tragar toneladas de arena, con cangrejito incluido.

- ¡Qué te calles! - le gritó y ahora parecía un loco.

- Cof, cof - se quejaba el pelimarrón mientras escupía la arena - Buaaa - comenzó a llorar - ¡Ahora Ichigo está más violento que antes! ¡Las personas que dicen que las mujeres calman el carácter de los hombres están locas! - gritó y ante otra mirada furiosa de Ichigo se levantó y salió corriendo por su vida.

- o -

Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente y se acomodó en la hamaca. Había dormido un buen rato, pues estaba agotada, pero ya había descanso lo suficiente y no desperdiciaría el día en dormir. No sabía por qué se sentía tan cansada o con tan poca resistencia, pero no le prestó atención. Se acomodó el cabello y se frotó la cara para desperezarse. Inconscientemente rozó sus labios con los dedos y la escena del beso con Ichigo apareció en su mente. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y sacudió su cabeza para alejarlos. ¡Qué dirían su hermano y Renji si se enteraran de lo que pasó! ¿Qué dirán todos los presentes de ella en estos momentos? Ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

Se bajó lentamente de la hamaca ubicada en la terraza y entró a la cabaña, donde vio a Kaoru dormido en uno de los futones. Se acercó sigilosamente a él y lo observó por un momento. No sabía que le había pasado, pues cuando ella "despertó" el chico ya estaba desmayado en los brazos de Urahara. Se fijó en su cara y notó que se veía un poco pálido, lo miró con angustia y le cambió el paño frío de la cabeza. Suspiró preocupadamente y salió de la habitación para dejarlo descansar.

- o -

- ¿Dónde están los demás? - preguntó la pelinegra al llegar al grupo de hombres.

Ichigo dio un respingo al oír su voz y los demás también se sorprendieron, pues no la habían oído acercarse. Ella se sentó en la silla más alejada de Ichigo y trató de no mirarlo a los ojos, y por su parte el shinigami hacia lo mismo.

- Yoruichi-san y Urahara-san todavía no aparecen - le informó Ishida - Inoue-san y Arisawa-san están jugando en el agua.

- ¿Ya estás bien Kuchiki? - le preguntó Chad. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? - preguntó.

- No lo sé, lo que queramos, supongo - Mizuiro les daba discretas miradas curiosas al par de shinigamis, cuyos cuerpos estaban totalmente rígidos y ni siquiera se dignaban a mirarse.

- Creo que iré a nadar un rato - dijo. Los demás la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Estuvo a punto de ahogarse ¿y ahora quería volver al agua? No era buena idea, pero nadie se atrevió a contradecirla.

- ¿Estás loca? - le reprochó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño - Estuviste a punto de ahogarte ¿y ahora quieres volver al agua? - Los demás miraron a Ichigo sorprendido que se atreviera a decir exactamente lo que ellos pensaban, pero era Ichigo después de todo y no se caracterizaba por ser muy delicado en decir las cosas.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño también - Hace calor y quiero refrescarme.

- Porque no puedes y porque no te dejaré.

- Idiota, no recuerdo haberte pedido permiso. Iré con las chicas - dijo mirando en la dirección de Inoue - Además no sé por qué casi me ahogo en primer lugar.

- No vas a meterte al agua - dijo autoritario mirándola fijamente.

-¿Ah sí? - le dijo desafiante - Pues fíjate que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Claro, pero después seremos nosotros los que tendremos que sacar tu trasero a rastras del agua - contraatacó Ichigo con el ceño más fruncido. Esa enana ya lo estaba desesperando. ¿Cómo no podía entender que solo se preocupaba por ella? Claro que esa manera de demostrarlo era algo extraña y difícil de entender por alguien que fuera el mismo.

- Pues si vuelve a pasar, no te molestes y déjame ahí - dijo ella furiosa.

- Creo que eso haré - le respondió - Eres una tonta inconsciente.

- Lo que digas, Ichigo - dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, pero por dentro quería golpearlo. Se alejó del grupo que los observaba boquiabiertos, se quitó la falda que llevaba y la arrojó con furia sobre una de las sillas.

Faltaba un poco para llegar a la orilla cuando sintió que la tomaban por la cintura y la levantaban como si fuera un saco. Ichigo la sujetaba fuertemente con un brazo y la cargaba de vuelta hacia las sillas, mientras ella pataleaba y se retorcía.

Toda la gente en la playa los observaba divertidos, pensando que era un simple juego entre la chica que casi se ahoga y su novio. Tenían que admitir que se veían bastante tiernos desde una buena distancia, porque si se acercaran y oyeran los gritos e insultos furiosos que se daban entre ambos, quedaba claro que no era un juego, ni mucho menos una pareja amorosa y tierna.

- o -

Ichigo la soltó sin ningún tipo de consideración y Rukia cayó en la arena aterrizando sobre su pequeño, pero bien formado trasero.

- Te quedas aquí, idiota - le ordenó - Ya deja de causar problemas - Ella lo miró furiosa, y sin decir nada, tomó la falda que había tirado y se alejó dando grandes y pesadas zancadas.

Al verla alejarse y dar un fuerte golpe a la puerta de la cabaña, los demás dieron un suspiro.

- Bien hecho, Kurosaki - dijo Ishida - Ahora está furiosa contigo. Definitivamente eres un idiota, ¿de qué te sirve avanzar un paso si retrocedes tres? - y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Cállate - le dijo con voz baja, pero sabía que tenía razón. Si quería detenerla, habían mejores maneras, pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió ninguna.

- o -

Kaoru despertó y vio a Rukia sentada en un rincón de la cabaña, leyendo uno de sus mangas extraños, tratando que se le pasara la furia. El chico se acercó lentamente hacia ella y al dar un paso, el piso crujió.

- ¡Qué diablos quieres! - gritó furiosa, volteando hacia atrás.

- ¡Ah! L- lo siento - se disculpó Kaoru, nervioso al verla tan enojada - No era mi intención molestarte.

- Oh, Kaoru eres tú. Lo siento - dijo ella cambiando su semblante.

- No te preocupes - respondió el, todavía asustado, por la mirada que le había dado - ¿Qué te pasó?

La pequeña shinigami le contó lo ocurrido y Kaoru no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable, pues de no haberse comportado como un idiota con Ichigo en primer lugar, ella no hubiera entrado tan furiosa al agua, ni hubiera estado a punto de ahogarse, y ahora tampoco estaría así. Se propuso una meta: llevarse bien con Ichigo y no caer en sus tonterías en lo que quedaba de su estadía en el Mundo Real. Estaba claro que él era alguien especial para Rukia, por lo que tenía que respetarlo y tratar de ser su amigo. Sería algo difícil, pues ninguno de los dos se soportaba, pero por el bien de la pelinegra tenían que esforzarse.

- o -

- ¡Hora de partir la sandía! - gritó Keigo quien apareció cargando una sandía que nadie supo cómo rayos había conseguido. Tras él, Mizuiro venía cargando un bate y unas vendas para los ojos - ¿Quién va primero? - preguntó emocionado.

- Yo paso - dijo Ishida, sin dejar de leer.

- Yo también - dijo Ichigo, quien no estaba de humor para esa tontería.

- Aguafiestas - masculló Keigo.

- Yo quiero ir primero - dijo Tatsuki, quien acababa de salir del agua. Los chicos le taparon los ojos y la hicieron girar varias veces para marearla. La chica caminaba temblorosamente y comenzó a dar golpes al aire que por poco le sacan la cabeza a alguien. Después de un rato se acabó su turno y se quitó la venda de los ojos, irritada al no conseguir romper el objetivo.

- ¡Sigo yo! - gritó Inoue quien venía completamente mojada. Ishida se sonrojó al verla y le ofreció una toalla.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? - preguntó Rukia quien apareció en el grupo acompañada de Kaoru. Ichigo la miró fijamente, pero ella volteó la mirada y lo ignoró.

- Jugamos a partir la sandía Kuchiki-san, ¿quieres jugar? ¡Es muy divertido! - exclamó Inoue mientras se secaba.

- ¿Y por qué quieren romper la sandía? - preguntó Kaoru ladeando la cabeza.

- No lo sé, pero es divertido - explicó Inoue - ¿Quieres intentarlo?

- Eeee… está bien - aceptó. Inoue le puso la venda en los ojos y los chicos comenzaron a girarlo salvajemente. El ojiverde apenas podía mantener el equilibrio, parecía un borracho dando torpes golpes con el bate sin asestar ninguno a la sandía.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena, pues Kaoru se veía muy ridículo de esa forma, pero al ver como Rukia y los demás también le sonreían y lo animaban, volvió a su expresión de siempre.

El bate seguía golpeando el aire hasta que se acercó peligrosamente a una despistada cabeza rubia que acababa de aparecer. Iba con bastante fuerza y a pesar de los gritos de los chicos no pudo detenerse a tiempo. Los demás cerraron los ojos para evitar ver el golpe. Se escuchó un pequeño crujido y todos pensaron que provenía de un cráneo fracturado.

Al abrir los ojos vieron a Urahara con expresión asustada mirando el bate a escasos centímetros de su sexy y atractiva cabeza, y como la mano de Yoruichi había atrapado el bate sin problemas, apretándolo lo suficiente como para trizar la madera.

- Wow, eso estuvo bastante cerca - dijo aliviado.

- Por eso te digo que te fijes por dónde vas, Kisuke - lo regañó - ¿Para qué usaban ese bate? - preguntó la mujer morena.

- Para poder romper la sandía - explicó la pelinaranja.

- ¿Y necesitan un bate para eso? - pregunto confundida. Yoruichi se acercó a la sandía y le dio un pequeño golpe con un dedo, haciendo se partiera en varios trozos.

Los demás suspiraron decepcionados pues Yoruichi les había arruinado el juego y ahora no podrían tener un ganador. Por su parte los shinigamis no entendían porque estaban haciendo esa tontería si querían comerla. A fin de cuentas, todos disfrutaron de la jugosa sandía y al rato fueron al agua nuevamente.

- o -

Rukia e Inoue construían un castillo de arena en la orilla de la playa mientras los demás nadaban tranquilamente. Menos Kaoru y Chad, quienes decidieron competir en los 200 metros estilo libre y para sorpresa de todos, el ojiverde fue el ganador. Chad salió del agua con expresión de derrota y se sentó ocultando su cara entre las rodillas y dibujando círculos en la arena.

- Vaya Shimada-kun, eres muy rápido - lo elogió Mizuiro - No cualquiera puede ganarle a Chad.

- ¡Sí! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Un monstruo acuático! - exclamó Keigo abrazándolo, recordando tardíamente que también era un violento cabeza de zanahoria. El pelimarrón esperó un golpe pero nada ocurrió, Kaoru solo sonreía algo incómodo por el abrazo de ese efusivo chico.

De pronto sintió una punzada en su cabeza y al levantar la vista, vio como Ichigo lo miraba furioso desde la orilla y parecía decirle "¡Maldito traidor, te mataré!". Keigo tembló de pies a cabeza y se alejó de Kaoru lo más que pudo pero seguía sintiendo las miradas furiosas de Ichigo.

- o -

Las horas pasaban y el sol ya estaba algo más bajo. El viento estaba soplando un poco más fuerte, pero aun así la playa seguía repleta. El grupo de amigos estaban tirados en la arena sin hacer nada en especial, algunos jugaban cartas, otros leían, otros charlaban amenamente y otros dormían o trataban de hacerlo.

- Oye, cúbrete un poco o te quemarás - dijo Ichigo mirando la espalda de la pelinegra, quien estaba recostada de vientre sobre una toalla estirada en la arena. Ella lo miró fijamente y volvió a enterrar su cabeza entre sus brazos, sin prestarle atención y sin hablarle, pues aún seguía molesta con él.

"_¿Sigue enojada?" _se preguntó Ichigo, aunque la respuesta era obvia. No entendía como rayos habían pasado de un extremo al otro en tan solo un momento; pasar de un agradable pero vergonzoso momento al besarse y ahora estar enojados y sin hablarse. Y todo por la estúpida forma de Ichigo en mostrar su preocupación.

- ¡Yohoo! - gritó Urahara con su voz cantarina - ¡Muchachooos! ¡Ya basta de descansar! ¡Vengan todos aquí!

- Todos lo miraron, pero nadie quiso levantase, estaban cansados (aunque no habían hecho nada) y querían seguir desparramados en la arena.

- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vengan aquí de una vez! - gritó Yoruichi y ahora todos obedecieron de inmediato.

- ¿Qué ocurre Yoruichi-san? - preguntó Inoue.

- Ya verán - respondió sonriente.

- Bien - comenzó Urahara - Les tenemos planeado algo de diversión para esta noche, pero no de la que están pensando, mis pequeños pervertidos - dijo sonriendo burlonamente - Esta noche haremos una prueba de valor. El ganador recibirá un premio muy especial.

- ¿Prueba de valor? ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Kaoru.

- Se dividirán en grupos y tendrán que recorrer un circuito, superando varias pruebas y acertijos hasta encontrar algo que dejaremos oculto - explicó Yoruichi - Desde luego, Kisuke y yo no participaremos, pero los estaremos vigilando. Los primeros, o el primero, - añadió - que lleguen a la meta y encuentren el objeto serán los ganadores.

- ¿Y por qué ustedes no participarán? - preguntó Ichigo arqueando una ceja.

- Porque somos mucho más rápidos, fuertes e inteligentes que ustedes y los derrotaríamos en un segundo - respondió Urahara, logrando que al shinigami y al quincy le apareciera una venita en la cabeza - Además, piensa Kurosaki-san, nosotros esconderemos el objeto. No sería ético participar.

- Yo paso, no quiero hacerlo - dijo Ichigo negando con la cabeza.

- No te preguntamos si querías Ichigo - respondió la morena riendo burlona.

- Bueno, nos reuniremos aquí a las 9 de la noche - dictaminó el rubio, pues ya había quedado claro que no había opción de negarse - Deben traer una linterna, unos fósforos y algo de comida, solo eso. ¡Ah! y deben venir con sus trajes de baños.

- ¿Qué? - se exaltó el pelinaranja - ¡Están locos! A las 9 ya hace frío ¿Cómo diablos quieren que solo usemos trajes de baño?

- Está bien, pueden usar una camisa o un jersey encima - aceptó Urahara sin muchas ganas.

- ¿Por qué no podemos usar ropa? - preguntó Ishida.

- Imagínense: una chica con bikini en medio de la noche, se asusta y se abraza del tonto que va a su lado ¿no es mejor sentir directamente el contacto con su piel? - explicó el rubio a lo que Ichigo, Ishida y Kaoru se sonrojaron.

- Como sea - añadió Yoruichi riendo - Ahora pueden descansar, en un par de horas comenzará todo.

- o -

- Ya casi era la hora prevista para la prueba de valor y la playa se veía muy iluminada por la luz de la luna y de las estrellas.

-¿Cuál será el objeto que hay que encontrar? - le preguntó Rukia.

- No lo sé - respondió Ichigo de mala gana, pero aliviado que la pelinegra ya le hablara.

- ¿Habías participado antes en algo así?

- ¿Tú que crees?

- Que no - respondió ella con una sonrisa - pero ¿por qué?

- No me gustan estas cosas.

- ¿No será que te asusta? - dijo ella burlona - Vaya, Kurosaki-kun es un miedosito - añadió con su voz burlona.

- Cállate - dijo mirando hacia otro lado, pero sonriendo internamente.

Si Ichigo hubiese sido un cachorro, en ese momento estaría moviendo la cola y dando pequeños saltos y ladridos de felicidad. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad y ya se trataban como de costumbre, ahora tenía que tener cuidado en no hacerla enojar, pues debía recuperar esos pasos que había retrocedido. No sabía por qué, pero las palabras que Ishida le dijo se habían quedado en su cabeza. _"Solo avanzar, no retroceder" _se repetía a sí mismo.

- Hace frío - dijo la teniente dando un pequeño tiritón y sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos.

Fue en ese momento que Ichigo se fijó en la vestimenta (o en la falta de ella) de la pequeña mujer a su lado. Rukia llevaba puesto solamente su bikini azul y en la mano llevaba una larga y delgada camisa rosada. También llevaba una mochila y ahora usaba un par de zapatillas en vez de sandalias, pues al parecer sería un largo camino por recorrer.

- ¿Y por qué vas así vestida? - le preguntó ocultando su sonrojo - Vas a morir congelada.

- ¿No se supone que solo había que usar traje de baño? Además tú también vas igual - respondió fijándose en el torso desnudo del shinigami.

-Pues no pensé que aceptarías.

- ¿Debería ponerme algo de ropa? - le preguntó.

"_No, así estas bien" _quiso responder, pero pensándolo mejor, si ella iba así vestida ese idiota de Kaoru o el atrevido de Keigo podrían verla tanto como quisiera y eso no lo permitiría.

- Creo que sí - respondió de mala gana.

Ella iba a volver a la cabaña para vestirse mejor, pero Yoruichi la atrapó a medio camino.

- ¡Eh! Eso es contra las reglas - dijo sonriéndole.

- ¿Qué no ves que tiene frío? - la defendió Ichigo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Además que hacemos esto por ti y te quejas - lo regañó.

A Ichigo se le subieron los colores al rostro y ya no pudo decir nada más, por suerte Rukia no entendió lo que Yoruichi había dicho, así que simplemente se hizo el desentendido.

- o -

- ¿Ya estamos todos? - preguntó Inoue, agarrada del brazo de Tatsuki, pues ya estaba algo asustada.

- Faltan dos personas más. Ya deberían haber llegado - dijo Urahara.

- ¿Invitaron a alguien más? - preguntó Tatsuki.

- ¡Oh! ¡Springdei-san! - exclamó Inoue saludando con la mano.

Bajando por la escalera que daba a la playa, venía la pareja de extranjeros que habían conocido en la tarde, también usando solamente sus trajes de baño y un jersey delgado. A su lado, un chico muy guapo, alto, de cabello negro y anteojos los acompañaba.

- ¡Oohh… lamentamos el retraso! - dijo René acercándose a ellos - Es muy poco elegante llegar tarde, pero tuvimos algunos problemas antes de salir - explicó agitando las manos.

- Hola a todos - saludó la pelimarrón - Él es un amigo que está con nosotros en el hotel, su nombre es Deimon Loublood - dijo presentando al chico nuevo, el aludido escudriñó a todos con la vista y luego hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a la que todos respondieron nerviosos.

- ¿Ellos son de quienes tanto hablabas? - preguntó Deimon.

-¡Así es! - exclamó René - ¡Son nuestros nuevos amigos de Japón!

- ¿También va a participar con nosotros? - le preguntó Inoue.

- No - respondió a secas - Solo vine a dejar a estos dos para que no se perdieran. No me interesan este tipo de cosas - añadió acomodándose los lentes.

- Eeeehhhh… - protestó el rubio - pero dijiste que nos acompañarías.

- Nunca dije eso - respondió tranquilamente - ¿Por qué querría participar en este juego? Ya no somos niños, René - añadió y sonrió, pues a pesar de todo sabía que su amigo todavía tenía una mente muy infantil.

- ¡Vamos! - exclamó René levantando los brazos - Estamos en Japón, es natural que disfrutemos de los juegos plebeyos japoneses. ¡Oh, una noche de aventura y peligro en la búsqueda de un objeto perdido! ¡Definitivamente será una gran experiencia! - dijo contorneándose dramáticamente.

"_¿Acaso acaba de llamarnos plebeyos?" _pensaron todos con una venita palpitante en la cabeza. Bueno, a primera vista parecía que ese tipo rubio tenía bastante dinero, pero con su extraña forma de ser lo habían pasado por alto. A pesar de todo, resultaba alguien muy agradable, aunque el tipo de lentes parecía todo lo contrario.

- Pues te dejo para que vivas tu noche de aventura y peligro. Yo me voy - dijo alejándose y despidiéndose con la mano - Les deseo suerte.

A Ichigo no le agradó ese sujeto con actitud de "soy mejor que tú". En cierta forma le recordó un poco a Byakuya, y se alegró que no hubiera aceptado participar con ellos.

- o -

- Bueno, bueno, ahora a repartir los equipos - dijo Urahara abanicándose - Equipo 1: Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san y Grandtaine -san.

-¿Eh? ¿No voy a estar con Springdei? ¡Nooo! - comenzó a llorar teatralmente.

- ¿Por qué nosotros somos 3 hombres? - preguntó Ichigo confundido, pues se suponía que la intención original, en palabras de Urahara, era "una chica asustada en bikini y un tonto". Pero a él sólo le habían tocado dos tontos, y esa idea no resultaba muy buena. ¿Dónde estaba su chica asustada en bikini? En ese momento, Rukia paso a su lado y la vista de Ichigo se fijó en sus blancas piernas y luego subió hasta cierta parte de la anatomía de la pelinegra. Recordó aquella vez en las aguas termales de Kirinji, cuando la vio desnuda. Bueno, no tanto desnuda, pero recordaba perfectamente haber visto su pequeño trasero y no pudo evitar avergonzarse de nuevo. Su cara se puso completamente roja y comenzó a toser, ahogadamente.

-¿Qué te ocurrió Kurosaki? - preguntó Ishida, golpeándole la espalda.

- Equipo 2 - continuo el shinigami rubio sin prestarles atención - Lo componen: Springdei-san y Kuchiki-san - Ichigo se recuperó y suspiró aliviado que al menos Rukia no estuviera junto al tonto de Kaoru - Equipo 3: Arisawa-san y Sado-san.

-¡Vamos a ganar Chad! - exclamó Tatsuki enérgicamente, Chad solo asintió.

- Equipo 4: Kojima-san y Asano-san y finalmente el equipo 5: Inoue-san y Shimada-san.

Después de conformar los equipos y explicar las reglas, Urahara y Yoruichi los llevaron hasta el punto de partida, en un camino que daba unas cuevas bastante tenebrosas rodeadas por rocas en las se estrellaban las olas. Dieron las últimas indicaciones y sonaron el silbato, dando por iniciada la prueba de valor.

- o -

- Por aquí no es, Kurosaki - reclamaba Ishida mientras caminaban a tientas a través de una cueva - Te equivocaste de camino.

- ¿Cuál camino? - contestó Ichigo - ¿Acaso ves algo parecido a un camino por aquí?

René caminaba asustado entre los dos. El lugar y las discusiones no eran una buena combinación. Ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado participar en ese juego de plebeyos. De pronto, entre una de las rocas apareció un pequeño fantasma, que no era otra cosa que uno de los inventos de Urahara, dando un horrible chillido que espantó a los tres hombres.

- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - el grito que dio René se escuchó hasta Hueco Mundo.

- ¿Qué haces idiota? ¡Quítate! - se quejaba Ichigo, tratando de liberarse de René quien se le había subido encima.

- ¿Q-q-q-q - qué fue eso? - preguntó el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Solo un fantasma - respondió Ishida tranquilamente, como si aquello fuera algo de todos los días.

- o -

Las apariciones de fantasmas eran más horribles y aumentaban cada vez. Si seguían así alguno de los "humanos" moriría de un ataque al corazón y la pelea de quien sería el primer caído estaba entre René y Keigo. Rukia se asombraba que Springdei no se asustara tanto con las apariciones fantasmales durante el recorrido, pero ella le había dicho que lo que la aterrorizaba en extremo no eran los espíritus, si no los truenos.

Mezclados con los fantasmas, también aparecieron algunos hollows pequeños. Esto a los demás los sorprendió, pues no creían que Urahara y Yoruichi se entusiasmaran tanto como para arriesgar las vidas de las personas normales de esa forma, así que además tenían que destruirlos sin que la pareja de turistas se diera cuenta de sus poderes.

- o -

Ya habían pasado horas y cada vez habían más pruebas: acertijos, obstáculos, pequeños hollows que aparecían para atacarlos, y un camino interminable. Ya todos se estaban cansando del juego y querían regresar a la playa.

- ¡Cuidado Shimada-kun! - exclamó Inoue y desplegó sus Shun Shun Rikka para evitar que las rocas que se desprendían aplastaran a Kaoru.

- G-gracias Inoue-san - dijo Kaoru asustado y tirado en el suelo.

- No hay de qué - respondió ella, ayudándolo a levantarse - Debemos seguir adelante, según el mapa ya nos falta poco.

- ¿Qué es lo que hay que encontrar? - preguntó el ojiverde.

- No lo sé, hay una especie de dibujo aquí, es un animal… creo.

- Supongo que lo descubriremos cuando lo veamos- dijo él, sonriendo.

- Supongo que sí - le sonrió ella de vuelta.

Siguieron caminando, pero las fuerzas ya casi se acababan y las piernas ya no daban para más. Se sentaron sobre unas rocas a descansar un rato y sin darse cuenta, una sombra los envolvió por detrás dejándolos dormidos.

- o -

Rukia y Springdei estaban sentadas alrededor de una fogata que habían encendido. La noche ya estaba muy fría, así que necesitaban calentarse de alguna forma. Sacaron algo de las provisiones que habían llevado y las comieron frente al fuego, sin decir nada por un buen rato. Solo disfrutando de las llamas que parecían bailar.

- Y dime Rukia-chan ¿a qué te dedicas? ¿Estudias o trabajas? - preguntó la pelimarrón.

- Trabajo - respondió ella dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

- Oh, y eso que eres muy joven ¿En qué trabajas?

- Eeeee… - titubeó por unos instantes. Naturalmente no podía decirle que era una shinigami, ni que venía de la Sociedad de Almas, así que tenía que inventar algo creíble - Trabajo en una empresa de Courier.

- Ya veo, ¿y qué haces ahí? - la ojimarrón la miraba con mucho interés.

- Estoy en la división de Envío y Despacho. Soy la segunda al mando en la oficina, pero de igual modo a veces tengo que ir a otros lugares a buscar paquetes - explicó sonriendo y casi convenciéndose a sí misma - ¿Y tú que haces?

- Yo estudio derecho en la universidad, ya estoy en mi último año.

- Oh, que interesante - Rukia estaba encantada con ella, pues era alguien muy dulce, linda e inteligente.

-Sí ¿y qué hay de ti y ese chico? - le preguntó de pronto, haciendo que Rukia se atragantara con el sándwich.

-¿Con quién?

-Ya sabes, con el chico de cabello naranja y mirada furiosa. ¿Es tu novio?

- ¡P-para nada! ¿Cómo podría ser novia de semejante idiota? - negó agitando las manos, nerviosa. Springdei sonrió al verla, pues le recordaba un poco a ella misma cuando era más joven.

- Pues creo que él está muy interesado en ti - añadió sonriendo cálidamente.

- No, no, solo somos amigos.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

- Si, nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros.

- Mmmm - dijo ella pensativa - pues recuerdo haber visto algo entre ustedes dos hoy por la tarde - A Rukia casi le sale humo por las orejas de la vergüenza.

- No es lo que crees… la verdad yo… él...Nii-sama… mi trabajo…Chappy… - la cabeza de la pelinegra daba vueltas sin parar y de su boca solo salían palabras sin sentido.

- ¿Qué? No te entendí nada - dijo riendo.

- No es lo que crees - respiró profundamente para poder calmarse - No somos nada, él nunca me ha dicho nada ni yo a él.

- Ya veo, ¿entonces tú quieres que él te diga algo?

- Sí… no… no lo sé - respondió apenada - La verdad no he pensado en eso. Mi trabajo era lo único en lo que pensaba antes.

- Te diré algo - los ojos marrones de Springdei se posaron en las llamas que no paraban de bailar - Hace tiempo yo también me concentraba solamente en mis estudios y no me interesaba nada más, hasta que por cosas del destino caí en el extraño club que presidía René y nos hicimos amigos. Aunque claro, él era muy torpe y molesto y me disgustaba que se emocionara tanto por cualquier cosa y que fuera tan dramático y siempre trataba de alejarme un poco de él. Pero al ir conociéndolo, y gracias a su insistencia - añadió riendo - vi que es alguien muy generoso y amable con los demás, no se le quita lo extraño claro, pero tiene una personalidad encantadora. Desde luego que yo no decía nada, ni siquiera lo pensaba. Para mí solo era un amigo, un compañero de escuela en el que podía confiar y eso era suficiente. Hasta que llegó un día en el que me di cuenta que mis sentimientos iban más allá de una simple amistad o admiración, cuando me di cuenta que estaba totalmente enamorada de él. A veces esos sentimientos son tan parecidos que es fácil confundirlos. Mi punto es que a veces el destino te pone al lado de una persona especial, pero al estar tan cerca de él, no vemos lo importante que es para nosotros y no podemos explicar por qué es que nos sentimos tan bien con aquella persona, ni porque nos ponemos tristes cuando él también lo está. Así que solo nos conformamos con seguir en ese tipo de "relación" sin nombre, confundiéndolo con una simple amistad.

Rukia la escuchaba en silencio, sin atreverse a decir nada.

- Te digo esto porque veo que entre ustedes hay una conexión especial. Tal vez todos ya se han dado cuenta, menos ustedes. Solo falta que alguien se decida. Tienes que aprovechar el tiempo, busca bien dentro de tu corazón y averigua que significa él realmente para ti; que es lo que harías para verlo feliz; cómo te sientes cuando él es feliz; cómo te sientes cuando no estás con él. Cuando tengas estas respuestas, serás capaz de enfrentarte a él directamente y decidir qué es lo que quieres hacer. Considéralo un consejo de una amiga que antes estaba en una situación similar y ahora es feliz con el amor de su vida.

- Lo pensaré, gracias por el consejo - dijo Rukia con voz baja - Ah, pero…

- No te preocupes - la tranquilizó - no le diré a nadie lo que hablamos.

- Gracias - dijo la pelinegra - pero ahora creo que hay que seguir adelante.

- Sí. Vamos.

- o -

René estaba en el suelo hecho un ovillo. Estaba muy asustado, tenía frío y los ojos llorosos. No entendía como los plebeyos podían hacer ese tipo de actividades para divertirse, ni cómo era posible que en ese lugar aparecieran tantos fantasmas horribles, ni tampoco como a esos chicos parecía no importarles. A un lado de él, el shinigami y el quincy también estaban frente a una fogata y revisaban el mapa, comparando las pistas y acertijos que habían encontrado.

- Maldito Urahara, sí que puso esfuerzo en todo esto.

-Sí, está siendo más difícil de lo que creí.

- Pero vamos A-kun - se burló Ichigo - usa tu súper cerebro para resolver este problema.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me digas así! - le gritó el quincy, haciendo que Ichigo riera triunfante - A propósito, ¿ya arreglaste las cosas con Kuchiki-san? ¿le dijiste algo? - le soltó para cambiar el tema y devolverle el golpe, a lo que el pelinaranja dejó de reír y se sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado.

- Creo que es por aquí - indicó Ichigo apuntando un camino del mapa, evitando responder la pregunta.

- Si no te apresuras Shimada-kun te ganará - se burló a lo que Ichigo frunció el ceño. Una de las orejas de René se movió al escuchar lo último.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó levantándose de golpe y acercándose a Ichigo - ¿Problemas amorosos? ¿Es con la pequeñita de cabello negro?

- Sí - respondió Ishida - El idiota este aún no hace nada, después de años de conocerla.

- ¡Cállate! - le gritó, pues no se sentía cómodo al hablar de esos temas frente a un tipo como René, que se emocionaba tanto por cualquier cosa.

-¡Eso no es aceptable! - lo regañó cerrando los ojos y negando con un dedo - Es el deber de un hombre ser honesto con sus propios sentimientos y hacerlos saber a la persona que amas.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Ichigo tenía la cara roja y ya comenzaba a sudar - Ella solo es mi amiga.

- Toda historia de amor comienza de esa forma - añadió René - Así fue como comenzó la mía.

- No me importa - cortó Ichigo de mala manera, pero el rubio ni siquiera lo escuchó.

- Ella es tan linda que antes yo la veía como una hija que tenía que proteger - continuó - pero con el tiempo pude distinguir lo que realmente sentía, aunque ella siempre se alejaba de mí y me tomaba solo como un molesto compañero de escuela - explicó con los ojos brillantes mirando hacia el cielo - pero fue gracias a mi insistencia que finalmente ella también se percató de sus sentimientos y ahora somos la pareja más feliz de este mundo redondo - terminó de contar y una lagrimilla cayó de sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó Ishida con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Lo siento, es que me emociona recordar todo aquello.

- Lloras como niña - le reprochó Ichigo - ¿Acaso te pones algo en los ojos para burlarte de nosotros?

- Mis lágrimas son verdaderas y únicas. Un verdadero hombre jamás usaría lágrimas falsas - declaró ofendido.

- Y-ya veo - dijo Ishida.

- ¡Oh, pero el amor solo puede traer verdadera felicidad cuando es declarado! Si no lo haces, se escapa de tu alcance como el agua entre los dedos - dijo, moviendo sus brazos teatralmente.

- Tiene razón Kurosaki, ¿hasta cuándo piensas esperar?

- No es fácil - dijo Ichigo con la cabeza baja.

- ¡Claro que no es fácil! - exclamó René - Pero ahí es donde realmente muestras tu fortaleza. El amor es el más peligroso campo de batalla.

Ichigo e Ishida dudaron en lo último, pues obviamente ese hombre no había estado en la posición de ellos durante todas esas batallas.

- Vamos Kurosaki - lo alentó Ishida - Es ahora cuando debes demostrar todas tus habilidades. Estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo, pero no hará nada si tú no actúas primero.

- ¡Te ayudaré! - dijo René tomándole las manos y viéndolo fijamente - Desde ahora te llamaré Ichigo - declaró - Seré tu consejero y guía amoroso para que tú y la chaparrita puedan ser felices.

- No necesito ayuda - respondió soltando sus manos, avergonzado - Y esto no se trata de fuerza - se defendió.

- Claro que si se trata de eso. ¿No es tener el coraje de admitir lo que amas, disfrutarlo y ser sincero contigo mismo lo que también significa ser fuerte? - Ishida asintió y René le puso una mano en el hombro - A veces es necesaria la ayuda de tus amigos. Cuenta con nosotros, Ichigo - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ichigo iba a protestar cuando de pronto un pequeño hollow apareció frente a ellos. René gritó asustado nuevamente y una especie de sombra lo envolvió por completo y cayó dormido en el suelo. El quincy y el shinigami fácilmente derrotaron al hollow y pudieron esquivar la sombra, pero no pudieron despertar al rubio, probablemente por estar tan cansado y asustado, así que sin más remedio tuvieron que turnarse para llevarlo a cuestas.

- o -

- Ya falta poco - dijo Rukia.

- Casi puedo ver la cima - dijo la pelimarrón quien caminaba detrás de ella con la respiración entrecortada.

Caminaban lentamente, cuando un hollow pequeño apareció frente a ellas y la misma energía negra, parecida a una sombra apareció. Rukia pudo esquivarla sin problemas, pero Springdei quedó atrapada en ella y cayó dormida. La pelinegra pudo atraparla justo antes que se golpeara contra el suelo.

"_¿Qué diablos está pasando?" "¿Dónde están los demás?" _se preguntaba Rukia, mirando a los alrededores. No podía sentir la presencia de Ichigo, ni del resto del grupo, así que decidió seguir avanzando, pues se suponía que se encontrarían en la cima. A duras penas pudo cargar a Springdei en su espalda y caminó cuesta arriba.

- o -

Al llegar a un lugar donde habían rocas planas, pudo sentarse un momento para descansar. Recostó a la pelimarrón sobre una de ellas y comenzó a mirar a los alrededores en busca de alguno de sus amigos. De pronto, a lo lejos pudo ver una pequeña luz que brillaba en la oscuridad, al parecer era una fogata. Dudo entre acercarse o no, pero de todos modos tenía que seguir subiendo, así que volvió a cargar a la pelimarrón en su espalda y se acercó a la luz. Al llegar vio como Kaoru estaba sentado frente a la fogata sin camisa, tratando de calentarse con las llamas y a Inoue dormida a su lado, abrigada con la ropa del ojiverde.

- ¡Kaoru! ¡Inoue! - exclamó - ¿están bien? ¿qué les pasó? - preguntó, acercándose. Kaoru corrió hacia ella, retiró a Springdei de la espalda de Rukia y la cargó hasta la fogata.

- No lo sé - respondió él, recostando a la pelimarrón al lado de Inoue - nos detuvimos a descansar y de pronto una sombra nos envolvió y caímos dormidos. Yo desperté a los minutos después, pero Inoue-san sigue dormida.

- Lo mismo me ocurrió a mí - comentó ella - tal vez a los otros también.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Esperamos aquí? - preguntó.

- Creo que es lo mejor. Aprovechemos para descansar un momento - la ojivioleta se acercó al fuego para calentarse, pues hacía mucho frío y dio un gran bostezo. ¿Por qué estaba tan cansada? Los ojos le pesaban y tenía sueño.

- Aprovecha de dormir un poco. Te despertaré cuando lleguen los demás - ella aceptó y se recostó en el suelo recargando su cabeza sobre la mochila que llevaba. Cerró los ojos y cayó dormida casi de inmediato.

La noche estaba muy hermosa, con un cielo despejado y muchas estrellas iluminando la noche. A lo lejos podía oírse el ruido de las olas chocando contra las rocas, logrando un ambiente muy relajador.

Kaoru dio un suspiro. Estaba solo y aunque estaba algo asustado, tenía que cuidar a tres mujeres dormidas. Se preguntaba si los demás estarían bien, este juego ya estaba durando demasiado y lo estaba preocupando.

Se acercó un poco más al fuego y vio la cara de Rukia iluminada por la luz de la fogata. Sin duda se veía muy hermosa así. Se acercó a ella y tímidamente le acarició la cara acomodándole el cabello detrás de las orejas. De pronto, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal y un impulso se apoderó de su cuerpo. Lentamente se inclinó sobre ella y se acercó a su cara, sin dejar de verla fijamente. Se fijó en sus labios, que se veían suaves y rosados y se acercó aún más. Ya faltaba muy poco para que la besara, pero algo dentro de él reaccionó y lo hizo retroceder, moviendo su cabeza negativamente. ¡No podía besar a una mujer inconsciente! Ganas no le faltaban claro, pero sus principios eran más fuertes y no se lo permitían. Eso no era algo que un caballero haría. Retiró su cuerpo de encima de ella, reprochándose a sí mismo por su atrevimiento, justo cuando los leños crepitaron y unos pasos se oyeron detrás de él.

- Me alegra que no lo hicieras - dijo una voz masculina. Kaoru se dio vuelta y vio a Ishida que apareció cargando a René en la espalda. El quincy lo miraba fijamente, a lo que el ojiverde bajó la vista avergonzado.

- No es correcto. No pude hacerlo. - explicó.

- Lo sé - respondió tranquilamente - Además, si lo hubieras hecho, ella habría despertado y te hubiera dado una paliza por atrevido - Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendido, pues se le había ido ese pequeño detalle.

- Sí.

- Qué bueno que llegué yo en lugar de Kurosaki, si no a esta hora ya estarían golpeándose como idiotas - Kaoru solo sonrió, pues sabía que eso pasaría, aunque probablemente él saldría perdiendo pues no tenía muchas habilidades para luchar.

- ¿En dónde está?

- Fue a la cima a buscar el objeto para terminar de una vez por todas con esto.

- Entiendo, entonces tendremos que esperar.

- Sí - dijo Ishida acercándose al fuego y dejando a René en el suelo, a un lado de Springdei. Solo entonces se fijó en Inoue y se acercó a ella para ver si estaba bien - Gracias por cuidarla… a todas - se apuró en corregir.

- No es nada.

- o -

- ¡Qué demonios! - exclamó un irritado Ichigo, al llegar a la cima y ver lo que había que encontrar.

- ¡Ichigoooo! - gritó - ¡No pensé nunca alegrarme tanto en ver tu horrible cara! ¡Sácame de aquí!

Ichigo avanzó dando pasos pesados hasta el tronco donde estaba amarrado el "objeto", desató el nudo y lo soltó.

- ¡Ichigoooo! - volvió a gritar saltando hacia él, pero el shinigami lo derribó con un golpe.

¿Por qué rayos todos se abalanzaban sobre él para abrazarlo de esa manera? Aquello lo irritaba en exceso y al parecer era precisamente por eso que lo hacían.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Kon? - preguntó Ichigo, quien ni siquiera se había percatado que no veía al peluche en su casa desde hace días.

- ¡Recuerda que me dejaste en la casa de Chad, idiota! - le recordó - Estaba ahí esperando que fueran a buscarme, cuando ese bastardo del sombrero me secuestró y me trajo hasta aquí - explicó retorciéndose - ¿Y? ¿Encontraste a Nee-san? ¿Está aquí? ¡Quiero verla! ¡Llévame con ella! - le ordenó golpeándolo con su suave pata rellena con algodón.

- Ya debería haber llegado - dijo - probablemente está abajo con Ishida. Vamos.

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Kon, saltando al hombro de Ichigo.

- o -

Al llegar vieron a Ishida y Kaoru sentados frente al fuego, mientras las chicas y René seguían dormidas.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó Ichigo acercándose a ellos.

- No lo sé - respondió Ishida - Al parecer se durmieron al igual que Grandtaine-san.

- ¡Nee-san! ¡Nee-san! - gritó Kon dando un salto sobre Rukia - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? - preguntó Kaoru, sorprendido. Ichigo ni siquiera lo miró e Ishida tuvo que explicarle todo el asunto sobre el animal de peluche parlante.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? - preguntó Kon, mirado desconfiadamente a Kaoru. Después de un instante pareció percatarse del color de su cabello - ¿Qué diablos? ¡Otro idiota cabeza de naranja! - exclamó.

Como ninguno de los dos pelinaranjas tuvo intención de explicar la situación, Ishida nuevamente tuvo que hacer de narrador de la historia y contarle lo ocurrido a Kon.

- ¿Así que tú eres por quien hubo todo ese alboroto? - preguntó apuntándolo con un dedo - Solo espero que no causes problemas estando aquí ¿entendido? - Kaoru no dijo nada, solo bajó la vista un poco avergonzado y confundido ante la idea que un animal de peluche lo regañara - ¡Ah, y otra cosa! ¡No intentes nada con Nee-san! ¡No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra Kon-sama! - exclamó inflando el pecho - ¡Ella y yo tenemos un vínculo mucho más fuerte que con cualquiera de ustedes, par de idiotas! - gritó, señalando a los dos pelinaranjas.

A Ichigo le apareció una venita en la cabeza; a Kaoru una gotita; y a Ishida una sonrisa burlona al imaginarse la reacción de Kon cuando se enterara del beso entre Ichigo y Rukia.

- o -

Después de escuchar a Kon y sus amenazas, se sentaron alrededor de la fogata, tratando de entrar en calor y a esperar que los dormilones despertaran.

-¿Y hasta cuando tenemos que esperar aquí? - preguntó el ojiverde.

- No lo sabemos - respondió Ichigo - Hasta que ese par decida acabar con esto.

- ¿Cuál será el premio especial? - preguntó Ishida. Ichigo se tensó de pronto. No lo había pensado y no tenía un buen presentimiento.

- Temo que no habrá premio especial - se escuchó la voz de Urahara desde lo alto de unas rocas - Lo siento - añadió dando un salto y aterrizando frente a ellos. En un segundo, Yoruichi apareció a su lado, cargando a Keigo y Mizuiro quienes también estaban dormidos. - El juego no salió como esperábamos.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Ichigo, levantándose.

- Lo siento Kurosaki-san, pero no podrás tener el premio del ganador - respondió cerrando los ojos teatralmente.

- ¿A quién diablos le importa el premio? No entiendo que es lo que tramabas al poner a esos hollows en el camino. ¡Eso fue peligroso! ¿Y por qué hicieron que los demás se durmieran?

- ¿Eh? ¿Hollows? - preguntó Urahara poniendo su mejor cara de "yo no fui" - No sé de qué hablas, Kurosaki-san. ¿Por qué pondría yo a esos hollows y todas esas trampas para hacerles más difícil el camino y que de esa forma solo pudiera llegar una pareja escogida a la cima? No tiene sentido. Me suena a obra del misterioso destino - informó, Yoruichi sólo sonreía ante la actuación de su amigo.

-Maldito… - masculló Ichigo.

- Bueno, como sea - finalizó Yoruichi - esto ya se acabó, ahora despierten a los demás y volvamos abajo.

Después de un rato pudieron despertar a los demás y comenzaron el descenso hacia la playa. La pareja de turistas no entendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido, pero a pesar de todos los sustos, la habían pasado muy bien, y tendrían mucho que contar cuando volvieran a casa.

Rukia iba casi al final del grupo, pues todavía se sentía cansada y adormilada. Ichigo volteó a verla justo en el momento en que ella tropezó con una roca y dio varios pasos hasta que cayó de rodillas.

- ¿Qué tienes? - le preguntó acercándose a ella.

-No lo sé - respondió - me siento algo torpe.

- Como siempre - alegó burlón.

- Cállate, idiota - lo regañó. Trató de levantarse y las piernas le flaquearon.

- Mírate, apenas puedes caminar.

- ¿No me digas? ¡Vaya que eres observador, Kurosaki-kun! - se burló.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y sin decir nada la tomó de un brazo para levantarla y cargarla.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó, avergonzada - ¡Bájame!

- ¡Cállate! Si nos ponemos a esperarte llegaríamos mañana a mediodía - respondió.

La pelinegra guardó silencio y finalmente se relajó entre los brazos de Ichigo. Lentamente recargó su cabeza contra el pecho del pelinaranja y se dejó envolver por su aroma. El corazón de Ichigo latía muy fuerte y Rukia podía oírlo claramente, pero lo atribuyó al esfuerzo por cargarla y bajar la cuesta hacia la playa.

A lo lejos, dos pares de ojos los miraban intensamente.

- Vaya, creo que tuvo un poco de resultado después de todo, aunque de nuevo no salió como esperábamos.

- Eso te pasa por usar técnicas tan bajas - lo regañó mujer morena - Te dije que con ese nivel de kidoh no atraparías a Ishida, ni a Chad, aunque lo de Kaoru fue una sorpresa. - suspiró - De nuevo no quedaron solos, y tu idea de convertirla en una "doncella en apuros" no funcionó tampoco.

- Pero míralos ahora, a fin de cuentas salió bien - se defendió Urahara - o eso espero.

- Hay que ser más severos - rió ella.

- Creo que sí - asintió el rubio - mañana comenzaremos con la segunda parte del plan - Yoruichi asintió y ambos rieron tranquilamente.

- o -

-Oye… Rukia - dijo Ichigo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Eeeee… - Ichigo tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero ahora, en uno de los pocos momentos en que estaban solos, ninguna palabra importante salía de su boca. - ¿No tienes frío? - dijo al fin, claro que no era lo que quería decir.

- No - respondió ella - Tu pecho se siente muy cálido - añadió y se ruborizó. En eso ella levantó la cara y las estrellas brillaron en sus ojos violetas, dándole un aspecto adorable e irresistible. Ichigo se sintió hipnotizado y poco a poco fue acercando su cara hacia la de ella, quien también acercaba la suya.

- ¡Nee-san! - gritó Kon, saltando encima de Rukia e interrumpiendo el momento - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien?

"_¡Demonios!"_ gritaba Ichigo en su interior. Ahora, aparte de su padre, estaba Kon para arruinar los momentos importantes, y no estaba seguro quien de los dos era más molesto. Justo cuando iba a recuperar esos tres pasos perdidos, el odioso peluche parlante aparece.

Aaahh… solo avanzar y no retroceder. Eso sonaba algo difícil con todos esos entrometidos.

* * *

**:D que tal? jejeje, me habia olvidado de Kon... ¡¿como es posible?! asi que se me ocurrio meterlo aqui XD ... Ahora hay otro entrometido fastidiando los planes de Ichigo ...En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Eso de romper la sandia en la playa siempre he querido hacerlo ...jejejej, pero aqui en mi pais no es "normal" y me tratarian de loca XD ajja**

**Byeeeee...**


End file.
